Magical Secrets
by Ansleyrocks
Summary: It started with a tingling in the back of her mind and when she realized what was happening her heart slammed against her chest painfully; they were dead. Liz Parker and Maria Deluca came off to their friends as pathetic humans but when two old friends
1. Chapter 1

Title: Magical Secrets

Author: Ansleyrocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or the Covenant!

Rating: Mature-Adult just to be safe

Couples: Liz/Pogue, Maria/Reid, Caleb/?, Tyler/?

Summary: It started with a tingling in the back of her mind and when she realized what was happening her heart slammed against her chest painfully; they were dead. Liz Parker and Maria Deluca came off to their friends as pathetic humans but when two old friends drop by with bad news their secret life comes crashing into reality. Time is running out and the girls must turn to the sons of Ipswich for help.

Added Note: In the Covenant this takes place right after the movie, in Roswell this takes place after the Harvest and from there the story goes in a whole new direction

Prolog

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her hating the stinging feeling in her chest from her quick intake of breath. Her destination loomed in front of her like a lighthouse at sea spurring her on faster. Blasting the front gate open she ran down the drive towards the front door; pounding on the solid wood door with all her might ringing the bell continuously.

"What?" A gruff voice barked before gasping.

"Caleb." She chocked falling into his arms, he looked around before he pulled her limp body inside.

"Caleb?" Sarah asked coming into the foyer followed by his mother.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Danvers gasped. "Serena." She choked out rushing towards the girl on the floor in her sons arms.

"You have to help them" Serena wheezed.

"Help who?" Caleb asked.

"The others…they are too strong I did not see them coming." Serena sobbed.

"Serena what happened?" Caleb asked looking into her green eyes begging her to help him.

"I was attacked, it was the Horaci." She gasped out feeling Caleb go rigid.

"The Horaci?" He whispered.

"They are after us, they are going to go after the others next. Please you have to help them, Lizzie and Maria are all alone." Serena suddenly started coughing, blood escaping from her mouth.

"Damn." Caleb groaned.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Sarah asked.

"No the Horaci injected me with their blood." Serena wheezed.

"No!" Mrs. Danvers sobbed.

"Help them Caleb please, don't let my sisters die." Serena said searching his golden eyes for help, she coughed violently again before she lay motionless in Caleb's arms.

"No." He whispered feeling for a pulse but he found none, he knew there was nothing he could do.

Roswell

Liz hated having to work on the weekend, she would much rather be out having fun with her friends but no she was stuck there working at her parents restaurant as usual, but at least she had Maria to keep her company. For as long as she could remember it had been her, Maria and Alex but lately with all of the alien craziness Alex had been pulling away from them leaving Maria and Liz by themselves. She hated all that was happening around her, she knew the other's secrets but her and Maria were not allowed to share their own; bound by an ancient code.

Liz suddenly stood up gaining the attention of the entire café which consisted of the aliens and Liz's parents. Clutching her head she started screaming falling to her knees. "Liz!" Maria screamed running over to her best friend followed by Alex and her parents.

"No. Please no…" Liz sobbed.

"Lizzie what is it?" Jeff asked grabbing his daughter's face forcing her to look at him, none of them noticing the four aliens that crowded around them.

"It's Serena…she's dead." Liz sobbed into her father's shoulder. Maria shook her head vigorously not wanting to believe her best friend who was shaking on the floor of her parents café. "Daddy it hurts so bad she hurts so bad!" Liz screamed out her small form convulsing in her father's arms. The aliens stared in awe as their strong friend cried her distress.

"Lizzie…" Jeff tried to get his daughter to look at him.

"She is dead…"Liz suddenly went still her head falling backwards. Jeff and Nancy shot a look at each other and then Jeff quickly got up off the ground carrying his daughter out of the café faster than the others had time to comprehend with Maria trailing behind. Alex was left to keep the aliens from following.

Upstairs Jeff set his daughter on the couch and stood back as his daughter's body began to glow green and a black pentagram glowed on her forehead four of the points glowing brightly, the fifth gone with Serena. Maria and Nancy lowered to one knee in front of Liz bowing their heads.

"Hail to the eldest daughter, leader of the Scions." They chanted.


	2. The Sons and the Daughters I

Part 1: The Sons and the Daughters

Liz sat on her bed hugging her legs to her chest staring at the wall in front of her with a dead look in her doe eyes. She felt amazing and terrible at the same time creating a war of emotions in her small form. The power of being the eldest in the Scion line was a heady experience and one that she took with the death of her best friend and life sister.

The Scion line was an ancient line of witches that has existed since the ancient times of the Roman Empire. They were five families who had powers unlike those of any other witch; they were the ultimate female witches. They came into their powers when they were thirteen and then when they were eighteen they went through ascension and their powers doubled. There was a downside to using their powers though when they were older; the more they used their powers the more addicted they would become and the more they would use their powers eventually draining the life out of them.

"Liz?" Maria asked from the doorway of her bedroom. Liz turned her blank eyes towards her friend whose face was puffy from her tears.

"Oh Maria." Liz said crying when she saw her friend. The blonde rushed at Liz clutching her tightly both of them shaking in their grief.

"Caleigh and Faith are coming down here today. Your mother called them last night and told them what has happened." Maria said wiping at the tears that were running down the side of her face.

"Oh god they must be devastated." Liz chocked.

"They are but they know that they have to be strong and that we need to kill whatever killed our sister. Liz we have to take down whoever did this." Maria whispered her eyes welling with fresh tears. Liz looked at her friend her eyes hardening.

"We will Maria; oh I promise you we will." Liz said.

Ipswich

Caleb ran a hand through his hair as Sarah and his mother stared at him. They were waiting for the other three to show up so that he could tell them what had transpired last night. Sarah stared at her boyfriend with worried eyes knowing that whoever that girl was she was important to Caleb.

"Caleb!" Pogue Parry's gruff voice rang out in the foyer of the Danvers home.

"In here." Caleb called back and Pogue came in with helmet in hand his brown eyes searching his best friend and captain's face.

"What is going on?"

"Wait till the others get here." Caleb sighed rubbing his face again as the front door opened and Reid and Tyler walked in.

"What is the big emergency?" Reid asked flopping onto a chair raising one of his eyebrows at his longtime friend.

"Serena is dead." Caleb chocked out his chocolate eyes shimmering with pain.

"No." Tyler whispered looking sick; the others looked to be in similar states of shock.

"How?" Reid asked looking ready to cry until finally a tear leaked out the corner of his crystal blue eyes.

"She came here last night in a panic, she was dying." Caleb chocked out. "She said that she had been injected with Horaci blood." Caleb said.

"Oh god." Pogue sobbed his face contorting in pain as he slumped to the floor. The thought of his friend suffering such pain was unbearable. He did not care about saving face or looking macho in front of his friends. Serena was dead and died the most painful death and he was in pain.

"We have more trouble though." Caleb said gaining their attention again as his mother held Pogue.

"What?" Tyler asked wiping his eyes furiously.

"Liz and Maria are in Roswell, far away from the Scion territory like Serena and they are in danger. They don't have the family ground protecting them and Nancy and Amy are the least powerful of the parents. They are sitting ducks in Roswell and they are no match for a Horaci." Caleb said.

"We have to go and get them." Pogue said leaning away from Caleb's mother.

"My thought exactly. Knowing Caleigh and Faith they are on their way to Roswell. Tyler call them and tell them to head here instead." Caleb said and Tyler got up to call the two girls leaving Pogue and Reid.

"I want to go and get them." Reid said startling Caleb.

"I want to go as well." Pogue said and Caleb nodded at his two friends.

"Alright you two can go but let your dad's know what is going on so they can be prepared. If the Horaci are attacking then that means something big is about to go down." Caleb said and the other two witches left to go and get ready for their trip to Roswell.

Tyler came back into the sitting room looking relieved. "I just got them before they got to the airport. They are going to change flights and come here instead." Tyler said.

"Is that a good idea Caleb I mean they are leaving their sacred ground?" Mrs. Danvers asked.

"Mom I get the feeling that it would be much worse if they did not leave. They need our help and we are stronger in Ipswich, they have magical ties here as well." Caleb said.

"Caleb what is going on?" Sarah asked speaking up for the first time. Caleb saw that her pale face was full of confusion and he instantly felt guilty for not realizing she was there.

"Some friends of ours are in danger and we need to bring them here in order to keep them safe. Serena is an old family friend from the Scion witch line. They are the female equivalent of the Covenant. Each of them matches each of us power wise." Caleb said trying to get her to understand.

"Think of it like this Sarah." Tyler said trying to help his friend out. "Serena was the oldest like Chase. They both had the same powers and capabilities but since the two of them are now…" Caleb looked sick as he said the next part. "Dead…Liz and I are the eldest heirs. The two of us have always had similar powers and I guess you could say Liz and I are alike in almost every way." Caleb said not seeing the look of fear pass over his girlfriend's face.

"Faith is the next oldest and has the same powers as Pogue, then Caleigh who has the same powers as Reid, and last is Maria who has the same powers as me. Maria and Reid are more alike personality wise though it is kind of weird they are like the same person just different sexes." Tyler said and Caleb nodded his head in agreement.

"They are two halves of the perfect whole." Mrs. Danvers said suddenly gaining Sarah's attention. "For each son there is a daughter who completes him in every way, but you have nothing to worry about my dear for there is only a magical connection." She said giving the blonde girl some relief.

"Liz and I might work well together but there is just one major barrier that will make it so that the two of us are never intimate in that way." Caleb said giving Sarah a weak smile.

"Oh and what is that?" Sarah asked expecting it to be her. Tyler let out a small chuckle.

"She is like your sister." Tyler laughed and Caleb nodded.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked.

"Liz and I are so alike that the two of us are more like siblings than anything else. She is like my baby sister." Caleb explained. "The two of us think alike and act alike down to our very mannerisms it is kind of odd to look at." Caleb said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well out of all of us the two of you are the most alike." Tyler said.

"Too alike sometimes." Caleb muttered.

"Well I can't wait to meet this Liz, if she is anything like Caleb then I know the two of us would get along great." Sarah said.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Tyler muttered but only Mrs. Danvers heard and she let out a strangled laugh but quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Sarah will not last long when they get here." Mrs. Danvers whispered to the boy she considered one of her sons and Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Sarah has no idea just how feisty Liz Parker really is." Tyler said his eyes flashing black for a moment changing the feeling in the room.

"And she has never met the real Caleb." Mrs. Danvers said with an evil smirk.

"I think Liz is just the person to bring Caleb out to play." Tyler laughed.

"Oh now this is going to be entertaining." Mrs. Danvers said before downing the last of her scotch.

Roswell

Liz sighed as she made her way down to her parents café. The pain she felt consumed her and she did not know how to get past it. Sure she has lost other friends before to the good fight but never had she lost a sister. Serena and her were closer than close they knew everything about each other and not having Serena around was killing her inside. Liz looked through the back window of the break room and saw the café half full, aliens seated at their usual table. Taking a deep breath Liz made her way out into the café and sat at the counter away from the aliens who wanted nothing to do with her.

"Liz?" Michael asked coming to sit next to her. He had never seen Liz break the way she had yesterday and he hated to admit it but he was scared, whatever happened had killed Liz inside and he could not suppress the urge to make it better.

"Hey Michael." Liz whispered in a dead voice.

"Liz ah who was Serena?" He asked knowing that he had to tread carefully, the two of them had never really been friends. He also knew that something had happened between her and Max because the temperature seemed to drop whenever the two were in the same room.

"She was my best friend, my sister." Liz whispered feeling tears well up in her eyes again. She had no idea why she was telling Michael of all people this but maybe it had something do with the fact that he was removed from the situation that had her feeling as if she could talk to him.

"What happened to her?" He tried to ask as gently as possible.

"She died, she was killed." Liz whispered a tear falling down her golden cheek. Maria suddenly burst through the break room door holding Liz's cell phone.

"Liz phone." Maria said handing it to the small brunet who took it carefully dreading to find out who was on the other line.

"Hello?" She asked shakily.

"Caleb?" She asked her voice raising slightly and her tears coming faster. "Caleb where are you I need you." She suddenly started to sob catching the attention of the aliens.

"When?" She asked wiping furiously at her eyes.

"What do you mean they are not coming to Roswell?" Liz asked gone was her sad demeanor and in place was a very angry Liz.

"Caleb Elias Danvers you had no right to do that!" Liz roared angry tears forming in her brown eyes. Maria stared at her friend in fear she had never seen Liz that angry. Suddenly Liz deflated and sat down again resting her head on the cool counter her ear still attached to the phone.

"Alright I am sorry I am just not handling this well." Liz whispered.

"When?" She asked again.

"Okay see you later." Liz said hanging up the phone before getting up from her stool and heading back upstairs not feeling up to being around people any longer.

"Okay what was that about?" Isabel asked once Liz and Maria had left and Michael rejoined them.

"Liz's friend died and she is not handling it very well." Michael said and Isabel instantly felt sorry.

"Serena." Alex whispered.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I met her a few times, hell of a girl. She was a knockout too with long red hair and these bright greenish eyes that seemed to look right into your very soul." Alex said with a wistful look not seeing the hurt look on Isabel's face.

"Who is Caleb?" Max asked a bitter look on his face. Alex shifted in the booth not looking any of the aliens in the eye. He knew who Caleb was but he did not think that the girls would want him to go spilling his guts on that whole back story so he remained quiet.

"Sounds like a friend of the family." Tess mumbled not really caring.

"Alex?" Isabel asked noticing his skittish behavior.

"Tess is right he is a friend of the family." Alex said before excusing himself to go and find Maria and Liz. He knew that he had some major butt kissing to do with his distant act lately but he knew that his girls needed him now more than ever.

Knocking on the apartment door Maria slowly opened the door and saw Alex standing there with a sad drawn face. Maria's lower lip started to tremble until she finally threw herself at her friend. "Alex she is gone." Maria sobbed breaking her best friends heart.

"I know Ria. I know." Alex said closing the door behind him, neither seeing a pair of amber eyes staring wistfully at the apartment door.


	3. The Sons and the Daughters II

Part 2: The Sons and the Daughters II

Pogue and Reid got out of the yellow airport cab and paid the enormous bill before the cab departed leaving the two teens in front of the oddest building they had ever seen. Pogue blinked his eyes a few times not believing that Liz could live above such a place.

"Is that a…" Reid trailed off.

"Yeah." Pogue said in disbelief.

"Flying a…"

"Uh huh." Pogue said.

"Damn Liz lives in a building that has a huge alien in a space ship out front I can't wait to tell Tyler!" Reid laughed.

"Come on let's get inside." Pogue said shaking his head slightly so his chin length hair fell perfectly around his face giving him that troubled, tortured soul look all the girls at his school drooled over.

The two boys walked in and saw the café was pretty empty except for a booth full of teenagers and a waitress who looked more like a grandmother sitting in another booth. When the two walked in the few occupants of the room turned to look at them but the two sons ignored them all. The waitress in the back looked up from her spot and rolled her eyes.

"Sit anywhere." She grumbled making Pogue roll his eyes.

"We are not here to eat." Pogue said in his deep gravelly voice that caught Isabel and Tess's attention.

"Then leave." The waitress said.

"We are here to see the Parker's we are…friends of the family." Reid added staring hard at the woman in front of him willing her to go and get one of them. The waitress suddenly stood up and marched into the backroom shocking the occupants of the booth. Moments later she returned with Jeff Parker in tow.

"What seems to be the…" Jeff stopped when he saw the two boys in front of him his dark eyes widening. "Boys what are you doing here?" He asked looking alarmed.

"We need to talk to Liz, Mr. Parker." Reid said. The aliens were shocked when Mr. Parker nodded sadly and motioned for the two boys to follow him. Pogue and Reid were lead up to the Parker apartment where Alex and Maria were on the couch holding each other.

"What did they want?" Maria asked not looking up. Reid smiled softly when he saw the blonde on the couch.

"Hey Maria." Reid called softly startling the blonde girl who bolted upright knocking into Alex slightly who grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. Reid's heart broke as he felt the pain coming off the occupants of the house. He knew that the sons were taking Serena's death hard and that it had to be even worse for the daughters.

"Where is Liz?" Pogue asked quietly trying not to upset anyone.

"In her room, she is having a hard time." Alex said and Pogue nodded heading in the direction Alex pointed towards. Pogue stood in front of a door where muffled sobs emitted from behind it. Taking a deep calming breath Pogue gently opened the door and went inside knowing that Liz would not let him in otherwise.

"Liz." He called out softly. Pogue saw Liz's small form curled up on the bed she was laying on her side hugging her pillow to her chest, dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes slowly drifted up his body finally landing on his face, her eyes widened slightly before she sat up.

"Pogue." She whispered before she flew off the bed and at him. Pogue crushed her to him knowing that she wanted to be held close. "I didn't believe Caleb when he said that you and Reid were coming." Liz breathed into his shoulder enjoying the comforting embrace of her lifelong friend.

"Reid and I volunteered to come here we knew that the two of you were going to have it rough." Pogue said sitting down on her bed kicking off his shoes as he pulled her into his lap. Liz rested her head against his chest listening to the strong steady beats of his heart as she used to do when she had nightmares as a child.

"How are you handling the new powers?" Pogue asked his chest rumbling against her cheek.

"It feels weird and my skin feels strange." Liz muttered.

"Like it is not your own?" Pogue asked and Liz nodded. "Caleb said he felt the same way when Chase died. He said that he did not know that there was a difference until it happened and then all of these new powers and this new feeling surged into him. For days he said his skin tingled and ached and he felt as if he was living in a stranger's body. It gets better Liz, easier to deal with." Pogue said rubbing her back slightly hoping to calm her down.

"I am scared Pogue." She whimpered.

"I know Liz I know. Liz did your mother tell you what happened to Serena?" Pogue asked dreading her answer.

"I know she was killed but by what I have no idea." Liz whispered.

"Liz." Pogue said trying to get her attention. She turned her face up to look at him seeing the war going on behind his brown eyes. "Serena was attacked by the Horaci and they injected her with their blood." He whispered steeling himself for her reaction and she did not disappoint.

"No!" She screamed in agony attracting the attention of the others. Reid, Maria and Alex came running into her room and saw Liz beating Pogue's chest trying to get him to take back what he said.

"Liz, she went to Caleb to warn him that we needed to get to you. Liz they are coming after you next." Pogue said holding her thrashing form the best he could.

"How could they do that to her she never did anything to them we stayed away from them!" Liz sobbed her voice shrieking slightly.

"I know there is never a reason for someone to take away someone we love and we both know that there is no reason for the way the Horaci act. Lizzie, Serena died trying to warn us what is coming, she wanted her sisters to be safe Lizzie you need to be safe and live for Serena." Pogue tried to get through to his hysterical friend. Reid, Maria and Alex watched in horror as their friend broke.

"It hurts so bad make it stop please make it stop!" She bawled her face red in her distress. Pogue stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down. He knew that Liz needed to cry out her issues but she was crying hard enough to make herself sick.

"I wish I could." Pogue whispered looking over her shoulder at Reid who looked sick.

"Pogue I want to go with you and Reid to Ipswich I can't be here right now." Liz finally said as she calmed down some, her lower lip still trembling.

"That was the plan Parker. You, Maria and your mom's are supposed to come to Ipswich with us." Reid said coming to sit on her bed with her and Maria sat on his other side.

"Ah guys I hate to be the downer in this situation but how are you going to explain your absence to the others?" Alex asked feeling terrible for raining in on their party.

"What like they care what happens to us." Maria huffed.

"Who?" Pogue asked.

"Oh just some people we hang out with they are a bit on the paranoid side. They make Caleb and Liz look sane." Maria said giving Liz a watery smile.

"I don't care what they say we are going to Ipswich to be with our friends and family." Liz whispered.

"Where we can keep you fine ladies safe." Reid said giving them a small Garwin smile, he did not have the energy to put in much effort.

"Great let's get packing." Liz said bolting upright shakily wiping at her eyes as she pulled her suitcases out of her closet and started throwing her belongings inside.

"Liz…" Pogue said and Liz suddenly stopped her shoulders shaking.

"I hate how hard this is." Liz started crying again.

"Me too chica." Maria said hugging Liz tight. The two friends stood there hugging each other trying to move past the overwhelming pain in their hearts. Pogue and Reid shared a look before they got up off the bed and joined the hug; Reid hugging Maria from behind and Pogue doing the same with Liz.

"It's going to be alright guys." Reid whispered as he rubbed Liz's arm and Maria's side.

Alex stared at the four his heart heavy as he watched them grieve. He watched as Pogue kissed the top of Liz's head before leaning his forehead against the back of her head closing his eyes as he held her middle. It was amazing watching the four of them together and he knew that if he was there for the reunion between all eight of them that the sight would be breath taking. It was as if they were healing each other with just their presence. Nancy and Jeff came into the room behind Alex watching the four teens.

"Should I be worried that Pogue Parry is hugging my little girl?" Jeff asked his wife who just chuckled.

"Sweetie let them be, you can lecture Liz when we get to Ipswich." Nancy smiled at her husband.

"But Pogue Parry honey…" Jeff whined as he and his wife left the room. "The kid rides a motorcycle and has hair longer than Michael Guerin."

Jeff went downstairs to get Michael and Jose and tell them that for the time being they were in charge of the café. "Michael." Jeff called getting the attention of his cook who looked up from the table he was at with his friends.

"Yeah Mr. P?"

"Listen my family is going out of town for awhile and we need you and Jose to run the show." Jeff said.

"Sure no problem, what about Maria?" Michael asked.

"Her and her mother are leaving as well. We are needed elsewhere at the moment." Jeff said rubbing his hands over his face, the stress from the last day wearing on him.

"Alright. How are they both handling things?" Michael asked startling his friends and Mr. Parker.

"Well to be honest not so well especially Liz, her and Serena were really close but being around her family will help her." Jeff said Michael sighed he felt bad that two of his friends were in pain and he was not allowed to be there for them because of his stupidity and Max's dumb decree to stay away from the humans, not that he was really doing that when they hung out with Alex.

"Mr. P do you have something called an Alien Blast?" Reid asked coming down the stairs with only his wife beater on giving the aliens a good view of his muscles and tattoos that had previously been hidden. Jeff looked at the confused blonde guy and laughed.

"Yes Reid we have an alien blast, let me guess Lizzie and Maria want one?" Jeff asked and Reid nodded running his hands through his blonde locks.

"Yeah, Liz is packing and well I got to the underwear drawer and Pogue and I decided to play and now the two of us are in hot water." Reid said not looking the least bit ashamed, he was Reid he did not get embarresed easily.

"Going through my daughter's unmentionables." Jeff said raising his eyebrows at the teen as he prepared the treats for the two girls.

"What can I say we are guys and they were there." Reid said laughing slightly.

"Do you and Pogue want one?" Jeff asked motioning to the concoction he was pouring into shake glasses.

"No thanks Pogue and I will just mooch off the girls." Reid said.

"Some things never change." Jeff laughed handing over the two treats to Reid who made his way back upstairs followed by Jeff.

Max scowled after the blonde, there was something off with him and that other guy. They were close to Liz and he was not sure he liked that, he was going to have to watch them when they got back.


	4. The Sons and the Daughters III

Part 3: The Sons and the Daughters III

Maria looked out the window of the plane as the world passed below her as her and her family made their way to Ipswich with two of the sons. Her heart felt more settled the farther she got away from Roswell and the aliens. She had never really taken the time to think about how messed up the aliens made her life until now and she realized that even when she was away from them and they were in their little camps, the aliens still found ways to unsettle their lives.

Ipswich was different it was alien free and a magical epicenter which was why so many covens had settled there when they fled to the new world. The Scions had originally settled there as well but three generations ago they decided to move to New York where another powerful magical center rested, but still Ipswich had always called to them.

Maria looked over at her best friend Liz who was passed out against Pogue Parry, every mother's worst nightmare. He was not such a bad guy he just looked different and gave off this gruff edge but he was a great guy at heart. Maria smiled softly when she saw Liz snuggle closer to the warm body next to her. Poor Liz was exhausted from all of the stress of the past day and a half. Not only had she received new powers but she had also lost someone she was close to and now she was being uprooted, although voluntarily, it was still hard.

Pogue smirked at Liz's sleeping form. He knew that he was going to have to be there for Liz because there was no way he was going to let her go through the pain alone and he wanted to be there for her, the only problem was that his girlfriend Kate was less than understanding. Kate always found things to pick at and he knew Liz was going to be a sore subject, and Faith. Kate got jealous easily and when she saw him and the two beautiful girls he was going to get an ear full but it was worth it if it would help Liz and the others feel better. He also worried about Caleb and his girlfriend Sarah. He knew that when Liz and Caleb were around each other their true nature tended to show through and it was not the shy good little boy and girl everyone was used, it was not the Caleb, Sarah was used to.

"Rena…" Liz mumbled in her sleep. Pogue reached up and gently rubbed her head hoping to chase away her nightmares.

"Shh Lizzie it is alright everything is going to be alright." He whispered running his hands through her dark locks.

"Rena…" She groaned again.

"Liz it is alright." He said again as he lifted up the armrest to pull her closer.

"Nightmares?" Reid asked across the aisle.

"Unfortunately." Pogue muttered in his gruff voice. Looking over Liz out the window Pogue realized that they did not have too much longer now until they reached Salem and then from there, Ipswich.

"Pogue?" Liz mumbled waking up slowly rubbing her dark eyes to get them into focus.

"Yeah?"

"When are the others going to arrive in Ipswich?" Liz asked.

"They should be getting there late tonight. Faith is going to stay with my parents, Caleigh will probably end up staying with Faith so that puts her at my place as well. You are staying with Mrs. Danvers and we all know that Maria is going to want to stay with you so that puts both your families there." Pogue said.

"Figured I was with Caleb. Did you all figure out what us girlies are going to do about school?" Liz asked her eyes brightening some.

"Yes and Lizzie darling you are going to love it." Reid said from across the aisle catching Maria's attention.

"Oh really?" Liz asked and her mother and father laughed from in front of them.

"Yes Liz you are going to love it, we spoke with the headmaster late last night and the two of you and Faith and Caleigh are all signed up to attend Spencer Academy with the boys." Nancy said and Liz's eyes lit up.

"I get to attend Spencer this is so cool I always wanted to go there!" For the first time since the news of Serena's tragic death Liz Parker looked happy.

"This sucks!" Maria groaned and her mother hissed at her making the blonde groan again.

"Maria this is like a ticket into Harvard!" Liz squealed.

"Again I ask why I would want to do that. Liz you know how much I hate school." Maria sighed.

"Well then you and Reid can spend the entire day sleeping in class together." Pogue laughed.

"Yet I still manage to get straight A's." Reid grumbled.

"Because Tyler helps you out." Pogue laughed.

"Only in math class, I really hate math." Reid grumbled. "Besides I help him out with his American Literature papers all the time, hell once in freshman year I did his paper for him and you if I remember correctly." Reid argued.

"Yeah and in return I did all your French homework for a week."

"Sounds like us Lizzie." Maria laughed.

"Oh really?" Amy asked turning to face her daughter ignoring the leering guy next to her.

"No." Maria and Liz quickly denied, Liz glaring at her friend.

"Good." Amy said giving all four a stern glare before turning back around.

"What classes do I have?" Liz asked her mom who chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm for school.

"I told them to place you in the same classes as Caleb and Tyler." She said.

"Oh that means I have good ones." Liz said making her friends roll their eyes.

"Why is it that the two of them are so interested in school?" Reid asked looking pained.

"Because they are book worms." Maria giggled.

"Well at least we are good looking." Liz sighed.

"Damn straight chica." Maria said. The pilot of the plane came over the com and announced they were landing shortly and that they needed to buckle up.

"Great I get to see my Care Bear." Liz sighed.

"Oh my god I forgot you called him that." Pogue laughed his deep voice sounding around them.

"I can't wait till she reminds him of that one." Reid said with a vicious smirk, the others knew the gleam in his crystal eyes meant trouble.

"I will be sure to do it in front of you then. It is my job after all to embarrass him as much as possible." Liz laughed.

"Not too much Honey Bear." Pogue smirked as Liz turned red at her childhood nickname.

"Thanks Pogue." Liz said pinching his side.

"Oh Caleb is going to love having her around." Jeff sighed.

"Hey Caleb loves me to death I am the light of his life, the sun to his moon, the apple of his eye, the angel on top of his tree, the peanut butter to his jelly." Liz said with fake sweetness.

"And the one person who can let the animal out." Reid added under his breath.

The group of seven got off the plane and headed over to the van waiting for them with Parry on a tag in front of it. Forty five minutes later the van pulled up in front of the Danvers home where all their bags were unloaded.

"Go on Liz I have your bags." Nancy said as she and Maria ran at a sprint up the driveway before quickly fixing their hair. The two did a once over of each other before Liz rang the doorbell. Sarah opened the door slowly and blinked when she saw two stunning girls on the other side one blonde, the other brunette.

"Hi can I help you?" She asked not liking the vibes she was getting from the brunette.

"Is Caleb here?" Maria asked her empathic abilities picking up on Sarah's fear and dislike for Liz which she did not understand, she would have to talk to Tyler about that later after all they did have the same gift.

"Sarah who is it?" Caleb's gruff voice rang out as he approached the door. Suddenly a wave of energy hit him, it was Liz and Maria.

"Hey there Care Bear." Liz smirked her eyes going a shade darker in the presence of her equal. Caleb grinned when he saw her leaning against the doorway.

"Hey Honey Bear." Caleb said as he picked up the little brunette and swung her around before planting a kiss on Maria's forehead.

"Of course you greet them like that and the two of us just get a grunt." Amy whined but then giggled when Caleb kissed her cheek. "So like your father." She giggled as Caleb kissed Nancy on the cheek as well and shook Jeff's hands while grabbing some of Liz's bags.

Sarah stood to the side watching as the group interacted. Tyler had come out from the kitchen and grabbed Maria into a bone crushing hug and spun Liz around and then gave the moms kisses on the cheek. They were so close and she could not help but feel as if she were invading on private time. She did not like how close Liz and Caleb appeared, he gave Liz a grin that she had never seen before it was this full blown happy carefree grin unlike the haunted one she was so used to.

"How are you doing?" Caleb asked Liz his lips touching her ear.

"As well as can be expected but being here helps. Pogue and Reid have been great; they were just what I needed." Liz said squeezing his arm slightly.

"Hey no hogging Honey Bear." Pogue said laughing when Caleb rolled his eyes. Caleb's gaze hit Sarah and he suddenly remembered she had no idea who was in the room.

"Sarah." He said sticking out his hand for her to come so he could introduce her to two of the girls who were a major part of his life. She tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her left ear suddenly feeling very inadequate. "Sarah this is Elizabeth Parker, her mother Nancy Parker and 

father Jeff Parker, Maria Deluca and her mother Amy Deluca." Caleb said pointing each person out to the blonde next to him.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Sarah." He said not noticing Maria and Tyler share a look.

"Oh a girlfriend." Liz said looping her arm with Maria. Maria nodded at Reid and Pogue, Caleb never knowing that some unspoken conversation was happening between his friends.

"Don't worry Lizzie you're still his number one girl." Reid said knowing it would royally tick off Sarah and Caleb after all it was his job to mess with Caleb.

"As I should be." Liz pretended to be huffy but she could not hold it up and let out a giggle.

"Alright let me show you to your rooms. I know how girls are so you will not be sharing rooms." Caleb said and Maria and Liz smirked at him.

"Why Caleb planning on having your wicked way with us in the middle of the night?" Maria asked with a purr running her hand down the colossal man's chest. Caleb spluttered not knowing what to do.

"No Maria he is putting you someplace where I have easy window access." Tyler said throwing his arm over the small girls shoulders.

"Parents in the room." Jeff growled and Tyler quickly removed his arm.

"Don't worry dad we are not sleeping with them we are just yanking Caleb's chain I mean come on he is easier than Alex to wind up." Liz said giving her dad a sad smile. Mrs. Danvers led the three parents to their rooms on her wing of the home while Caleb showed the girls where their rooms were. Caleb was holding hands with Sarah as he showed Liz where her room was, right across from his and Maria's was next to her.

"Nice away from the rents." Maria said.

"Now we really can have sleepovers." Liz giggled softly.

"Oh can I be your first?" Tyler asked getting down on his knee in front of Liz.

"Sorry pal that honor went to Sean Deluca." Liz said and Maria gasped.

"No." Maria said sounding scandalized.

"I was drunk and he was there." Liz said getting defensive.

"I think all of us have had those nights." Reid laughed all the teens looked to Maria.

"Fine! It was Chris Blazer." Maria grumbled.

"Ha I knew it I thought I heard the two of you in the woods." Liz said jumping around.

"So it now looks like the girlies are no longer part of the big V club." Reid said cackling slightly.

"I am still a virgin." Sarah said making Caleb blush.

"Oh." Pogue said shifting slightly, all the guys looked everywhere but at Sarah.

"Good for you girlfriend, Liz and I are weaklings who gave it up to scum of the earth." Maria said and Liz nodded her head in agreement.

"Sean Deluca is a dog." Liz agreed.

"You know I should be offended because he is my cousin and all that but I have to say chica I so agree with you." Maria said.

"I know." Liz sighed.

"So…" Sarah said feeling uncomfortable. "Where are you two going to school?"

"Spencer." The two girls chimed.

"Liz's dream." Pogue said.

"And Maria's nightmare." Reid added.

"Oh Maria you will love Spencer it is such an amazing school I mean the work is amazing." Sarah said. Maria cringed her green eyes looked panicked.

"I hate school." Maria stomped her foot.

"Well Spencer is fun. Hey listen there is this party tonight at the beach are you guys coming?" Sarah asked.

"I'm in." Maria said.

"Same here, but I want to wait for Faith and Caleigh they should be here soon. We will get changed and meet up with you all there." Liz said.

"How will you know where to be?" Sarah asked. Liz looked at Pogue and he grinned.

"Oh trust me I know how to find them." Liz grinned before dragging Maria into her room.

"Oh that sounds nice." Sarah muttered.


	5. The Sons and the Daughters IV

**Thanks for the replies to the last part I love reading what all you have to say!**

Part 4: The Sons and the Daughters IV

Liz stared at herself in the mirror hating everything she saw. Her skin was crawling and the ache in her stomach and heart would not go away and yet there was her image as perfect and innocent as ever staring back at her. She put on a happy face for her friends so that they would not worry about her but that only made her more tired and fried her nerves more.

Looking down at her arms Liz saw green streaks flowing across her skin, access energy from her new powers that she was trying to reign in. It did not hurt so much as tingle but it sent her nerves into overdrive and she was tired of her skin being so sensitive.

"Knock, knock." A soft voice rang from Liz's doorway. She knew who it was instinctively her magic recognizing her right away.

"Faith…"

"That's right girly it's me." Liz turned around and saw the girl who was only an inch taller than her standing haughtily in her doorway. Her red brown locks were curled sensually around her pale face, her blue eyes glittered dangerously. Liz had to school herself so that her lip would not tremble and the tears would not fall no matter how much her eyes stung.

"It's okay to cry Lizzie, you don't have to be brave for me." Faith whispered hugging the smaller girl to her and Liz let her tears fall yet again that day, it felt as if she was always crying and she was tired of it.

"I know what you are thinking Liz and don't be afraid to cry, you need to deal and crying is your way." Faith whispered soothingly.

"I feel so weak and stupid Faith, all I seem to be doing is crying. I mean I am not out there looking for her killers killing those damn Horaci who dared take her from us. Faith I am just sitting here feeling sorry for myself." Liz sobbed.

"Liz the only way you are going to be able to go out there and fight for Serena is if you have a clear head and the only way to do that is for you to work through your pain like the rest of us." Faith said rubbing Liz's head.

"But Maria is not sobbing all the time."

"Liz, Maria handles pain differently she throws herself into things. Caleigh goes quiet when she is dealing and I get angry, very angry and the only people who can calm me down are you and Pogue. What I am trying to say Liz is that we all deal with our grief in different ways, don't be afraid to deal the way you need to because weather you like it or not Liz you are now our leader and we need you to be strong." Faith said rubbing Liz's back.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to her."

"Neither did I sweetie. The last time I saw her was about four days ago at school. I told her I would see her on Friday but she never showed up." Faith said a stray tear falling. "I hate her for leaving us Liz and I hate myself for hating her." Faith said as a few more tears fell.

"You want to know a secret?" Liz asked.

"Sure."

"I kind of hate her too." Liz said her small form shaking with each sob. "I know I should not hate her but she left us all alone here Faith. Unlike the sons we have not been together all of our lives and I am not as great at using my powers because I always have to hide because people where I live are nosy and I just don't know if I am going to be able to lead all of you." Liz cried.

"Liz look at me." Faith said cupping her small face blue eyes meeting brown. "You are going to be an amazing leader Liz. You are going to be great because you are smart and know how to think on your feet. You think a problem through first before reacting and you try to protect everyone around you before yourself. You are not power hungry and you have a heart of gold. This job was made for you babe." Faith said. A knock sounded on Liz's door startling the two.

"Liz, are you and Faith ready to go?" Maria's muffled voice sounded.

"Yeah just give us a minute." Liz called back in a chocked voice.

"You ready to go show Ipswich what the Scions are all about?" Faith asked standing up extending her hand for Liz to grab. Liz took her hand checked her face over, satisfied she grinned wickedly at her friend.

"Let's go raise hell." Liz cackled.

The beach was alive with students from Spencer, music pumping through loaned speakers and fires roaring all around as the party slammed around them. The night was fogy and waves of white smoke rolled around the beach giving the students party an ethereal feel. Sarah clung to Caleb darting looks over her shoulder every few minutes as if expecting one of the girls to magically appear. Kate saw her friend was acting weird but she chose to ignore it and instead pester Pogue about his clinginess, she felt that he was not letting her have fun, she didn't even hear the part about his friend passing away or that he had family in town. Kate suddenly turned grabbing Pogue's arm as she pointed to the far end of the beach where four shadows were moving towards them. Pogue smirked knowing exactly who they were, he tapped Caleb on the shoulder.

"Looks like they arrived." Pogue rumbled and Caleb's face lit up.

"Who are they?" Kate asked noticing Sarah's stiff figure.

"The daughters of Scion." Reid said looking giddy not realizing his slip but apparently no one else noticed either.

"Never heard of them." Kate snapped.

"No but the older generations have, they moved away a few years ago, but now they are back." Reid said rubbing his hands together. His blue eyes saw the small form on the end with long curly hair and he knew it was Maria. Liz and Faith had a dark look about them, from their eyes to their clothes the two oozed danger. Maria and Caleigh, who was a tall blonde with an angled bobbed hair cut that shone against her bronze skin and green eyes, the two were more fairy like.

"She said she would find us and she did." Tyler said laughing as he got an eyeful of the girls. The students of Spencer stared as the new girls boldly made their way towards the infamous Sons of Ipswich.

Tyler suddenly shot a sideways look at Kate his eyes narrowing slightly. He could have sworn he felt contempt coming from her, very odd. He watched as her dark eyes took in the girls and she did not like them one bit apparently. He sensed Sarah was more apprehensive and insecure than anything else. He knew that none of the others would say anything but they all knew she was as well but he was the only one bold enough to admit that she should be nervous, when Liz was involved Caleb tended to change, they all did.

"Told you I knew where to look." Liz said her voice still slightly raspy.

"So boys who is willing to play tonight?" Caleigh asked her green eyes shining as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh who is that over there?" Faith asked spying a tall skinny kid sipping a beer in the bed of a truck looking sullen.

"That's James, he is new to Spencer as well." Sarah said hoping the brunette would go for him and leave Caleb alone, she hoped they all would leave Caleb alone.

"Oh new kid, he has potential Faith but I think we could do better." Maria said her eyes dancing.

"What about him?" Caleigh asked pointing to Aaron Abbot.

"That's Aaron he is a total creep." Kate said.

"But he is a cutie." Maria growled.

"But could he handle us?" Liz asked.

"Nope looks like he is spoken for." Faith said when a tall girl with curly red hair attached herself to him.

"When has that stopped us?" Liz asked.

"Never." The others chorused laughing.

"Alright ladies let's tone it down no need to scare everyone tonight, maybe you all should wait on the whole devouring the entire male population until next week." Caleb laughed as Liz and Faith pouted.

"Care Bear you are no fun." Faith pouted.

"Care Bear?" Kate asked sounding disgusted.

"Childhood nickname." Pogue said letting go of Kate to hug Faith and Caleigh.

"Our pet name for him." Caleigh added.

"Just like Liz is our Honey Bear." Faith said pinching Liz's cheek.

"Our grandmothers give us one stupid name and it has to stick." Liz grumbled.

"So who is this?" Faith asked nodding at Sarah and Kate.

"Oh right sorry, Faith Caleigh this is my girlfriend Sarah. Sarah this is Faith and Caleigh." Caleb said introducing Sarah to the final two. "And this is Kate she is Pogue's girlfriend. Kate this is Liz, Faith, Caleigh, and Maria. They are old friends of the family and will be finishing their senior year here at Spencer." Caleb introduced the girls. He could tell right away that Faith hated Kate and that Maria and Liz obviously felt the same way, Caleigh was harder to read. He just hoped that they all like Sarah.

"Nice to meet you." Liz said but the others could tell she was not sincere.

"Yeah you too." Kate said hugging closer to Pogue who looked uncomfortable all of the sudden. Caleb just knew that this was not going to end well, the girls did not take well to Kate and when they wanted someone gone, they were gone.

That night Maria and Liz stormed to their rooms leaving a confused Caleb at the bottom of the stairs. He knew that he needed to find out what was wrong so he quickly went after them only to hear Maria's door slam closed but luckily Liz was not as quick and he caught the door.

"Alright Parker spill, what is with the temper?" Caleb asked sitting down on her bed.

"I am not a fan of Kate." Liz was not going to be overly rude about it but Caleb knew that her feelings were much stronger than she was letting on.

"Why?"

"She hates us! Caleb we did not even step two feet within her before she hated us." Liz pouted.

"I'm sure that's not…"

"Caleb, Maria is an empathy reader like Tyler. The hate coming off of her was strong." Liz huffed. Suddenly something clicked in his head.

"So that was why you four were making such a fuss about checking out the other guys, it was to get her off you." Caleb said.

"Yes and it did not work. She has no reason not to like us Caleb. I tried to talk to her because Pogue and Reid said she was really nice but she kept shutting me down and giving me all of these fake little laughs. I am sick of it Caleb I get enough of that in Roswell but, at least there people let me know that they don't like me." Liz said before sitting down on her bed.

"Kate is just acting strangely soon she will get to know you and then I am sure that all of you will be great friends."

"Caleb." Liz placed her hand on her friends arm to make sure he was listening. "It's not going to happen. If you guys try and force it that will only make the situation worse." Liz said thinking back to when Tess first showed up in Roswell, their forced togetherness made most of the group hate her.

"Fine I will not push it but please for Pogue's sake give her a chance." Caleb begged.

"I am giving her a chance Caleb, but again don't push it." Liz said rubbing her arms.

"You alright?" His dark eyes searched her for anything out of place.

"I just feel weird, dealing with all of these new powers is unsettling to say the least." Liz let out a dry laugh. Caleb sat there for a second biting his lip in the same fashion Liz did when she was upset about something.

"I have an idea, just let me go and tell Maria I will be right back." Caleb said before rushing next door, moments later he was back looking pleased. "Alright Liz grab a coat we are going out to the ancestral home." Caleb said grinning stupidly.

"Alright but may I ask why?"

Caleb grinned at her "We are going to use our powers."

"No." Liz breathed stunned that Caleb of all people would mention that.

"Well it won't kill you yet and we are not going to do enough to get addicted, but I think letting off some steam and learning about your new powers will make you feel better. When Pogue and I did this it helped me a lot." Caleb said leading her to his car that all the guys and girls at school drooled over.

"You still drive this piece of crap?" Liz asked laughing at her friends hurt look.

"No one says that my baby is a piece of crap." Caleb growled.

"Oh come on Caleb you know I love your car." Liz placated the wounded witch.

"That's better now get in."

"Alright already geesh you are worse than my ex boyfriend." Liz grumbled.


	6. The Sons and the Daughters V

Part 5: The Sons and the Daughters V

Caleb pulled up in front of the ancient wood gate and had to duck when shots rang out. Liz squeaked inside the car. "Gorman it's me!" Caleb yelled. The old man stuck his head out the attic window and glared down at the teen.

"Caleb? Who is that with you?"

"It's Liz." Caleb hollered back. "Listen Gorman we are going to be out back practicing."

"Alright I will keep a look out for any passersby." Gorman said closing the window slightly.

"Man I love your caretaker, he really takes his job seriously." Liz sighed.

"He is the best; he looked after my dad for years making sure that he was alright." Caleb said as the two trekked through the wet leaves covered ground.

"It's great that your dad had someone there to make sure that he was not overly suffering. I guess I never really thought that it was possible to be consumed by your magic but after seeing your dad and hearing about Chase I do have to admit I am more than a little afraid to use my powers." Liz whispered Caleb stopped and turned towards the smaller girl.

"Liz, look at me." Her doe eyes stared up at him, "Don't be afraid of your magic I used to be as well, but I just learned this year that it is okay to embrace your magical side but you just have to know your boundaries, your limits. We are witches Liz and I have learned that we can't deny that part of us." Caleb said grabbing her hand and leading her the rest of the way to the clearing where he and the others practiced.

"Hey Caleb…"

"Yeah?" He asked turning slightly.

"Thanks for having us here and for taking the time to work with me." Liz whispered. Caleb turned towards her his heart breaking slightly at the look on her face, he had never seen Liz so unsure of herself.

"Liz I love you and I would never want anything to happen to you or the others. You are one of my best friends and you are practically my sister. I need you here Liz and I need the others. Now that Serena is gone Liz you need help dealing with these new powers and I am not going to let you go through that alone, the guys helped me and now I am going to help you." Caleb said.

"Thanks." Liz whispered tears swimming in her eyes.

"Liz, what happened to you?" Caleb asked the question that had been bugging him since he laid eyes on Liz. There was something different about Liz that made her appear broken and it was something besides Serena.

"I am such an idiot Caleb." She whimpered.

"Sweetie what do you mean you are not an idiot?" Caleb asked hugging her, apparently the problem went deeper than he realized.

"Caleb, remember that guy Max Evans I told you about?"

"You mean that guy that you dated for awhile?" Caleb asked sitting down on a tree stump. Liz nodded.

"Caleb there is something you need to know about him and what happened this past year and a half." Liz whispered. She told him everything knowing that he and the sons were going to keep the secret after all they had a dark secret themselves. It felt great being able to talk to someone who was outside the situation. The more she told Caleb the darker his look got.

"So let me get this straight he kissed her…"

"Right." Liz said wiping her eyes.

"Then he said he could not control himself." Caleb growled.

"Right." Liz cried.

"And then this future version of him came and made you fall out of love with him?" Caleb asked getting up to pace, Liz nodded.

"Liz I really hate this guy." Caleb growled.

"I know Caleb and you want to know the funny thing?" She asked crying.

"What?"

"I think I hate him too, I hate him for trying to save me when I can't be killed by a damn bullet. I hate him for telling me his secret and pushing me away from my parents and Alex. I hate him for all of the crap he has put me through and most of all I hate him for making me feel like crap." Liz sobbed as Caleb pulled her into a hug.

"Liz he is a jerk who is so messed up he doesn't deserve you." Caleb barked he was raging mad.

"I can't help but feel like I am just scum or something when I am around him and I hate it. I hate him and Tess. I can at least stand Michael and Isabel, or well Isabel when she is not being such a bitch." Liz said through her tears.

"Forget them Liz. I am not letting you go back to Roswell and if you somehow find a way to get around me you are going to be the old Liz again not this doormat they turned you into." Caleb said his eyes glaring in determination.

"Show me how to be Liz again." She whispered.

"Gladly."

Back at the Danvers home Maria was disturbed from her reading when the doorbell sounded through the house. Maria groaned knowing she was the only one home and that she was the one who was going to have to answer the door. Jumping off her bed Maria ran down the stairs and cautiously opened the front door, they were expecting trouble after all.

"Hey Maria." Tyler said grinning at her stupidly. She gave him a funny look and he pointed to her, she looked down and blushed.

"I probably should have put pants on." She mumbled.

"Good thing it was just me." He laughed coming inside. "So is it just us?" Tyler asked looking around.

"Yeah Caleb took Liz to your ancestral home to work on controlling and dealing with her powers." Maria said.

"Good because there is something I need to talk to you about." Tyler said leading her towards the sitting room.

"What's up?" She asked curling up in a wingback chair. Tyler's blue eyes finally met hers and she knew he was upset.

"Maria I don't like Kate. I am always sensing these weird emotions coming from her and I know that she hates Reid and me and the only reason she is with Pogue is because she can't get Caleb. Tonight though it was different she felt…"

"Hatred." Maria filled in.

"Yeah you picked up on that?" He asked and Maria nodded.

"It was coming at me like a damn train Tyler. She does not like us she sees us as competition or something." Maria said.

"See that's the thing you guys are competition but not in the way she is thinking. I mean yeah you girls demand our attention but she seems to be thinking that you all are out to get in our pants or something." Tyler said.

"But she has nothing to worry about with Pogue I mean he is faithful to a fault." Maria growled.

"I know why can't he just open his damn eyes for once and see what is in front of him." Tyler grumbled startling Maria.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sitting up straight.

"Oh come on Maria like you can't sense it or see it, hell I know that even Faith has seen it." Tyler said looking exasperated rolling his blue eyes.

"No tell me." She demanded her green eyes drilling holes as they faced off.

"Fine." Tyler relented. Maria gave a squeal and clapped slightly bouncing in her seat waiting for the latest bit of gossip to be dished.

"Pogue and Liz like each other." Tyler said and Maria's eyes widened comically.

"No!" She hissed looking scandalized.

"Yes I mean they are good at hiding it but I can feel their attraction charging at me like a jet engine! I think that the two are just too afraid to do anything about it." Tyler huffed.

"Well that makes sense with what Liz has gone through this year." Maria said before slapping a hand to her mouth, her eyes going wide. Tyler moved forward on his seat his eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"What is that supposed to mean Maria? What happened to Liz?" Tyler asked.

"I promised Liz I would not say anything." Maria moaned.

"She is probably going to spill to Caleb anyway." Tyler said hoping his gossip girlfriend would spill. Maria appeared to ponder his statement for a moment before she smirked at him.

"Fine I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell the others." Maria said and Tyler stuck out his hand.

"You got it." They shook hands red sparks flowing between their hands in the magical promise, one Liz never made her perform. So Maria filled in her little buddy on all the happenings of Roswell, alien madness included. At the end Tyler's blue eyes were jet black as his magic surged through the air.

"I am going to kill him." Tyler roared.

"Yeah you and I am guessing Caleb." Maria said trying to get Tyler to sit back down not wanting him to do anything stupid.

"Oh now I really want to tell Pogue and Reid and watch Pogue rip Max's guts out and sick Faith on Tess oh she would love to play with the blonde." Tyler growled.

"I know which is why Liz never mentioned anything knowing how Faith reacts. I am willing to bet that Caleb is not going to let this sit either he is going to make sure that this is taken care of." Maria said.

"Not right now though, our main concern is keeping the four of you safe and getting rid of those damn Horaci." Tyler muttered flopping back on the chair deflated.

"So Pogue has lusty feelings for my besty." Maria said.

"Next time you are around read him, but make sure he does not know you are doing it because he really hates it when I do it." Tyler shuddered.

"He zap you?"

"Yes." Tyler grumbled.

"Well we are not supposed to use our powers on each other." Maria sang laughing when Tyler merely flipped her off.

"Tyler Simms I had no idea you even knew what that meant." Maria laughed.

"Shut up." He grumbled. "I know you read Liz at times as well as your mother." Tyler said.

"I read my mother for survival." Maria gasped. "She flies off the handle at the slightest thing, it helps being able to read what she is feeling so I know how to play my cards." Maria defended.

"Right okay whatever you say Maria." Tyler said laughing when she threw a cushion at him. After a few more red and gold pillows were thrown the two finally calmed down.

"So Liz has feelings for him?" Maria asked and Tyler nodded.

"She is not as obvious but I can sense them, they are different than the feeling she has for the rest of us. I sense…desire." He said shuddering slightly. "Sorry it is weird to think of either of them having those feelings." Tyler said and Maria nodded in agreement. The two of them just sat there for a moment in contented silence.

"Want to get out of here?" Maria asked and Tyler nodded.

"Great just let me go and put some pants and shoes on and we can go find something to do." Maria said running up to her temporary room.

"Ready?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, where are we going?" She asked hoping into his Hummer. Tyler gave her a wicked grin.

"How do you like bars?" He asked before speeding away.


	7. The Sons and the Daughters VI

Part 6: The Sons and the Daughters VI

A green mass flew towards them hurling faster than anything they had ever seen, just before the mass connected with them the two managed to slam to the ground as the green heap hit a tree behind them with a deafening boom as it turned the dead tree into sawdust. "What the hell was that!" Pogue roared standing up with a shaken Reid. The two looked and saw a horrified Liz and Caleb.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" she said coming up to the two who were checking themselves to make sure they had not lost anything in the attack.

"Liz that was you?" Reid asked his blue eyes wide.

"Yeah sorry Caleb and I were practicing with my powers and I did not see you two, oh no are you alright?" Liz asked running her hands over the two, spending extra time on Pogue, not that either Reid or Caleb noticed.

"Yes my ego is just wounded." Pogue laughed making Liz blush slightly.

"Yeah it's not every day a girl tries to kill us and almost succeeds." Reid laughed wincing when Caleb hit him in the stomach.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Caleb asked his two friends stared at him noticing the slight changes that their friend was beginning to go through. Caleb's body was not as tense as it usually was but at the same time he stood more erect, more sure of himself. His brown eyes were now the color of dark chocolate and had gold swirls in them, but there was one major difference that they picked up on; Caleb was pulsing with power and energy. They knew that the changes within their friend had begun and soon he was going to come out of the stupor he had been in.

"We were board so we were going to come and work on our powers." Pogue said.

"Where are the girls?" Caleb asked.

"No idea where Tyler is nor Maria, but Faith and Caleigh are asleep." Reid said laughing when Liz pinched him for calling Tyler a girl.

"So Lizzie what else can you do?" Pogue asked raising one of his eyebrows that had a thick scar across it.

"I don't know what do you say we find out?" Liz asked before bolting back to her position so she could show off.

"Okay Liz let's try something new…" Caleb said. Reid and Pogue watched for a good two hours and Liz learned all about her new powers and watched in awe as the green bursts of energy she possessed transformed before their eyes. Liz could create energy balls, shields, an electrical current, and so much more.

"Now Liz I want you to try something for me alright?" Caleb asked.

"Sure what?"

"I want you to try something that Serena could do, the wall of fire." Caleb said he knew that she was going to be apprehensive about that but it was worth a shot.

"I don't know how." She mumbled.

"Pogue?" Caleb asked knowing that Pogue was the best out of all of them when it came to using their manipulation of fire.

"Sure I can try and help but Serena's power was different than mine." Pogue's deep voice rumbled across them. Pogue grabbed one of Liz's smaller hands and covered it with his larger one.

"Alright Liz look at me." Their eyes locked and Pogue's fingers drew out her power, green streaks appearing on her skin. "Feel that?" He asked and Liz nodded. "Concentrate on making it hot, make it blister." Pogue watched in awe as the green currents on Liz's hand and arm started to smoke, knowing that it was not going to harm either of them, but others…

"Good now let it build until you feel that tugging in your stomach that lets you know that it is ready to go." Pogue instructed.

Caleb and Reid stood back in awe knowing neither Pogue nor Liz could see what was going on around them. A blistering wind had picked up and was tossing their longer hair about as flames started to lick around their bodies steadily growing brighter, even Pogue's body became covered in the magical flames. Suddenly Liz raised her arm and in a deafening silence fire burst forth from the two witches hurling in front of them where Liz's hand had directed it. Caleb gasped at the sight as a huge wall of red and orange flames with hints of green and black whooshed out of Liz and Pogue destroying everything in its path. The wall was huge and stretched for at least a mile and was around a mile high.

"Oh crap." Reid whispered.

"Guys stop!" Caleb bellowed sending a small power surge towards them to get their attention. Liz and Pogue dropped hands gasping for air stumbling slightly after the intense usage of their powers.

"Look at that." Reid gasped out. The four looked around and saw a mile stretch of black ash around them, Liz and Pogue and destroyed all in their path leaving nothing behind.

"Oh god." Caleb blinked several times not believing the destruction.

"I am so sorry Caleb we did not mean to do that." Liz said as she regained her bearings.

"It's fine Liz I understand but I mean look at what the two of you did I mean this is unbelievable. Liz, Serena never had that kind of fire power hers was like a small little shield of fire but yours was an actual wall Liz a huge mile long all encompassing wall." Caleb choked out.

"That was intense." Pogue groaned.

"The two of you together are pretty powerful." Reid agreed.

"Caleb would you be able to do something like that with Liz?" Pogue asked.

"You know I can't control that power well, you are the one that can." Caleb said not seeing the happy grin that came over Pogue's face.

"Well I am beat, want to go home?" Liz asked the boys.

"Yeah we have school tomorrow." Reid groaned.

"Great!" Liz laughed.

"See you two tomorrow bright and early." Pogue said slapping hands with his two brothers and hugging Liz as he hopped onto his bike.

"I can't wait to see what alterations Faith has made to her uniform." Liz sighed as she got into Caleb's car.

"I don't think Spencer is ready for the Daughters of Scion." Caleb laughed as his car roared to life as he pulled away from the home that started it all.

"I have to agree with you there." Liz said her eyes flashing slightly. Liz and Caleb made it home by three knowing they had to get up in a few hours. Liz went to check on Maria only to discover her best friend was missing from her room.

"Ah Liz." Caleb said handing her a note that had been taped to his door. It told the two that Maria was out with Tyler and that she would be home later.

"She is so going to hate herself in the morning." Liz laughed before heading to be herself. She just knew that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

Liz was jarred out of her peaceful dream by a shaking bed, it felt as if she was on a raft going over the rapids. "Lizzie wake up." A voice whispered in her ear.

"Come on Parker." A deep rumbling voice said on her other side.

"Go away." Liz groaned.

"Come on Lizzie we have to go to school." Another voice rumbled.

"Yeah come on Honey Bear." Liz opened her eyes at that and saw Maria, Caleb, Pogue, and Faith in her room all on her bed. Maria, Caleb and her were still in their PJ's while the others were in their uniforms.

"How long do I have to get dressed?" She asked with a groan.

"Twenty minutes to be downstairs and ready." Caleb said laughing as Liz pushed them off her and made her way into the bathroom.

"This is the last time I let you keep me up all night Danvers." Liz grumbled.

"Love you too baby." Caleb called only to be met with a slammed bathroom door.

"I see sunshine is finally awake." Caleigh said coming into the room with Reid and Tyler.

"Yup now I need to go make myself beautiful." Maria said.

"You're already hot Deluca!" Tyler called and Maria flashed him a grin. When she was gone Reid smacked his friend upside the head.

"What?" Reid just walked away.

Caleb had been surprised earlier that year when Pogue, Reid and Tyler moved back home instead of staying at the dorms. Pogue had mumbled something about appreciating his family more. Caleb knew that the close call with Chase had put them all on edge. Pogue had taken his bike to the Danvers home and had Reid and Tyler pick up Faith and Caleigh. It was decided that Pogue was going to go to school with Caleb, Maria, and Liz.

"Okay everybody scoot!" Liz suddenly yelled coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Pogue's eyes bugged out of his head and Tyler stood there open mouthed.

"Come on." Faith said dragging Caleb and Tyler out as Caleigh pulled a gaping Pogue out as well.

Pogue eventually came out of his stupor when Maria, Liz and Caleb finally came downstairs.

"Alright let's go I can't wait to start!" Liz giggled with a slight skip in her step.

Liz stared in awe as Spencer Academy loomed ahead as Caleb parked the car and the four got out. Liz saw Faith stop beside her both of them not believing how large their new school was.

"Lizzie we are not in Roswell anymore." Maria whimpered.

"Nope." Liz breathed as Reid dragged them into school to them their timetables. The four girls were oblivious or at least acted oblivious to the stares the students of Spencer were giving them. It was not every day after all when the infamous Sons walked in with four new girls.

Sarah frowned when she saw Caleb with the new girls. She could not put her finger on it but there was something different about him and she was willing to bet that it had something to do with that Liz girl. She felt someone come up beside her and knew that it was her roommate Kate.

"Who do they think they are?" Kate asked in a huff.

"The guys are just being nice and showing them around." Sarah tried to sooth her friend as well as herself.

"They have people for that here, those girls should just stay away. I did not spend all of my high school years trying to get in good with the sons of Ipswich only for new girls to take my place." Kate growled her eyes glaring daggers at Faith and Caleigh who were hanging off of Pogue.

"I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." Sarah said but when she saw Caleb whisper something in Liz's ear, the gesture far more intimate than she could stand, she suddenly felt ill. "Nothing to worry about."


	8. Abbot Alert

Part 7: Abbot Alert

Liz could honestly say that she loved school, no she more than loved it she craved it. There was just something about the competitive atmosphere that called to her. "So Caleb what class is next?" Liz asked linking arms with her best friend. As the two strolled down the hall the crowd parted as it usually did for any of the sons, but today was different because it seemed that a new girl was attached to each of the boys.

"Gym." Caleb said and Liz gasped in horror.

"Oh no my mother did not tell me about that, there has to be a way to get out of running, Maria and I don't run." Liz said as Caleb pushed her towards the girls locker room. Caleb laughed at her.

"Liz we don't run in this class, we swim." He laughed deeply when he saw her horror.

"A bathing suit, oh no people not gonna happen." Liz said.

"Oh come on Parker it's not so bad, you get to see us in bathing suits the whole time." Reid said snaking an arm around the small brunette who was looking to Faith for help knowing that Maria and Caleigh were not going to help.

"How many people are in this class?" Faith asked not looking forward to people seeing her in a one piece.

"Not too many, now go get changed." Pogue said pushing the two girls into the locker room.

"I hate people seeing me in a swimsuit." Liz grumbled.

"But you're okay with the swimming part?" Caleigh asked.

"Beats running." Liz muttered pulling the swimsuit out of its plastic bag that Pogue handed her.

"Oh this is gonna suck." Faith hissed.

"It's not so bad." Sarah said startling the four girls. She was already in her suit and had a white towel wrapped around her waist, Kate was standing a few feet away looking sulky.

"Well Lizzie the sooner we get in these things the sooner we can get out there and ogle some goodies." Maria said stripping faster than a porn star.

"Alright, I suppose looking at Simms for two hours won't be so bad." Liz sighed.

"Simms, everyone knows that Parry has the best body." A girl down their row said not seeing Kate around the corner.

"Nah seen him enough." Faith laughed.

"Simms it is ladies." Maria laughed.

"Or Garwin." Caleigh sighed.

"Come on girlfriends let's go ogle some goodies." Faith said laughing as she saw Liz trying to adjust her chest in the suit.

"Damn thing it too tight." Liz muttered.

"I think they did that on purpose." Maria said as she did the same thing.

"That's the last time we let Pogue tell the gym teacher our size." Liz grumbled. Sarah led them out towards the bleachers off to the side of the gigantic swimming pool where around fifty guys and girls were sitting. Liz saw the guys swimsuits and her mouth dropped open.

"Is that legal?" She asked Caleigh who was giggling.

"Pogue Parry you're an ass." Maria hissed punching him in the arm.

"What?" Pogue asked with a slight grin.

"My breast are ready to burst out of my damn suit." Maria growled.

"It's painful." Liz whined.

"But you all look great." Reid said.

"Yeah don't you fems say that pain is beauty." Tyler said. Sarah looked at the four girls in front of her and then at herself and she could not help but cower. The four girls had chests to die for, even Liz who apparently hid her assets well, if Sarah had to guess it looked like the four were at least a cup size larger than her and Kate and the suits did nothing to hide that.

"You try having your dick bound and then tell me how pretty you feel." Faith growled at Tyler.

"Ah guys people are staring." Kate hissed. Liz looked around and sure enough most of the males in the class had their eyes glued to the four girls.

"Oh well then that's better." Maria said sitting down next to Tyler leaning back slightly so that her chest was sticking out more giving every guy a great view.

"Ria!" Tyler hissed throwing a towel over her.

"Oh come on you wanted everyone to look at us." Faith said as her and Liz took a seat on Pogue's lap making him gulp. He could feel Kate glaring daggers at him, it's not like he could help looking at their chests after all they were right in his face.

"Okay I will get you new sizes." Pogue said and the girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Pogue." Faith said kissing his cheek as they sat on the bench with the other girls.

"That was scary." Tyler said when the four were a good distance away leaving Kate and Sarah with their boyfriends.

"Tell me about it." Reid muttered.

It appeared that Liz was actually good at swimming as was Caleigh, the coach even said so and that if the season was not already over she would have asked them to be on the team. Many of the girls in the class were quickly becoming envious of the four new girls and of course with envy comes popularity. Look out Kate and Sarah there are four new girls and town and they have officially taken over.

Roswell

Alex wandered the halls of West Roswell looking at his shoes the whole way. He felt lost, his two best friends were away in Ipswich and he was stuck in Roswell to deal with the aliens. Right when Liz and Maria left Max and Michael made it their missions to stick as close to Alex as possible and it made him uneasy.

"Hey Alex." Isabel said sliding up to him in the busy hall. People stared at the Roswell queen and the geek.

"Hi Isabel." He grunted before quickly walking away. He could not believe how he had treated Liz and Maria before they left. He was distant with them feeling that it was the only way he could protect himself. The two of them were in deep with the aliens and the only way he saw out was to get away from all of them including his best girlfriends. He did not want to stay away from Isabel because he liked her a lot but unfortunately for him with Isabel came her alien drama.

"So are you going to the Crashdown with us after school?" Isabel asked hoping to get him to open up.

"No probably not." Alex said walking away only for her to follow.

"Well we miss you and I know the others want you to come." Isabel tired.

"Isabel what are you doing?" Alex asked stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"What, I am asking you to hang out with us." She said.

"After Tess and Max made their aliens only decree. Listen Isabel I am not an alien therefore I am not invited." Alex said.

"No but you are our friend and I want you there."

Alex let out a dry laugh looking at the alien princess in front of him. "We are not friends Isabel, we have never been friends. I am just the guy that you all had to tell your little secret to and got sucked into your lives. From the beginning you made it clear Isabel that the two of us were never going to be friends. Now that your only allies are gone you all turn to me, I am not your play thing Isabel and I am not your friend. Stay away from me." Alex ground out before stalking away.

Isabel stood there stunned her breathing short and erratic. It felt as if an elephant was sitting on her chest. "Isabel?" Tess asked coming up to her friend who was standing in the middle of the hall looking lost.

"Oh god Tess." Isabel gasped out her golden eyes looking horrified.

"What is it?" Tess asked now worried for her friend.

"I think I am going to be sick." Isabel said before rushing off to the bathroom, Tess hot on her heals. Tess winced when she heard Isabel get sick.

"Isabel what's wrong?" Tess asked from the other side of the bathroom stall.

"I think we made a huge mistake Tess." Isabel gasped out before she got sick again. Tess's blue eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"We have lost the only people we had on our side. God Tess we pushed Alex, Maria, Kyle and Liz away and they were the only ones we could go to if we needed them. I lost the only friends I really had that accepted me for who I was." Isabel cried not seeing the hurt look on Tess's face.

"So what you want to be friends with the humans again?" Tess hissed.

"Yes." Isabel said opening the stall door, brushing past Tess to the sink where she washed up before she left the bathroom and Tess.

Ipswich

Liz flopped onto the couch right when she walked through the door, Caleb toppling onto her and Maria onto him. "I hate school." Maria groaned.

"Me too." Liz groaned startling her two friends.

"Since when?" Maria asked from on top of Caleb.

"Since Pogue made me wear a swimsuit in front of a room full of guys that was two sizes too small. The rest of the day guys kept coming up to me and giving me their numbers." Liz groaned as Caleb shifted his weight on her.

"How many guys?" Caleb asked resting his head on her chest.

"Reach in my jacket and find out." Liz said and Caleb did pulling out a stack of ripped and folded papers.

"Liz there are like twenty numbers there." Maria laughed.

"I know." She groaned.

"Who are you gonna call?" Maria asked looking around Caleb's shoulder.

"I'm thinking Aaron Abbot." Liz sighed.

"No!" Maria and Caleb yelled startling the little brunette beneath them.

"Why the hell not?" Liz asked.

"Because the guy is a total jerk." Caleb said.

"Besides you are still getting over his majesty." Maria said and Liz sighed.

"I guess you're right." Liz grumbled.

"Of course we are." Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"So what time is it? I am supposed to meet Caleigh at five." Liz said. Caleb and Maria shared a look, an evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh we know what time it is Lizzie." Maria said as the two shifted on top of her.

"What?" Liz asked not liking the looks they were sharing.

"It's tickle time." Maria yelled as her and Caleb rolled onto the ground taking Liz with them. Maria pinned Liz down as Caleb attacked her sides. Liz's face turned red instantly as her small form shook with her hysterical laughter. She did not know how she did it but Liz somehow worked her legs around Caleb's waist and pulled with all of her might until he toppled onto her. Liz wrapped her legs around him tighter bringing him closer to her center, she had him right where she wanted him.

"Oh Caleb." Liz moaned startling Maria who watched as her friend ground against Caleb. "Oh yeah right there." Liz purred. Maria released Liz's hands and stared in horror as Caleb was mercilessly tortured.

Sarah let herself in as Mrs. Danvers and Caleb always told her to. She heard a noise coming from the parlor and saw Liz and Caleb on the floor looking flushed, Liz with her legs securely wrapped around Caleb as she ground into him moaning. Her blue eyes filled with tears before she ran out of the house, never seeing Maria on the other side of the room.

When Liz realized her hands were free she pushed Caleb off of her. "Now that is how a girl gets away from a tickle fight." Liz said rolling away from Caleb.

"Damn Liz that was brilliant." Maria laughed helping Liz off the floor.

"Oh god." Caleb groaned.

"Got a little problem there Caleb?" Maria giggled.

"There is nothing little about my problem." Caleb groaned as Tyler walked in.

"You okay man?" Tyler asked.

"Liz gave him a happy." Maria laughed as Tyler spluttered.

"All I did was a little bump and grind." Liz laughed.

"Okay I'm good." Caleb said getting up looking rumpled.

"What did you do to deserve that?" Tyler asked.

"They tickled me." Liz pouted. "Maria held me down and gave Caleb the honor of tickling me to death." Liz said.

"Then he had that coming." Tyler said slapping Caleb on the back.

"Yes he did." Liz huffed before walking away. She had homework to do and then she had to get ready to go out with Caleigh, she just knew that it was going to be another late night.


	9. Abbot Alert II

**Thanks for the replies to the last part I really really love reading what all you have to say!**

Part 8: Abbot Alert II

Sarah sniffed again as she took a drink of her orange soda, the drink of pain. She could not believe Caleb was cheating on her with a girl who was living with him, it made her sick. To see the two of them on the floor going at it had hurt more than she cared to admit, apparently the whole no sex thing was getting to him more than she thought and he was sleeping with the nearest warm body.

Looking up from her drink when she heard a sudden increase in chatter she groaned at the source; it was Liz and her friend Caleigh. Lucky for Sarah the two did not see her and sat down right next to her. "So then Maria pins me down on the floor…"

"No!" Caleigh laughed.

"Yes and then Caleb takes it upon himself to tickle me to death. Well being the smart tart that I am I managed to free my legs and I wrapped them around him and started grinding on him to the point where Maria let go and scatted across the room in horror and Caleb let up." Liz laughed.

"No way!" Caleigh laughed.

"Yes and then Tyler walked in as Caleb was trying to calm down on the floor, poor boy I felt so bad for him but he had it coming." Liz said but stopped when she heard a sob behind her. Liz turned around and saw Sarah red faced and blubbering at the next table.

"Sarah?" Liz asked looking at the blonde in concern.

"So you and Caleb did not have sex?" Sarah asked in a quivering voice.

"What? Hell no!" Liz said and Sarah sobbed in relief. "Wait a minute you saw us…" Liz suddenly realized what was going on. "Oh Sarah I am sorry that you thought that, but Caleb and I were in a tickle fight with Maria and I used dirty tactics to get him off of me…it worked." Liz blushed.

"I was so afraid when I walked in and saw the two of you." Sarah said as Caleigh and Liz sat at her table.

"Sarah you have nothing to worry about, Caleb and Liz are only friends and will never be anything else." Caleigh said rubbing Sarah's back.

"Really?"

"Really. Sarah I am not interested in Caleb." Liz said blushing.

"But the two of you have the chemistry and this spark about you…"

"Sarah that has come from years of knowing each other, inside and out." Liz said.

"But I mean there is this…"

"Sarah I am not interested in Caleb I am interested in Pogue." Liz blurted out hearing Caleigh gasp.

"I knew it!" Caleigh squealed.

"I figured you, Maria, Faith and Tyler would know." Liz muttered as Sarah gaped at her.

"I never would have thought…" Sarah appeared mystified.

"But we all know that is not going to happen since he is with Kate." Liz said smiling sadly. Sarah stared at the brunette in front of her and felt this unnatural tugging at her heart, she blames that feeling for the words that came out of her mouth next.

"He and Kate are not as into each other as they appear, Kate has been itching to get out of their relationship for a while. I think the two of you would be good together." Sarah said shocking the two girls in front of her.

"Wow that is wow." Liz said stunned she thought Pogue's relationship was solid that's why she always stayed away.

"I just don't understand Kate sometimes I mean she should just end it rather than drag him on." Sarah huffed.

"Sarah let me tell you a little something that my buddy Faith once told me." Liz said swinging her arm around the blonde. "Men are like panties. All girls have that pair of granny panties that they keep around because they feel comfortable, but at the same time women like their sexy lacey thong because they want to feel dangerous and desirable. What every woman needs to do is find that one pair of panties that is a perfect balance, you are comfortable and sexy at the same time." Liz said a stunned silence followed her. Caleigh let out a snort and Sarah soon followed laughing.

"Liz I can't believe you compared a guy to your underwear." Caleigh laughed as Sarah shook with laughter. Liz turned red when she realized she had repeated what Faith told her.

"Alright laugh it up, but you both get the point." Liz said and the two nodded.

"Now come one let's go back to Danvers place, Sarah and Caleb need to get cozy." Caleigh said and the three left the bar in their cars. Soon three cars had pulled into the large driveway and all three ran into the house in a fit of giggles.

Caleb and Pogue looked up when they heard the three enter and were shocked when they saw that it was Sarah with Caleigh and Liz. The three took one look at them and burst out laughing.

"Caleb?" Calegih asked the question only the girls would know.

"Red thong." Liz said and Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Lace, red, and bikini style." Caleigh said.

"Pogue?" Sarah asked giggling as Liz looked at him.

"None." Liz laughed as the other two giggled.

Pogue and Caleb stared at the three not believing what they were seeing, and not understanding their conversation. "I am a thong?" Caleb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Sarah said.

"And I am none?" Pogue asked.

"You are the equivalent of the girl who has not worn panties since she was twelve." Caleigh laughed.

"Okay I am confused." Caleb said.

"We are describing how you make us feel." Liz said filling in the blanks and the two males nodded in understanding as Sarah gave her boyfriend a proper hello kiss. Suddenly Caleb pulled back looking upset.

"So wait my best friend makes you feel naked?" Liz and Caleigh burst out laughing realizing he still did not get it.

"Ah no Danvers she did not mean that." Caleigh said trying to save both Sarah and Pogue who had started chocking at his friends comment.

"Nope Pogue just makes us nice and wet." Liz amended and Caleb pulled a face.

"Oh not right." Caleb growled and Pogue grunted.

"Relax Danvers we are just messing with you." Liz said pinching his cheeks before slapping Pogue's tight butt as her and Caleigh made their way up to her room.

"Liz Parker wet now there's a thought." Pogue laughed slapping Caleb on the back before heading out the door. Caleb saw Sarah sigh at his words and he could not help the coil of jealousy welling inside of him.

"Wait you aren't interested in my best friend are you?" Caleb asked.

"Pogue no way." Sarah laughed she looked around and saw they were alone. "Besides Liz likes him." She whispered knowing he was not going to say anything.

"Wait what?" Caleb asked pushing away from Sarah. His eyes flashed black and then turned normal and then black again several times in his shock and slight anger.

"Hey she swore me to secrecy, I think it's an all girls secret or something." Sarah said feeling guilty now.

"But Pogue is with Kate."

"We both know that they are not going to last and if my roommate is not going to be with him then I am rooting for Liz." Sarah said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"But Liz…" Caleb whined his eyes flashing black once more as he stared up the stairs leading to the upstairs wings where Liz and Caleigh were.

"Caleb?" Tyler asked coming into the house, they all had a habit of not knocking.

"In here." Sarah called and the blued brunette came in looking flustered.

"Is Maria here?" Tyler asked.

"She is upstairs in her room." Caleb said and Tyler started heading in that direction. "Hey Simms!" Caleb called and Tyler turned back around and stood in front of the oldest looking impatient.

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that Liz likes Pogue?" Caleb asked and Tyler's eyes widened.

"Uh yeah it goes both ways actually." Tyler said shocking the couple.

"What am I like the last to know these things?" Caleb grumbled.

"No Reid and Pogue still don't know." Tyler said before rushing off to be with Maria. As he walked away Sarah started to giggle.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"He is sooo lacy boy short material." Sarah said.

"Okay you fems are as bad as Reid, Tyler, and Pogue when it comes to deciding what panties the girl has on." Caleb grumbled.

"They are white, silk, bikini style." Sarah whispered before kissing him on the cheek as she left the house. She loved messing with him.


	10. Abbot Alert III

Part 9: Abbot Alert III

Liz darted a look around the hall making sure he was not around, when she did not see his curly mane of hair she rushed out into the hallway. "Elizabeth there you are." Aaron Abbot said making the small girl cringe as he cornered her in the hall. This had been a habit of his for the past week; apparently he now had her schedule memorized and took it upon himself to corner her after every class.

"Aaron." She ground out looking over his shoulder for someone anyone who could help her.

"So I was thinking that the two of us should stop playing these little games and just cut to the chase already." Aaron whispered in what he thought was a sexy voice, but really Liz was just trying not to choke from the overwhelming smell of his cologne.

"Oh and what would that be?" She asked fidgeting, she knew where this conversation was headed and wanted nothing to do with it.

"That the two of us are deeply attracted to each other and are fighting the urge to rip each other's clothes off every time we glance at each other." Aaron said startling Liz that was not what she was expecting, she was expecting a date.

"Ah…"

"So I propose that we go out tonight and then finish the evening off in your bed." Aaron said.

"Not going to happen Abbot." A cold voice rumbled from behind the cocky senior. Aaron turned around and saw a glowering Pogue Parry. Pogue's cold eyes bared down on Aaron letting him know that he was sniffing someplace that was already marked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend Parry?" Aaron asked.

"Pogue, let's go to class." Liz said grabbing his arm and dragging him away now that she had her escape route. Pogue trailed behind her as they headed to government looking surly.

"Why were you walking by yourself? Why was Abbot all over you?" Pogue asked pushing Liz into yet another corner of the hallway.

"Caleb is off sucking face with Sarah and Faith saw a cute boy." Liz explained hoping to leave it at that, but his arm stopped her from moving. "That explains the walking alone but why was the scum of the school looking to hook up with you?" Pogue asked.

"No clue, apparently the two of us have been sending each other looks for the past week and he thought it was high time to have his way with me. Problem is I think he is gross especially after the stories I have heard in the locker room." Liz said there for a moment she thought she saw relief flash before his golden eyes but when they returned to their normal blaze she thought she had imagined it.

"Listen Liz you should stay away from Aaron he is only out to use every girl in this school. As the new girl he is going to take it upon himself to make sure that he is the first one to have you." Pogue said.

"Trust me Pogue there will be no having of any kind." Liz said placing her hand on his arm. The glowering figure appeared to think about that for a moment before he nodded.

"Come on let's get to class where I can rip Danvers a new one for leaving you alone." Pogue said flashing her a smile. Liz rolled her eyes this was typical of her boys.

"I can take care of myself Parry." She grumbled as he swung an arm over her shoulders.

"I know that you can but us guys need to feel useful." Pogue said making her laugh. Neither of them saw two pairs of brown eyes glaring at them.

Liz sighed as she made her way up the stairs in her class to her seat next to Caleb, Pogue sitting on her other side. Most of their friends were in that class including Pogue's girlfriend, but the others tried to avoid her as much as possible.

"Hey Liz how are you today?" Kate asked from the other side of Pogue, Faith who was in front of us coughed to cover up her laugh.

"Just peachy since I spent all last night on the phone with a irritated Max Evans who demanded that I get back to Roswell as soon as possible." Liz said and Maria scoffed.

"Yes I got one of those from Tess telling me I was being selfish." Maria snapped bitterly.

"They what?" Pogue hissed his dark eyes flashing in furry.

"They just don't know when to stop." Caleb growled.

"This Max guy has been hassling you for awhile?" Sarah asked.

"He is Liz's ex." Pogue growled taking a deep breath so that the big cat within would remain calm. He could tell that the other boys were fighting the same battle, there was just something about another guy moving in on their turf that hit a nerve.

"Oh you should give him a call and try to work things out with him." Kate said flashing Liz a smile. Pogue sent his girlfriend a sharp glare.

"No she should not!" Caleigh growled her green eyes flashing.

"We are not fans of Max." Pogue explained. Soon their teacher walked in and their government lesson began. Liz did not know what came over her but soon she found herself nodding off, her head coming to rest on her desk, at the same time Pogue's head dropped as well.

Pogue looked around feeling sick stumbling slightly. It felt as if his blood was on fire ready to explode from his skin. His vision was blurry but he could make out faint shapes in front of him, he knew instinctively that she was there next to him, he could always feel her.

"Liz?" He rasped out.

"Pogue?" She wheezed he grunted in response, it was too painful to say or do much of anything. "What the hell is happening? Where are we?" She asked he could tell that speaking was taking a lot of effort.

"Well I have to say this is not the pair I was expecting, or I should say half the pair." A familiar voice laughed. Their vision cleared just enough that the two witches could see the figure in front of them.

"Serena." Liz breathed. The redhead in front of them shifted slightly looking anxious.

"Yes Lizzie it's me. Pogue good to see you." She said with a slight giggle, he just nodded.

"Serena you are…" Liz chocked slightly.

"I know I am dead Lizzie that is how I am able to be here right now to protect you from the others. The two of you are not supposed to be here, this is the shadow world. Listen your enemies are close, closer than you think." Serena said her green eyes boring into the two.

"Who?" Pogue asked his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Now that I can't tell you it's like against the rules or something. Obviously the person is not accurate with their spells because they pulled Pogue in here and not Caleb, he was the originally target." Serena said.

"Why?" Liz gasped out.

"To take you out of the way, the group is weaker without you two, well four actually. Pogue and Faith are the next strongest and the next set that are the strongest with their powers. Taking out Caleb and Liz though is a sure way to wipe out the rest of you. I am holding the shadows at bay though but I don't know how long I can keep this up." Serena said looking fearfully around her.

"This is nuts why not just come at us in a direct attack?" Liz raged but regretted it instantly when fire burst in her chest, she leaned on Pogue who wrapped an arm around her trying to keep her on her feet.

"Be careful what you wish for Lizzie." Serena said giving Liz a dark look. The redhead in front of the two living witches shuddered slightly looking at the moving shadows fearfully.

"Okay so how the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Pogue asked.

"Good question." Serena said giving him a small smile. Liz and Pogue looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" Liz asked.

"I ah actually don't know." Serena mumbled looking anywhere but at the two witches in front of her. Liz's face fell and she clung to Pogue, they were stuck in the shadow world, a world they had only briefly read about as children.

Caleb stared at his two friends who were asleep in class, that fact alone had him worried since the two were serious about their work. That was what first tipped him off that something was wrong, but it was their breathing that worried him more, they both seemed to be taking shaky breaths. He looked at Faith and Tyler who had turned around hearing the rattling that was coming from the two. Suddenly Liz stopped breathing.

"Liz!" Caleb yelled shaking her catching the attention of the room. Reid turned around and saw the two passed out and started shaking Pogue.

"She stopped breathing!" Maria screamed her eyes wild with fear. The friends stared each other trying to help their friends as an ambulance was called. They knew that it was no coincidence that the two were hurt at the same time in the middle of class, it was magic.

Roswell

Isabel walked into the CrashDown feeling sick, it had been days since she and the others spoke to Alex and it looked like he was still not willing to speak with them. She sat in her usual booth with her brother, Michael, and Tess and watched the glass door hoping to catch a glimpse of his tall lanky form. Isabel was rewarded when an hour later Alex walked in, but her triumph was short loved when she saw the devastated look on his face.

"Alex?" She asked gaining the tables attention. She got up and went to him as he stood there in the center of the café looking lost. "Alex what is it?" Isabel asked dread building within her, she knew that whatever was bugging him was serious.

"I just got a call from Maria." Alex whispered his red eyes suddenly looking up into her golden eyes. Isabel was strangled by the wave of emotions coming off of him. "Liz is in the hospital, her and her classmate passed out in the middle of class and stopped breathing. They slipped into comas two hours ago." Alex whispered tears flooding his vision.

"Oh god." Isabel gasped the others behind her had heard what Alex said and were on their feet.

"Where is she?" Max asked.

"Out of state, she is with her family." Alex said. "Maria said that the two of them looked like they had just fallen asleep in class but then when Caleb saw Liz stop breathing…"Alex stopped gasping trying to keep the tears in.

"The doctors said that it was not looking good for the two of them, they give Pogue a day and Liz…" Alex stopped and looked Max in the eyes. "They give Liz hours." Alex whispered.

"What the hell is causing this?" Michael asked having never heard of an illness such as this.

"The doctors don't know they are stumped. They know that it is not drug related because they tested their blood. They did a CT scan and saw swelling of the brain putting them in comas but other than that they have no idea what caused it." Alex said he was terrified for his friend.

"Is there anything we can do?" Isabel asked and Alex let out a dry humorless laugh.

"No." Alex said before sitting at the counter, turning his back on the aliens. He wished he was with Maria right now beside Liz who was fighting for her life. He wished he was any place other than Roswell.

Ipswich

Caleb stared through the glass door into the room where Liz and Pogue were resting, fighting for their lives. He felt like the world's biggest idiot for not realizing his friends were dying right beside him. Kate and Sarah were hugging each other in the chairs outside of the room not believing that something such as this could happen. The hiss of the machines could be heard in the hall and the group watched as nurses checked on their friends before leaving the room. As he watched his friends Caleb could not help but notice the tingle in the back of his head, the one telling him that what was happening to his two best friends was magically induced.

"You feel it too don't you?" Faith asked in a low voice so only he could hear. "The pulse telling you that not only are we close to losing them and the sting letting us know that whoever is doing this is magically holding them hostage." Faith hissed.

"I feel it too." Caleb's deep voice rumbled he closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to fight the beast inside that was roaring to be let out to fight for his family. Liz was in trouble, his sister, was fighting for her life and he was stuck on the other side of a glass door unable to do anything.

"We have to do something Caleb. I can't lose Pogue and Liz, they are the closest thing I have to a brother and a sister and now that Serena is gone I don't think any of us can take losing them." Faith hissed and the beat within him agreed.

"Come with me and get Reid, we have work to do." Caleb growled his eyes glowing black. Faith smirked before she grabbed the blonde witch dragging him away.

"Caleb…" Sarah tried to catch her boyfriends attention, she grabbed his arm and turned him only to be assaulted by his jet black eyes glaring furiously at her.

"Back off." He growled in an inhuman voice. Sarah shuddered at the sound it sounded so foreign to her ears. Maria saw Sarah's horrified face as the three stalked away.

"He is upset, Liz and Pogue are his family and he is in a fight or flight situation. The witch is taking over and he is royally pissed off." Maria whispered.

"I have never heard anything like that." Sarah gasped out tears swimming in her eyes.

"You have never seen Caleb when Liz is trouble before. He was furious because Pogue his brother is hurt but Liz on top of that has made him…" Tyler paused trying to find the right word.

"Bloodthirsty." Caleigh whispered.


	11. Abbot Alert IV

Part 10: Abbott Alert IV

Caleb tore into the wax covered basement releasing his frustrations on the magical walls shaking the hallowed ground. Faith and Reid stood there, their black eyes taking in their friend and leader as he roared in his anger and despair. Moments later Caleb fell to the floor his chest heaving as he reigned in his magic.

"So where do we begin to look?" Reid asked as he and Faith stepped into the basement helping Caleb in front of the fire.

"The Book of Damnation, see if there is a spell in there to find the hidden evil. I get the feeling that the person who did this to them is closer to us than I would like." Caleb growled. Reid raised his hand and the book flew into the center of the fiery circle. Faith, Reid and Caleb raised their hands so they were hovering over the book, Faith snarled slightly as the words raced across their minds, the ancient languages of the Covenant ancestors magically translating for the three teens.

Meanwhile at the hospital

Kate and Tyler walked into the room, only two people were allowed in at a time to visit the two. Tyler sat between his two friends his blue eyes red from holding back his tears. She could not help but feel bad for him, she just had Pogue to worry about but Tyler had Liz and Pogue. She grabbed Pogue's hand and shivered at how cold it felt, she was worried.

Liz moved closer to him the cold seeping deeper into her bones she felt Pogue wrap his arms around her tighter as he buried his head in her neck to stave off the chill the shadows were creating. They knew that Serena was pacing around them but she was unaffected by the changing temperature, she was dead.

"We are going to get out of here soon Liz." Pogue's deep voice rumbled next to her ear.

"I want to believe you Pogue but I can feel that our time is running out, my body is giving out." Liz said trying to snuggle closer she could feel the shadows pressing in on her now and wanted to get as close to Pogue as possible.

"We have to keep going Liz we have to give our friends time to figure out what is wrong with us." Pogue whispered gently stroking her cheek feeling her fear.

"I just wish I could help them figure this out, sitting here doing nothing is not my favorite thing." Liz said shifting slightly as Pogue moved to look at her. She was startled when he moved to cup her face staring at her intently.

"Liz we are going to get out of here, maybe if we pulled together our powers we could do something." Pogue suggest gently running a finger over her golden cheek.

"But what?" She asked and Serena stopped before them.

"Liz's body is ready to give out." Serena whispered her green eyes looking fearfully at the small brunette who was huddled close to Pogue's larger form. Liz gently nodded, she could feel that it was getting easier to breath in the shadow world, the world of the dead. Pogue's eyes flashed as he pulled Liz closer hoping that if he willed it she would live longer.

"Rena there has to be something we can do." Pogue growled holding Liz to his chest.

"Well there is but I have to admit it is a last resort." Serena said trying to look away from Pogue's furious glare.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" He growled.

"Because it is a last resort and involves sharing your energy. It would give Liz longer but take away from you, it puts the two of you on a level ground and you two share the strain. It will drain Pogue faster but keep Liz alive longer." Serena said.

"No we are not doing that." Liz said but Pogue released her slightly so he could look at her.

"Yes we are Liz there is no way I am going to let anything happen to you. Serena what do we need to do?" Pogue asked his eyes glowing black. Serena gave him a small smile and instructed the two on how to connect mentally to share their energy. Pogue and Liz laid down holding each other, their black eyes locked. Pogue had less time now but Liz had gained some, now all they had to do was wait for their friends to save them from the shadow land.

Back at the ancestral home Reid ripped his hand away from the book slumping into his seat as the other two continued their work, he was drained it took a lot of energy to read a book and translate it all in your head. Faith and Caleb pulled away as well but remained standing as they looked at Reid. "You alright?" Caleb asked.

"Just tired." Reid said rubbing his eyes as they changed back to their shocking blue. Caleb nodded at the blonde.

"Why don't you go on upstairs and get some rest, Faith and I can keep working." Caleb suggested Reid looked ready to protest but he could feel that his magic could use a rest. Reid nodded and went up the wax covered stairs. Faith and Caleb steeled themselves before they resumed their scanning.

After hours of searching through the ancient book the two stopped, a page covered in ancient Latin with odd drawings upon it before them. "Think it will work?" Faith asked gasping slightly as she sat down.

"I think it might." Caleb said his black eyes showing his triumph.

"So what are we waiting for?" Faith asked.

"Come on let's go to Gorman and collect our needed supplies we can take care of this as soon as possible because with each moment we waste we risk losing Liz and Pogue." Caleb said as the two raced up the stone steps into the dark ancient home. Caleb knew that Gorman was in the attic and the two teens raced up the three flights of stairs coming into the spacious living quarters of the caretaker.

"Gorman we need your help." Caleb said placing the book on the work bench. The older man came over and looked over the ingredients before smiling.

"Clever Master Danvers." He smiled at Faith as she moved around anxiously. "I see the daughters of Scion are as every bit as powerful as the legends tell us." Gorman said as he moved around his home looking for gold candles with blue wicks, sage, rosemary, lemon pepper, ginger root, and rattler venom. Caleb handed Faith a red piece of chalk and she began writing the ancient runes on the ground as instructed by the book.

"Damn Caleb how do you draw the Covenant symbol?" She asked as she finished the famous pentagram with five spheres attached to it that symbolized the Scion lines.

"Inverted pentagram in a circle." He said as he placed the candles in their proper order and mixed together the ingredients. Gorman pulled out a map and placed it in the circle Faith drew as she completed the last of the symbols. Gorman and Faith nodded at Caleb as he began the chant. Reid rubbed his eyes as he watched from the door as Caleb's eyes glowed black, the ancient language pouring off his tongue. Suddenly Caleb began sprinkling the mixture onto the map as Faith used her fingers to snuff out the wicks of the blue flames.

It was slow at first but the concoction on the plate suddenly began to transform into a glowing red ball. The four watched as the red light rose into the air before slamming back onto the map and then snuffing out. Caleb maneuvered the map so he could have a better look.

"That is the hospital." Reid said and the three teens shared a look.

"Whoever was doing this would need to be close to them." Faith said sounding disgusted.

"Which means there is a good chance the person was in class with us as well." Caleb growled.

"So we take care of the person glowing red and then we get our friends back?" Reid asked.

"We think." Faith said.

"But there is a plus side to all of this, the spell we cast leaves a red trail to the person who is causing all of these problems." Caleb said.

"But won't the person notice if they are glowing red?" Reid asked as the three piled back into Caleb's car, Faith pulled out her phone and dialed Caleigh.

"Hey Cal we did a spell that should lead us to the persons doing this to Liz and Pogue. They are at the hospital." Faith said before thrusting the phone away from her ear as Caleigh roared in fury.

"Caleigh listen to me we need the three of you to start looking. There is going to be a red trail that only witches can see leading to the person. Take them out as soon as you find them." Faith said before hanging up.

"We need to get there quicker Caleb, Caleigh is the strongest of them and I don't want her taking them out." Reid said and Caleb used magic to boost his car as he flew down the road towards the hospital.

At the hospital

Caleigh hung up the phone taking a deep calming breath, she knew that she had to keep it together because the younger two were sure to have a meltdown. Caleigh walked towards the two who were sitting in chairs outside the room now that Pogue's mom and Nancy were in the room with their children. Sarah and Kate were at the end holding each other.

"Tyler, Maria I need to talk to you two for a moment." Caleigh whispered the two looked at her strangely before following her towards the vending machines away from Kate and Sarah's prying eyes.

"What is it?" Maria asked wiping her red rimmed eyes. Tyler slung an arm around her pulling her so that her head was resting under his chin.

"The others have performed a spell to track the person doing this to Liz and Pogue and the person is here at the hospital apparently." Caleigh said recoiling when Tyler's eyes flashed black and the temperature in the room dropped.

"I hate it when you do that." Caleigh hissed.

"Well then stop exciting me." Tyler growled his eyes flashing again.

"Alright back on track here people. Caleigh what is the spell supposed to do?" Maria asked.

"It is supposed to leave a red trail towards the killer that only we can see and it will make the person doing this glow red." Caleigh said.

"How are we supposed to find the red trail?" Maria grumbled.

"I see it." Tyler breathed his black eyes looking at his feet. Maria and Caleigh looked around before switching to their magical eyes, the eyes that saw what was hidden. Maria gasped when she saw the misty trail leading from Liz and Pogue's room towards the hall and away towards the nurses' station. Caleigh as the oldest led the way through the halls all around the hospital in the labyrinth that the red trail created. After half an hour of walking Caleigh's phone rang.

"What?" She barked into the phone before turning red. "Ah we are in the basement close to the morgue." Caleigh whispered before hanging up and leaning against the wall.

"Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah he and the others are on their way down here to help us." Caleigh said and Maria rolled her eyes.

"They probably think that we are too weak to hunt down the person." She huffed.

"No I think it's that they don't want us to have to kill. This is probably something that looks human, I know I would have trouble hurting them." Caleigh said.

"Caleb will probably be the one to take out whoever it is." Tyler mumbled. Soon Caleb, Faith and Reid appeared around the corner all looking drained.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tyler asked Reid who looked as if he had been hit by a truck.

"I am not sure, but I think I might have overdid it." Reid said making Faith and Caleb snicker.

"All he did was read a book." Faith said slapping the blonde on the back her black eyes sparkling. "Okay people let's do this, Liz and Pogue are getting worse." Faith said and the hunt resumed. They all knew that whoever had done this to their friends was not leaving the hospital alive.


	12. Abbot Alert V

Part 11: Abbot Alert V

Reid pushed Caleigh back as Caleb and Faith led the way down the hall where the red line led them. "Ah I might not be the brightest one here but isn't this where they keep the dead people?" Maria asked, Caleigh grabbed her hand keeping her close.

"Yup there be dead people here." Tyler said when they stopped in front of the Morgue door.

"Great we have to go in there." Maria muttered.

Caleb pushed the door open silently with his powers and stepped back when he saw a smirking teen sitting on one of the tables. The six entered the room cautiously not liking that the guy was just sitting there. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." The teen said and Maria gasped.

"It's that new guy." She hissed making Caleb growl.

"Let it go on the record that I really hate new guys." Caleb rumbled.

"That makes two in a row." Reid muttered.

"I was told that the four of you were the most powerful beings, but I have yet to be impressed." The tall lanky teen said as he stood up from the table.

"Ah there are eight of us." Tyler said.

"He was referring to Caleb, Liz, Pogue, and Faith." Reid said patting his friend on the back.

"Actually I was talking about the Covenant. I was extremely shocked on the night of the beach party when I felt the four daughters there, I had not counted on them entering the fight but then again the first punch was thrown at one of their own. My master did not foresee the daughters coming to Ipswich though." The teen gave the six a vicious smirk.

"We stick together." Caleb growled his black eyes glaring coldly at the boy in front of him. He knew that he had to work quickly, Liz and Pogue were running out of time.

"We are there for each other." Faith spat.

"We never let each other down." Reid added.

"You already have." The teen laughed.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"Elizabeth Parker room 210 just went into cardiac arrest." The teen smirked when he saw their faces pale.

"No I would have felt it." Caleb growled.

"Fine then don't believe me." The teen laughed. "So are we going to fight now?" The teen asked looking amused.

"You know that you are not going to walk out of here alive right?" Reid asked.

"Oh I am more than certain you are going to kill me but by then it will be too late and both your friends will be dead." The teen laughed leaving the six witches feeling cold. Caleb knew that something had to be done and even if this kid wore the face of a teenager it was apparent from his attitude that there was very little humanity left.

Caleb and Faith raised their hands and sent energy blasts towards the teen, enough to kill three full grown elephants. Caleb and Faith gasped when the teen easily deflected it and sent their power blasts back at them, the two had just enough time to slam to the ground so they would not be hit. Reid and Tyler raised their fists, it looked like a strobe light had gone off in the darkened room when the two released zap after zap at the teen.

Maria stared in horror at the fighting going on around her, she had not expected the teen to put up that much of a fight and now he was easily brushing off everything they had. She had no idea what possessed her but one moment she was gaping at the teen and the next she was holding onto Caleigh and her hand flew up and she released a blue beam of light from her hand hitting the teen directly in the chest. The teen screamed momentarily before bursting into black dust.

"That was entirely too easy." Caleigh said.

"I have to agree with Cal on this one I mean that should have at least involved some effort." Reid said.

"He was the pawn." Faith whispered.

"Come again." Tyler said.

"He was the pawn, didn't you hear what he was saying?" Faith asked looking fearfully at her friends. "He said his master told him, guys he was taking orders from someone. He was just an easy means to get to us. The real player is still out there." Faith whispered.

"Oh god." Maria groaned.

"Liz and Pogue." Reid said before tearing out of the room the others following. It felt like an eternity until they reached the hall where their friends were fighting for their lives. The group came to a halt when they realized everyone was still the same.

"Can I see them?" Caleb asked as he and Faith moved towards the parents. Nancy looked up at them up teary eyes.

"Just one for now, Kate is in with Pogue." She said but it was obvious she wished Faith could go in as well.

"I will go in later, they would want you in there." Faith said trying to keep up a brave front. They had failed their friends and now they were going to die.

Caleb walked through the glass door alerting Kate to his presence. He took the seat in the middle of the beds and grabbed Liz's hand. "Hey Honey Bear its Care Bear." Caleb chocked out. "Listen I know things have been tough with life in Roswell and Serena's death but you have to know that things will get better. Liz you have so much to live for and I need you to pull through this. Pogue you have been my best friend since diapers." Caleb said grabbing his friend's hand as well, his tears now falling. "You and Liz have been the two people I knew I could count on all my life. You are my best friend and brother and I can't lose you." Caleb said before bowing his head. Kate watched as his shoulders shook as Caleb sobbed, her heart broke for them.

The machines in the room went wild as bells sounded and the room came alive. Nurses and doctors flooded the room pushing Kate and Caleb out. The doctors barked commands as emergency tactics were put into place. Faith pulled Caleb close as Reid held his other side. Sarah held a sobbing Kate close while she looked at Caleb, her heart clenching when she saw him burry his head in Faith's neck. In his time of need he was turning to Faith and not her and that hurt more then she wanted to admit. The nurses must have turned off the alarms because only the shouts from inside the room could be heard.

It felt like an eternity before two of the doctors came out wiping their foreheads. "How is my baby?" Nancy chocked out.

"Stable for the moment, her and Mr. Parry had a close call though." One of the doctors sighed.

"I swear I have never seen anything like it in all my years. The two of them went into cardiac arrest at the same time, it's odd but from their readings it seems that the two of them are operating the same." The doctor tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Their brain waves are practically in sync as are their heart beats."

"Caleb the only way that could happen is if they were…" Caleb cut Faith off.

"Connected." Caleb's deep voice rumbled.

"They must have been desperate to do that." Reid said as he held Caleigh close.

"It means that one of them was close to dying and they had to share energy." Faith sighed.

"They don't have much time left do they?" Sarah asked coming up to the group of witches as Kate sat back down in the chairs outside the room looking sick.

"No." Maria whispered.

"Can I see them now?" Faith asked the doctors.

"Yes but two at a time please." The doctor said gently. Caleb looked and saw Kate anxiously waiting and he motioned for her to go in as well even though he would have preferred to be the one in there with his friends.

"Caleb why didn't it work?" Reid asked.

"I don't know." Caleb said running his hands through his hair he was so sure that killing the person who cast the spell on Liz and Pogue would break it but apparently that was not true. Caleb leaned against the glass wall looking in on his two friends, Liz and Pogue looked like they were sleeping but the beeping machines and tubes sticking out of them gave it away that they were not in a peaceful sleep but fighting for their lives.

Faith grabbed Liz's hand and kissed her cold knuckles. She brushed her hand through Liz's chocolate locks not liking how pale and sick her best friends face looked. Faith glanced at Pogue and saw his features were the same, it looked as if the life had been sucked out of them.

"Something magical is wrong with them." Kate whispered her large brown eyes boring into Faith. Faith turned to look at the teary girl.

"What do you know about us?" Faith asked not wanting to tell Kate more than she needed to know.

"Nothing, every time I ask Pogue about the witch rumors he always tells me it's nonsense. Even after last year when I was bitten by hundreds of spiders he would only tell me that the problem was taken care of." Kate said making Faith groan, obviously Pogue had his reasons for not telling the girl in front of him his little secret.

"Our families have always been attached to those rumors Kate, but no they are not true. What has happened to Liz and Pogue is some freak illness. Kate there is nothing magical about this." Faith said glaring at the girl willing her to believe what she was hearing.

Kate went to argue but she was stopped by a strange groan. Faith and Kate turned their attention to Pogue who's left hand was twitching slightly, another groan was heard. Faith ran out of the room to get a doctor as Pogue started to lift his hand to grab at the tubes coming out of his mouth. A doctor and two nurses came into the room and pushed Kate and Faith towards the door as Mr. and Mrs. Parry came behind them looking anxiously at their son. This made two stays in the hospital for their son in one year. The group watched as the doctors pulled the breathing tube out of Pogue making him cough, but his eyes still remained closed even though he was moving jerkily.

"Liz." They heard him groan. Faith turned when she heard Kate suck in a gasp. "Liz…" Pogue said louder.

"Mr. Parry you need to calm down." One of the nurses tried but it was useless.

"Liz!" Pogue tried louder. A groan sounded from the other bed startling the occupants of the room.

"Elizabeth can you hear me?" A nurse asked as she took the small light the doctor gave her as Pogue slowly opened his eyes.

"Pogue." She groaned.

"Liz." He said back.

"Her eyes are responsive and look good." The nurse said. The doctor motioned for one of the waiting interns to continue with Pogue and Liz as he ushered the family outside into the hall.

"Well?" Nancy asked as she looked excitedly towards her daughter's room.

"They are waking up." The doctor said pausing for their relieved cheers. "We need to keep them here for a few days still for observations and tests but all appears well." The doctor said before leaving to go back and check on the two.

"This is amazing." Jeff said hugging his wife and Maria to him.

"Yeah it is." Maria said a large grin on her face.

Faith pulled Caleb and Reid to the side in a mini conference. "I guess it worked." Reid said staring longingly at the room where his two friends were.

"I guess." Caleb muttered.

"Did you notice that the two kept calling out for each other?" Faith asked.

"Yeah what was up with that?" Reid asked looking miffed. "I mean I expected them to call out for Caleb, Faith or hell even Kate but they wanted each other." Reid said.

"Could it have something to do with their connecting?" Faith asked Caleb who was looking at the blank wall behind her.

"I think we need to ask them about that." Caleb said his brown eyes looking worriedly at the glass room. It appeared that the group was even more anxious now to talk with the two witches.


	13. Abbot Alert VI

Part 12: Abbott Alert VI

The doctors told the family that they were not allowed to go into the room for a few hours that the two needed time to rest and get a grip on what was happening around them. At first the doctors had tried to put the two in separate rooms but had to scratch that idea when the two started to panic so Liz and Pogue found themselves placed in a private suite on the third floor of the hospital alone and away from their friends.

"Pogue?" Liz whispered grimacing slightly, it was still painful to breathe.

"I'm here Liz." Pogue's deep voice rumbled.

"You're too far away." She whispered she heard a rustling noise and the sound of scratching and then she felt her bed shifting. Liz opened her eyes and saw Pogue holding his IV as he crawled into her hospital bed with her, she had never been more glad that the nurse put the IV in her left arm so that Pogue was free to sit on her right. Liz scooted over so that there was room for the two of them, she felt Pogue put his arm around her and hold her to him they way they held each other in the shadow world. She could hear his strong heartbeat under her cheek and it lulled her into sleep.

"I'm right here Lizzie." He whispered as he too went to sleep.

Mrs. Parry, Nancy, Caleb and Kate all hurried towards Liz and Pogue's room. The doctors had finally cleared the two for visitors but for the first day they were only allowed four at a time. Kate pushed the door open and paused in the doorway; Liz and Pogue were curled up on a bed together, the other bed left unmade.

"They have been like that since around lunch." A nurse said coming into the room, Caleb smirked at his friends.

"Is this allowed?" Nancy asked with a smile.

"Normally no, but when we tried to separate them they became distressed so we kept them together." The nurse said going over to check their charts and meds.

"How long have they been asleep?" Caleb asked.

"For awhile, it is normal for coma patients to be tired, their bodies have been through a terrible ordeal and the dual cardiac arrests took a lot out of them." The nurse said smoothing a strand of Liz's hair. "My they are a precious couple." The nurse hummed.

"They are not a couple, he is my boyfriend." Kate ground out. The nurse rolled her eyes but Kate did not notice.

"Let me guess she is your sweetheart?" The nurse asked Caleb.

"No, best friend, they both are actually." Caleb said giving the nurse a small smile.

"Well I am all set here, try to keep it down, the two of them have had a hard time, and not too long in here." The nurse said before leaving, Caleb heard her muttering something about good for nothing girlfriends.

Nancy went over and gently picked up her daughter's hand being mindful of the tubes sticking out of it. Kate and Caleb allowed the moms to fuss over their babies. Pogue pulled on his hand slightly moving it to rest on Liz again as he readjusted Liz on his side.

"Why are they so close?" Kate asked.

"I think it has something to do with them suffering together." Nancy said, Caleb had told them his theory of Liz and Pogue connecting to save themselves.

Liz's eyes slowly blinked open and she saw her mother smiling down on her. "Mom?" Liz croaked out waking up Pogue.

"Go back to sleep." Pogue groaned.

"Pogue our mother's are here." Liz whispered and Pogue reluctantly opened his eyes and was startled to see not only his mother and Mrs. Parker but Caleb and his girlfriend as well.

"I see that…"

"So how are you two feeling?" Nancy asked.

"Like I was hit by a truck." Liz groaned.

"Like I was shocked in the chest." Pogue said.

"That's because you were." Caleb said slapping his foot.

"So why are the two of you in the same bed?" Kate finally blurted out. She knew that the question was going to make the two uncomfortable and that was what she wanted, she wanted them apart as soon as possible.

"I am scared." Liz said seeing the panicked look on her friends face. It hurt her that he was still so worried about his girlfriend but she could not fault him for that, but she could no longer deny that she had it bad for Pogue Parry.

"Kate the two of us are freaked right now and I need to be close to Liz in order for the fear to lesson some." Pogue sighed chancing a look at Liz, he could have sworn he felt hurt coming from her.

"Hey Kate would you mind going and asking the nurse when the others can come in?" Caleb asked hoping to get rid of her for a moment.

"Ah, sure." She said pulling a face as she left.

"So the two of you are connected?" Caleb asked getting right to the point knowing they did not have much time until Kate came back.

"Yes, how did you know?" Liz asked shuffling slightly she knew that the only reason they did connect was because her body was too weak to survive on its own, she felt weak and useless.

"The two of you were calling out to each other when you first woke up. The closeness now also pointed towards that." Caleb said and the mothers nodded in agreement.

"What happened?" Nancy asked her brown eyes running over her daughter and the boy she has considered one of her own.

"The two of us were sucked into the shadow world." Liz whispered Nancy and Cecil Parry let out strangled sobs at the revelation.

"Damn." Caleb ground out.

"When we got there it was hard to breathe and everything was blurry, it was kind of like I was wearing blurry glasses." Pogue said.

"Then Serena showed up." Liz whispered.

"Serena…" Nancy looked even more worried at the news.

"She was there to protect us, to make sure the shadows didn't get us." Liz said her pale lower lip trembling slightly, Pogue tightened his grip on her much like he had done in the shadow world.

"Then we felt that something was different." Pogue's deep voice cut through the air.

"What?" Cecil asked tightening her grip on her son.

"It was becoming easier for me to breathe in the shadow world and I could feel myself detaching from my body." Liz whispered her small form trembling slightly.

"It was then that Serena told us about connecting, sharing the burden. It would take time away from me but it would give Liz longer." Pogue said squeezing Liz slightly.

"Oh!" Nancy sobbed before she leaned over her daughter and hugged Pogue who hesitantly patted her back. "Thank you for saving my baby girl." Nancy sobbed.

"Well she is my best friend, it's not like I wanted anything to happen to her." Pogue's deep voice rumbled.

"This is serious guys." Caleb said from the end of the bed his dark eyes staring at his friends with worry.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked not liking the look he was giving them. Kate chose that moment to come into the room looking annoyed.

"The nurse said that the others could come in later today depending on how well the two were doing." Kate said popping her hip slightly as she moved to stand next to Pogue.

"I just want to go home." Liz grumbled.

"Yeah my bed sounds good right about now." Pogue agreed.

"I don't think the two of you will be able to go home for awhile." Caleb said suddenly Liz's eyes went wide.

"School!" She screeched making Kate wince.

"Don't worry Faith and I will collect your work so that the two of you can stay on top of things." Caleb said rolling his eyes at his friends.

"Okay everyone out, these two need rest." The nurse came back into the room glaring at Kate. Nancy and Cecil kissed the two goodbye as Kate bid her goodbyes to Pogue while Liz and Caleb whispered heatedly back and forth earning a concerned look from Kate, she did not like how close Pogue and Caleb were to Liz.

"What was that about?" Pogue asked once everyone was gone noticing the dark look in her eyes.

"Nothing." Liz muttered now was not the time to tell him what Caleb had said. Pogue studied her for a moment.

"What is it?" He asked again it was weird but he could swear that he could sense something off with her.

"I will tell you when we get out of here, where people can't overhear us." Liz muttered as a nurse came in.

"Okay well can you at least give me a hint as to what you two were whispering about?" Pogue asked.

"Let's put it this way, what happened to us was not an accident we know that but Caleb thinks our new enemy is closer than we realize." Liz said turning her head to look at him her doe eyes wild with worry.

"We will be alright Liz, we are going to win this." Pogue whispered hoping to reassure her. He knew that all of this was too much for her, with losing Serena and her new powers the added threat of an enemy close to home was making her anxious.

"I hope so." She whispered before leaning back against his side to go to sleep, the nurse was right she was tired.

A figure walked into the room hidden by the darkness. They walked around the bed sneering at the two cuddled together. "I did not realize the two of you would be receiving help on the other side, but now I know and next time I will be prepared." The dark figure smirked at the two one more time before disappearing into the lit hallway no one having seen them enter or exit the room.


	14. Abbot Alert VII

Part 13: Abbott Alert VII

Four days later Liz and Pogue found themselves back in their respective homes. Kate had been hanging off of Pogue throughout visiting hours and now that he was back home she was there all the time. Liz meanwhile had to deal with Maria, Amy, Caleb, Mrs. Danvers and her parents all mothering her to death.

"Guys I am fine really I just want to go to sleep, I have school in the morning and I need to rest." Liz pleaded with her father and Amy who reluctantly agreed to leave her alone. She had been feeling anxious and jumpy all day and she could not figure out why. She felt an odd tingle down her spine and she tossed in her king sized bed.

It felt as if hours went by until she heard a rustling on the other side of her door and it was slowly pushed open. Liz gasped when Pogue entered her bedroom looking disgruntled and just as anxious as she was. "Rough night?" She asked quietly.

"I can't sleep." He grumbled from her doorway. Liz smirked at him before pulling back the covers and motioning for him to join her. Pogue quickly moved into bed with her and pulled her against his left side the same way he had pulled her against him in the shadow world and the hospital.

"What is happening Pogue? Why do I feel so scared when you are not close?" Liz asked rubbing her cheek against his bare chest.

"I don't know I think we need to talk to Caleb and Faith about this tomorrow." Pogue's chest rumbled against her cheek as he spoke. Liz found her eyes dropping as he stroked her hair and before either of them knew it they were fast asleep.

Liz felt as if she was being watched and she slowly opened her eyes only to see green, blue, and brown eyes staring at her. She moved slightly and saw that the eyes belonged to Maria, Caleb, and Reid. "Morning." Liz groaned sleepily moving to stretch but she found herself unable to move due to the mass half on her. Liz looked to her right and saw Pogue dead to the world with his face buried in her neck, his one leg pinned between hers while half his body covered her keeping her close but it was where his hand was that had her blushing. "Pogue, Pogue wake up." Liz said gently being mindful of their three friends who were watching them curiously.

"Mmm just a bit longer Liz." Pogue mumbled before pulling her closer.

"Pogue we have a room full of people watching us." Liz whispered gently hoping to revive her friend who had yet to remove his hand from inside her shirt. Pogue reluctantly opened his brown eyes and looked up at a furiously blushing Liz and then at those around him.

"What do you all want?" Pogue groaned, he had been perfectly content sleeping with Liz surrounded by her and now he had his friends glaring faces to deal with and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"It's time for school." Maria whispered with wide eyes.

"Right…school." Pogue grumbled putting his head back next to Liz. Suddenly he realized that his right hand was holding something and it was not Liz's hand. The others watched as Pogue's eyes traced the path of his arm to where his hand was rested and saw his eyes widen in surprise. Maria and Reid snickered when they saw that Pogue finally realized he had a hand full of Liz, Caleb just looked pissed. The three expected him to shy away and start apologizing to Liz but where surprised when he just moved his hand and rolled out of bed.

"Caleb mind if I use your shower?" Pogue asked as he helped Liz up. Caleb was trying to reign in his anger at his friend but still managed a stiff response.

"Go ahead." He ground out. Pogue sent him a look and with a kiss to the top of Liz's head was out the door. Liz stood alone beside her bed as she faced her three friends.

"Maria, Reid would you mind going to Maria's room for a moment? Liz and I have a few things to discuss." Caleb said never taking his eyes off of Liz. Liz shifted around knowing that tone, she knew that she was either in for an ear full or he was really worried about something, she was going to bet that it was the first one. Maria and Reid shared a look before they bolted out of the room not wanting to get caught up in WWIII. Right when her bedroom door shut Caleb started his pacing.

"Liz why was Pogue in your bed today? I mean it was one thing at the hospital but here…" Caleb asked his eyes wild with…fear.

"The two of us have a hard time sleeping apart now Caleb for some reason. It's like I get restless and I feel panic starting to set in when he is not around." Liz said not liking the caged animal look her best friend had going.

"He feel the same way?" Caleb asked.

"Yes." Liz said "We were going to ask you about this later today." Caleb stopped letting out a deep breath as he ran his hands through his dark locks.

"Liz did you and Pogue connect?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, remember we said that we did so that I would not die." Liz said.

"No I mean like did the two of you connect like on a spiritual level?" Caleb asked.

"Well I am assuming so since we were in the shadow world when we connected." Liz said and Caleb looked sick.

"I hate this." He grumbled.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Liz the only way the two of you would be able to connect on the spiritual or soul level was if the two of you were." Caleb stopped looking disturbed.

"If we were what?" Liz asked just then Nancy Parker entered the room her hands on her hips.

"Elizabeth Parker get your behind ready for school, you too Caleb. Now!" Nancy ordered and the two scrambled away from the ferocious red head.

Caleb charged into his room in time to see Pogue pulling on his boxers that he kept there for when they boys spent the night. "You alright man?" Pogue asked as Caleb huffed against the door.

"Nancy kicked me out of Liz's room." Caleb muttered looking closely at his friend taking note of the way Pogue seemed to bristle at his being in Liz's room alone.

"Right." Pogue said as he pulled on his spare uniform.

"So Pogue how are things with Kate?" Caleb asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"They suck what else is new?" Pogue asked.

"What do you mean? The two of you have always been hot and heavy together."

"Man it's just like before with Chase. She freaks out on me all the time and she has the nerve to go off on me about Liz." Pogue's deep voice rumbled. Caleb knew his friend well enough to know that he was controlling his anger at his girlfriend, which just confirmed his fears.

"Yeah according to Maria, Kate is pretty open in her hostility towards Liz." Caleb said cringing when he saw Pogue's eyes flash black.

"What?" Pogue asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh come on Pogue please tell me you are not that blind that you have no noticed all the looks and remarks Kate makes at Liz's expense." Caleb growled taking note of how Pogue's eyes flashed black a few times at the distressing news.

"Why has Liz not said anything?" Pogue whispered.

"Because she is Liz and she wants you to be happy and she thinks Kate makes you happy. Liz would never want to do something that might ruin your relationship with Kate and if that means taking shit from Kate she will." Caleb said hoping to wake his friend up.

"Why would Liz do that I mean she never took that crap from anyone before?" Pogue asked sitting on Caleb's bed looking alarmed.

"Max Evens happened." Caleb growled his eyes black as well, it was just easier in their heighted state of emotions to let their magic go.

"What exactly did this guy do to Liz to make her into a doormat?" Pogue asked.

"Saw into her soul and then crushed it." Caleb huffed cringing when he saw that his hands were sparking, he looked over at Pogue and quickly moved away when he saw the flames dancing on Pogue's arms.

"He what?" Pogue ground out.

"I thought Liz and the others told you this story." Caleb said not liking the vibes that were coming from his best friend.

"The abridged version I think." Pogue snarled.

"Well you know how Max is an alien right?" At Pogue's nod Caleb continued. "When he saved her that day apparently he somehow managed to force a connection with her…" Caleb ducked when a power wave was released by Pogue hitting the walls shaking his room slightly.

"Go on." Pogue snapped.

"Well they apparently saw into each other's souls and Max somehow convinced Liz that they were soul mates or something. The two of them were all hot and heavy for awhile and then this girl Tess shows up who is like Max." Caleb said not liking the predatory look in his friend's eyes.

"Tess as in the evil she bitch gerbil?" Pogue asked using the name the girls had given her.

"That is the one any way Max kept telling her that there was nothing between him and Tess only to prove over and over how wrong he was and he kept stamping Liz down somehow making her feel like crap and that this was all her fault. I think that some of this has do with his friends whom Maria said were nasty to Liz all the time. Anyway remember how Liz ran to her aunt's house in Florida this summer?" Caleb asked and at Pogue's stiff nod he continued. "Well that was after a message from Max's home world saying that Max and this girl Tess were married in their past life and were meant to be together, long story short Liz ran and Max did not follow. He tried to get back together with her and the beginning of this year and he almost did until a future version of Max came back to have Liz fall out of love with him so the end of the world does not happen…" Pogue sent him a look and he stopped.

"I know I thought it sounded weird too and so did Liz and Maria they don't know if it was some alien trick or an enemy but Liz did what he said anyway figuring it was the best way to get the alien off their scent." Caleb said and Pogue gave him a stiff nod letting him know that he should continue.

"Liz pretended to sleep with Kyle…" Caleb ducked again as Pogue let off his anger.

"Sorry." Pogue grumbled as Caleb got up off the floor.

"It's alright your reaction was tame compared to mine when Liz told me." Caleb admitted making Pogue smirk.

"So Valenti saw her naked?" Pogue asked.

"No Liz said she had her underwear on and that all they did was talk and wait for Max to see them. Max got closer to Tess while pushing Liz to tell him the truth not believing that she would sleep with someone else."

"Wait this guy seriously thought that he was going to be Liz's first?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah." Caleb said with a small chuckle.

"She is too hot for that, guys have been trying to get with her for years." Pogue grumbled.

"I know sometimes I want to lock her in her room so no guy can look at her." Caleb admitted.

"That is the Caleb we all know and love." Pogue laughed.

"Anyway a lot of other crap happened but Liz and the other humans were forced out of the alien group and the lines were drawn and then you and Reid showed up taking them away. Liz is still mixed up about what has happened to her but she does realize that she is not how she used to be and she hates that she is so easily walked on." Caleb admitted.

"I am pissed that I did not know any of this." Pogue said softly startling his friend.

"Liz probably did not want to harp on about this." Caleb said but Pogue knew his best friend was lying.

"I think I am in love with her Caleb, in a very complicated all or nothing way." Pogue admitted.

"I know you are in love with her, all of us know this except Liz." Caleb said startling Pogue.

"It's that obvious?" Pogue asked.

"Very but Liz does not realize it and feels guilty for having lusty feelings for you. She does not want to be the Tess in your situation with Kate and that is what she feels she is turning into except unlike Liz, Kate is not taking your interest in another woman well." Caleb said patting his friend on the back as he went to change.

"Caleb, Pogue come on we have to get to school!" Liz hollered from the other side of the door. The two quickly rushed out and headed off to school.


	15. Abbot Alert VIII

Part 14: Abbot Alert VIII

Pogue watched from the end of the hall as his girlfriend spotted Liz coming out of her Biology class and made her way over to Liz. He could tell from Liz's stiff posture that whatever Kate was saying to her cut deep, but Liz just grit her teeth and took whatever his girlfriend was slinging at her. He had seen enough and had begun to make his way over to the two but Faith beat him to it and had sent Kate packing. He continued towards Liz only to hear her snarky comment about Kate.

"Faith…" Liz hissed.

"Oh please girlfriend you know it's true." Faith grumbled.

"It's true she has not had sex and she is cranky." Pogue said leaning against one of the lockers. Their school had a small bank of lockers for kids who did not stay at Spencer to house their books in. Liz looked at him startled as Faith laughed.

"And no sex why?" Faith asked leaning against Liz for support.

"I really don't feel like being nagged at while I am going at it and that is all she does." Pogue rolled his eyes looking to Liz when her phone started playing "toxic" by Britney Spears.

"Max?" Faith asked.

"I thought the ringer was fitting." Liz said as she let the phone go, Pogue remembered his conversation with Caleb that morning and quickly reached into Liz's bag as she protested and pulled out the phone.

"Hello?" Pogue barked into the phone hoping to sound scary, he did not realize that his voice in general had the tendency to come off as dangerous.

Roswell

Max had wanted to call Liz for so long but Alex and Michael always told him to let her be that she was recovering from losing a close friend and that all she needed was her friends. Then he found out from Alex that Liz was sick in the hospital fighting for her life and he wanted nothing more than to hop on a plane and go and heal her but again the others talked him out of that plan. Then he leaned two days ago that Liz finally woke up but again the others would not let him talk to her but today, today he had finally had enough.

He went into the eraser room where he could be alone and pulled out his phone and waited anxiously for Liz's sweet voice; he was stunned when a gruff voice answered instead.

"Ah is Liz there?" Max asked trying to control his voice.

"Depends on who is asking." The deep voice rumbled. "Hey baby there is some guy on the phone for you, sounds mysterious." The guy laughed, Max could hear two feminine voices in the background and one that sounded a lot like Liz.

"It's Max, Liz's boyfriend." Max said in a firm voice trying to forget that this guy called his Liz baby.

"Oh it's Max as in Max Evans the royal pain in my girls ass." The guy on the other line said. Max tried not to wince at the royal comment hoping it was just a slip of the tongue or something. "What do you want Max?" The man asked.

"I want to talk to Liz, I want to make sure she is alright." Max said.

"Oh she is fine, enjoying being away from all the troubles of Roswell." The man laughed. "She does not want to talk to you Max, she wants nothing to do with you and your little friends any more. You and yours drew the battle lines a long time ago, now get prepared to fight. Have a nice day Maxwell." The man said before hanging up.

Max stared at the phone as the dial tone sounded. He could not believe what he heard. Liz, his Liz was with another man and she was laughing at him as he was stuck here in Roswell worrying about her and how she was handling the death of her friend and she was off having a good time. The rage was a slow burn inside him as his vision became blurry. He did not even notice the green streaks roaming over his hands as they fried his phone in his hand.

"Yo Maxwell you in there?" Michael asked as he banged on the door. Max slowly got up and opened the door Michael looked at his friend in shock as he stood rigidly before him. "What the hell Maxwell?" Michael asked pushing Max back into room as he joined him.

"Michael ask Alex where Spencer Academy is located." Max growled.

"No need to Maxwell I already did and all he told me was Ipswich wherever the hell that is." Michael said rolling his eyes.

"Michael Ipswich is in Massachusetts it is right next to Salem." Max said rolling his eyes at his friends hating that Michael had this information on him the entire time and never mentioned it to him.

"What's the deal Maxwell?" Michael asked.

"I think it's time we went on another one of our group camping trips this weekend and head up to Ipswich to visit Liz and Maria." Max said clenching his fists. Michael stared at Max through narrowed eyes not liking how his best friend was acting and he was not all that crazy about heading to a strange town full of people he did not know into a strange situation besides he had a feeling that Maria and Liz were not going to welcome them with open arms.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Michael asked but he knew that it was no use, once Max got something into that thick head of his there was no use trying to get through to him.

"I think it is a great idea Michael. We are going to have a group meeting after school tell the others." Max said standing up feeling better that this situation was going to be taken care of soon.

"Uh by group does that also include Kyle and Alex? Also where are we going to hold this meeting?" Michael asked.

"Yes the two of them are invited." Max said with annoyed look. "And we are going to commandeer your apartment." Max said before he left the eraser room leaving behind a frustrated Michael.

"Why yes Maxwell I would be happy to lend you my apartment once again for one of your useless meetings that no one ever wants to go to and I would also be delighted to go and tell the others that they are invited to said meeting that is more than likely to piss off half said group yes Maxwell I would be delighted." Michael ground out before he too left the eraser room.

Ipswich

He stared at her watching as she moved through the crowd with her friends, Parry keeping her close as usual. He hated how Danvers and Parry were always with her if one was not there the other was she was rarely alone. He never had a chance to approach her when she was constantly surrounded by her friends. He watched as she moved a piece of her long chocolate hair behind her ear as she laughed at something Parry said to her. He noticed how Parry casually slung his arm over her shoulders pulling her against his side making her doe eyes sparkle. She always looked content when she was around them, but when they were gone her eyes took on a shadowed haunted look and it pleased him and intrigued him.

He smirked when she saw Parry detach from her to attach himself to his girlfriend never seeing the pain in her eyes. Now was perfect, when she was troubled when she was vulnerable. He made his way towards her and cornered her without Parry noticing, too involved with his girlfriend.

"Elizabeth." He purred invading her personal space knowing she hated it.

"Aaron." She ground out shifting a frustrated look at Parry who continued to ignore them.

"So I was wondering if you would go out with me on Friday night?" He finally managed to get out. Liz looked him over for a moment, he could see her inner battle in her beautiful brown eyes and then there it was, defeat.

"Sure, pick me up at Danvers place around seven?" Liz asked.

"Seven it is." Have a great day Liz he said giving her a small smile which she returned. That was easier than he had thought it was going to be.

Liz did not know if what she had just done was a good thing or a very, very bad thing but she was going to go with a bad thing. She knew that she could not have Pogue even if her heart was screaming for him so her next option was to move on and date someone else but her options were severely limited. The boys seemed to make it their mission to let all the guys at Spencer know that the four girls in their group were off limits and it seemed that the guys were taking whatever threat was issued seriously and stayed away. Aaron was different though, he did not seem to fear the infamous Sons of Ipswich and made constant plays for her and with Pogue out of the running he was all she had available to her and she did have to admit Aaron was easy on the eyes.

"Hey chica what's up?" Maria asked as she looped her arm through Liz's. Pogue was brought out of his Kate induced haze and noticed the odd expression on Liz's face.

"I have a date." Liz said her cheeks turning red.

"With who?" Pogue asked not liking how jealous he sounded and he knew from the tightening around his waist Kate did not like it either.

"With Aaron Abbot." Liz said looking shocked.

"What!" Pogue roared he felt the blood in his veins turn into liquid fire as the air rushed from his lungs.

"He kind of just moseyed on over and then asked me out for Friday night and the next thing I knew I was saying yes." Liz said looking bewildered.

"Liz you have to tell him it was a mistake I mean this guy is like a royal prick." Pogue ground out.

"That would be mean." Liz said trying to cover her hurt but Maria had felt it stabbing in her chest as well as the raging jealousy in Pogue. "No I have to go out with him besides it might be kind of fun." Liz said trying to convince herself. "I mean it might be nice." Liz said not seeing Maria stumble slightly as she was assaulted by Pogue's raging emotions that were giving her a headache.

"Hey Liz it's time to go to class now, come on." Maria said dragging Liz away so that she would not have Pogue's emotions seeping into her every pour. Pogue stared after Liz with wild eyes trying to call in his inner demon wanting to destroy all in his path to Liz and take out the one who dared to even think of touching her. He had to see Caleb, now.

"Listen Kate I have to go there is something I need to talk to Caleb about before class." Pogue said patting her back as he quickly moved away from her not seeing her furious expression.


	16. Abbot Alert IX

Part 15: Abbot Alert IX

Pogue stared down from the middle level of the lecture hall at Liz who was sitting with Faith and Reid in their English class. Reid had his head on his arms as usual and Liz gently rubbed his back, but that was not what bugged him after all he knew that the two of them were only friends. No what bugged him was Aaron Abbot staring at Liz with a hungry look and Liz was completely oblivious to the looks she was receiving as usual. Caleb looked at his best friend sitting next to him and then down a few rows at Liz and sighed wishing the two would just get together already and put the rest of them out of their misery.

"Mr. Parry?" The instructor asked and it was then that the brooding teen realized the entire hall was staring at him.

"The main concept is that a house can have a will of its own which has been explored before in Poe's 'The Fall of the House of Usher'." Pogue replied startling the room, he was not known for speaking up.

"Very astute Mr. Parry and yes the Shining by Stephen King is notorious for its interpretation of a building being intrinsically evil similar to which other book by Mr. King?" The instructor asked.

"Rose Red." Reid said and the instructor nodded smirking slightly knowing that the blonde was going to get that one.

"And the main concept of Rose Red is Miss. Parker?"

"That some houses are born evil and that they think and feel consciously changing to trick the humans that inhabit them wanting to scare us." Liz said. Pogue went back to his Liz watching knowing that the spotlight was long off him. He wanted to snarl when he saw Aaron's eyes slither down Liz to places where his eyes should not be looking.

"Hey man what's up?" Caleb whispered bumping Pogue slightly.

"Aaron asked Liz out for Friday and she said yes." Pogue hissed smirking when Caleb's eyes flashed. "My thoughts exactly." Pogue grumbled.

"I thought we made it perfectly clear to all the guys in this school that the girls were off limits." Caleb hissed.

"Apparently Abbot thinks he is special." Pogue grumbled.

"Well it's not like we can do anything about that now Liz would hurt us if we tried to stop her." Caleb sighed.

"She can't go out with him." Pogue ground out.

"Well technically she can I mean it's not like she is dating anyone so she is allowed to go out and do as she pleases." Caleb said knowing that Pogue really had no right to get mad at Liz for going out on a date.

"Why can't she just stay in on Friday or go out with one of the girls?" Pogue asked.

"Because you and I both know that is not fair, the rest of us have dates or are going out as a group and Liz wanted to have fun too. It's not her fault that you are too whipped to break it off with Kate to go for Liz." Caleb said sighing when the bell rang, perfect timing.

Pogue sat in his seat for a moment frowning deep down he knew that Caleb was right that he had no reason to be angry but he could not stop the murderous thoughts rampaging in his head. He knew that he was with Kate and that he did not have a right to be upset that Liz was going out on a date but a large part of him was screaming that he should lock Liz up in his room and never let her leave that she was his.

"Pogue?" Sarah asked when he finally reached the crowded hall. He looked down at the small blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Kate is bugging about something and sent me on a fact finding mission but I am totally going to ignore that for now. Are you alright?" Sarah asked not liking how distressed the guy looked.

"Not really I am just coming to terms with a situation one that you would not like." Pogue said as she walked with him.

"Let me guess you are trying to figure out how to break things off with Kate so that you can finally get to Liz?" Sarah asked with a small smile. Pogue stopped and turned to her with a bewildered expression.

"What am I like the most obvious person in the world?" He asked.

"No but I have seen the glances you shoot at Liz, they are different then the looks you give Kate or anyone else. There is something gentle and special there but not many would be able to pick up on that. Oh and Caleigh told me that you had the hots for Liz." Sarah said laughing when the big guy rolled his eyes.

"Listen Sarah I don't know if I should be talking about this with you I mean you are close to Kate and all." Pogue said.

"She is different Pogue." Sarah said startling him once again. "She is cold and mean and she has so much anger all the time and I am sick of it and I am sick of her always harping on about Liz. I know Liz and I know that Liz has never done anything to Kate but Kate seems to have it out for Liz." Sarah said looking slightly worried.

"I am starting to see that now. God how stupid am I?" Pogue asked looking dejected. "I never saw how mean Kate was to Liz but now it is glaring me in the face and all I do is sit there and let it happen, when have I ever sat there and let something happen?" Pogue growled.

"I don't know but I do know that something needs to be done and soon. Kate is getting out of hand." Sarah said before walking away leaving Pogue to his brooding thoughts once again. Today was Monday which meant that he had five days to come up with a plan of action to get what he wanted, Liz.

Faith sat at the lunch table waiting for her friends going over what all she had learned from her friends that day. Not only was Liz going on a date with the school butt monkey but Pogue had finally admitted to Caleb that he was in love with Liz. Moving a dark brown lock away from her face she watched the goings on around her. She knew that Liz was having problems and that it was reflecting in her behavior it became glaringly obvious when Liz let Kate walk all over her, her best friend and sister would never have allowed that but there she was shrinking under Kate's gaze and words all the time. Watching Liz was like watching the shell of a girl she used to know, she shrank in on herself and kept the world at a distance not wanting to be touched by the cold.

Then there was Caleb she had no idea what happened to him to make him so…uptight. He used to be carefree and wild, especially around Liz, the two of them were wildcats when together but now they both seemed so closed off. Caleb had started to open back up from what Tyler had told her, being around Liz and her again was waking him up from his unnatural sleep. Faith missed their sly innuendos and witty banter. Caleb and her used to be the more open version of Tyler and Maria.

"Hey girlie." Caleigh said sitting down next to Faith, her blonde hair swaying over her back.

"Hello my lovely. So what is the what?" Faith asked knowing that Caleigh loved to gossip as much as Maria and Tyler.

"Okay well apparently Pogue and Sarah had a little heart to heart and Pogue is now planning on doing something about Kate." Caleigh said.

"We can only hope that means he is going to get rid of her, if I have to have one more conversation with her butting in with her sarcastic comments I am going to Scion on her ass." Faith grumbled.

"I know I just can't believe that Liz is taking this from her. I think you should do what you do best girly and get the real Liz roaring again."

"I would but I think Caleb is better for that job, he has always been able to reach her." Faith said.

"Yeah but the guy is messed up as well. Faith you are the fighter of the group, the one who acts first, the one with the passion and aggression. You are the closest one to Caleb and Liz and you are the one they need to wake them the hell up. I am so sick of the two of them acting all meek 

and sissy like. That is not Caleb and Liz. I would say get Pogue to help you but he has his head to far up Kate's ass to do much of anything right now." Caleigh said and Faith let out a deep rich throaty laugh.

"Listen to you Cal, getting a little catty there." Faith laughed.

"Your different too Faith. It's like you and Liz suddenly have the weight of the world on your shoulders, I miss my carefree opinionated no nonsense best friend." Caleigh whispered.

"In a way I do feel like I have the weight of the world on me Cal. I have to fix Liz and Caleb and keep the rest of you in working order while trying to deal with what happened to Serena and the evil that killed her." Faith sighed.

"I can help you." Caleigh whispered.

"I know you can girly but I think you are right about me being the one to have to get through to Caleb and Liz." Faith said her eyes sparkling slightly making Caleigh happy.

"There it is." Caleigh whispered as the others poured into the lunch room.

"Okay ladies I am in need of some help. I have a date Friday and I need girlfriend time." Liz said to Sarah, Faith, Maria, and Caleigh ignoring Kate next to Pogue.

"Oh I love this part!" Maria squealed.

"I know which is why I asked." Liz said.

"So three on Friday?" Faith asked.

"Yup." Liz said and the girls laughed.

"Great a house full of women." Caleb muttered.

"Oh you know you love it." Reid said throwing a fry at Caleb who caught it in his mouth making the blonde snicker.

"Besides Danvers, Jeff will be there." Maria said and Caleb groaned.

"I don't think hanging out with my dad is what he had in mind." Liz giggled.

"Hey I will have you know that Mr. P is like the coolest old guy around." Maria huffed.

"Except when it comes to matters involving Honey Bear." Faith said.

"Then he is crazy." Caleb mumbled.

"Especially when Liz is spending entire nights out in the desert with her boyfriend." Maria laughed when Liz groaned.

"Oh don't remind me that was the worst." Liz groaned.

"Wait alone in the desert with who?" Reid asked.

"My ex Max." Liz mumbled.

"Get this the two of them were all hot and heavy in the desert but didn't do anything and just fell asleep only for them to go home at dawn and their parents were waiting for them in the café." Maria laughed.

"Ouch." Tyler said scrunching his nose.

"Yes ouch it was terrible. My mom was convinced that the two of us had slept together and that I was going to end up pregnant, I had a doctors appointment that day and everything she was flipping big time and my dad was just growling all the time. Max's parents were not much better. Mr. Evans did not know what to think and Mrs. Evans kept looking at me as if I was stealing her little boy or something." Liz groaned.

"Too bad the parents did not realize that little Lizzie had already lost it." Faith laughed.

"Yes because that would have made things so much better." Liz said rolling her eyes. Their conversation was light and friendly but Liz could not shake off the tingle she felt in the back of her mind that left a cold dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. Evil was nearby and getting closer to their group by the second.


	17. Abbot Alert X

Part 16: Abbot Alert X

Pogue stared hard at his girlfriend as she glared furiously at Liz a few feet away. He knew that Liz could sense Kate's stare but she was choosing to ignore it. His heart and head were screaming two different messages at him and it was driving him crazy. He knew that his heart wanted Liz, knew that she was what could feed his soul but there was the pesky little voice in his head telling him differently. His head was telling him to stay with Kate that she was the safer option, with Kate there was no emotional risk involved. Kate did not know the real him so any damage done he could blame on his not being open with her but if Liz rejected him he knew that it was because of him.

"God who does she think she is? I mean the only reason she is popular is because she is hanging out with us." Kate hissed Pogue looked and saw a group of eager freshman boys standing around Liz looking at her as if she was their goddess.

"Actually Kate she is popular all on her own, even in Roswell everyone knew who she was. Liz is hard to miss, there is just something about her that stands out and draws people to her." Pogue drawled his eyes hard.

Kate stared up at him glaring angrily at him for not taking her side in the matter. "Pogue she spends all of her time with the most popular boys in Ipswich people were bound to notice her." Kate snapped.

"Kate, Liz is her own person and I am pretty sure people see that. Liz does not need our help getting by." Pogue ground out rolling his eyes as she stomped away to probably go and complain to Sarah about him. He stared after her and frowned knowing in his gut what he had to do.

He felt her come up beside him, he had no idea when he and the others developed that little ability but it always came in handy. "You are a dumb ass you know that?" Faith asked as the two of them watched Liz in front of them.

"Yup I know it." Pogue muttered darkly. "I am going to break up with Kate later on today. I need to end things with her because it is not fair to either of us for me to be in love with another girl when I am with her." Pogue said after a long pause.

"No and none of this is fair to Liz. She needs something good in her life Parry and I am hoping that you are just that." Faith said patting his back.

"But Kate is going to go nuclear when I dump her." Pogue said.

"Don't worry about her, leave her to Caleigh, Ria and I when you are done with her." Faith said.

"Thanks Faith." Pogue whispered before walking off, he had to go and plan a break up.

Roswell

Isabel stared at her brother, angry tears running down her golden cheeks. He was crazed and was demanding that they all lie to their parents again and head to Ipswich where Liz and Maria were. Isabel knew from what Alex had told her that the girls were going to be less than receptive to Max and Michael showing up but to drag the rest of them along in their mess was just stupid, but no, the alien king did not see that.

"So we are leaving tomorrow." Max said

"No." Tess ground out.

"Yes we are going Tess. I know that you do not understand this but I need to do this." Max ground out.

"No Max. Liz does not want this; she and Maria do not need this stress right now." Alex growled he could not believe what he was hearing.

"I need to see her Alex, I need to know that she is alright." Max ground out.

"So none of this has to do with you calling Liz and some guy answering her phone?" Kyle asked startling the aliens, Alex on the other hand looked calm.

"What are you talking about Kyle?" Tess asked.

"Max here called Liz earlier even though Alex asked him not to only to have Pogue answer the phone." Kyle said.

"Maria called us and told us what happened, to say that Pogue was angry that you called Liz was an understatement and you don't even want to know how Caleb, Reid and Tyler acted." Alex snarled.

"Alex…" Isabel was cut off by his angry look.

"No your brother had no right to call Liz. Her and Maria are going through hell right now and…"

"She did not sound that broken up to me!" Max shouted.

"You have no idea what she is going through Max no idea at all." Alex snapped.

"She is going through something that you can't even begin to understand Evans." Kyle whispered.

"Serena and Liz were like sisters and Liz lost her. Serena's family was important and now Liz has to deal with all of these strange people bombarding her and she does not need you adding to her stress." Alex said.

"I am going to Ipswich tomorrow, I need to see that Liz is alright for myself." Max whispered looking at the room with angry amber eyes. "You can either come with me or get the hell out of my way." Max said before he left Michael's apartment.

The remaining group stared at the solid door willing it to explode. "I hate it when he gets like this." Tess grumbled. Kyle and Alex looked at her and then started laughing soon Michael was chuckling as was Isabel until all five were all laughing.

"Man Tess that is the first time I have ever heard you say anything bad about our dear President." Kyle said.

"Well he is annoying at times." Tess said her blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh and don't we know it." Michael said rolling his eyes. "Welcome to the club Tess we like to refer to ourselves as the AMRC and yes we do have T-shirts." Michael said making Kyle laugh.

"We meet every Monday and Friday when Max calls a meeting." Kyle said.

"Membership is for life." Isabel added.

"Thanks guys." Tess said and she looked very unsure of herself.

"Don't worry Tess it's not as bad as it sounds." Michael said sighing as he flopped onto his couch.

Ipswich

Pogue knew that he was a jerk and that he was probably going about this breaking up business the wrong way but at the moment he really did not care all he wanted to do was get out of the relationship, feelings be damned. He sat in a booth at his favorite restaurant waiting for Kate to show up. He watched through dark narrowed eyes as she made her way into the restaurant looking around for him, smiling broadly when she spotted him.

"Sorry I am late; Sarah was just talking my ear off." Kate laughed before she picked up a menu and began scanning it.

"Not a problem." Pogue rumbled trying to decide when it was the right time to end things with her, he had a feeling it should be after dinner. The two of them sat and made idle chit chat during dinner, it was almost as if Kate sensed something was off and was trying to keep the mood upbeat and light.

"Pogue is something wrong? You have been extra broody all night." Kate asked smiling at him. Pogue looked at her with sad eyes taking a deep breath knowing that now was the time.

"Kate there is something I have to tell you something that has been put off for a long time because I was to chicken to face my fears." Pogue said his deep voice rumbling around the duo. Kate sat up straighter getting the feeling she was really not going to like what he had to say.

"What?" She asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Kate we are not working out. Our relationship has become something I don't recognize and the two of us are not happy together. Half the time you are poking at me telling me I am a bad boyfriend and then the rest of the time, you are in a jealous fit." Pogue said and even he knew that sounded bad. She was silent for a moment trying to understand what he was saying.

"So you want to break up?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Yeah Kate I do." Pogue whispered.

"No!" She yelled her eyes instantly turning hard.

"What?"

"No I don't want to break up and this is not a decision that you can just make. Things were fine between us before Liz Parker came to town she is the reason things have been so crappy." Kate snarled and Pogue's gaze instantly hardened.

"Liz has nothing to do with this, our problems started long before she came to Ipswich. Things started going sour when Chase came to town two months ago. You were feeling suffocated by me and wanted out but I would not let you and now that he is gone suddenly you feel possessive of me when my best friends since diapers comes to town, it's not right Kate and we need to end things." Pogue said getting up and tossing down the money for the bill.

"Have a nice life Kate because you are out of mine." Pogue said before he left the restaurant not giving himself time to feel bad for his harsh words knowing that is had to be said. Now all he had to do was find a way to convince Liz that he was not a dumb ass.


	18. Date Night

**Thanks for the replies to the last part! I love reading what all you have to say your replies mean a lot!**

Part 17: Date Night

Faith rushed into the Danvers home looking wild, she had an arm full of clothes and was up the stairs before Caleb or Tyler could get in a hello. "Okay that is the forth female to go upstairs in the past half hour. What the hell is going on?" Caleb asked looking miffed.

"Liz is getting ready for her date." Tyler said rolling his eyes at his clueless friend.

"Yeah I know that so why are the others here?"

"Caleb buddy there is a lot about girls that you need to learn. Girls like getting ready together for big events and dates." Tyler said as he flipped through the spell book in his lap lazily.

"And you know this how?" Caleb asked looking at his friend amused.

" Maria and Caleigh, those two are like a walking book of the girls rule book." Tyler grumbled smirking when he saw Caleb's face pale.

"There is a rule book?" Caleb asked.

"Not a written one Danvers." Tyler laughed sitting up. "It is like this unwritten book of rules that all girls have and they always add to it. Like the whole girls need to go to the restroom together thing, that is in it. Oh and the secret language crap they do." Tyler said.

"Complicated." Caleb muttered.

"Weird is more like it." Tyler laughed before he went back to reading.

"Hey why do girls go to the bathroom together?" Caleb suddenly asked.

"Something about moral support and holding hands." Tyler mumbled.

"Weird." Caleb grumbled when the front door opened yet again and an agitated Pogue entered the parlor where the two Sons were sitting.

"What has you in a grind?" Tyler asked flashing one of his dazzling smiles making Pogue growl.

"Liz is still going through with this date." He snapped and the other guys just shrugged.

"You didn't really expect her to call it off did you? She was right she wanted to go out and have fun like the rest of us and she would have felt bad for canceling on someone even if he is a jerk." Tyler said grabbing his head when Pogue's emotions blared at him. "Hey tone it down Pogue." Tyler said glaring at his friend.

"Sorry." Pogue said deflating slightly as he sat down next to Caleb on the couch.

"What is going on with you man?" Caleb asked.

"I am in love with Lizzie Parker and she does not even know it." Pogue sighed.

"Well then why don't you tell her?" Caleb asked.

"Oh I was going to but then Maria and Faith stopped me saying that was a really bad idea." Pogue said his eyes taking on a dark glower.

"They were right though." Tyler said not flinching when Pogue turned his steely gaze on him. "Think about it man. You just broke up with Kate less than a week ago, telling Liz that you are in love with her right now would be insensitive and she would not believe you thinking that you were just confused after your breakup or that you were looking for a warm body in your bed." Tyler said.

"But I would never do that to Liz." Pogue said running his hands through his long hair.

"No and she probably knows that but she is a girl Pogue and there is this little switch in their heads where when a guy comes after them right after a breakup their shields go up." Tyler said.

"When did you become so in tune with women?" Pogue asked.

"Maria and Caleigh are my life." Tyler mumbled rolling his blue eyes.

"Boys!" Caleigh hollered from the top of the stairs. Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb scrambled to their feet and headed out into the foyer where four of the five girls stood.

"Liz is ready for her date and we need to be ready for her killer entrance when Aaron gets here." Faith said a wicked gleam in her green eyes.

"What entrance?" Pogue asked trying to hide his jealousy but he knew from the looks that Maria and Tyler were sending him that he was doing a poor job of it.

"Every girl on the first date with a guy needs to make a grand entrance." Sarah said and the other girls nodded in agreement. The grandfather clock rang out in the foyer, its chime sounding seven times as the doorbell rang.

"Punctual." Caleigh said with an impressed look as Caleb put on his big brother face to answer the door. He opened the door to reveal Aaron Abbot with his fluffed out hair in a dinner jacket and dress pants with a small bouquet of orange roses.

"Abbot." Caleb ground out opening the door wider for the other guy to enter his home. Aaron smirked at Caleb as he went inside his jaw dropping at the vision walking down the stairs. Liz smiled when she saw not only Aaron's reaction but Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue's as well.

"Holy mother of…" Aaron tapered off.

"What the hell." The other three said simultaneously as Liz finally reached the landing.

"You look killer Parker." Faith said.

"I couldn't agree more." Aaron said in his silky voice that stabbed at Pogue. Pogue drank in the sight of his Liz all dolled up for another guy. She had on a short shiny sapphire tube dress that fell mid thigh with her hair done in loose curls and shadowy makeup. His heart stung knowing that she put effort into looking good for another guy.

Caleb sensed his best friends inner raging and went to stand beside him lending him silent support. They watched as Liz blushed under their compliments before the duo left leaving the rest of them to their night.

"Is it wrong that I want to rip that guy a new one?" Pogue asked the full hall.

"Nope I am right there with you." Tyler muttered.

"Yeah Abbot could use a good whipping." Caleb grumbled.

"Oh stop being so sour." Maria pouted as she grabbed her coat, Tyler doing the same.

"Get over it boys Liz is going out to have a good time, she is not going to marry the guy." Caleigh said as she linked arms with Faith the two of them had plans to light up the town that night.

Caleb looked at Pogue worriedly somehow sensing that leaving the guy alone could be dangerous. Pogue saw him looking and rolled his dark eyes. "Go on man you and Sarah have a good time I am going to head over to the bar." Pogue said before heading out of the home and towards his prized bike.

Pogue walked into the smoke filled bar and breathed in the toxic air, it's not like the smoke was going to kill him. The bar was alive and pulsing with human energy enough to entertain him. He spotted Reid and some of the guys from the swim team over in the corner and headed over to his long time friend when he was waved over.

"So how did Lizzie look?" Reid asked reading his friend like a book.

"Hot, hotter than I would like her to look for a date with Abbot." Pogue grumbled.

"Oh Parker and Abbott that is rough." One of the guys hissed.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"Oh come on man everyone knows that you have it bad for the Parker girl and we have all stayed away from her because of it, Caleb's warning be damned." One of the guys spoke up.

"Yeah I heard more than a few of the guys are interested in her." Reid grumbled.

"Wait so why did Aaron move in on her?" Pogue asked his eyes narrowing.

"Because he knew that you wanted her and she is close to Caleb. In Aaron's eyes it was the perfect revenge for Sarah." One of the guys said rolling his eyes.

"Wait so Abbott wants to be with Liz just because she is close to Caleb and me?" Pogue asked something in his gut shifting.

"Yeah man." Reid and Pogue shared a look. Pogue could not explain it but something inside of him was roaring letting him know that danger was coming and he had a feeling it had something to do with Liz. It was a tingling in the back of his mind that he knew was Liz that had been there ever since they got back from the shadow world, the tingle was becoming a dull throb demanding his attention.

"Pogue?" Reid asked pulling his friend to the side when he saw the terrified look on his best friend's face. "What is it?"

"Liz, something is wrong with Liz." Pogue gasped out before he tore out of the bar Reid chasing after him. The blonde made it in time to the parking lot only to see Pogue roar away on his bike heading off to wherever Liz was. Growling Reid pulled out his phone and called Caleb.

"Caleb we have a problem, Liz is in trouble and Pogue has gone after her." Reid said.

Earlier that night Liz smiled softly as Aaron led her to a table in the back of the upscale Italian restaurant. She could not help but feel uncomfortable, something inside of her was starting to buzz, she was entering into dangerous territory and did not know who the enemy was.

"So Liz you look as if you would rather be anywhere but here right now." Aaron said giving her a small smile his brown eyes staring warmly at her. Liz sucked in a breath instantly feeling sorry.

"I am so sorry Aaron, you now have my full attention." Liz said giving him a dazzling smile.

"Why do I get the feeling that this place is making you uncomfortable?" Aaron asked.

"Well…my ex-boyfriend had a habit of taking me to Italian restaurants and I really try to avoid them now." Liz admitted feeling sick at the mention of Max.

"Well my dear this can easily be fixed, I am not in the mood for Italian anyway I am more of an bar person, there is this bar just outside of town, you interested?" Aaron asked. Liz ignored the buzz in the back of her head and nodded her agreement, she did not care if she was over dressed she just wanted away from the danger. The two got into his car and headed away from the main part of Ipswich. Liz let her mind wander as she and Aaron drove, her mind blanking out. After 

awhile she took note of her surroundings and noticed that the area they were in was heavily wooded which was not overly unusual for Ipswich but the feeling in her head and gut was telling her that she was in danger.

"Aaron where are we?" She asked after a moment.

"Some place." Aaron said with a smirk.

"Where?" She asked again the panic starting to set in.

"Someplace where I can keep you and the others won't be able to find you." Aaron said glancing at Liz. Liz recoiled when she saw his eyes, they were solid yellow with a small pin point black dot for a pupil. Dread filled her as they came to a clearing, a small cabin sitting neatly in the center with an eerie light emitting form it.

"You're a Horaci." Liz whispered and Aaron chuckled.

"I always knew that you were a bright girl." He said before killing the engine. That was the last thing she remembered.


	19. Date Night II

Part 18: Date Night II

Pogue raced down the dirt road through the thick trees following his senses that were telling him where Liz was. He could sense her panic and that only fueled the fire in him. Pogue slowed down when he saw a clearing up ahead and Abbott's car just sitting there, rage burned in him as he killed his engine and hoped off intent on killing the guy who even so much as dared hurt Liz. Pogue blasted the door open and saw Liz knocked out on a queen sized bed, Abbott glaring at him.

"Not the witch I wanted yet again." Aaron said and it was then that Pogue noticed his yellow eyes, he was a Horaci.

"It was you! The whole time we have been running around trying to figure out who sent Liz and I to the shadow world and it was you." Pogue growled trying to ignore the warning bells in his head telling him to grab Liz and run.

"No Parry I am not the one who cast the spell." Aaron laughed a dry hideous laugh. "I merely gave it to David to perform. You would be surprised at how weak his mind really was, quite easy to manipulate. All it took was a few well placed words and he was willing to do my bidding." Aaron said.

"But why go after Liz and I?" Pogue asked again ignoring his gut.

"I was never targeting you…yet." Aaron said and Pogue shivered when he saw pleasure flash in those yellow eyes. "The spell was supposed to affect Liz and Caleb. If I take the two of them out of the game then the rest of you will fall. It was lucky for me that Chase was so set on going against all of you otherwise I would have had to do to him what I did to Serena." Aaron said laughing when he saw pain flash in Pogue's eyes.

"We will kill you for this." Pogue said chancing another glance at Liz who had yet to wake up.

"Oh she is quite out of it, but then again my blood does have that nice toxic affect on her body." Aaron laughed when Pogue let out a gasp.

Pogue did not have time to react when Aaron released a blast of black energy at him knocking him to the ground after it his him in the chest. It felt as if his lungs were on fire as he tried to such in a shaky breath long enough to try and use his powers only to find them not working.

"Funny thing about you witches, you don't pay attention to your instincts." Aaron said blasting Pogue one more time. Pogue looked around him only to see the room glow when he was hit with the blast, it was then that he saw it, the ancient demonic ruins all around the cabin that glowed when Aaron used his powers and then disappeared. The room was blocking his powers, Aaron was actually smart enough to come up with a way for them to not be able to fight back at all.

"Now you see it." Aaron laughed Pogue looked and saw the teen was at the door and suddenly it was closed. Pogue ran at the door and yanked on it trying desperately to get it open but it would 

not budge. Pogue raced to a window and looked out only to see a laughing Aaron pull away. Pogue looked around the one room cabin for something to throw at the window, his eyes landed on a paper weight. Pogue gripped it and threw it at the window only to cringe when the heavy object just bounced off the glass, not even nicking it.

Pogue felt the tingle in the back of his mind and became aware of Liz once again and rushed over to her on the bed. He ran his hands over her to make sure she was alright, aside from the fact that she had been injected with Horaci blood. "Liz." He said shaking her slightly wanting to see her beautiful brown eyes to make sure she was alright.

"Liz." Pogue tried again and was rewarded with a small groan and the flutter of her eyelids.

"Pogue?" Liz asked her voice strained from her earlier screaming.

"Yeah it's me. Liz how are you feeling?" He asked as he brushed a hand over her forehead moving her hair out of the way.

"Like I have been hit by a truck." She groaned.

"Same here. Liz what happened?" He asked sitting down next to her pulling her closer now that her eyes were open.

"I should have followed my instincts Pogue, they were screaming at me all night when we were alone that I was in danger. Here I thought it was someone else watching the two of us and it turns out it was Aaron himself." Liz huffed looking disgusted with herself.

"Liz you could not have known. We have gone to school with the guy since middle school we should have picked up on it and didn't, there was no way you could have." Pogue said. He felt like kicking himself, he and the others had not noticed that Aaron was not human after all of these years.

"Wait Pogue how did you get here? Where is Aaron?" Liz asked sitting up looking around wildly.

"Aaron took off after locking the two of us in here, he used spells and wards to make it so we can't use magic to get out of here." Pogue whispered feeling terrible at her horrified look. "Also I felt you in my head and I knew that something was wrong so I followed the pull and it led me here to you." Pogue said.

"Pogue the others." Liz said her brow eyes wide with terror. Pogue closed his eyes feeling sick at the thought of leaving his friends to the slaughter, Liz and him unable to help.

"We can only hope that they will figure out what is going on and stop Aaron and come and find us." Pogue whispered.

"So we are really stuck here?" Liz asked her brown doe eyes welling with tears. Pogue flinched when he saw her tear filled eyes and pulled her into his lap crushing her to his chest wanting to keep her safe.

"Yeah Lizzie we are stuck."

Roswell

Tess, Kyle and Alex sat rigidly in a booth at the Crashdown waiting for Michael to finish up with Jose, who was going to be in charge until he got back. Max was still determined to go to Ipswich and was leaving tonight for the long drive. Michael of course could not let his best friend make a butt of himself by himself so he went with him. The others did not want to leave Michael alone with Max so in the end they all decided to go with Max.

At the Valenti home Tess and Kyle had voiced their objections to Alex and Isabel but they still agreed that they needed to be there to make sure that Max and Michael did not expose them. "How come I never saw it before?" Tess asked quietly Alex and Kyle turned towards her in the booth confused.

"Saw what?" Alex asked.

"That Max was so controlling and so not for me?" Tess asked looking sad.

"Tess you were brought up told that you had to be with the guy, I think that you were so obsessed with the image of Max that you had in your head that you never took the time to get to know the real Max Evans, the control freak." Kyle said rolling his eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out her pale cheeks turning red slightly.

"Sorry?" Kyle asked looking to Alex who just shrugged.

"I am sorry that I told the others to stay away from you and that you made us weak." Tess said looking down at her plate feeling terrible. "I just wanted to feel like I was important and that they could turn to me instead of all of you but that did not work. I don't know the exact event that caused it but somewhere this past week I saw that you all are good for the group and great friends." Tess said shocking the two human boys in front of her.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Tess?" Kyle asked wincing when Alex hit him in the chest.

"Thanks Tess that means a lot." Alex said trying to make nice.

"When this is all over and the others are back here in Roswell with us, I would really like for us all to be friends again." Tess said smiling slightly.

"We would like that too." Kyle said giving her a cheeky smile.

Ipswich

Caleb shifted around in his wooden chair yet again that night irritating his girlfriend who was leaning against him. He had been on edge all night and could not get rid of the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"Caleb you're vibrating." Sarah huffed as he moved to retrieve his phone from his back pocket, he saw it was Reid on the caller id.

"Reid?"

"Caleb we have a problem, Liz is in trouble and Pogue has gone after her." Reid said.

Sarah watched as the blood drained from Caleb's face and she knew that whoever was on the phone said something that terrified her boyfriend. "Reid stop him." Caleb growled.

"I tried but he is too damn fast and took off like a bat out of hell. I have no idea where he is and now neither of them are answering their phones." Reid sounded borderline hysterical.

"Alright Reid listen to me. Calm down." Caleb instructed. "Now I want you to get in your car and meet me and the others at my house. We are going to find them." Caleb said before hanging up. Sarah looked at him with worried blue eyes and he felt instantly guilty.

"Caleb what is it?" Sarah asked.

"Liz is in trouble and Pogue has gone after her, the problem is I think he just walked into a trap." Caleb said while dialing Faith's number as they headed out to his car, Sarah running to keep up with his long strides.

It did not take long for Caleb to call the others and tell them to meet at his house and before Sarah knew it they were pulling up the driveway of the Danvers home only to see the others standing in front of the gate looking terrified.

"Why are you all standing out here?" Caleb asked Reid who looked sick.

"That's why." Reid said pointing to a place above Caleb's home. Caleb stumbled when he saw the green symbols in the sky. There above his family home was an inverted pentagram in circle next to it was a pentagram with five little dots attached to it and following that was the symbol that made Caleb's blood turn to ice, it was the chaos star; a circle with eight spears protruding from it and a giant dog next to it.

"Caleb what is that?" Sarah asked.

"They are our symbols. The inverted pentagram and circle is the Covenant. The circle meaning our lines continue and magic born from son and father. The pentagram with the dots on it is that 

of the Scion's. Each dot represents a family and their place in the hierarchy each one also representing an element they have a connection to. It's the other two that have us worried." Faith said for Caleb.

"What are the other two?" She asked.

"The circle with eight spears is the chaos star commonly associated with chaos magic but that alone is not dangerous it's what is next to it that made us jumpy." Caleb said.

"It's a dog." Sarah pointed out.

"But not any dog it is the Nagual dog a symbol the Aztec's used to represent an ancient evil magic called Nahuatl or nahualli. Nagual magic is ancient and dangerous." Caleb said looking at the small blonde. "Very dangerous."

"Nagual magic is also the magic that the Horaci practice, it's believed that the Horaci are actually the decedents of the nahualli." Faith said.

"Caleb does this mean what I think it means?" Maria asked tearfully.

"Yeah Ria it does." Caleb sighed.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"It means that Pogue and Liz were taken by the Horaci." Caleb said turning away from the sight of his house. He knew they needed to do something and quick before Liz and Pogue were finished.


	20. Date Night III

Part 19: Date Night III

Sarah sat in the backseat of Tyler's Hummer as the group raced towards the ancestral home of the Covenant, as they passed Putnam barn she cringed knowing that she was partially responsible for the destruction of a piece of her boyfriend's history. She had been upset when Caleb had pulled Faith instead of her into his car but then Maria explained that the two were getting a head start on a plan to get Pogue and Liz and to figure out who the Horaci is.

"She shouldn't be here." Reid muttered to Tyler looking in the rearview mirror at a sullen Sarah.

"At this point having her anyplace else could be a risk to us." Tyler whispered knowing that the blonde in the backseat was not going to be able to hear him.

"She should have never been involved in any of this, she can't protect herself and she distracts Caleb." Reid said.

"I agree but there is nothing we can do about it now. Our enemies know that she is involved with us and would use her to get to us." Tyler said.

"After all of this is over we are going to have to sit Caleb down and have a little talk with him, a talk that we have held off for too long." Reid said.

"That is if Sarah ever gets her hooks out of him." Tyler grumbled.

"What are you two girls blabbing about?" Maria asked from next to Sarah.

"Nothing!" They chorused as they pulled in front of the ancient wooden gate. Sarah rushed out of the car and towards Caleb only to catch the last part of his conversation with Faith.

"She is not going to understand…" Faith hissed.

"I know but what else can I do?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb?" Sarah asked a shiver of fear ran through her when she saw his worried gaze.

"Let's go inside we will talk in there." Caleb said grabbing Faith's arm leading her into the home. Sarah stared at the two feeling hurt but she was forced to follow by Reid and Tyler pushing her forward as Caleigh and Maria trailed behind.

"Master Danvers what is going on?" Gorman asked racing down the stairs at an alarming rate for someone his age. "Your mother called and told me about the symbols over the house, she and the others are staying at the Parry home." Gorman said and Maria sighed in relief.

"The Horaci have Liz and we think Pogue walked into their trap as well." Caleb said as the group headed into the basement, the scent of years of candle wax and mold overwhelming Sarah.

"Why would Pogue know to follow her?" Sarah asked as the three boys took their places around a fire pit, the three girls standing in order around the pit as well.

"Their connection, am I right?" Reid asked and Caleb nodded as he raised his hand towards the bookshelf and a large thick book flew off and floated towards the center of the circle, when it landed flames erupted in the pit.

"What connection?" Sarah asked as she moved to stand next to Caleb but Gorman held her back.

"It would not be safe to stand there." He whispered in her ear freezing her in her place.

"The connection the two of them formed in the shadow world to save Liz." Faith said.

"And that stuck here?" Maria asked her green eyes wide with shock.

"Maria remember when you and Serena would play with the Ouija board and you asked the board if what happened to them stuck here?" Faith asked and the small blonde nodded fearfully shuddering at the memory.

"Well think of that level, whatever happens there applies here. Pogue and Liz connected there so they are connected here." Caleb said.

"So what is this connection thing?" Sarah asked not liking the looks the others were sharing.

"It is when two souls mate and form one and a link between the vessels or bodies is created. What one feels the other will experience, they have an almost constant awareness of each other and over time the bond strengthens." Gorman said.

"Earlier at Nicky's Pogue said he felt Liz and then he took off, he was on edge all night." Reid said.

"He was probably feeling territorial." Caleb said running his hands through his hair.

"So anyone can mate their souls together in this shadow world?" Sarah asked not liking the sound of that. Again she saw Faith and Caleb share a look.

"No, not just anyone." Faith said.

"The two souls have to love each other and…" Tyler trailed off and Maria took it up.

"They have to want it to be magical beings." Maria said feeling bad for Sarah.

"So Pogue and Kate would never have been able to be together on this level?" She asked.

"Not on this level, it is a lot for a system to handle and powers aid the struggle." Caleb explained.

"In the old days connections were used as strategic maneuvers against the enemy." Gorman said his old and scratchy voice heightening Sarah's fears. "Two people would journey to the other side and connect and then a trigger would be used and they would be brought back." Gorman said.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier when Liz and Pogue were stuck in the shadow world?" Reid asked.

"Because they were there by force and something was keeping them there. Also the trigger to reenter this world was lost centuries ago." Gorman said and Caleb was shocked that he looked almost regretful.

"Okay so Pogue would have sensed Liz and known where to find her. Question is how do we find them?" Maria asked.

"I think I might know of a spell that can be used to locate a lost soul witch but it will only work on Pogue, but if there are protective barriers up than it might not work at all." Gorman said.

"I will go with him and work on that." Reid said and Maria agreed to go as well. Caleb and Faith waved them away as they thought of their next move.

"That still leaves us with a lot of holes, we have to come up with an alternative." Faith said as the book in the center of the fire pit hovered in the air and its pages began to turn with a magical wind. Faith's eyes widened when she saw what it landed on.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tyler asked looking mildly sick.

"Yup." Caleb said with wide eyes. Sarah wanted to go over and see what it was that had them all so spooked but she remembered Gorman's words and chose to stay where she was, feeling left out and useless.

Meanwhile in the cabin Pogue was worriedly caring for Liz who was still somewhat out of it. He had long ago removed his coat and held her to him on the bed not wanting to let her go, wanting to protect her from all of the bad things.

"Liz, did Aaron inject you with his blood?" Pogue asked his eyes running over her checking for any difference. Liz raised her hand to his chest and pushed back slightly so she was looking into his deep eyes.

"Yes…" Pogue whimpered slightly at the news. "But not enough to kill me, you showed up before he could finish." Liz whispered she felt some of the tension leave his body but he was still weary.

"What will his blood do to you?" Pogue asked moving her up slightly so their faces were parallel.

"It will make me sick and weak and I will not be able to use my powers until it is out of my system. I am a sitting duck." Liz whispered

"God Lizzie are you sure?" Pogue asked as he held her waist tighter.

"No but something in me is telling me that I am going to be alright." She said her eyes running over his face. "Pogue…how did you know to find me here?" She asked the question that had been burning in her since he woke her up.

"I think our connection in the shadow world is permanent Liz." He said not really answering her the way she had expected.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Liz haven't you noticed that ever since we have come back to this existence that you have been able to feel me, know what I am feeling and where I am at without actually speaking to me. It is like this…"

"Awareness in the back of your mind." Liz finished in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, you feel it too?" He asked.

"Yes but I thought it was just because we knew each other so well." Liz explained giving him a watery smile.

"Well there is that but there is also this awareness of each other that is different. Liz I could feel how scared you were and that you were in danger and I just followed my senses and I arrived here." Pogue said gently moving his forehead to rest on hers. He could feel the pain her small body was in because of Aaron's blood and it was eating him up inside, all he wanted to do was take away her pain but he knew that was not possible.

"Pogue?" Liz asked she could sense a war of emotions going on inside of him but she could not pick out just one emotion.

"Liz I know now is not the most ideal time to tell you this or even remotely close to the right time, but…" Liz stopped him when she placed her palm over his mouth giving him a weak smile.

"Just spit out already." She said and he nodded as she removed her hand.

"I like you Liz in a more than just friends way. I like you in the I want to kiss you so bad it hurts kind of way." Pogue said not sure how to phrase his feelings he saw something spark in her doe eyes and that was all the indication he got that she understood before he felt her lips on his and then she pulled away.

"Good because I like you in a want you all the time kind of way." Liz said giving him a killer smile even in her pain.


	21. Date Night IV

Part 20: Date Night IV

Faith and the others watched as Caleb paced the basement floor biting his lip the way Liz did when she was worried about something. Suddenly Caleb stopped and turned to Caleigh and Faith his eyes gleaming with unmasked hope.

"Faith you any good with an Ouija board?" Caleb asked.

"Yes but that was always more Maria and Serena's specialty but I know enough." Faith said.

"Good I want you and Caleigh to use that to contact Serena." Caleb said instantly feeling sorry when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"We will do it." Caleigh whispered she knew that Caleb did not want to be mean and that it was a way to get information but that did not stop the stabbing pain in their chests at the mention of their dead sister.

"Do you even have an Ouija board?" Faith asked and Tyler nodded and went over to the other side of the basement where a large wooden door sat shrouded in darkness.

"You all coming?" Tyler asked and the others scrambled to follow. Sarah shrank back not liking the feeling she was getting from the door, she knew that whatever was on the other side was dangerous and evil.

"I have never been in the chamber." Caleigh said.

"Yeah only Liz, Faith, and Serena have been and that was only when they were younger." Caleb said before he turned to Sarah stopping her progression.

"You might want to wait out here, there are things in there that are not so fond of people who don't have powers and would willingly hurt you." Caleb said closing his eyes off so that they would not betray his emotions.

"Alright I will wait out here." She said giving him a small smile hoping to reassure him and not betray that she felt hurt that he was yet again choosing the others. Caleb nodded and went into the darkened room with Tyler, Caleigh and Faith before he pulled the door closed.

Tyler was over at a shelf on the far wall removing a wooden box with a glass case, it was apparent from the strain on his face that the box was heavy. Caleigh stared eagerly as Tyler removed the cover to reveal an ancient stone Ouija board but it was not in the standard rectangle kids around the world play with. It was a circle with the standard yes, no, sun, moon, alphabet, and numbers but there were a few symbols on there that were not typical. There was an inverted pentagram in a circle in the center, and four triangles similar to those of the pentagram. One triangle was upside down with a line through the base representing earth, a mirror image of the earth triangle was air and next to that was a triangle pointing up representing fire and above that its mirror representing water.

"Amazing." Faith breathed as Tyler pulled out a flat red transparent crystal in the shape of a triangle.

"It has been with the families since the old country." Caleb said as Tyler handed Faith the crystal. Tyler grabbed a black felt table cloth and spread it over the table as Caleb went over to a wall of candles, there was every color from red to orange and black each had a different color wick.

"What type do you need?" Caleb asked Caleigh.

"Serena and Liz prefer white with black flame." Caleigh said as Caleb grabbed 4 candles with a purple wick and placed them around the table as the two girls took their places.

"Are you two going to be alright in here?" Caleb asked wanting to get back out into the other room with Tyler so that he could work on another angle.

"We are good." Caleigh said once the candles were light sending the now darkened room into an eerie blue/gray light that left the occupants with a haunted feeling in their chests.

"If you find anything write it down, when you are done come and find us." Caleb said as he closed the door. Caleigh stared at Faith across the table her sister Scion mirroring her terrified look. The two reached across the table and clasped hands focusing on the red crystal on the center of the Ouija board.

"Ready?" Caleigh asked and Faith nodded taking a deep breath.

"There is a land where we all go, Whence ne'er the frost nor cold wind blow, And friends remembered reunite, And those who hate, forget their spite, In glow surround these gentle beings, We call you now to bless our meetings, Heaven's promise, our spirits thrive, So now for the living, let the dead come alive. Greetings spirits, Speak thee to us?"

The two girls shivered when the room slowly started to descend into frigid temperatures, their breath puffing in front of them in the bluish light. They had noticed early on that there was no hello or goodbye on the board which was alarming because it meant that whatever came through was able to stick around but good because it kept an open channel. Caleigh shivered when she saw the red crystal shiver on the board.

"Are you in the shadow world?" Faith asked in a calm steady voice and it began, the endless series of questions and empty answers.

Elsewhere in the woods in a small cabin devoid of all necessities Pogue held Liz's small form close as another bone crunching seizure tore through her body. With each new jerk a small cry emitted from the small girl sending a wave of panic through Pogue. He did not know how to help her and felt useless as he clutched her hoping to lend her strength as her body fought the poison of the Horaci blood.

"I think they are getting weaker." Liz ground out through clenched teeth as Pogue held her tighter. She used him as an anchor and used his solid form to stay warm now that the blood had drained her small form of all warmth.

"I think so too." Pogue said which, was a lie.

"I wonder how the others are going to find us." Liz said but stopped talking when her body began jerking again her extremities twitching randomly.

"Well you know Caleb and Faith they probably have the others working like mad to come and find us." Pogue said gently rubbing her back now.

"I know but how are they going to get past the wards?" Liz asked.

"No clue but you know our friends they are determined. Just think Liz what would you do if one of the others were out here instead of you and what you would do." Pogue said and he felt Liz nod.

"So Parry are you ever going to ask me out on a date?" Liz asked.

"You would go out on a date with me?" Pogue asked unable to hide the awe in his voice.

"Well not right away because that is in bad taste you did just break up with Kate." Liz said before pushing back slightly to look at him. "You did break up with her right because if not I am so going to kick your ass." Liz said.

"Don't worry I broke up with her I did not like the person she was turning out to be and I really want to be with you. Yes we can wait." Pogue said but it was obvious to Liz that he was not too happy about having to wait.

"Good because one I don't like sharing and two, I am not Tess." Liz huffed but whimpered when her body went into another fit.

"Shh Liz it will be alright you are going to be fine we are going to get out of here and we are going to kill Aaron for this." Pogue said.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to go out on a date with him. All I wanted to do was go out and have a good time I mean he seemed alright sure a little on the sleazy side but I dated Sean Deluca nothing could be as bad as that but no Aaron has to be one of the bad guys. My life sucks." Liz pouted.

"Who is this Sean guy?" Pogue asked.

"Maria's cousin on her dad's side. I went out with him before he got shipped off to juvie, not the brightest person but he was nice." Liz said.

"So when does he get out?" Pogue asked.

"Not for another year, he will be twenty then and the state has agreed to release him." Liz said.

"Wait this guy is older than you and he did those things with you?" Pogue asked trying to mask the raging jealousy that was a problem of his in his other relationships, he was a very jealous boyfriend.

"Yes but now it does not matter." Liz said crying out when she felt her stomach muscles clench painfully in another wave of pain.

"Liz just know that if I do ever see him there is a good chance I will hurt him." Pogue said and was rewarded with a strained laugh.

"I will keep that in mind." She said.

Meanwhile back at the ancestral home Faith and Caleigh released hands both had matching looks of terror on their faces. "We need to tell Caleb." Faith said as she blew out the candles plunging the room into darkness. The two quickly found their way into the outer chamber of the basement where Sarah was sitting in a corner and Tyler and Caleb were standing over the fire pit looking grim. Caleb turned when he heard the two girls enter the room.

"What did you find out?" Caleb asked.

"Not much." Faith said looking distressed. "We got someone who was not so friendly." Faith said.

"All he wanted to do was jerk us around but when he found out we were witches he was more cooperative. He did tell us that we would not be able to find Serena since whoever put Liz and Pogue in the shadow world found out she was helping them and now that person is blocking her. The spirit did let us get in contact with someone though who was willing to help." Faith said sharing a look with Celigh.

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"Chase." Faith said plunging the basement into silence.


	22. Date Night V

Part 21: Date Night V

Sarah could not stop the chocking feeling that came over her at the mention of Chase she knew it was silly to be afraid of him because he was dead but the illogical part of her did not care. Caleb and Tyler shifted around for awhile both had a war of emotions going on inside of them. "How do you know it was him and how could you trust him?" Tyler finally asked.

"I know it was him because he gave me a message for Caleb. He said I wanted to make you my witch but I guess it was the other way around. Oh and something about an ultimate weakness." Faith said and Caleb closed his eyes.

"That's Chase alright." Caleb said rubbing his eyes.

"Was he able to help?" Tyler asked.

"Yes but again it was in riddles, you know the dead they have to make things a challenge. We asked him who the Horaci was." Faith said.

"He told us that it was a friendly face and someone who likes ice." Caleigh said looking confused.

"No it couldn't be." Caleb said looking appalled. Tyler had a sick look on his face, obviously the message from beyond the grave meant something to the two.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Aaron Abbot is the Horaci." Tyler said.

"How do you figure that?" Sarah asked.

"Because before you moved here Sarah, Aaron was considered the Ipswich hockey star a real up and comer. He is notorious for…" Caleb cut Tyler off.

"His love of ice." Caleb said.

"Well then that takes care of that. We think that Pogue and Liz are in a cabin in the woods someplace. Oh and there are wards around the house, Chase said he was not able to get in to see them." Faith said and Caleb nodded having expected that hitch.

"Tyler and I have been working on a way around the wards. If it is Aaron that we are dealing with we are going to have some problems." Caleb said.

"How so?" Sarah asked feeling incredibly stupid.

"Aaron is smart and cunning more so than you probably realize." Caleb said.

"We have known the guy since middle school, how could we not notice?" Tyler asked.

"They are everywhere. Besides you know as well as I do that there is a chance Aaron is not the Horaci and that it just…"Faith trailed off swallowing hard.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Ancient nahualli legends say that the Horaci are shapeshifters." Caleb explained.

"It's possible that the Horaci killed Aaron and then took his place." Faith said.

"Or there is the other possibility that Aaron is the Horaci human form." Tyler said and the others nodded. Sarah shifted around a bit afraid to ask her next question not really wanting to know the answer.

"So what was in the book that had you all so freaked?" She asked wanting to scream when Caleb and Faith shared another look.

"Sometimes when we are really desperate the book will help us out. The book flipped to one of our families more unsavory spells." Caleb said shifting around slightly his golden face reddening.

"What kind of spell?" Sarah asked the ball of dread in her stomach increasing.

"One that is not an option." Faith muttered.

"What?" Sarah asked getting frustrated.

"Our families were not crazy about humans." Caleb whispered. "They were seen as the enemy for the longest time so there are naturally a lot of unfriendly spells in our books." Caleb said not looking Sarah in the eye.

"The book found us a solution on how to find Liz and Pogue." Tyler said.

"Well that's great why haven't you guys used it?" Sarah asked not seeing the connection.

"The spell is very pagan." Caleigh whispered not meeting Caleb or Faith's eyes.

"What does that mean?" She hated that they were talking in riddles.

"Pagan rituals date back to the old country." Gorman said coming down the stairs with Maria and Reid the old man looked angry. "Pagan rituals are rooted in our magic and yes I am a witch as well, but nowhere near as powerful as the others." Gorman said.

"Pagan rituals in the old times involved sex and sacrifices of the virgin kind." Reid said.

"The spell in the book involves taking the heart of a virgin who loves one of us, a human girl." Caleb said finally meeting Sarah's eyes. She fought the sick feeling inside hoping that she was jumping to conclusions.

"Wait what does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"It means that Caleb would have to bed you and rip out your still beating heart girlie." Reid said.

"Again not an option." Faith said.

"Right…" Sarah said feeling sick.

"We did not tell you because we knew that we could not and would not do that." Caleb said.

"Why did your families hate humans so much?" Sarah asked.

"Look at what they did to us and our kind in the past." Tyler scoffed.

"Burned at the stack." Reid snapped.

"Drowned." Maria hissed.

"Beaten and hung." Faith snarled.

"Humans have always feared what they do not understand and magic is just one more thing on a long list." Gorman said. "With fear comes hate and that leads to terrible actions. To protect ourselves we have learned to hide, but still to this day remain those of our kind who have a blind hate for humanity." Gorman said.

"Chase was one of those people." Caleb said.

"We need to move on guys, Liz and Pogue need our help." Maria said ignoring the sullen look on Sarah's face; they would deal with her later.

"Right so since the spell was not an option we had to look elsewhere, like the shadow world. From what Faith and Caleigh found out Liz and Pogue are in a cabin in the woods and the place is heavily warded. Also Aaron Abbot is the Horaci." Caleb said shrinking away from Maria knowing she was going to explode. He saw Tyler close his eyes and cover his ears and prepared for the roar of the witch.

"AARON ABBOT I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT JERK!" Maria screamed and Sarah swore she felt the foundation shake.

"Well if you tell them what we found it might help." Reid said looking surprisingly calm after one of her outbursts.

"Oh. Right. Well Reid and I found that Pogue followed the old mill road out of town heading towards Salem." Maria said showing the group a map with a black burn mark on it.

"Then suddenly we lost him." Reid explained knowing that Sarah was confused.

"What would cause that to happen?" She asked.

"Wards." Caleb said.

"Did you figure out a way around them?" Gorman asked folding his wrinkly arms.

"Yeah actually we did." Tyler said pulling out a fist full of scarab shells with ancient symbols on them.

"Oh you guys are genius." Maria squealed looking happy for the first time since hearing the news of Liz going missing.

"We know." Tyler smirked.

"So what do we do?" Sarah asked.

"There is no we in this equation." Reid said glaring at her.

"What Reid was trying to say." Caleb said glaring at his friend. "Is that it is not safe for you to come with us. You are going to stay here with Gorman and wait for us to come back with the other two." Caleb said hating the hurt look that came over her face.

Meanwhile in a cabin in the woods Pogue was keeping watch over a deathly pale Liz. The shakes had stopped but now she was still and not waking up. He was bingeing to fear that the blood was killing her and that she was just sparing him the pain of knowing he was going to lose her.

Pogue trailed his hand down her side and neck feeling her rapid heart-beat. "Wait." Pogue said placing his hand on her neck again. There was no heart beat. Panic rolled through him as he shook her.

"Liz." He said but still nothing.

She opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. The now familiar tight feeling was settling in her chest and the air was almost nonexistent. "Liz?" She heard a gruff voice ask. She opened her eyes and was startled to see two hazel eyes gently roaming over her.

"Who are you?" Liz asked hating how difficult it was to speak.

"My name is Chase."


	23. Date Night VI

Part 22: Date Night VI

"My name is Chase." Liz swore that if she had blood in this plane it would have left her face.

"Chase…"

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you, she would blast me if I even tried." Liz was amazed when she saw the ghost of a smile flash over his face.

"Who?" Liz could not help but ask.

"Serena."Liz wanted to cry but she kept strong.

"Where is she?" Liz asked trying to stand up but Chase placed a hand on her shoulder keeping her down.

"Careful you have Horaci blood in you that is dangerous." Chase said and Liz was surprised at how worried he sounded.

"Can I see her please?" Liz asked.

"I wish you could but someone is keeping her form us." Chase said.

"Us?"If Liz guessed his look correctly he looked a little flustered.

"Ah it seems that Serena and I have a few things in common, I was here when she crossed." Chase said. "Then suddenly she was blocked from me, Liz there is something evil here that does not want Serena to get to us." Chase said.

"She can identify him." Liz muttered.

"What?"

"Serena knows that the Horaci is Aaron." Liz said.

"Well he is one of them probably but he is not the one who went after Serena." Chase said.

"How do you know that?" Liz asked shrinking closer to Chase when the shadows started to press closer to her.

"Because Serena said that the Horaci that came after her was a female two of them actually." Chase said.

"Two?"

"Right but she said she had no idea who they were but they sure knew who she was." Chase said.

"What do you mean?"Liz asked.

"Well apparently one of the girls kept going on about Pogue and Caleb and how they belonged to her and not Serena and that they were more than glad to take her out." Chase said.

"So this was a petty killing?" Liz asked feeling sick.

"No but that just made the kill that much sweeter for them." Chase said Liz could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Why are they after us?"Liz asked.

"Because you eight are the only ones that stand between the Horaci and their masters from bringing hell to earth. Blending the worlds so to speak." Chase said. Liz stared at him fear bubbling in her chest, she knew that he was telling the truth. Suddenly she gasped when she felt a searing pain in her head.

"Pogue!" She screamed clutching her head, she felt Chase grab onto her.

"Liz fight!" Chase roared. "If you die he dies." Chase said shaking Liz slightly to get her to look at him.

Pogue pumped her chest hoping against hope to get her heart beating again. He tried to ignore the searing pain in the back of his head because that would mean acknowledging that he was losing Liz. "Don't do this to me Liz come on and fight." Pogue ground out wishing that he had his powers so he could at least zap her.

They were not supposed to die from silly things but magical ailments were an entirely different story. He noticed that the pain in the back of his head was increasing and slowly but surely the pain was sending black spots in front of his eyes. "No Liz please don't go please!" He screamed breaking down not caring to wipe the tears as they gushed from his eyes. His vision shifted and the cold seeped into his bones he pulled Liz close to him and curled into her side as the lights went out.

Tyler's Hummer raced down the dirt road, the group of six formed their plan while they were driving and it was not much at that. Faith was finishing the last minute details of the spell they were going to use to knock down the wards around the cabin, but first they had to find said cabin.

"Hey do you guys feel that?" Maria asked and Tyler closed his eyes letting the feeling wash over him.

"It's Pogue." Tyler said his blue eyes wild with fear.

"What is it?" Caleb asked as Reid raced down the road.

"He is heartbroken and scared." Maria said.

"I can't feel Liz." Tyler said looking pained, he noticed Reid's eyes changed to black as he added magic to the car to get it to move faster. It looked like their time just ran out. Reid saw a clearing just up ahead and slammed on the breaks, seeing Pogue's yellow bike out front let them know that they were in the right spot.

"Can you feel that?" Caleb asked Faith who nodded her head.

"Get to work." Reid said as he started laying down the scarabs. Caleb and Faith jumped into action, Maria and Tyler stood guard not wanting to be caught unguarded.

"All set." Faith said and the others nodded.

"Do you feel that?" Maria asked Tyler who nodded the others stared at the two knowing that if the two of them were feeling something than they had to be careful.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Someone is out there watching us, waiting." Tyler said.

"They are trying to mask themselves though." Maria said her fear evident in her voice.

"Come on guys the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get Liz and Pogue and go home." Caleb said. Faith handed the paper to Caleb as his eyes turned black he latched onto her hand and the two began the chant, the others stared at the cabin waiting for the flash that would let them know that it was alright to go in. The Latin words licked the air around the witches as it charmed the wards around the cabin, and suddenly the air felt heavy and full of electricity and was followed by a blinding white light.

"It's safe." Reid said and four of the six made their way inside, Maria and Caleigh stayed outside to keep watch.

Caleb stumbled into the cabin and his eyes instantly went to the bed where two bodies were laying. "Liz, Pogue." He croaked going over to the two of them both looked deathly pale, Liz more so.

"So sad isn't it?" A voice asked from the doorway. Caleb and Faith whipped around and saw Tyler and Reid with their hands raised, Maria and Caleigh's prone bodies visible from behind the person in the doorway.

"Abbot." Caleb growled.

"Danvers and friends so glad you all could make it, I just knew that if I set the right bait the rest of you would follow." Aaron said his yellow eyes taking in the room.

"What have you done to them?" Faith asked.

"I injected Liz with my blood of course, but I did not expect it to affect the other so much." Aaron said staring at Pogue curiously. "Well unless…" Aaron's eyes flashed with glee. "They are connected." When he saw Caleb's face he had his answer.

"You killed her?" Faith asked in a strange voice that sent warning bells off in Caleb's head.

"What?" Reid asked looking out the corner of his eye at Faith who had a strange energy around her.

"You killed my best friend, my sister, my leader." Faith spat in an oddly monotone voice. "So now I kill you." Faith said suddenly a black light roared out of her hand and struck Aaron in the chest not even giving the others time to react. Aaron raised his hand and shot a blast at Faith who just shrugged it off before she threw up her hands, bolts of light raining from her palms onto the Horaci in front of her.

"You are not going to win little girl." Aaron said brushing off her hits just as she had done.

"Yes." Faith kicked her foot sending out a shock of power. "I" Her arm raised sending another bolt of light at Aaron. "Am!" She screamed raising her hands again pouring all of her angry, frustration, and pain into the hit. The others stared as they watched Aaron scream in pain, his yellow eyes locked onto Caleb.

"You think that by killing me you win but you won't there are others out there and we are not going to rest until the Scion line and the Covenant has been broken." Aaron roared before he burst into a ball of light and then dust.


	24. The New Fear

Part 23: The New Fear

Caleb pulled Faith over to the bed so she could rest, using her powers like that had to have drained her, not that she would admit to that. Reid and Tyler were dragging Maria and Celigh inside the two had yet to regain consciousness. "Check Liz and Pogue." Faith muttered and Caleb went and felt the two his hand recoiled when he felt how cold Liz was. His eyes looked wildly at the others before he felt Liz's neck.

"No." He whispered.

"What?" Faith asked.

"No pulse." Caleb muttered moving Liz's body so he could get to her better.

"Oh god." Tyler whimpered as he crawled over to Pogue whimpering when he felt his friend was cold.

Liz whimpered when she realized what was happening. "I have to get back and get to Pogue." Liz whimpered and Chase nodded his eyes wide.

"Who knew that when I was trying to kill the long haired perplexing young lad that I would want to save him now." Chase muttered rolling his dark eyes.

"Can you help me get back?" Liz asked.

"I think so." Chase said a look of intense concentration coming over his face. She felt a warmth in her chest and a small tug in her stomach.

"I will find a way for Serena to be freed." Liz promised as she was thrown back into her body.

"No she can't be!" She heard Faith sob, Liz stilled and took in the noises around her. She heard Maria, Faith and Caleigh warming her heart. She felt Caleb, Reid, and Tyler and Pogue next to her.

"She has no pulse." Reid whispered.

"No I don't want to believe it." Maria whimpered.

"Will you people shut up already." Pogue groaned from next to Liz. Caleb whipped around and saw Pogue and Liz with their eyes open staring at their friends.

"Liz!" Maria screamed as she flew at the two on the bed peppering their faces with kisses and pinching them for worrying her.

"Move it!" Tyler barked and Maria scampered away his blue eyes looked over his wary friends before he too catapulted himself onto the bed and crushed Liz and Pogue to him. "Why is it that the two of you always end up in these messes?" Tyler asked getting off them.

"Because where Liz goes I go." Pogue said he had yet to release Liz from his grip afraid that she would go away again well that and he did not like how Tyler was hugging her and wanted to make it known that she was his.

Caleb took one look at his two best friends before he hauled Liz into his arms and grabbed Pogue with the other. "I swear if either one of you do this to me again I am going to kill you myself, I swear I am going gray before I am supposed to." Caleb growled his black eyes taking in the two making sure they were alright.

"We promise to be more careful dad." Pogue grumbled.

"You better." Faith said looking more alive now that Liz and Pogue were alright.

"What happened?" Caleigh asked sending the room into an unnatural quiet.

"Well I guess you know that Aaron is one of the Horaci since you are all here." Liz said and Faith nodded.

"I felt Liz's fear and I took off, sorry Reid." Pogue said his voice gruff from the torture of the night. The blonde nodded at his friend and Pogue continued. "When I got here Aaron had Liz on the bed, I went to fight him only to discover there were wards around the place. Aaron blasted me a few times and then took off. Liz had already been injected with Horaci blood." Pogue said causing Maria to whimper.

"What are you alright?" Faith asked and Liz nodded weakly.

"He did not give me the full amount just enough to make me sick, or so I thought." Liz whispered and Pogue wrapped another arm around her.

"I could feel something changing in her and I was helpless to do anything other than hold her and wait for help. Then I felt her go still and then…" Pogue looked at the ground not wanting to meet their eyes, he knew that he was close to tears. "She was not breathing. I tried to bring her back but I couldn't. Then it was like the lights in me went out with her." Pogue said and Caleb nodded in understanding.

"You two are connected what happens to one affects the other, normally to a lesser degree." Caleb said.

"I wound up in the shadow world." Liz told them about Chase and what he said about Serena.

"No." Caleb ground out he hated all of this.

"What are we going to do?" Maria asked.

"First we need to find the two female Horaci that killed Serena. They are close because they said they knew Caleb and Pogue we have to find something that can track them. Next we have to find out who the Horaci's are working for and how to take them down so that they can't succeed in whatever the hell it is that they want to do." Liz said her eyes hard as she held onto Pogue. "And then we go after whoever the hell is preventing Serena from resting." Liz said and Caleb nodded.

"Excellent plan." Caleb said.

"Hey guys can we go now? I feel I like I could sleep for a week." Pogue said.

"Yeah we should go in case one of Aaron's buddies comes looking for him. Gorman is going to want to see all of us so that he can give us herb mixes to make us feel better." Tyler said rolling his eyes but there was a small smile on his face.

"Oh I love his teas." Maria laughed as Reid helped her outside. Tyler stared at them, he noticed the way Reid hugged her to him was different than before. He reached out with his powers to read his friend even though they had agreed he would not do that. Tyler's eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he looked to Faith who was smirking.

"Do you think he would let me take a bath?" Liz asked and Caleb laughed a welcome sound to the occupants of the room.

"I am sure he would." Caleb said as Pogue hoisted her up off the bed, the two of them heading out. Pogue glared at his bike.

"Want to hook it up to the back of the Hummer?" Tyler asked and Pogue nodded. Pogue, Caleb and Faith sat in the back seat with Liz on Pogue, and Caleigh on Caleb. Reid was in the drivers seat again with Tyler riding shotgun, Maria on his lap.

"We need to get a bigger car." Liz muttered making the others laugh.

"I have to agree, having Maria in my lap on the way over was not fun." Caleigh laughed when Maria stuck her tongue out at her. Caleb stared at his friends feeling better now that they were all together. He needed them, they were his best friends, and his family and without them an empty hole started to develop and he was willing to do anything to make sure that nothing took them away from him.

"Hey Caleb, do you think Sarah is going to give you a victory kiss?" Reid asked slamming reality back on the group.

"God I hope not." Tyler grumbled making Caleb frown.

"Leave him alone." Faith hissed swatting Tyler's head.

"Hey watch it woman." Tyler shrieked.

"She does not understand Caleb." Reid finally said sending the car into silence.

"She does not understand what is on the line and who you are." Tyler said.

"Do you really think that she is going to accept you for who you really are? What do you think she is going to do when she finds out what the real you is like?" Reid asked looking at his friend through the rearview mirror. Caleb glared at his friend not liking what he was implying.

"There is nothing wrong with Caleb." Liz huffed.

"No but he is not the Caleb that Sarah is used to." Pogue admitted.

"Hey guys leave him alone." Faith hissed.

"He needs to hear this." Tyler said and the girls shrank away not wanting to get caught up in the confrontation they knew was brewing.

"Couldn't you lot have picked a better time for this?" Caleigh muttered as she shifted on Caleb not liking the anger radiating from him.

"We will discuss this later." Caleb ground out and Pogue nodded not really caring since he had done the same thing with Kate.

"Alright but I think the Scion's should be there for the conversation." Reid said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Liz muttered.

"It involves all of you and you all have been raised on the same principles I think you should be there." Reid said. Liz looked to Pogue and Caleb who nodded and Liz groaned.

"Fine we will be there." Liz grumbled.

"But no Sarah." Tyler added.

"What? Why?" Caleb asked his eyes stormy with anger and hurt. "She is involved with this."

"No she is not Caleb and that is the problem." Maria whispered stunning the car.

Sarah stood anxiously at the wooden gate with Gorman waiting for Caleb and the others to return. She had to admit that she felt uncomfortable in the older man's presence; he seemed to look through her as if she was not really there, not even worth a second glance. She heard the roar of a vehicle down the road and moments later Tyler's headlights came into view. She stood there until she saw the group piling out of the car sending looks at Caleb, she knew she would 

have to ask him about those later. When Sarah saw Liz she took off towards the girl and wrapped the small brunette in her arms.

"Oh Liz I am so glad you are alright." Sarah said not seeing Reid and Tyler hold Pogue back.

"Yeah." Caleb said staring at his friends. "We all are."


	25. The New Fear II

Part 24: The New Fear II

Caleb stared ahead his dark eyes empty as they stared at the wall of dancing shadows in front of him. He could hear the others in the kitchen as they drank their teas that Gorman made them, each one designed to cure whatever ailed the person. Caleb's tea was made to relieve stress, relax him, and help heal any torn tissue. So far the stress and relaxation had yet to kick in.

"Hey." A soft whisper from the door pulled Caleb out of his brooding, he saw it was Liz and Pogue. Caleb sat up on the old green Victorian couch his great grandfather had put in the library.

"How are you two feeling?" Caleb asked as the two sat across from him on the matching green loveseat.

"Tired but grateful to be alive." Liz said Caleb noticed some color was slowly returning to her golden features.

"Yeah the headache has gone away now that Liz is getting better." Pogue said smirking at Liz who ducked her head.

"Yeah connections will do that." Caleb said catching their attention.

"What exactly does that mean for us?" Liz asked.

"Well from what I have read it does not change your relationship much, the feelings had to be there in order for the connection to take." Caleb said looking closely at his two friends; everyone knew they had it bad for each other. "The connection starts off weak and takes years to build to its full strength. The first few months are the hardest because the connection is taking place. At first it is just whispers of what the other person is feeling." Caleb said.

"We have already experienced that." Pogue said looking uncomfortable after all there were just some things guys did not share.

"To what degree?" Caleb asked wanting to know how far this relationship had progressed.

"Just to where we feel uncomfortable if we are not around each other and stray emotions here and there that are really strong." Liz explained gazing curiously at her friend when she saw him deflate in relief.

"Why?" Pogue asked having seen Caleb's action as well.

"Well um see when the couple has consummated the relationship the ah bond strengthens." Caleb stumbled out looking embarrassed.

"So when I sleep with Pogue what will happen?" Liz asked hiding her smile at how uncomfortable Caleb looked.

"Ah well the strengthening will increase, emotions and locations should come quicker and stronger." Caleb said not wanting to think about Liz and Pogue having sex, that was just too much for him to handle at the moment.

"Will we be able to hear each other's thoughts or something?" Pogue asked.

"Ah there is no telling for each pair it is different." Caleb said.

"Thanks Caleb." Liz said hugging him before she sat down again.

"Now to you." Pogue said his dark eyes taking in his now brooding friend.

"Don't do that." Liz snapped startling Caleb.

"Do what?" Caleb asked.

"That, that thing where you get all broody." Liz said her dark eyes blazing. "God you and Max are so alike, when something does not go your way you go into this silent 'oh the world is against me' mode." Liz said color rising to her cheeks in her frustration.

"Do not." Caleb growled.

"Yes you do." Pogue said smirking at Caleb loving that Liz called him on his crap.

"Talk to us Caleb." Liz said unconsciously leaning into Pogue. Caleb leaned forward his elbows on his knees holding his hot tea.

"I don't understand why everyone is so against Sarah all the sudden." Caleb huffed.

"Caleb…"

"No Liz." Caleb barked startling the small girl. "All of you are against my being with Sarah. What has she done that is so bad?" Caleb asked his eyes glowing black before changing back to their natural brown.

"Caleb we are worried about how deep she is getting into our world." Liz snapped hating how antagonistic he was being.

"She is not going to know when to stop Caleb." Pogue whispered in his slow controlled tone stopping Caleb cold. "You know the stories of what happens when we let them too far into our world." Pogue said.

"Caleb there have always been rules with Sarah she is getting too much too soon and she is not going to be able to process and take into account all of the risks that she is going to be taking. It took my mother two years of dating my father to tell him her secret that she was a daughter of 

Scion. Then slowly my dad was introduced to the magical world so he would not go off and do something stupid." Liz said.

"The book tells us plenty of examples of witches who told humans too much too quickly and what happened." Pogue said leaning forward so he and Caleb were eye to eye. "The witch hunts were started that way but you and I both know that is not the more dangerous of the outcomes." Pogue hissed as a candle in the corner went out. Caleb closed his eyes, memories of the atrocities of past actions of witches flashing in his mind.

"Humans love power Caleb." Liz whispered gently. "Those who are exposed too soon go out and seek it, never knowing what the magic will do to them." Liz said.

"They go out and get powers and then the magic consumes them." Pogue said his dark voice washing over his friend.

"Caleb we are not saying that the two of you need to call it quits we are just saying that you have to back off with the magic a little, she can't be involved and taken into account in all of our actions, that is not how our families are run." Liz said grabbing his wrist. She stared hard at him for a moment before releasing him from her grip. "I am going to go and bathe." Liz said before leaving the two brothers to talk.

"Is this what Reid and Tyler want to talk about?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. They are worried Caleb they have seen the lengths you will go to for Sarah and they are not willing to have others like themselves killed in the process." Pogue chuckled.

"Have I been that blind?" Caleb asked.

"We all are little blind when it comes to our hearts Caleb." Pogue said slapping his friend's shoulder as he too left.

Elsewhere

They paced the dirt floor anxiously waiting for news roaring to make a move. The door opened and she walked in her eyes raging with hate and furry. "They killed him." She spat.

"Are you sure?" He asked biting his thumb nail.

"Positive I saw it happen." She said.

"And you did not try and stop them!" The other girl snapped.

"I was outnumbered they were all there, more than I could have taken in my weakened state. Soon though I will be able to take them all on and they will not know what hit them." She breathed.

"That's if you don't get the rest of us killed." Another man muttered.

"What was that?" She asked her dark eyes blazing.

"I said that is if you don't get the rest of us killed. You are being far too reckless." The man said looking down at her. She raised her hand and grabbed his throat pulling him down to her level.

"What was that?" She asked her yellow eyes flashing dangerously.

"Nothing." He spat.

"That's better." She said releasing him turning to face the room. "I call the shots now. We make our move when I say we make our move and not a moment sooner. Understood?" She snapped.

"Understood." The room murmured.

Out In the Middle of Nowhere

The group of six pulled out of the two cars thanks to the Evan's family. Max looked around the rest stop assessing the danger and saw none. He then motioned for the others to follow him into the roadside diner. The others rolled their eyes at his behavior, he had been acting that way since they left Roswell and they thought it was getting ridiculous.

"What do you think he is going to do once he gets to Ipswich?" Tess asked hooking arms with Alex.

"Go off the deep end." Kyle supplied.

"Max an ass of himself." Michael grumbled.

"Get his ass kicked." Alex said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Isabel asked smiling.

"Oh let's just say I have met Caleb and he is very protective of Liz." Alex said stopping to look at his friends. "Very protective."

"What about the other three that you mentioned?" Michael asked.

"Just as protective, be careful what you do and say around them, they tend to be a little trigger happy." Alex said making the others laugh. Michael saw Alex was not laughing and he thrust his arm out stopping the groups progression.

"That was a joke right?" Michael asked. "They aren't really dangerous are they?" Michael asked Alex just stared at him.

"Oh shit." Kyle whistled. "Evans is going to get his ass kicked." Kyle laughed.


	26. The New Fear III

Part 25: The New Fear III

Monday morning rolled around and the Roswell gang was just pulling into Ipswich after driving all day and night with few rest stops. To say Isabel and Tess were not pleased would have been an understatement. They had a week off from school and they were going to put it to good use. They did not want to be spending all of their time chasing after Liz and Maria in a strange town full of threats.

"Where to first El Presidente?" Kyle asked.

"Alex?" Max asked hoping for help from his lanky friend.

"Yeah like I am going to tell you where to find Liz and Maria." Alex said crossing his arms over his chest leaning against the side of Isabel's mom's car.

"Guys it is a school day and knowing Liz she is probably at school." Michael said knowing that where Liz was Maria was sure to be there as well.

"They go to Spencer right?" Tess asked.

"Yeah." Alex grumbled not wanting to give Max a way to get to Liz.

"Maxwell I seriously doubt a swanky school like that is just going to allow us to walk right in there and talk to Liz and Maria." Michael said.

"Michael is right, Spencer is high security no getting in without a code." Alex said.

"Do you have it?" Max asked.

"No." Alex said.

"Well then we are going to wait outside for her to leave." Max said not seeing the others roll their eyes.

"Maxwell all of us sitting outside all day is going to draw some looks that is not the brightest of ideas." Michael said.

"Yeah as much as it pains me to say this I agree with Guerin us sitting outside is going to look very bad." Kyle said not wanting to get arrested in a strange state.

"Max, Spencer has some of the nations best and brightest who have money coming out their butts. The school is not going to risk anything happening to them." Alex said his dark eyes boring into Max.

"Fine then just Michael and I will wait outside." Max said hating that his friends were being so stubborn.

"Oh joy." Michael muttered.

Spencer Academy

Liz slowly made her way down the hall hating how people kept looking at her, the guys looked disappointed and many of the girls looked jealous. Apparently Kate told the whole school about Pogue breaking up with her and had started a nasty rumor that Liz was the cause of it since she was sleeping with both Caleb and Pogue.

"Hey." A girl said stopping her progression in the hall. "You alright?" The girl asked her brown eyes searching Liz.

"Ah yeah I just hate the gossip." Liz mumbled.

"Tell me about it, can you say someone is jealous. Everyone knows Kate is just pissed that Pogue was more interested in the new girl than her and is taking it out on you. For the record no one believes Kate." The girl said before leaving. Liz stood there for a moment letting out an unconscious sigh of relief, she had no idea why she cared so much what these people thought of her but she did.

"You alright chica?" Maria asked looping her arm through Liz's.

"I am now." Liz said giving her a small smile. The two made their way to their next class with Faith and Caleb. Faith smirked when she spotted her girlfriends and waved them over.

"So Honey Bear word is the two of us are bed buddies." Caleb said laughing when Maria smacked him upside the head.

"I know we have been sneaking into each others' rooms every night. Oh and Pogue has been bedding me as well. I am a dirty nasty wench." Liz said nodding her head making Caleb laugh.

"Good news is no one believes that and they just think Kate is full of it. Bad news is the girls are taking sides." Faith said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Liz asked her brown doe eyes wide with worry.

"The upperclassmen are all on your side, they have known Pogue and Kate the longest and have gotten to know you better and think that this is a total crock. The underclassmen on the other hand see Kate as their ticket in and are siding with her." Faith said.

"God I really hate girl drama." Caleb muttered.

"Try being the center of it." Liz groaned slamming her head on her books.

"Hey careful Liz." Caleb said lifting her head off the desk. "You don't want to hurt the books." Caleb said ducking when three small hands dived for him. "Jeez women watch the claws." Caleb said the four not realizing they had an audience until their instructor came in and the four broke away looking sheepish.

Class went by in a whirlwind and soon the four friends were walking outside in the bitter cold that Ipswich was known for, or at least bitter cold compared to Roswell. Liz and Caleb had a free hour before lunch and were going home to eat with their parents. Liz glared at Caleb when she saw that he had the top down on his flashy car. "What?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb it is like sub zero outside." Liz snapped.

"I can heat it up for you." Caleb purred his black eyes flashing at her. The witch in them wanted to play.

"I don't know if you are up to the challenge, I know Pogue is man enough for the job." Liz said her black eyes flashing as the air around the two crackled.

"I taught Pogue everything he knows." Caleb purred back.

"Oh no he has moves you have never seen Danvers." Liz said getting into the passenger seat.

"I am still not sure I like the idea of him putting moves on you." Caleb grumbled as he got into his car heading for the front gate.

"I thought you would be happy Caleb. Pogue is a great guy and one of your best friends…"

"Right best friend. I know what he is like with girls and how fast he moves." Caleb grumbled as they waited for the security guard to open the gate for them. Liz shifted in her seat slightly a tug at the back of her mind alerting her to something off.

"What is it?" Caleb asked glaring at the security guard and the car in front of them that was taking forever to show identification and a pass.

"Something is off, my senses are going crazy." Liz said her eyes flashing black as she let her magic wander but the voice of a security guard knocked her back to reality.

"Alright you two may go." The guard said waving them away. Neither Caleb nor Liz saw Max and Michael staring after their car and they did not see the two aliens hop into the car and follow them.

Max watched through angry amber eyes as Liz and some guy raced down the road, the dumb guy was even driving on the wrong side of the road half the time. "Who is that?" Michael asked.

"No idea." Max ground out but he intended to find out. Neither of the guys paid attention to the winding roads and where they were taken but suddenly the two Roswell aliens found themselves 

pulling up to a large iron gate that the silver car Liz was in had just passed through. Max and Michael waited until the two were inside before they got out inspecting their surroundings.

"Michael." Max said hitting his friend in the side pointing towards the house. Michael's mouth fell open when he caught his first glimpse of the house Liz had entered, if you could even call it that.

"That place is huge." Michael breathed.

"How does Liz know this guy? I mean it's not like the Parker's can afford a place like this." Max said walking up to the gate.

"Come on Maxwell let's go take a look around the perimeter so we can gage what we are dealing with." Michael said not really looking forward to the task but an alien could never be too careful after all Alex did say that the guys Liz were involved with her dangerous and he had a sinking feeling that this was one of those guys.

Liz smiled at Amy who was helping her father cook lunch. Caleb was lounging on the couch next to her in the breakfast nook his head on her shoulder. His hands dancing across her leg making his mother laugh. "Careful my little darling or Pogue will think you are moving in on his territory." His mother laughed obviously having heard of the new Covenant, Scion relationship from Nancy and Amy who were bouncing off the walls with excitement. Jeff on the other hand was brooding not liking that his baby girl was dating again, he still liked to think of her as his little girl and he was the center of her small world.

Max and Michael found themselves back at the front gate amazed at the size of the compound. Max let out a disheartened sigh as he gripped the bars of the gate seeing the security system attached. "Michael. Most people are not home during the middle of the day so it is safe to assume that it is just Liz and that guy in there right?" Max asked.

"Right." Michael said instinctively knowing that he was not going to like where this train of thought was headed.

"So that means if we were to disable the alarm system and storm the place we would not be seen by anyone else?" Max asked.

"Right." Michael said hating that Max was inching towards danger zone.

"Good." Max said his hand suddenly glowing over the small metal box. Michael watched in awe as the system shut down but out the corner of his eye he saw lights in the house flash green twice.

Caleb bolted upright the wards in the house flashing. Someone had disabled the alarm with powers.


	27. The New Fear IV

Part 26: The New Fear IV

Caleb's eyes were black as he raced to the front of the house followed by Nancy, Amy having stayed with Liz. The two of them worked quickly checking the wards and found the disturbance had been from the front of the house. "Wait here." Caleb said and Nancy nodded he could tell she was reluctant to do so but obeyed.

Max and Michael quickly moved not wanting to be seen until they were ready. "Well what do we have here?" Caleb asked stopping the two aliens cold. He recognized their essences, Max and Michael. "A little far from home aren't we?" Caleb said hell he had even seen pictures from Maria of these two.

Michael and Max stopped sensing the danger. There was something wild and dangerous about the man in front of them his dark eyes glaring at them. "We are here to see Liz and Maria." Max said.

"Oh really and what makes you think Parker and Deluca are here?" Caleb asked the beast inside raging against the human wanting to rip, shred, and tear. He wanted out and he wanted to play he was so sick of hiding all the time so tired of being human and denying the other side of him and suddenly it snapped.

Max and Michael watched somehow seeing the change in the man in front of them. Michael swore when he saw that he was no longer looking into deep brown eyes but explosive solid black eyes. "We saw Liz with you." Max said not seeing Michael tense next to him; Michael knew how bad this situation was.

"Oh so you have been watching us?" Caleb asked sensing the others thanking Liz silently for calling them, he knew that it was just Reid, Pogue and Tyler though but that meant it was just going to be them messing with the two.

"No we just got here man we wanted to make sure that Liz and Maria were alright." Michael said knowing that he and Max had walked into a dangerous situation.

"Trust me they are more than alright here they are finally where they should be." Caleb said.

"No they belong in Roswell." Max said. "They belong with us." Max said. The beast in Caleb roared not liking that they dared claim his girls as theirs, they were his they belonged to his coven they were HIS. Liz was his equal and was with his second and Maria was the baby of her group, they were his.

"No Liz and Maria are mine." Caleb purred.

"Whoa there buddy Liz and Maria are people they belong to no one." Michael said not liking the tone Caleb was using there was something strange in it a warning of sorts that had the alarms in his head going crazy.

"They are with us." Caleb snapped the witch in him wanting to strike out but Tyler's calming presence was keeping him in check. Pogue on the other hand, his raging emotions were not helping him at all.

"Liz is my girlfriend she…" Max stilled suddenly when a humorless cold laugh sounded close to his ear. He shifted his head to the side and found his face centimeters from a teen with an angry face, his black eyes accented by narrowed brows and long hair.

"She is mine." Pogue said his voice soft but the tone sent Max's hackles up. Pogue backed away and took his spot next to Caleb knowing that Reid and Tyler were not yet spotted by the aliens.

"Alright who are you two?" Michael asked.

"Caleb Danvers." Caleb said noticing Michael's relieved look and Max's cringe.

"Danvers as in the founders of the Ipswich colony?" Max asked dreading the answer.

"Yup that is the one." Caleb said knowing that the guy in front of him had obviously heard the stories. Michael looked at Pogue recognition flashing in his eyes.

"Wait you were in Roswell with that blonde guy." Michael said.

"So he was." Someone from behind the aliens laughed. Max jumped and turned around seeing two more boys there, the blonde biting his thumb nail.

"The name is Pogue, Pogue Parry." He finally filled in and Michael nodded feeling slightly more comfortable knowing that they were the good friends of Maria and Liz. Max on the other hand was more unsettled by this news he did not like that these four had such a strong connection to Liz.

"And I am Reid Garwin." The blonde said doing his little half wave as his hand went back to his mouth. It was not a nervous gesture but more of a controlled action used to reign himself in. Michael could sense a controlled furry within the blonde who appeared calm and cheerful.

"Tyler Simms." The last guy said as he circled the two silently taking them in. Michael could not place it but he could have sworn that the temperature outside dropped a few degrees.

"Tyler…" Reid said and the brunette backed off. Michael sighed in relief when he felt the temperature return to normal.

"What are you?" Max asked taking in their black eyes.

"What we are is not something you should concern your little head with." Reid said.

"Leave Liz and Maria alone." Pogue ground out just barely containing his magic that wanted to unravel around him. "They want nothing to do with you right now."

"Well I would rather hear that from Liz." Max said crossing his arms over his broad chest hoping to intimidate the two in front of him deeming Reid and Tyler the back up. Caleb looked to Pogue and when his second nodded curtly an evil grin spread over the older teen's face.

"That is never going to happen." Caleb said nodding at Pogue who suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Max holding the alien king by his neck off the ground while Reid pulled Michael into a vice like grip. "You are going to leave my property and stay away from us. You are not going to come to our school or any of our homes looking for the girls you need to leave them alone. If I find out you even so much as were in the same neighborhood as Liz and Maria I will let Pogue and Reid do to you what they have been itching to do since they first heard about you." Caleb said noticing Pogue's grip tightening around Max's neck as Max's face turned red. Pogue released the alien king and Reid let go of a struggling Michael who stumbled once free.

"What if we decide we don't want to listen to you?" Max gasped out rubbing his neck knowing he was going to have to heal that latter.

Caleb's dark eyes flashed letting his powers thread around Max. Max shifted feeling anxious and scared all the sudden as he looked at Caleb. "Trust me when I say that would not be wise." Caleb said before pulling his magic back in. Max stared at the four friends in shock before squaring his should and walking away.

"Come on Michael let's go." Max barked at his second who rolled his eyes.

"Coming." Michael grumbled.

Pogue looked at Caleb who again nodded at the second who grinned. Pogue walked quickly and grabbed Max's shoulder in a vice grip making the alien groan. "Just one more thing." Caleb said giving them a cold smile as he stood nose to nose with Max. "Use your powers again around my home and you will find out why everyone in this town is so damn afraid of our families." Caleb said before Pogue pushed the alien king outside the gate snapping it back in place.

"Have a nice day." Pogue said laughing at the thunderstruck look on their faces as he headed inside with the others.

Max glared at their four retreating backs hating how they had just been manhandled. Everything inside of him screamed danger when he was around them and his suspicions had just been confirmed when Caleb had threatened him, they were aliens, after all they knew about his powers. Michael stared at Max not loving the look of determination on his face, last time he saw that look he ending up driving across the country with Max to go after Liz and Maria who wanted nothing to do with them.

"What?" Michael finally asked.

"We are going to come back here tonight for Liz and Maria." Max said his tone clipped and controlled.

"What?" Michael asked his eyes wide this was just too much for him.

"We are going to come back tonight and rescue them, I was afraid of this all along and now my suspicions were just confirmed." Max said staring hard at Michael. "Liz and Maria were taken by our enemies." Max said not seeing Michael's shocked look.

"Look Maxwell I really doubt that they are skins I mean the Parker's really have known them for awhile and even Alex knew them." Michael said.

"Michael I know what I saw and heard. They are skins and tonight we are going to come back and take them all out." Max said before turning away from the house a plan forming in his head.

"More like the other way around." Michael muttered hoping he could talk to the others and warn them about Max and his stupid assumptions.

Pogue stormed past the others and into the Danvers home where Liz was calming down a hysterical Amy. "I am sure it was nothing, Caleb would have called for us if it was something." Liz whispered rubbing the back of the woman who was like a second mother to her.

"She is right it was nothing major, just a couple guys who were new to the area." Caleb said noticing Nancy's pinched look and Amy's relieved face.

"What are you boys doing here?" Nancy asked noticing Pogue, Reid and Tyler.

"Oh we have lunch now and we wanted to come here." Tyler muttered his cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink.

"She daddy I told you your burgers were famous." Liz giggled making the others laugh. Pogue broke away from the boys and went over to Liz pulling her out into the hall while the others went about getting their lunch together.

"I missed you." His deep voice rumbled over her as he held her to him. Liz closed her eyes letting a small smile grace her face as she took him in.

"Missed you too." She said fighting the urge to giggle when he kissed her.

"Are you alright?" He asked his dark eyes searching her up and down. "When I sensed your panic I made Tyler speed up that is how we got here so quickly." Pogue explained and she graced him with a small smile.

"Yeah I am fine I just had a scare there for a moment." Liz said wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer as he rested his forehead on hers. "It's weird though, James was infamous for his wards." Liz said not seeing the dark look pass over Pogue's face. "It is not normal for them to just react that way to a couple of guys stumbling into the yard." Liz said and Pogue groaned hating to lie to her so he decided to tell her the truth.

"Liz it was not just a couple of guys who wandered into the yard." Pogue said feeling her stiffen against him. "It was Max and that Michael guy." Pogue said looking down at her trying to sense her reaction. He felt anger and hurt coming through their connection and was scared that she was mad at him for not telling her sooner.

"I can't believe him!" Liz shrieked. "I mean come on I did not leave him a forwarding address for a reason." Liz huffed and Pogue instantly relaxed realizing her anger was at Max and not him. "I mean how the hell did he even know to find me here?" Liz asked.

"Not a clue." Pogue said rubbing her back hoping to release some of the tension from her back. Liz stopped her rant and concentrated on the feel of his hands. Pogue smirked when he felt her loosen up and melt in his hands, he loved that she trusted him enough to be so open and let go. She let out a soft moan when he worked a knot out of her back.

Caleb and Jeff Parker suddenly appeared in the hall way. "Hey you two cut that out." Jeff said waving his spatula at them forcing them to break away.

"Daddy…" Liz tried.

"No." Jeff said before going back into the kitchen.

"You moaned." Caleb said through narrowed eyes.

"Yes I did." Liz admitted smiling at Pogue next to her who was looking to get out of harms way.

"Well at least you were not doing what I thought you were doing." Caleb grumbled before he too went back into the kitchen.

"Sometimes it is a pain having eyes and ears everywhere." Liz muttered.

"And damn scary." Pogue said rubbing his face making Liz laugh.

"Hey it was not that bad they did not catch us doing anything wrong." Liz laughed.

"I know but your dad hates me. Anything I do with you is going to be under scrutiny." Pogue said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah but that is because you remind him of himself as a teenager." Liz giggled remembering a picture of her father that her mother had shown her when she was a little girl.

"And that is a bad thing?" Pogue asked raising an eyebrow with a thick scar running through it.

"When it comes to dating his little girl yes. They used to call my dad the gardener." Liz laughed when Pogue shot her a confused look.

"Huh?"

"You know because he sowed so many seeds." Liz laughed when he pulled a face before dragging him into the kitchen.

"That is just wrong on so many levels." Pogue muttered.


	28. The New Fear V

Part 27: The New Fear V

Liz and Maria lay curled up on Caleb's bed waiting for him to get out of his shower so that they could go to start. Liz's parents were keeping an extra close eye on her and that meant that Pogue was unable to sneak into her room that night to sleep, so to make her feel better Caleb said they were going to have a girlfriends night with her, Maria and him much to Jeff's amusement. A harsh knock on Caleb's door startled the two girls in their PJ's. Liz slid off the small bed heading for the door.

"Who is it?" Liz asked.

"It's Faith and Reid." Faith said and Liz opened the wooden door. There stood Reid looking rumpled and grumpy in his sleeping pants without a shirt and Faith in her boxers and tank top.

"Hey guys come on in." Liz laughed as the two headed for the couch in Caleb's room.

"What are you two doing here?" Maria laughed as she sat up on the double bed.

"Couldn't sleep." Reid grunted looking dead on his feet. Another knock sounded on the door and Liz opened it revealing Tyler in his flannel pants holding a pillow.

"Trouble sleeping?" Liz asked and the brunette nodded heading into the room stopping when he saw how full it was but shrugged it off taking Liz's place on Caleb's bed. Liz suddenly went over to the door again and opened it revealing Pogue and Caleigh mid knock.

"Come on in the gang is here." Liz said as Caleigh took the other seat on the couch and Pogue the fluffy chair pulling Liz into his lap. Moments later Caleb walked out of his bathroom and froze as seven pairs of eyes looked at him.

"Damn way to make a guy feel self conscious." Caleb muttered staring at his friends in confusion. "Now does anyone want to tell why the hell you are all in my room?" Caleb asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Pogue muttered.

"Girls night." Maria and Liz chimed.

"Sleep." The others grumbled.

"Any particular reason no one can sleep?" Caleb asked noticing how Tyler cuddled his pillow closer and Reid looked anywhere but at Caleb.

"We don't felaphm." Tyler mumbled into his pillow.

"What was that?" Caleb asked.

"He said 'we don't feel safe.'" Maria said nodding her head Caleb's dark eyes flashed with worry.

"Why not." He asked his senses going into overdrive.

"I feel like I am being watched all the time." Faith whispered.

"What?" Liz asked going stiff in Pogue's lap.

"It started at school today but it has not gone away. Everywhere I go even in the bathroom at school I feel as if someone is watching me even when no one is there." Faith said.

"It started when we left here after lunch today." Reid said his rough voice sounded strained to Caleb and Liz's ears. Liz had to fight the urge to go over and hug and mother the blonde.

"Have either of you felt it?" Caleigh asked Caleb and Liz. Liz closed her eyes and nodded.

"I have felt that way ever since I set foot in Ipswich." Liz admitted.

"Since last week." Caleb said.

"So someone is watching us?" Maria asked.

"More than one person I am willing to bet but they are not great at their job if we are sensing them." Pogue said rubbing his hand up and down Liz's spine he did not like that someone was watching him let alone her.

"They are probably new at it then." Caleb said his brow furrowing slightly. "Or they are not cloaking themselves at all." Caleb said confusing the room. Suddenly Liz's eyes lit up.

"Oh no." She breathed looking Caleb in the eye and he nodded.

"What?" Maria asked.

"We go to school with them." Liz said. "We go to school with whoever is watching us. Just like Aaron." Liz said causing the panic level in the room to climb.

"Great so we have more enemies hiding in plain sight." Reid growled.

"You know whoever came up with that brilliant plan should be wiped out." Faith snapped.

"Okay guys calm down we need to slow down and figure this out." Liz said in her soothing voice, always the voice of reason. Caleb watched as Faith, Maria, and Caleigh relaxed with Liz at the helm. He smirked when he saw Pogue relax as well and was startled to see Reid and Tyler relaxing as well. It looked like Liz was getting good at her role as a leader.

"We need to figure out how to identify them." Caleb said.

"Right and we would need to breech their wards and spells." Liz said as she got up to pace.

"We need to find a way to tell them apart from their other forms, after all they are shapeshifters." Pogue said.

"Right a mirror spell should do the trick." Liz said and Faith nodded in agreement.

"We would have to tweak it a bit but we could probably swing that." Faith said.

"What if they do what we do and wear wards?" Tyler asked motioning to his watch on his left wrist. If a person looked closely at the item they would notice faint symbols on the face of the watch. Each of them had a personal ward they carried to hide them from their enemies. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler wore watches and Reid an earring. Faith's was a star necklace she always wore, Caleigh a watch, Maria a ring she wore on her right ring finger, and Liz a ring on her right thumb. Most did not see the wards or did not realize how important they were thus their ingenious nature.

"Never thought of that." Caleb grumbled closing his eyes.

"We might be able to detect the wards." Liz suggested.

"Yeah we could find out if they have any and then check the books to see if there is a way to get around them or dismantle them." Reid said.

"I like that idea." Caleb said and Liz nodded.

"Are we doing this tonight?" Maria asked motioning to Tyler who was now asleep on Caleb's bed. It appeared that being in the presence of his friends made him relax long enough to fall asleep.

"No we can do it tomorrow after school." Caleb said pouting when he saw that he was no longer able to stay in his bed.

"Alright everyone to bed." Liz said grabbing Pogue's hand to lead him to her room. If her parents asked she would tell them that they had a late meeting and he just fell asleep since her parents would not be home until the morning, all four had gone to the Simms home for a small party which was code for drinking the night away see ya in the morning.

Caleb watched as everyone filed out of his room, taking note of where everyone was heading. Reid in with Maria, shocking. Caleigh in with Faith which just left him. He glanced back at Tyler on his bed and sighed. "Oh what the hell it's not like we have not slept in the same bed before." He grumbled before heading over to his bed. Caleb pushed on Tyler and moved him over just enough so that he had room to climb in, Tyler of course remained dead to the world 

making Caleb chuckle, some things never changed. With his friends close by he felt safe and soon Caleb was enjoying the sleep of the dead.

Green lights flashed in the house followed by a high pitched chirp and a flash of red. Caleb and Tyler bolted up right looking at each other before scrambling out of bed and into the hall where the others were opening their doors. "The wards have been breached!" Caleb hollered as a deafening tone sounded letting the eight know that another barrier had been crossed.

"They are in the house." Liz said her eyes wide with fear.

"Alright teams of four." Caleb said and the others nodded automatically splitting up. Liz took Pogue, Maria and Reid. Caleb took Faith, Caleigh and Tyler. The two teams split up knowing that their converging point was the first floor stairway. Black eyes stared unblinking at their surroundings taking in every crack of the home. Pogue paused when he saw a flash of skin out of the corner of his eye, foreign flesh. Before anyone of the others could react Liz threw her hand up and sent the figure flying through the air. Maria cringed when she heard the persons body hit the floor.

"Holy shit!" A familiar voice yelled around the corner. Liz's group rounded the corner by the first floor landing and saw Michael leaning over Max's unconscious body.

"Back up." Liz snarled her hand still raised. Michael's head snapped in her direction his eyes wide as he too raised his hand getting ready for battle.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Maria said raising her hand as well her black eyes never wavering.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" Liz asked a defiant sneer on her face. "After all you are the one that broke into my home." Liz said.

"Wait I thought this was Danvers place." Michael said remembering the guy from earlier.

"It is, but my home is her home." A cold voice rang from behind Michael. Michael jumped at the new voice and saw four imposing figures standing behind him and Max.

"Liz who are these people?" Caleigh asked even though she knew.

"The unconscious one is Max, the one awake is Michael. People from Roswell who don't know how to stay out of other people's business." Liz hissed noticing that Max was coming to.

"What happened?" Max asked groggily as he sat up. His amber eyes stared hard in front of him at the tan palm in line with his face, as he traced its path he saw that it was Liz, her solid black eyes angrier than he thought was possible.

"Take a guess." Maria hissed as he looked around him.

"Oh crap." Michael muttered.


	29. The New Fear VI

Part 28: The New Fear VI

"Get up." Liz snapped and Michael scrambled to his feet not even looking at Max who slowly got up off the floor his amber eyes never leaving Liz's jet black ones.

"Liz…"

"No!" Liz snarled. "You two are going to sit there and listen to what I have to say got that?" Liz asked and Michael quickly nodded his head.

"Liz…" Max tried again but backed off when he saw her hand crackle with green energy.

"Max now would not be the right time to test my patience." Liz growled. Pogue stared hard at the guy in front of him looking him over taking him in. He could not deny that the man in front of him was attractive but the witch in him knew that he was weak power wise and that this Max guy was nowhere near as powerful as him.

"Michael." Maria said her voice soft as the alien looked at her, he shrank back when he saw the pain in her black depths. "Why are you two here?" Maria asked.

"A couple of reasons on my part." Michael said knowing he had to be careful, "I wanted to make sure you and Liz were dealing alright and also to make sure Max did not get himself killed." Michael said and Maria nodded her head, her abilities letting her know that he was telling the truth.

"Max how exactly did you find us?" Liz asked lowering her hand enough so that she could circle the alien king in front of her. In the back of her mind she could feel the fury boiling in him not to kill Max for even setting foot near her and she knew that Caleb's witch was feeling the same way.

The alien remained quiet his eyes daring her to force the answer out of him. "Come on Max don't be stupid you don't want her to make you say it." Pogue taunted loving how his amber eyes hardened when they looked his way.

"We got it out of Alex." Michael said glaring at his best friend for not saying anything.

"You forced it out of Alex?" Maria asked sounding scandalized.

"We forced it out of him, he did not want to tell us but we kind of backed him into a corner." Michael said but Liz and Maria both knew that it was Max who backed Alex into that corner it was not Michael's style.

Max watched as Liz's hand crackled green before suddenly he found himself pinned to a wall. It felt as if thousands of needles were poking his skin repeatedly. He opened his eyes and blanched when he saw Liz below him her arm raised as streaks of green light flashed from her hand sending pain throughout his body.

"I told you to stay away." Caleb said from below moving to stand next to Liz as she dropped her arm letting Max fall to the ground. He looked to Pogue who nodded and Caleb smirked. "Hey Lizzie don't you have some issues to work out with this guy?" Caleb asked pointing to the shaking form of the alien king who looked fearfully at the eight in front of him.

"Oh I know she does." Pogue's deep voice rumbled.

"Yes." Liz said.

"Well then work them out." Pogue whispered in her ear his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. Max watched as her black eyes flashed with unknown emotions before she finally stopped on one he could recognize. Rage.

"Good idea sweetie." Liz said. "Hey Pogue remember when we were kids and what Serena taught us?" Liz asked sweetly her eyes never leaving Max's form.

"Yes." Pogue said his black eyes flashing happily knowing what Liz was going to do.

"I wonder if that applies to aliens." Liz said before opening the palm of her hand and releasing a blinding white light. The light stunned Michael knocking him out as Max screamed in pain before Liz retracted it laving Max in a gasping heap on the floor.

Caleb and Pogue watched as Tyler and Reid went over to Michael's form and grabbed his arms and legs carrying him to a couch downstairs away from Liz's furry not wanting the poor guy to be permanently damaged.

Standing on the stair landing Liz circled Max trying to contain some of her blinding anger at the man in front of her. "Max you sure have put me through a lot of crap." Liz whispered but she knew that he could hear her.

"Don't get me wrong I know you saved my life but that does not mean anything if all you do after that is hurt me. I mean come on our short relationship was just one heart break and lie after another." Liz said her black eyes flashing to her normal eyes for a moment before turning back to black. "I could not even tell you what I was." She whispered.

"What are you?" Max asked.

"I am a witch Max." Liz said closing her eyes when she heard his strained laughter.

"She is telling the truth." Pogue said not liking that his girlfriend was being laughed at.

"See this is why I could not tell you. Is it so hard for you an alien to believe that there are those of us who are more powerful than you on Earth?" Liz asked.

"Liz I doubt you are more powerful than me." Max said.

"Oh no but I am." She whispered. "I am the leader of the Scion's a coven of women who are some of the most powerful beings in existence." Liz said.

"I don't believe you." Max said.

"Um hello have you not felt what she can do to you?" Pogue asked.

"That was not Liz." Max tried to justify but her outraged scream stopped him cold.

"Will you just open your eyes Max and see what the hell is right in front of you. I am Liz and I have always been this way. My mother is a witch and so was her mother and her mother before her all of the women in my family are it is who we are we are witches and there is no changing that. Maria and I knew that you would not be able to accept us for who we are as people so we decided not to tell the three of you our secret." Liz said.

"Max." Maria said softly drawing his attention away from the pacing form of Liz. "We have lived our lives knowing that there are bigger and worse things out there than what most little kids can dream of. Then the three of you come along and drag us into deadly situation after deadly situation never once wondering how we were. If we did not have the powers we have we would have been dead long ago Max thanks to you." Maria said.

"I never heard you tell us that you did not want to be included." Max spat.

"That's true." Maria said nodding her head shaking her blonde curls. "Because we felt obligated.' Maria said slicing right through his heart. "Liz felt obligated because you saved her life and the three of you never let her live that down never stopping to see what all she has done for you." Maria said. "Max, Liz's life is dangerous enough without you dragging her into more danger." Maria said.

Caleb and Pogue looked to Liz seeing if she was going to make a move but she shook her head. "I don't know if I could torture a person just to exact my own revenge." Liz whispered before grabbing Maria, Faith and Caleigh leading them away too emotional to stay. Pogue watched her retreating form until he was sure she was out of sight before he nodded at Caleb who grinned coldly at Max.

"See Liz has a problem with hurting people…I don't." Caleb said pulling a small ring sized box out from his sweatpants. "I knew you were going to come back and I promised pain if you did but you of course did not listen." Caleb said opening the black box to reveal a small silver stone that looked like a peanut. "See Pogue here wanted to make sure you got the message that Liz does not need you messing with her life so the two of us went to our buddy Gorman for some help and he came through with this, a garanknar." Caleb said picking up the silver stone in his two fingers as he moved towards Max who stared at the stone wearily knowing this was not going to end well for him.

Max watched as the stone started to wiggle in Caleb's fingers before Caleb placed it onto Max's cheek. The stone turned into a small puddle and slithered up Max's cheek towards his eye. Max screamed feeling the liquid burn his skin before it slithered into his eye, he screamed for another minute before his twitching body went still. Caleb felt her behind him and he turned and he saw Faith standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Did you do it?" She asked and Pogue nodded a wicked grin covering his face.

"Good." She said before she left. Pogue and Caleb hoisted Max up and dragged him down the stairs to the basement.

"You know there is one thing I love about old houses like this." Pogue grunted as he dragged Max.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"The dungeons in the basement and the fact that no matter how loud you scream no one can hear you." Pogue said giving Caleb a wolfish grin.

"My thoughts exactly." Caleb laughed throwing the alien on the ground.

Liz sat on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, she felt weak, she was not even able to hurt Max who had broken her. She did not know how she was going to be able to fight if she was not even able to hurt someone who had hurt her.

"Stop." A deep voice rumbled from her doorway. She looked up and saw Pogue leaning in her doorframe a lock of hair falling in his dark eyes as he stared at her.

"Why couldn't I do it?" She asked looking at him with big sad brown eyes making him groan.

"Liz it is not like you to go after someone for a petty reason. Max hurt you and he knows it, your heart won't let you hurt someone if you don't have to which makes you a great leader." Pogue said sitting down on her bed and pulling her into his lap.

"How come Caleb can do it?" She pouted making Pogue laugh.

"Because unlike you Caleb sees red when someone hurts you. Think about it like this Liz, if Max had hurt Maria what would you do?" Pogue asked running a hand through her hair. He watched as her brown eyes hardened.

"I would kill him." She snapped and Pogue nodded.

"Exactly."


	30. The New Fear VII

Part 29: The New Fear VII

Isabel paced the hotel ignoring the huffs coming from Alex, Kyle and Tess who were sitting on one of the double beds waiting for her to sit down. Michael and Max were not supposed to be gone that long all they said was that they had found something and wanted to go back and check it out. Michael had seemed less than thrilled about the prospect but she had seen a glimmer of hope in his eyes so the four of them let the two go, now they were late, three hours late and that was not like her brother at all.

"Isabel will you stop please you are giving me a headache." Tess groaned surprised when she felt a hand gently rub her back. Tess turned her head and saw Alex gently rubbing soothing circles on her back, it felt as if her tension had suddenly turned to liquid and was rushing out of her at the soothing motion. She gave him a weak smile which he returned.

"Sorry I just can't help but worry that my brother has gotten into more than he realizes." Isabel whimpered.

"He did." Alex huffed.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"If he found something about Liz and Maria and followed it chances are he is involved now with Caleb and no matter how much I stress this to all of you none of you seem to get that when I say messing with Caleb is not a good idea I mean it." Alex said.

"What is with this guy that has you so scared?" Tess asked her blue eyes showing her confusion. Alex knew that if he wanted them to understand he would have to tell them about Liz and Maria's world.

"Okay I am going to tell you something and I need you two to promise that you will let me explain and not go off alright?" Alex asked and the two girls nodded, Kyle just shrank back knowing that he wanted no part of this discussion.

"Alright." Tess said.

"Okay so you remember the Salem Witch Trials right?" He asked and both blondes rolled their eyes, he took that as a yes. "Well what most people don't know is that most of the myths and legends on Earth actually have some reality to them, you should know since you two are one of them." Alex said giving Isabel and Tess a pointed look.

"Okay like what else then?" Tess asked.

"He means vampires, werewolves, demons, and witches the whole lot of them are real. Basically everything a kid fears growing up and all the stuff you see in the movies is actually real." Kyle said grudgingly speaking up.

"Ha yeah right." Isabel laughed not seeing the pensive look on Tess's face.

"How do Maria and Liz fit into all of this?" Tess asked cutting off Isabel's laughing fit.

"Wait you don't actually believe this do you?" Isabel asked.

"Isabel we are aliens I think it is safe to say that anything is possible." Tess grumbled.

"To answer your question Tess, Liz and Maria are witches as a matter of fact Liz is the leader of one of the world's most powerful covens, the Scions." Alex said.

"The Scions?"

"A coven of female witches, five families to be precise but with Serena gone the fifth line ended and the position of top dog fell to Liz. She is the most powerful female witch as of a few weeks ago." Alex said.

"So Liz is like all powerful or something?" Isabel asked her voice tight as she got up to pace again. Tess stared at Alex her blue eyes calculating and then Alex saw it, she figured it out.

"You said female." Her blue eyes shining with determination to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Right see there is another coven of males who match the Scions mano a mano." Kyle grouched.

"Who?" Tess asked fear lacing her voice already knowing the answer.

"They reside in Ipswich they are the original settlers of the Ipswich colony and the cause of the Salem Witch Trials. The Covenant." Alex said seeing fear flash in their eyes.

"The Covenant?" Isabel asked sitting down again running out of steam.

"Five families just like the Scions." Alex nodded. "Four now since Chase died." Alex amended. "Caleb being the leader." Alex said hoping that the two blonde women in front of him would finally see why Max and Michael going after Liz and Maria on Caleb's turf was a bad idea.

"So this Caleb guy is what to Liz?" Tess asked.

"Try the most over protective brother/best friend that exists." Kyle grumbled.

"So Max going there to win her back would…"

"Piss him off in more ways than I can count." Alex said.

"I need to do something I have to warn him." Isabel said.

"We already tried Isabel all we can do now is sit here and wait." Tess said.

"Maybe Liz knows." Isabel said looking hopefully at Alex who cringed knowing he was going to do whatever she asked him to do; sometimes being under the spell of Isabel Evans was not a good thing.

"Possibly." He said.

"Could you call her and ask?" Isabel looked hopefully at him. Alex groaned but pulled out his cell phone and pressed 2 on his speed dial and let it ring and ring until the voice of his best friend came over the speaker and he heard her ask him to leave a message after the beep so he hung up.

"She is not answering." Alex said and Isabel looked defeated.

"You could try and dreamwalk her." Tess said looking as if that was the last thing she wanted Isabel to do. Alex sent a steel glare at Tess who just shrank back looking at her hands in her lap.

"That is a good idea Tess I am going to do just that." Isabel said kicking off her shoes to lay on the double bed. "Now shush I need to concentrate." Isabel said not seeing the disbelieving looks on the others faces.

_The fog around her was thick as she searched for Liz's dream bubble. Isabel saw the familiar looking orb float towards her and grinned knowing Tess might have been on to something now all she had to do was go inside and ask Liz where her brother was. Isabel elongated the orb and stepped in._

_Isabel looked around Liz's dream knowing instantly that something was off. The air felt thick and chocking not like a usual dream and the shadows danced all around snickering at her, mocking her as if they were alive. There were no buildings only gray and black shapes. "Okay this is freaky." Isabel said as she stepped further into the dream stumbling over something on the ground. Isabel looked down and saw Liz and one of the guys who came to Roswell on the ground not moving._

"_Liz?" Isabel gently pushed the brunette and suddenly the dream plane shifted and no longer was Isabel in a gray haze but she found herself in a house. The large imposing foyer made her feel small and the intricate details were stunning but that was not what caught her attention, it was Liz on the floor sobbing with a girl on the ground next to her._

"_Liz?" Isabel tried again but dream Liz continued to ignore her._

"_Why did you leave me I need you." Liz sobbed her small form heaving. "You were not supposed to leave me I can't do this anymore Rena please come back. You and Chase need to come back." Liz sobbed._

"_Shh." A gentle voice soothed startling Isabel she thought she was the only one there. A tall imposing figure stepped into view; he had short neatly trimmed hair and dark piercing eyes and _

_a cocky smirk. The man walked over to Liz and pulled her into his arms looking at the dead girl next to Liz._

"_She was not supposed to leave me here I need her." Liz sobbed._

"_She had to go Liz so that you could come into your powers. You and Caleb are the ones who are supposed to fight not Serena and me." The man said catching Isabel's attention._

"_But Chase…"_

"_No Liz, you and Caleb are the ones who are supposed to lead everyone into battle and you will win." Chase said cupping Liz's face staring into her dark eyes._

"_But I am so weak I feel as if everyone is always needing to save me." Liz sniffed._

"_You will adjust soon to Serena's powers and when you do no one will be able to stop you. With Parry and Danvers at your side you will not let anyone get in your way." Chase said and Isabel just watched._

"_Chase I am going to make sure Serena is safe I promise." Liz said._

"_I know." He said._

"_Take care of her for me?" Liz asked her big doe eyes bright with tears._

"_As long as you promise to take care of my brothers for me." Chase said and Liz nodded. Isabel felt as if she was going to be sick when the scene changed yet again but it was the same house only now eight people stood looking down at two bodies, Isabel watched as a blonde guy shifted and Michael and Max came into view._

"_Liz!" Isabel shouted and finally the brunette looked at her with dark black eyes. _

"_Isabel?" _

"_Yes oh thank god I have been able to get you. Liz do you know where my brother is?" Isabel asked._

"_Some place he won't be able to cause any more trouble." Liz said before Isabel was thrown out of the dream._


	31. The New Fear VIII

Part 30: The New Fear VIII

Isabel sat up in the hotel room bed her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. "Oh god." She gasped out wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead. Three disturbed faces stared down at her making her feel self conscious.

"Isabel?" Tess asked her blue eyes running over the taller girls form worriedly.

"I think Max and Michael are in serious trouble." Isabel gasped out.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked helping Isabel get comfortable.

"Well I was able to get into Liz's dream bubble but there was something off with it different than usual. At first I felt like I was dying and then it just shifted and she was next to some dead girl and then some other guy came in but that was not important what got me was that Liz looked right at me and told me that Max was some place where he would not be able to cause any more trouble. I got the impression that she was very serious." Isabel rushed out.

"Sounds like Liz let Caleb have his way." Alex mumbled.

"What?" Tess asked.

"I mean sure Liz would want to have fun with Max but she would never do any lasting damage. Caleb and the others though they would do whatever necessary to avenge Liz." Alex said.

"You make it sound like this Caleb guy thinks the sun rises and sets out of Liz Parker's rear-end." Tess said rolling her eyes.

"That's because to him and the rest of the Covenant it does. Liz is probably the one person they would do anything for and I mean anything." Alex said.

"Does that include murder?" Kyle asked already knowing the answer.

"If they thought it would keep Liz safe then yes." Alex said.

"Oh god we have to go and find them." Isabel said racing out of bed and towards the door.

"No good they would know we were there before we could do anything." Alex said.

"We have powers Alex we can sneak in, we have Tess for crying out loud." Isabel said.

"Isabel listen to me very carefully." Alex said grabbing the hysterical blonde by her shoulders. "These people are not stupid and a mind warp would set off their wards and they would come after us. They probably caught Max and Michael because the two of them used their powers." Alex said his dark eyes imploring her to understand.

"There has to be a way." Isabel tried.

"We can always call Maria and see if she will let us in." Kyle suggested.

"Hey good idea Valenti." Alex said pulling out his cell phone to call his best friend. The phone rang for a few beats before a groggy male voice answered.

"_Hello?" He croaked and Alex pulled the phone away from his ear._

"Yah hi is Maria there?" Alex asked.

"_Who is this?" The voice asked more awake now and sounding defensive and a little bit territorial._

"Alex, Maria's best friend. Who the hell is this?" Alex asked.

"_Oh hey man it's Reid. Here she is." Reid said and Alex heard him wake Maria up._

"_Alex?" Maria asked her voice thick with sleep._

"Surprise?"

"_I know you are here in Ipswich Michael let it slip earlier when he and Maxwell broke into Caleb's place for the second time today." Maria huffed._

"They broke into his house!" Alex yelled gathering the attention of the room. Isabel looked sick while Kyle started laughing, Tess just looked annoyed.

"_Yeah and Caleb and Pogue are pissed beyond belief. Reid almost had to intervene when Liz blasted Max to kingdom come. Right now Max is locked in the dungeons suffering unspeakable pain and Michael is knocked out in the guestroom next to Caleb's room." Maria said._

"They locked him in the dungeon?" Alex asked nearing hysteria he could not believe things had gotten out of control so quickly.

"_Well the guy was seriously pissing off the boys so they did what they had to do. I mean come on Alex, Caleb warned the two idiots not to come back but they did not listen and they broke into his house to look for us, not exactly a plus in the Danvers book." Maria said._

"Alright Maria can we come to Caleb's and at least pick up Michael?" Alex asked massaging the bridge of his nose. He heard her ask Reid who grunted his affirmation. "Great just give me the directions and we will come and get him." Alex said quickly writing the directions down on the hotel notepad and ripping the sheet off. "See you soon Maria." Alex said before ending the call.

"Okay so what happened?" Tess asked.

"Well the two idiots decided to break into Caleb's place got caught and they are now going to keep Max over night but they are willing to release Michael to us until they are done with Max." Alex said heading for the door.

"No way I want my brother as well." Isabel said as she got into the car.

"No can do Isabel they are serious about keeping Max we are lucky that we are even getting Michael out of this deal." Alex said.

"We will work something out when we get there Isabel." Tess said trying to calm the hysterical girl down. It did not take too long for Alex to find the street that Caleb lived on, right off the bat it was obvious to the car's occupants that the people who lived around there were wealthy. Several large houses later and at the end of the street Alex found himself at a private driveway that led to the Danvers home. Alex pulled up next to the gate and rang the bell, moments later the gate swung open allowing Alex to drive up and pull in next to a yellow motorcycle. Isabel raced out of the car and up to the giant front door and pounded away the other three running up to the door behind her glaring at the back of her head. Moments later a disgruntled brunette opened the door rubbing the sleep out of his blue eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Caleb Danvers I demand you release my brothers." Isabel said pulling herself up to her full height but the brunette still towered over her.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Isabel Evans." Alex looked at the guy in front of him and chocked, that was not even Caleb.

"Tyler." Alex said pushing Isabel out of the way ignoring her huff. The brunette smirked when he saw Alex.

"Maria said you were coming, Reid woke me up and demanded I stay awake with him." Tyler said motioning for the four to come inside.

"Wait that's not Caleb?" Isabel asked and Alex shook his head loving how scared she looked.

"The name is Tyler Simms." The brunette with sparkling blue eyes said glaring at the blonde in front of him, he really hated to be woken up at ungodly hours.

"Tyler?" A soft feminine voice asked from at the top of the stairs.

"Down in the sitting room Caleigh." He called and moments later a stunning blonde in PJ's was revealed to the room followed by a blonde guy and Maria.

"The others will be down in a moment. Liz and Caleb had to beg Pogue not to go manic." Maria said giggling when she saw Tyler wince.

"Great just what we need, Pogue is bad enough when he is tired add this crap in and he is going to be a ticking time bomb." Reid grumbled resting his head on top of Maria's his eyes drooping shut.

"Where is Michael?" Tess asked eyeing the two boys and strange girl in front of her, she was getting a weird feeling just being in that house as if she was walking on her own grave.

"We will get him later." Caleigh said looping arms with Maria staring down the two girls in front of her.

"Cal!" A raspy female voice called. Kyle turned around just in time to see a stunning brunette enter the room looking rumpled and tired but still drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey Faith." Everyone chimed and Alex laughed.

"Hey Faith looking good seeing as how last time I saw you, you were going through your head banger faze." Alex said and the brunette's eyes lit up.

"Alex good to see you, sorry you got dragged into all of this." Faith said.

"Ah no problem, I am used to being dragged into strange situations with Liz and Maria for best friends." Alex laughed.

"Hey I resent that." Liz said coming into the room with a giant glowering male attached to her waist.

"Caleb Danvers I presume." Isabel said throwing her worst look at the man. He let out a hiss and tightened his hold on Liz.

"Ah Isabel that is Pogue remember him from Roswell?" Alex asked and Isabel studied him closely taking in his dark eyes and long hair and protective stance behind Liz as he held her to him. An image from Liz's dream flashed in her mind when the shadows were pressing in on her and Liz was on the floor next to a male body, it was Pogue.

"Oh right." Isabel said hating that it was twice now that she was wrong.

"I am Caleb." A deep voice rumbled from next to Isabel making her squeak and jump back into Alex and Kyle. Kyle nervously looked at the brunette in front of him and willed himself invisible.

"I am Isabel Evans and I demand that you release Max and Michael to me." Isabel said trying to put on a brave front even though everything inside of her was screaming for her to back off and get away from danger.

"Oh really?" Pogue asked raising a tick eyebrow.

"I don't think you are in any position to be making demands little girl." Faith smirked sending a bolt of cold fear through Isabel's stomach.

"No position at all." Caleigh added.

"You really should not have come here Isabel." Liz said.


	32. The New Fear IX

Part 31: The New Fear IX

He hated waiting that was never an option for him and usually the bosses agreed with him but not this piece of work she had taken on the sit and wait approach and it was driving him and the others up the wall. "We should be out there hunting them down and taking them out not sitting around waiting." He said darkly the others stared at him as he paced the cabin floor, their new base of operations since the she bitch took over.

"We agree but we have to do what she says and she wants to wait." The girl tried only to be cut off by the man next to her.

"Do we really? I mean we were under Aaron's rule not hers we owe her nothing." He said and the man pacing nodded in agreement.

"But she was next in line…"

"Does not matter we are not bound to her, we can do things our way if we wanted." The man pacing said.

"Well what exactly is our way?" The woman grudgingly asked. The man pacing stood still his yellow eyes gleefully sweeping the room.

"I am so very glad you asked that."

Ipswich

"You really should not have come here Isabel." Liz said her voice cold and commanding.

"I want my brothers."

"They broke in here and tried to force us to comply with their wants, which does not sit well with us." Liz said feeling Pogue pull her tighter against him.

"We felt that Max needed to learn a little lesson before we released him. We are perfectly willing to release Michael to you after Maria rips him a new one." Reid said feeling Maria giggle. Kyle stared at the two blondes his eyes narrowing.

"Hold it!" Kyle yelled glaring at Reid. "Are you dating my Maria?" Kyle asked crossing his arms over his chest noting the way the tips of Reid's ears turned red.

"Your Maria?" Alex asked raising a slim eyebrow.

"Well she is practically my sister and if my dad had his way she would be." Kyle mumbled.

"Oh." Maria laughed looking kind of miffed.

"Yes they are together." Tyler said making the others stare.

"Since when?" Caleb asked through narrowed eyes.

"Oh I know!" Liz said jumping up and down.

"When baby?" Pogue asked.

"Since we got sucked into the, you know where, the first time." Liz said darting a look at Isabel and Tess.

"That long?" Pogue asked eyeing Reid.

"That long." Reid grumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Faith asked.

"I know!" Tyler said pulling a Liz as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"Because they wanted to feel the relationship out first, see if they were a good fit. Also they did not want to piss you off." Tyler said making Reid blush even more as Caleb and Pogue laughed.

"Oh Reid you are so wrong I am not mad." Caleb said grinning at his best friend who looked relieved. "I am furious." Caleb said in a sugary sweet voice stopping the room cold.

"Caleb…" Tyler tried.

"No." Caleb said cutting off his friend as he zeroed in on a shaking Reid stalking silently towards him. Right when Caleb stood in front of the blonde his stony face broke into a huge grin. "Ah I am just messing with you man of course I am okay with you and Maria being together you two are perfect for each other." Caleb said slapping his shaking friend on the back.

Kyle just laughed at Isabel and Tess's shocked face. "That right there is why I am afraid of Caleb Danvers." Kyle said.

"No you are afraid of him because he caught you kissing Liz one summer and threatened to burn your balls off if you even so much as tried to have sex with her." Alex laughed. He looked at Liz who was bright red rubbing the arm of a huffy Pogue while Kyle tried to cover himself from Caleb's wrath.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Kyle mumbled.

"Hey I never knew that you threatened him." Liz said.

"That's because I did not want you to know, if you did you would have just slept with him to piss me off." Caleb said and Liz nodded guiltily.

"Got ya there chica." Maria giggled.

"Oh please you are so the same way Ms. Deluca." Liz laughed.

"So we are in agreement that you four can take Michael with you but leave the other?" Pogue asked making sure he glared extra hard at Tess and Isabel.

"No." Isabel said huffing as she crossed her arms.

"Do you want to join your brother little girl?" Pogue growled as he hung over Liz.

"I think she does." Faith hissed.

"No she does not none of them do." Alex said glaring at Faith.

"Michael or no deal." Caleigh said.

"But you can't do that it is kidnapping." Isabel shrieked.

"Ah but they broke into my house and I am sure you will find that if you were to go to the police around here the mere mention of my name would have them looking the other way. You will get no help from them and then you are back to square one except this time the deal would be off the table and you would never see either of them again, I would make sure of that." Caleb growled.

"You don't have that kind of power." Isabel said.

"Yes he does." Liz said rolling her eyes. "They all do. Isabel you are looking at four of the wealthiest heirs in the world, old money." Liz said.

"People around here have their suspicions as to what we are so they are more afraid than you can imagine crossing us. Putman was nothing compared to us." Pogue growled.

"Take my advice and take Michael." Liz said looking tired. "Sure Michael is not completely innocent in all of this but I do know that Max probably forced his hand. Just go and let us deal with Max." Liz sighed hoping Isabel would agree.

"It sounds like a good offer Isabel." Tess said quietly as she studied Liz. This Liz was different than the one she knew in Roswell; she looked older and surer of herself. Tess's eyes flickered to the man behind Liz and she saw a silent support and love coming from him all directed at Liz who obviously reciprocated it. Tess let her eyes linger as she took in their dynamics and saw an almost silent communication going on between Liz and Pogue.

"Tess…" Isabel looked sickened at the thought of her only ally siding with the enemy.

"Isabel we both know Max is off his rocker at the moment. Maybe this will do him some good and get his head on straight." Tess whispered. She felt a body come up behind her giving her silent support and she knew without turning around that it was Alex.

"They will give Max back eventually Isabel. Right now just take Michael." Alex said. Green lights flashed twice in the house and instantly the rooms occupants were awake looking scared.

"Caleb?" Liz asked as Pogue released her. Tess watched as their eyes turned black.

"It's the Horaci." Caleb said.

"Four teams of two pair up according to powers." Liz instructed. A bolt of fear went through the four new comers not knowing what was happening.

"Liz?" Alex asked.

"They need to go in the dungeons with Max, they will be safer there." Pogue said and Liz nodded.

"Maria, Tyler you two take these four downstairs they are no good against an unknown enemy." Liz said.

"Guys two red flashes if you need help. Blue flash if you found an enemy." Caleb instructed. "Meet back in my room when you think it is safe." Caleb said.

"Be safe." Liz said and then if flash bodies were moving everywhere and in a panic Isabel, Tess, Kyle, and Alex found themselves being shoved down a hallway into the basement.

"Where are we going? What is going on?" Isabel asked hysterical as Tyler used his powers to herd them down the stairs as Maria ran to open up another door at the other end of the basement.

"We are trying to keep you all from getting killed or from getting us killed." Tyler said as he forced them through the other door and down another flight of stairs to an old dungeon. Isabel shivered at the sudden temperature change and the whimpers were coming from a cell at the end of the hallway. "Put them across from him." Tyler instructed and Maria opened the cell and shoved them in before locking the door with her powers.

"What is to stop us from opening the door with our powers?" Tess asked.

"Go ahead and try. These cells were made to contain magical entities you will not be able to get out unless one of us lets you out." Tyler said before he and Maria took off running. Once they made it to the top floor the sounds of blasts and shouts met their ears.

"Let's go." Maria said and the two took off towards the back of the house wanting to make a clean sweep before they met up with the others.

Caleb and Liz raised their hands and allowed the green light to rush from the palms of their hands connecting with the tall burly man in front of them who hissed in pain his yellow eyes never leaving them. Liz rolled out of the way as a second Horaci shot a blast of white light at her. Liz felt her core heat up and grinned as she concentrated on building up her power as she circled the second man while Caleb took care of the other when she saw the man raise his arm to shoot Liz raised her and released a jet of fire hitting the Horaci in the chest. He looked at her through confused eyes before screaming in pain as he burned before exploding into black dust.

Liz cringed when she felt heat singe her face as the Horaci fighting Caleb sent a blast her way that narrowly missed her. Liz raced at Caleb and held his arm as he prepared to fire again, she let her powers flow through him before in a deafening blast electricity sparked towards the Horaci who tried to duck out of the way before he too was turned to dust. Caleb and Liz fell to the ground gasping for their breath.

"I…hate…these…guys." Caleb panted.

"I know. They just won't die." Liz sighed.

"We need to go and do a sweep make sure there are no more." Caleb said helping Liz up. The two witches made their way around the large manor before heading inside to check all the floors and rooms. Eventually the two made it back to Caleb's room where the others were congregated.

"Oh thank god." Maria sighed seeing the two of them enter as Pogue pulled Liz into a crushing hug running his hands down her small back.

"Are you all alright?" Caleb asked checking over the occupants of the room.

"We are good, we took out a girl but that was it." Reid said.

"Liz and I took out two males. We are pretty sure that we took all of them out." Caleb said sitting down on his bed looking dead tired.

"Why did they attack tonight?" Faith asked sitting down next to Caleb seeking comfort. Caleb quickly put and arm around her and pulled her tight into his side to send her some reassurance that she was safe.

"I think they were hoping to take us by surprise. If the others had not woke us up I am sure they would have." Caleb said feeling a ripple of fear go through Faith. "Sh we are okay." Caleb whispered into her hair so only she could hear.

"We should probably let the others out of the cell now." Maria groaned.

"I will go do it. The rest of you get to bed we have school tomorrow." Caleb groaned and the others left to go to their rooms none of them seeing Faith stay behind. When he was sure that the 

others were out of earshot he turned to the small brunette, "I will be back in a few minutes wait here." He whispered before slipping down to the dungeons.


	33. The Calm

**Hey thanks for the replies I love reading what all you have to say it keeps me writing. Please let me know what you think of this new part!**

Part 32: The Calm

Sarah stood anxiously in front of Caleb's lecture hall waiting for him and the others to arrive at Spencer. She had been trying to call him all day yesterday but he must have had his phone off since he never called her back. Through the crowd of heads she could see Reid's tell tale blonde hair and she could hear Maria's bubbly laugh. The two arrived around the corner and screeched to a halt when they saw the girl. Maria and Reid shared a look before they made their way over to the girl who was waving them over.

"Hey guys, have either of you seen Caleb?" Sarah asked not liking how the two once again shared a look.

"Uh yeah we just came from his house." Reid said wincing when Maria sent an elbow to his stomach.

"What was that for?" He hissed as alarm bells went off in Sarah's head.

"You guys were at Caleb's why?" Sarah asked.

"Oh we just had a bit of a Roswell problem that needed to be taken care of." Maria said but Sarah could tell she was leaving something out it was something in Maria's eyes that gave her away.

"You're lying." Sarah said when she saw Pogue round the corner, no Liz in sight.

"What is going on?" Pogue asked his dark eyes taking in the three, Maria's flighty expression.

"Where are Caleb and Liz?" Sarah asked.

"Liz was too drained to come to school today she and Caleb had a long night last night and need to rest." Pogue said.

"What happened?" Sarah asked shooting a glare at Maria and Reid.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Pogue said in his usual direct manner his eyes shifting back to Maria and Reid trying to find out what is going on.

"He is my boyfriend of course it is a concern of mine." Sarah said not understanding why all of the sudden her friends were cutting her out of the loop, her eyes snapped to Maria. There was a time before the Scions arrived when she was filled in on everything that happened with the Covenant and now with the four girls there it was as if she was an afterthought and that hurt her more than she was willing to admit. She saw Maria shift next to her and a pained look across her face.

"We don't mean to hurt you Sarah by not telling you what is going on its just it is probably safer for you not to know." Maria said trying to fix Sarah's overwhelming hurt that she could sense thanks to her powers.

"You all never cared about that before." Sarah pointed out hitting Pogue with a fierce glare.

"That's because before the threat was from one of our own and as scary as it is Chase was nowhere near as dangerous as the Horaci." Reid tried sighing in relief when he spotted Tyler coming down the hall his face in book. The blue eyed beauty looked up when he sensed a war of emotions on his right and met Reid's anxious gaze.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler what happened last night?" Sarah asked.

"The Horaci attacked Caleb's place." Tyler said shrinking away when his three friends made hissing noises.

"They what?" Sarah asked not seeing Maria and Tyler wince as her panic began to rise.

"The Horaci attacked last night." Tyler muttered his cheeks going red when he realized why his friends were remaining silent on the issue.

"Why the hell did he not tell me?" She asked.

"Well he has been kind of passed out since four this morning." Pogue said.

"Speaking of, was Liz still asleep when you left this morning?" Maria asked.

"Yeah her and Caleb were passed out cold, usage like that will keep them out for a day." Pogue said. "Faith is going to be coming in later today when their parents get back to take care of them." Pogue said. The group noticed that Sarah was headed away from them and out the doors.

"Crap where is she going?" Tyler asked.

"My guess would be Caleb's." Maria said her green eyes wide as she looked at the three boys in front of her knowing that they were all thinking the same thing she was…Sarah was going to be in for a rude surprise when she got to the Danvers home.

Danvers Home

Her small car pulled up to the large estate anger coursing through her. She could not believe that he did not tell her that he had been attacked. She saw a strange car sitting in the driveway but brushed it off as she pounded on the door waiting for Liz, Caleb, or Faith to answer the door. Moments later Caleigh opened the door looking shocked to see Sarah there.

"Sarah." Caleigh squeeked.

"Where is he?" She demanded hating to be mean to the girl who had always been nice to her but desperate times called for desperate measures. They had lied to her and kept important information from her and she wanted to know why.

"He is asleep…" Caleigh was pushed out of the way by Sarah as she barreled into the house. She knew it was rude but she wanted to rip Caleb a new one for doing this to her, she thought they had an understanding. She made her way up the large staircase with a protesting Caleigh hot on her tail. Sarah went right to his room and thrust the door open before heading in.

"Sarah stop." Caleigh hissed but it was too late. Sarah stopped dead when she entered the room. Caleb was obviously asleep but that was not what made white hot tears spring to her eyes it was Faith in his bed fast asleep with him, in an unusual state of undress for the time of day.

"Oh god." She whispered.

"Sarah it is not what you think." Caleigh hissed dragging the stricken blonde from the room.

"So Caleb was not in bed with Faith?" Sarah asked tears filling her eyes.

"They just fell asleep that way. Nothing is going on." Caleigh said this was exactly why no one wanted Sarah there, she did not understand magical bending or energy transference. It was something only witches could do but it helped them through the ages during great times of battle. When a witch used too much energy they would share physical energy with another witch so that their systems would not shut down form over use.

"Really because that in there did not seem like nothing. Did you see how close they were holding each other?" Sarah asked no longer able to mask how hurt she was.

"It's called magical bending." Liz croaked from behind Sarah making the girl jump. Liz looked pale and had deep purple circles under her eyes, her lips unnaturally pale almost bluish.

"Liz!" Caleigh shrieked ushering her friend back into her room Sarah trailing behind her eyes wide as she stared at Liz's weak form.

"Magical bending?" Sarah asked as Liz was tucked into bed.

"It is what witches do when they use too much of their own energy up. Another witch can step up and a ritual is performed so that their bodies are connected on a limited basis so that energy can be siphoned between the two. It prevents the witch who used up so much of their own energy from dying." Liz said.

"Liz and Caleb used a lot of magic last night, more than any of us realized at the time." Caleigh said shooting a glare at Liz who gave her best friend a weak smile.

"We did not feel the stress on our bodies initially." Liz explained to Sarah. "We were still on our adrenaline high from the fight." Liz said.

"The two of them wiped out two Horaci on their own, that is a huge magical drain. Normally one is straining, Faith felt it when she took Aaron out. The two of them though were in the fight for so long and were so tire they almost killed themselves while killing the Horaci." Caleigh said reprimanding her friend.

"So Faith and Caleb are sharing energy?" Sarah asked.

"Right." Liz wheezed.

"So why couldn't he have done this with Tyler, Reid or Pogue?" Sarah asked.

"Because I highly doubt Reid would get in bed with Caleb, Tyler would be overwhelmed by Caleb's emotions weakening him and Pogue was in with Liz." Caleigh said.

"So why is Pogue at school?" Sarah asked firing yet another question at the two.

"He has a test today and we shared enough that I won't die. After his test he is going to come back here, hopefully before my parents get home so my mom does not freak so much." Liz said.

"So I am being like the biggest bitch aren't I?" Sarah asked sitting down on the bed looking deflated.

"Just a bit but under the circumstances it is understandable." Liz whispered.

"Go to sleep Liz we are going to go downstairs." Caleigh said rubbing Liz's cold hand.

"Okay." Liz said her eyes already closed.


	34. The Calm II

Part 33: The Calm II

Pogue shifted in his seat for the billionth time during his test his mind elsewhere the whole time. All he had to do was make it through the test and he could go home to Liz and make sure she was alright. He could feel through their connection how tired and weak she was and it was killing him to just sit there and take a history test.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen please put your pencils down and pass in your tests and please vacate the room." The teacher said and Pogue quickly handed in his crappy test and raced out of the room. He could feel Liz going in and out of consciousness as her body tried to recuperate.

As he pulled into the Danvers driveway Pogue saw Sarah leaving the house or more like Caleigh pushing her out. "Hey ladies what is going on?" Pogue asked itching to race upstairs to Liz.

"Sarah was just leaving to go back to school." Caleigh said shooing the other girl off the steps.

"Just tell Caleb to call me later please." Sarah begged and Caleigh nodded as Pogue slipped inside and raced up the stairs. He first opened Caleb's door and checked on his leader and saw him and Faith peacefully resting allowing him to spend the rest of his time with Liz and making sure she got better.

"Hey." He called out softly when he entered her room as he removed his uniform down to his boxers. He saw her eyes flutter open and she looked at him in a blurry daze, he gave her one of his infamous smirks before he crawled into bed with her. "I will you my energy." He whispered into her ear.

"I will share your energy taking some into my body until I have all of my own." She whispered back as he pulled her flush against his chest.

"I will you my energy." He whispered again as he placed his hand over her abdomen a soft green glow spreading out of the palm of his hand.

Caleb groaned as reality crashed down on him in his room across the hall. He felt Faith stir beside him and held tight to the hand resting over his stomach a familiar pull in his groin awakening him.

"How ya feeling champ?" Faith mumbled obviously tired from sharing her energy but he was much better now that he had some of hers running through his system.

"Like I was hit by a speeding train and my magic was not there to save me." Caleb groaned as she rolled away from him pulling down her tank top that had risen up in their sleep.

"I can safely say I know the feeling." She smiled.

"I wonder how Honey Bear is doing." Caleb mumbled.

"Probably as well as us right now." Faith said laughing when he pulled a face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" a loud male voice boomed from across the hall. Caleb and Faith scrambled out of their beds and into the hall where Jeff and Nancy Parker stood looking horrified and angry.

"Mom dad this is not what it looks like." Liz shrieked before falling back on the bed whimpering slightly. Caleb pushed past the two adults and saw Liz slumped over and a barely dressed Pogue holding her.

"Shit why the hell is she still so weak?" Caleb asked rushing over to the bed.

"She forced me to go to school and take my test, I never should have let her talk me into going she was too weak." Pogue growled holding Liz to him in a fierce grip.

"What is going on?" Nancy asked.

"Liz and Caleb took out two Horaci by themselves last night and used up almost all of their own energy. Pogue and I have been trying to get it back up." Faith explained coming into the room the sight of her best friend so frail hurting her more than she showed.

"I am fine I just need more time with Pogue." Liz groaned trying to sit up again.

"Liz take it easy." Pogue soothed.

"Pogue go on back to school I will finish the magical bending with Liz." Nancy said getting ready to undress but suddenly stopped when she felt the change in the air. She looked at the bed and saw the ring of fire shoot through Pogue's eyes before they turned magical black.

"Mom back up a bit." Liz hissed and Nancy did as she was told her instincts screaming at her.

"No." Nancy whispered shaking her head at her daughter who just closed her eyes and nodded.

"What?" Jeff asked looking back and forth between his daughter and his wife.

"They are connected." Nancy whispered.

"What is going on?" Caleigh asked as she raced into the room looking like a scared deer when she saw the Parkers. "Oh crap." She squeaked.

"Wait hold on here people back it up." Jeff said his eyes glaring daggers at Pogue. "What did you mean when you said they were connected?" Jeff asked his wife who sent an apologetic look at her daughter.

"Can we discuss this later please? Liz needs more of my energy?" Pogue asked. Caleb got up and motioned for the two girls to come with him and sent a look at Nancy and Jeff who reluctantly left as well.

"Oh this is going to be so bad when we get done." Liz groaned snuggling up to Pogue who kissed her shoulder. Soon the familiar green glow was coming off of Pogue's hand over her stomach as he fed her energy.

Jeff stared at his daughter's door wondering what exactly he was missing. All he knew was that his little girl had been in bed with Pogue Parry and from the looks of things they were comfortable enough together in bed that let him know they had slept together before, he just hoped that sleeping was all they did.

"Jeff." Nancy called and he turned to the end of the hall and saw the others waiting for him as he stared at the door in front of him willing it to open but it remained firmly shut.

"I am coming." He grumbled as he shuffled down the carpeted hall his hands in his pockets as he kicked his feet wishing death on the young man in his daughter's bed.

Caleb led the small group into the familiar sitting room and motioned for the adults to take a seat. It was three teens facing two anxious adults, not exactly fun odds.

"What happened while we were gone for one night?" Nancy asked rubbing the bridge of her nose the stress in her body creating a headache.

"Well besides a visit from our favorite friends from Roswell the Horaci attacked." Caleb said.

"Who came from Roswell?" Jeff asked praying that it was not who he thought it was.

"Max Evans…"

"Ah horse poop." Jeff spat making Caleigh jump and Faith giggle. "Sorry continue." Jeff motioned running his hands through his dark locks.

"Michael Guerin…"

"Son of a gun." Jeff growled before shooting another apologetic look at Caleb.

"Tess, Isabel Evans, Kyle Valenti, and Alex Whitman." Caleb said and Jeff let out a moan of agony.

"I should have known they would drag Alex and Kyle into this those four just won't leave them alone." Jeff grumbled.

"Anyway after we dealt with the Roswell bunch the alarms went off and since the Roswell people were with us we knew that it was not them this time and that it was a real attack so we 

locked the Roswell people in a cage and went on the hunt. Liz and I encountered two Horaci and took them out." Caleb said and Nancy gasped.

"By yourselves?" She asked her hands covering her mouth in horror.

"Yeah by themselves." Faith said pinching Caleb who winced at the sting.

"That was incredibly foolish of you two." Nancy chastised.

"We really did not have a lot of time to call for help and the opportunity never came up they just came firing at us never giving us time for help. Liz and I just reacted and tried to get out of there alive." Caleb said.

"That must have been an intense magical drain." Nancy sighed and Caleb nodded.

"Neither of us felt it until the rush was gone." Caleb said.

"That must have been some magical high." Nancy said.

"Like you would not believe." Caleb said confusing Jeff.

"What?" The father asked turning to his wife.

"Using so much magic at one time and in such an intense way creates this powerful rush that is very addictive. It is similar to a heroin rush." Nancy said.

"So my daughter could become what a magical junky?" Jeff asked a spike of fear hitting him.

"If she used like that enough yes." Caleb said.

"Oh boy." Jeff sighed rubbing the sides of his head.

"Liz is smart and she knows the risks, she is not about to go and use like that whenever." Caleb said the girls nodded in agreement.

"Besides Pogue would kick her butt if she hurt herself like this again." Faith said.

"What is their relationship exactly?" Jeff asked almost afraid to hear the answer. He knew that they were dating that much was obvious to him a while back but he wanted to know if he had anything to worry about.

"They are dating." Caleb shrugged.

"I know that I mean how serious are they?" Jeff asked.

"Ah I don't know." Caleb said uncomfortably.

"Jeff I don't think this is something you want to discuss with them." Nancy said placing her hand on her husband's arm in a restraining manner.

"Alright." He sulked.

"So when are they going to be done?" Nancy asked.

"Not for a few hours yet." Caleigh said dreading those few hours with Liz's parents. Man her friends just picked the perfect time to use all of their energy.


	35. The Calm III

Part 34: The Calm III

His head was pounding as he started to come back to the land of the living. The last thing he remembered was an angry Liz sparking and then a blinding white light and then darkness. He heard distorted voices, it sounded as if someone had stuffed cotton in his ears.

"Michael?" He knew that voice, it was Isabel. Slowly he opened his eyes and started to panic, he was blind he could not see a thing.

"Isabel it would probably help if you removed the towel from over his eyes." Tess laughed.

"Oh right." Isabel said and she quickly removed the cloth from his eyes. Michael winced at the sudden light but slowly reopened his eyes and saw four worried faces looking down at him, well Kyle looked to be laughing but he did not really count.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Liz knocked you out. It was a sort of get out of jail free card mixed with mild punishment for following Max into an absurd situation." Alex said.

"Who knew Parker packed that much of a punch." Michael groaned sitting up shrugging of Isabel's arms as she tried to help him sit up. "What have I missed?" He asked

"Well Liz and Maria are witches and they locked Max in a dungeon." Tess supplied.

"They were also attacked by bad guys last night and locked the rest of us minus you in another dungeon where we had to hear Max whimper all night until Caleb let us out." Kyle said.

"Then he gave us you and sent us on our merry way and now here we are." Alex said.

"So where is Maxwell I need to rip him a new one for getting me into this mess." Michael grumbled.

"Well see that is a slight problem." Alex laughed nervously scratching behind his left ear his face turning a nice shade of pink.

"What?"

"Well ah see they made a deal where we could take you but ah we had to leave Max with them until they felt it was time to give him up and that he learned his lesson." Alex said shrinking back when Michael's eyes darkened in anger.

"You left him there? What are you all crazy or something?" Michael snarled standing up but instantly regretting it when black spots swan in his eyes.

"We had to Michael or they were not going to give either of you back." Isabel said tears swimming in her brown eyes.

"Well you and Tess have powers did you even so much as think of using them?" Michael snapped.

"They are more powerful than you Michael and we were outnumbered." Alex said not liking how the glowering man was attacking them for getting him out safely.

"When are they going to give up Maxwell?" Michael asked sitting down and rubbing his tired eyes.

"We don't know we thought it was going to be today but so far they have not called us." Tess said.

"Great just what we need, Max in the hands of an unknown enemy. We have no idea what they are going to do." Michael said.

"What we do best." Alex said.

"Oh and what is that?" Michael asked.

"Wait." The other three chorused.

Cabin in the woods

She stared at the empty cabin and growled, they had ruined all of her well thought out plans and wasted all of her hard work. She had to move up her plans if she was going to stop the Covenant and the Scions. Hell was coming to town and she was going to make sure that the eight of them were not alive to see it.

Ipswich

Liz slowly blinked as she started to wake up, Pogue's arm around her tightening bringing her even closer to his chest if that was possible. "How are you feeling?" Pogue asked his deep voice rumbling in her ear as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Like I have the flu." She groaned.

"Yeah that just about describes it." He chuckled.

"So my parents." She sighed. "My mom knows a little of what is going on but my dad is in the dark but when he finds out what our connection means he is not going to be a happy camper." Liz said as she sat up in her bed leaning against the headboard.

"Just what I need a scary father on my ass." Pogue laughed.

"I take it this happens often." Liz said.

"Liz you know it does, when you live the life I do mothers and fathers tend to worry." Pogue laughed but she could sense through their connection how it hurt him.

"My mother loves you and so does my father they have known you since you were a baby they know what kind of guy you are and are not so easily swayed by appearance." Liz said wrapping her arms around his middle as best she could in their position.

"I just don't want a repeat of what happened with Kate's parents." He whispered feeling her stiffen mentally kicking himself for bringing up his ex while in the bed of his current girlfriend.

"Yes well that won't come on get dressed the others are expecting us." Liz said swiftly getting out of bed. Pogue wanted to strangle himself he knew that he just did a very bad thing.

"Liz." He called getting off the bed and catching her arm to yank her towards him.

"We need to get downstairs now." Liz said not meeting his eyes, another sign that he messed up big time.

"No wait a minute Liz. You are upset because I mentioned my ex I know that so out with it." Pogue said.

"No problem at all Pogue, meet me downstairs when you are dressed." Liz said quickly leaving her room.

"Damn." He groaned running his hands through his long locks, this was all he needed right now. Pogue quickly got dressed and raced downstairs to face the firing squad. He went into the kitchen where he heard voices and found everyone there sitting around the table, Liz sandwiched between Caleb and Reid.

"Morning sleepyhead." Maria sang as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Morning." He grumbled as he sat down next to Caleigh and Faith. He felt someone's eyes on him and he looked around the table until his eyes connected with Tyler's. Pogue shivered when he saw the ring of fire flare in Tyler's eyes letting Pogue know that Tyler was using his powers on him.

"Hey Pogue can I talk to you for a second outside?" Tyler asked standing up leaving no room for discussion as the younger son forced Pogue out of the kitchen and into the hallway off the kitchen.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"What the hell did you do to Liz to make her so angry?" Tyler ground out. "I hurt and angry vibes coming off of her are way out of the norm for Liz." Tyler said.

"I messed up Tyler but I did not think it was that bad." Pogue said sliding down the wall, Tyler moving to sit with him.

"What did you do?"

"I mentioned Kate in bed." Pogue said when suddenly he felt Tyler's fist connect with his stomach.

"You really do know how to screw up a relationship Parry." Tyler barked.

"It is not what you think I did not call out Kate's name or something during sex if anything it would have been the other way around." Pogue wheezed.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Oh please Tyler I know that you knew I had it bad for Liz way before anyone else did. When I was dating Kate I had such a hard time just being with her, the image of Liz's face would pop into my head and I had to work overtime to make sure that I did not accidentally slip up and call out Liz's name." Pogue said having the grace to blush.

"Ouch." Tyler laughed.

"Liz had been talking about how her parents are going to react to our connection and then I went and stuck my foot into my mouth and said it would not be any worse than when I met Kate's parents." Pogue said and Tyler nodded his head.

"Okay there is some good news and some bad news." Tyler said.

"Okay and that is?"

"Good news is this is not as bad as you think it is just wounded pride and you bringing up your ex in her bed, not a good thing. The bad news is she is really pissed about this." Tyler said.

"What do I do Ty? I need to fix this. I can feel how upset she is and I actually want to cry." Pogue said.

"Welcome to my life." Tyler said giving him a huge grin. "When you feel that many female emotions in one day and are constantly bombarded by them you want to curl up in a ball in the corner of the room with a bowel of ice cream and cry." Tyler said.

"Oh that is girly." Pogue laughed.

"You try being around a school full of females all either suffering from PMS, getting dumped, depressed, or just had an all around bad day." Tyler growled.

"So that is why you are always spending time at home." Pogue laughed.

"It is safer being around my mother than around those people." Tyler shuddered.

"So how am I going to fix this?" Pogue asked.

"Well Parry do what us sons do best." Tyler said giving his best friend a large grin.

"And what exactly is that?" Pogue asked blowing out a deep breath.

"Grovel on your hands and knees until she forgives you and be your charming self." Tyler said and Pogue nodded.

"We do, do a lot of apologizing don't we?" Pogue asked looking disgusted.

"I think all of us are born with the infamous foot in mouth disease." Tyler grumbled.

"That we are." Pogue said standing up extending a hand to Tyler.

"Come on Romeo let's go start kissing your girls behind." Tyler said laughing. The two walked into the busy kitchen and retook their seats Pogue never taking his eyes off of Liz who seemed animated and happy but it was obvious to Pogue that she was faking it and it was not because of her lack of energy it was because of him.

"Liz Pogue might we see you in the library?" Nancy asked poking her head into the kitchen. The two teens nodded sharing doomed looks with their friends as they followed Liz's mother into the cozy library. Liz sat at one end of the couch and Pogue quickly sat next to her feeling her stiffen next to him. He could tell this was going to be a long conversation.


	36. The Calm IV

Part 35: The Calm IV

Nancy and Jeff stared at the two teens sitting in front of them not knowing who was more nervous about the conversation the parents or the teens sitting in front of the parents. Nancy stared hard at the two in front of her and she noticed something different in their dynamic that sent her mom alert into overdrive. Liz was biting her lip as she sat before her parents another flag for Nancy and her stiff posture and how she seemed to lean away from Pogue.

"Alright you two now that Liz is not going to drop dead in front of us form energy want to tell us what is going on?" Jeff asked having calmed down considerably since seeing the Parry boy in the bed of his daughter.

"We know that the two of you are connected and we know what that means." Nancy added silently praying that her husband did not contradict her. She had told her husband a few things in the past about connections but she did not tell him everything and all that it involves. "Pogue we have spoken to your parents and they feel that Jeff and I are capable of handling this discussion with the two of you on our own." Nancy said watching as Pogue cringed knowing that he was going to be in this alone with Liz angry with him.

"What I want to know is how this connection affects the progression of your relationship." Jeff said making the other three cringe.

"Jeff I thought we…" Nancy was cut off by her husband.

"I know what you said Nancy but I want to hear what they have to say about the progression of their relationship." Jeff said realizing that there was more to their relationship than what his wife was telling him and he did not like being kept in the dark.

Pogue looked at the older man through wide scared eyes wanting to know what he knew so that he would not spill too much. He desperately wanted to turn to Liz and have her tell him what to do but he knew that was not an option. Liz sighed and took a deep breath knowing that if her father wanted the truth nothing was going to stand in his way of getting it and she was better off telling him the whole truth from the start, all she could hope for was that he took it better than he took the news of how far her relationship with Max had gone.

"Daddy." Liz said catching her father's attention. "The connection between Pogue and I is like any other connection between witches in that it is different. Each connection affects each pair differently." Liz said.

"Liz and I were already close and had strong feelings for one another, this just solidified them and let us be aware of how the other person was feeling." Pogue said.

"Okay but how is this going to affect your relationship? How fast is this relationship going to progress?" Jeff asked looking at his daughter dead in the eyes knowing she hated it when he did that.

"To be truthful dad we are not sure but we do know from what others have gone through that a connection does make the relationship progress on a more intimate level." Liz said blushing furiously. Pogue looked at her in horror making her turn an even deeper shade of red.

Jeff sat across from his daughter in a high wingback chair blinking slowly at his daughter and her boyfriend trying not to get sick. "So that means what?" Jeff asked taking deep breaths in through his nose and slowly out through his mouth trying to fight the black spots fighting for control of his eyes.

"It means that physical intimacy is a serious aspect of the relationship and it comes into play more quickly in a connected relationship than in others." Nancy said rubbing her eyes feeling a tension headache coming. Jeff was silent as he took in this new bit of information.

"No." He whispered startling the three.

"What?" Pogue asked looking at the two women confused.

"No." Jeff said his jaw clenched it was then that the others noticed his posture; fists clenched and back ramrod straight. They could tell that this was not good.

"Ah dad…" Liz did not know how to take this or approach this situation and she could feel Pogue's raging fear through their connection. She could feel his despair that she was angry with him and not going to comfort him breaking her heart. Liz placed her hand on his thigh and gave his leg a small squeeze. She was surprised when she felt his joy through their connection at the small contact and she unconsciously leaned closer to him and she felt Pogue's arm tighten around her.

"Liz you are too young for sex and you are not ready for that step it changes the whole dynamic of a relationship." Jeff said.

"Jeff I think it is too late for this conversation." Nancy said shooting her daughter an apologetic look and Liz nodded knowing her mother needed to do this.

"What?" Jeff asked tuning his harsh glare on his wife.

"Liz is not a virgin Jeff and she has not been for awhile." Nancy said not meeting her husband's gaze.

Jeff sat there paralyzed praying that this was all a dream. "Dad?" Liz asked shaking slightly.

"Oh boy." He whispered his eyes wide.

"Mr. Parker?"

"Oh boy." This time a little louder his eyes focused on the floor. "Oh boy oh boy oh this oh boy." Jeff said over and over his voice getting steadily louder. "Oh no oh boy." He gasped out his chest now heaving.

"Daddy?" Liz asked with panicked doe eyes.

"Oh boy" He belched out standing up suddenly making Liz and Pogue jump. Nancy looked at her husband worriedly. "Oh no oh boy oh my oh oh oh I think oh boy." Jeff heaved sweat beading on his tan forehead. Liz looked at her mother worriedly and Nancy looked back at her daughter with the same worried expression. They had never seen Jeff like this. Pogue and Liz did not know if they should stay and wait for him to explode or just tough it out.

Liz did not understand her father's reaction. Sure it was not exactly the type of news a father wanted to hear but Liz not being a virgin was not exactly the end of the world. "Dad?" Liz tried again and this time Jeff turned to look at his daughter.

"How could this happen? Why would you sleep with that boy?" Jeff asked in a furious whisper as he sat back down.

"Who?" Liz asked wanting to know who exactly her father thought she had or was sleeping with.

"Max Evans." Jeff spat and Nancy flushed her blue eyes staring into the deep brown of her daughter.

"Jeff." Nancy said softly, her husband turned sharply toward her. "That is not the boy Liz ah gave her flower to." Nancy said making Liz turn a sickly and painful red.

"Let me die now." Liz hissed squeezing the life out of Pogue's thigh, she so did not want him to hear this.

"I am alright." Pogue whispered in her ear when her dad was not looking and she gave him a weak smile.

"Then who? I mean it is not like our daughter is sleeping with the whole damn town!" Jeff shouted his temples turning a purple red color in his anger. Suddenly he darted an angry look at his daughter, "You aren't are you?" He asked in a deadly sharp voice.

"Hey Liz is not like that." Pogue roared the witch in him was not a happy camper. Suddenly he understood why Liz had gotten so upset earlier, he did not like hearing about Max and that boy who slept with her.

"Jeff please." Nancy said sensing the Covenant magic in the air which meant Pogue was getting angry and the situation was escalating quickly.

"Who?" He asked not noticing the warning signs.

"Sean Deluca." Nancy whispered watching out the corner of her eye as Pogue swept Liz's hand on his thigh into his larger hand clenching it tightly as he crushed her to his side fighting for control of himself.

"Shh." Liz tried to sooth without her father noticing.

"Deluca!" Jeff roared.

"Dad can we please not discuss this it has happened and is over and done with bringing it back up is not going to help at all if anything it is going to make this situation worse." Liz tried watching as her father deflated slightly.

"Why didn't I know this was going on?" Jeff asked quietly his head falling into his hands.

"It's not exactly something you talk about with your parents." Liz mumbled.

"No but your mother knew." Jeff whispered.

"Ah that was an accident actually." Nancy said looking guilty.

"What happened?" Pogue asked.

"Mom came to pick me up from Maria's because I had told her and my dad that I was having dinner at Maria's and well mom was impatient and walked in like usual." Liz whispered hoping to death that she would not have to continue, there were just some things Pogue did not need to know about.

"Wait you walked in on them and did not tell me?" Jeff asked looking horrified.

"I was not the only one who walked in on them." Nancy laughed suddenly making Liz moan in horror.

"Who?" Pogue asked trying to find the humor and not cry.

"Amy god I am going to die." Liz groaned.

"Amy that is too good." Pogue laughed.

"No it is not I do not want to talk about this it is mortifying." Liz huffed.

"For all of us sweetie." Nancy said and suddenly the room was once again plunged into an uncomfortable silence.

"Are the two of you having sex?" Jeff asked the lines around his eyes more pronounced in his distress.

"No." Liz said watching as her father let out a sigh of relief.

"Just please…please." Jeff let out a huff and licked his upper lip before continuing. "Please be careful when you do." Jeff whispered before standing up and leaving the library his wife quickly following leaving Liz and Pogue to think.


	37. The Calm V

Part 36: The Calm V

"Think we should wake him up?" Maria asked in a stage whisper.

"Are you crazy?" Reid hissed back but he poked the man anyway.

"Will you two stop that." Faith whispered.

"It's fun." Reid giggled poking the prone figure again.

"All of you stop it." Caleb said making the three jump. Maria gave a nervous squeak and inched closer to Reid.

"Hey Caleb, been there long?" Reid asked.

"Long enough Garwin." Caleb snapped moving to check on Max.

"Is eh supposed to look like that Caleb?" Faith asked fear evident in her eyes. Caleb nodded and motioned for Reid to get closer.

"We need to remove the garanknar." Caleb said looking annoyed and Reid groaned.

"Already?" Reid asked and Caleb nodded poking at Max like the others had previously.

"If we leave it in any longer it could kill him." Caleb said, "As it is there is no telling what the garanknar did to his alien system. This was not exactly one of Pogue's and my better ideas." Caleb said giving the others a weak smile.

"Great so you killed him." Maria said pinching Caleb who looked like a well chastised child.

"I don't think we did." He muttered.

"So how are you going to remove it?" Reid asked grinning like mad his blue eyes gleaming as if he knew a juicy secret.

Caleb's dark eyes darted around madly not meeting anyone's eyes. "Ah…well…" Caleb stammered making Reid laugh.

"You have no idea do you?" Reid laughed leaning against the stone wall as he laughed.

"None." Caleb muttered letting out a shaky breath.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Maria hissed her green furious eyes boring down on Caleb who had the sense to shrink away from her.

"Caleb." Faith groaned banging her head against the wall. "Liz is so going to murder us." She moaned and Maria nodded in agreement.

"You and Pogue are so in deep if he is dead." Maria nodded.

"Why?" Reid asked looking miffed. "From where I am standing Liz should be thanking them for getting him out of her hair. This guy has only caused you and Liz problems, Caleb and Pogue getting rid of him can only be a good thing." Reid said.

"It's not good Reid because it would get the other three on her case see the pod squad has this thing where they like to blame Liz for all of their problems even when she has no control over the situation." Maria said rubbing her eyes.

"Besides you know how Liz is about killing people." Caleb said letting out a shaky breath.

"Don't kill unless you have to." Faith filled in poking at Max as well. "I think he is still alive just unconscious." Faith muttered.

"So how are we going to get it out of him?" Maria asked.

"The good old fashioned way." Caleb said glumly.

"Oh and what's that?" Maria spat.

"An extraction ritual." Caleb muttered sending the dungeon cell into an unnatural silence.

"Those are banned." Faith said in a shaky voice tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear the way Liz did when she was nervous.

Caleb nodded letting out a deep breath not meeting their eyes as he stared down at Max. "I know it is but we don't have any other options at the moment and we can't leave this thing in Max any longer." Caleb said.

"We are going to have to move quickly if we are going to do an extraction ritual." Reid said brushing off Maria's angry glare.

"You are not seriously thinking of going along with this are you?" Maria asked her green eyes flashing in her anger.

"As much as it pains me to say this." Reid groaned shooting a look at Caleb, "Caleb is right it needs to be done and it needs to be soon." Reid agreed making Caleb snort.

"I knew this was going to happen." Caleb laughed standing up.

"What?" Maria asked giving Caleb the same frosty glare she was giving Reid.

"I knew eventually Reid was going to see I am always right." Caleb said ducking out of the cell when he felt Reid get ready to zap him.

"Who is going to do the ritual?" Faith asked as the three followed him after locking Max back up, not that he was actually able to go anywhere.

"It takes two." Reid said and the others nodded.

"I think the two of us should do it, or if you don't want to I can go and get Tyler." Caleb said.

"I will do it." Reid agreed and the two quickly headed away from Maria and Faith to Caleb's father's study where he used to keep all of his spell books and the instructions for different rituals he used before he was unable to stop.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Maria said once Caleb and Reid were out of earshot.

"I know but you know Caleb." Faith sighed "There is no talking him out of something once he sets his mind to it."

"Should we tell Liz about this?" Maria asked.

"Right now she needs to worry about her parents and Pogue, once all of that is taken care of then we can worry her with this." Faith said. "She is too weak right now to handle this." Faith said.

"Which brings us to our next problem." Maria said rubbing her forehead. "Is Caleb strong enough to handle this?" Maria asked.

"No." Faith whispered.

"Come on you go and stall Caleb, I am going to find Tyler he is going to fill in for Caleb and he is not going to put up a fuss. Caleb is risking not only his life by doing this but Max and Reid's as well." Maria said and the two raced away.

Liz and Pogue were left in the library to think as her parents left. She slowly removed her hand from his and turned to face him feeling even more tired now than before. His eyes flicked all over the room never meeting hers but she could clearly feel his emotions washing over her through their ever strengthening connection.

"I am sorry you had to hear that." Liz whispered when his eyes finally rested on her.

"S'okay." He said his eyes flicking away again.

"No it's not, no one wants to hear about that and I am sorry that my past relationships were dragged up before you that was not fair to you, especially since I had just gotten mad at you for bringing up Kate." Liz said and she felt the turbulence in his emotions shift again.

"Well I do have to admit hearing about you with other guys is not exactly easy for me to listen to." Pogue said still not meeting her eyes not wanting to show her what he was really feeling.

"No that had to really suck Pogue." Liz said itching to grab his hand again but she knew that he did not want that. "I am sorry Pogue for getting angry with you earlier, I had no reason to be angry." Liz whispered hoping he would at least look at her. Pogue finally turned and looked at her and then closed his eyes at the pain he saw in her doe eyes.

"Why did you get so angry?" He asked.

"I don't know I really don't there is just something about her that gets to me and I can't put my finger on it. Pogue I have never hated someone for no reason but her I just…"

"Do you hate her because she used to date me because right now I hate Max, Sean, and Kyle because they dated you?" Pogue asked.

"That might be part of it but Pogue you have dated other girls and I don't hate them and you were more serious with them than Kate. I don't know I just know that there was no excuse for me to get so angry with you and I am sorry it's not like she is never going to come up." Liz said.

"You just walked away." He said his temper flaring slightly, Liz could tell that he was just holding onto it.

"I did and I was wrong." Liz said "I am used to running away whenever I have a problem it is going to take some time and getting used to on my part but I know that I don't have to run away from you."

"I think you running away hurt a lot less than you emotionally moving away from me. Liz when I came in here with you to talk to your parents you moved as far away from me as you could and even when we were touching I could feel you closing yourself off from me and that hurt…a lot." Pogue said.

"I know." She whispered fighting tears. "I could feel how upset you were but I did it anyway. When my parents were talking to us and you started getting more upset all I wanted to do was hold you but I let my stupid pride get in the way." Liz said she felt him move next to her and she felt his hands move to her waist as she was pulled into his lap his arms securely around her holding her to his chest.

"The two of us need to work on talking out our problems and not running away when things get tough." Pogue said warmth shooting through him when she rested her head on his shoulder cuddling closer.

Suddenly Liz sat up looking worried. "Do you feel that?" She asked and Pogue nodded the two of them running out of the library into the main part of the house.

"Caleb!" Pogue yelled and moments later the others including Caleb rushed into the foyer.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Do you feel that?" Liz asked watching as the other's used their magic to strengthen their senses.

"What is that?" Reid asked his eyes changing back to their shocking blue.

"I don't know we need to get our dads on the phone." Pogue said and Caleb nodded. Something in the air was different, it sang with magic and whispered danger and death. It looked like their calm had just ended.


	38. The Secret

Part 37: The Secret

Paul Parry, Ryan Garwin, and Mark Simms raced into the Danvers home where Nancy and Amy were waiting. "What is going on?" Paul barked his wife Cecil having shoved him awake not long ago.

"Dad." Pogue winced at his father's angry tone.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked throwing an arm around his son's shoulders leaning against him as he fought off sleep.

"We are not sure but we know that it is something bad." Reid said.

"What are the signs?" Mark Simms asked as Nancy closed the library doors shutting out Jeff and Evelyn Danvers.

"Feel for yourself." Faith said her and Caleigh sulking because their mothers were once again the only ones missing. The others watched as their parents closed their eyes and concentrated on their surroundings.

Nancy summoned her inner strength and released a deep breath as the magic escaped her. The air smelled different and she concentrated on the changes, the soft sweet must was stronger and the gull scent stung her nose. The air sang and then her eyes snapped open meeting those of Ryan Garwin who's blue eyes sparkled with fear.

"That is impossible." Amy breathed sniffing the air. It was a scent and feeling familiar to the older generation and they knew that their children would never recognize the feeling and scent of their surroundings. There was no way the young Covenant and Scions could detect the subtle growling in the air as death stirred around them calling out for them.

"Mom?" Maria asked.

"You all might want to sit down." Paul whispered not meeting his son's eyes

"What is going on?" Caleb asked his gruff voice unusually soft.

"Mom you are scaring me." Maria whispered as everyone took a seat. The adults looked to Mark the current oldest in their midst.

"There is something you all need to know." Mark whispered looking at Tyler praying his son would forgive him.

"What?" Caleb asked trying to control his fear.

"When we were teenagers something happened something that we have kept secret all these years." Paul whispered sharing another look with the adults. "A secret that threatened to destroy us all." Paul said.

"What?" Liz asked.

"A magical secret." Nancy whispered.

Sarah drove as fast as she could to the Danvers home kicking herself for falling asleep earlier and not getting to Caleb sooner. She knew she had over reacted earlier but she wanted to see Caleb and he had yet to call her back and her gut was telling her that something was terribly wrong with him. Her blue car pulled up the driveway and she was stunned by the number of cars already there increasing the size of the ball of dread in her stomach.

"What is going on?" She mumbled as she raced up to the front door and rang the door bell waiting on bouncing feet for someone to open the door. Evelyn answered the door and was surprised to see the young blonde standing on her stoop.

"May I help you my dear?" She asked in her liquor induced gravelly voice.

"Is Caleb here?" Sarah asked knowing that he was.

"He is unavailable at the moment but you can come on in and wait with Cecil, Jeff and I." Evelyn said ushering the small girl inside her home. Sarah walked in and saw Liz's father and Pogue's mother in the sitting room in front of a roaring fire.

"What is going on?" Sarah asked.

"We are not sure." Cecil said as she took a sip of the amber liquid in her glass.

"What we do know is that they are closing ranks." Jeff mumbled as he swirled the clear drink he was holding.

"And that means what?" Sarah asked sitting down.

"It means that if you are not a direct member of the covens you are not getting let in on what is going on." Evelyn said giving a sarcastic laugh as she downed the rest of the alcohol in her glass.

"Well Caleb will tell me what is going on." Sarah said feeling confident. Jeff snorted into his glass and Cecil chuckled.

"Darling it does not matter how great a relationship you and my son have. If they decide to close ranks you are not going to be put first he will leave you in the dark. It is the Covenant and Scion way." Evelyn barked as she got up from her chair in a whirl stalking over to the liquor decanters she always kept full.

"What is this closing ranks thing you all keep talking about? I mean I get that no information is leaked but why?" Sarah asked.

"Closing the ranks is what the magical lines do when they sense a war coming or something big and magical is going down that they feel is too dangerous for us to know about." Jeff said.

"They stay together and only turn to each other for comfort. It can really hurt a marriage but it is what their families have done since the old world." Cecil said letting out a bitter laugh.

"When was the last time they did something like this?" Sarah asked.

"When my husband was losing control they started to close ranks. They were the ones who got him under control before he killed himself and others." Evelyn whispered. "My own husband was unrecognizable to me by the time they had gotten him under control." Evelyn said her dark eyes going blank as she lost herself in her memories.

"So this is something like that?" Sarah asked.

"I get the feeling that it is worse." Cecil said giving Sarah a strained smile.

"What makes you say that?" The small blonde asked.

"Normally when they close ranks just one of the generations is involved. This time around it is our kids as well." Jeff said.

"Hell they were the ones who called the damn meeting." Evelyn spat bitter to the very end about all the magic her son was involved with. She did not want to see her son end up like his father; a shell of a man.

"Something is going on and they are making damn sure that no one outside the covens knows." Jeff said.

Back in the library the atmosphere was tense for a gathering of friends and family. The eight kids sat facing five adults. "What magical secret?" Liz asked her voice colder than anyone had ever heard.

"You have to understand baby we did not think that he would ever come back, we thought we had taken care of him for good." Nancy said her lower lip trembling her worst fears coming true. Her actions as a teen have placed her daughter in mortal danger and a danger her baby never saw coming.

"Who?" Liz asked her voice oddly commanding.

"Acolmiztli." Nancy whispered making Amy whimper.

"What kind of demon are we dealing with?" Pogue asked looking at his father who held his furious gaze.

"See Pogue that is where you are mistaken." Paul whispered.

"Oh yeah and how is that?" Pogue asked his dark eyes daring his father to speak up.

"Acolmiztli is not a demon." Paul said his eyes snapping to the others in the room. "He is a god."

Motel in Ipswich

He was sick and tired of waiting for them to call and he was not about to leave his king in the hands of an unknown enemy a moment longer. The others wanted him to wait they wanted him to wait around for a stupid call that never came. He listened as they tried to reassure themselves that they had made the right decision in leaving Max behind and he could not take it a moment longer. He could not believe how gullible they were how trusting they were when they knew that their enemy came in all shapes and sizes. For all the others knew Max was in the hands of Khivar already.

"Michael?" Isabel called from the other side of the door.

"Come in." He grunted and her tall blonde form was revealed to him.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked sitting Indian style on the double bed next to him.

"Thinking about how incredibly stupid we all are." Michael grunted. "How could you all leave him there Isabel?" Michael asked.

"Michael we had no other choice!" Isabel cried indignant that he was once again questioning her actions.

"I don't know!" He roared running his hands through his hair. "I don't know." He whispered looking at the floor. "And that is what kills me. I am supposed to be this great second in command to the king of this great planet and I can't even keep him out of harm's way. I let him go in there Isabel and I blindly followed I did not even put up a fight to make him listen to me I just shut up and followed." Michael whispered.

"Michael." Isabel said hating how her brother was beating himself up, her delicate hand found its way to his shoulder. "You and I both know how stubborn my brother is and that once he sets his mind to something there is no talking him out of it. Michael an entire army could have been there trying to convince him that breaking into Caleb's was a bad idea after he warned you two not to come back and he would not have listened." Isabel said squeezing his shoulder. "Max listens when it suits him otherwise he pulls the king card and claims he does not have to listen to us even though we were sent here for him to listen to." Isabel said.

"You know sometimes I wonder if we were all killed in our past lives because Max would not listen to our people." Michael said not seeing the look of fear come over Isabel's golden face her big brown eyes wide with terror.

"I somehow highly doubt that." Isabel whispered but Michael never heard her.


	39. The Secret II

Part 38: The Secret II

The library was basked in an unnatural silence. Maria leaned forward clearing her throat, "A ah what?" Maria asked her voice a soft whisper.

"A god an Aztec god to be more precise." Ryan said rubbing a hand over his mouth a familiar gesture to his son that meant his father was worried.

"We should have known we should have seen the signs but we were so intent on trying to forget that we did not see the warning signs." Nancy whispered a tear rolling down her pale cheek.

"What signs?" Caleb asked.

"The Horaci should have been a large neon sign." Paul growled pulling at his hair. "But we thought we had taken care of Acolmiztli but the Horaci showing up just…"

"How are the two connected?" Liz asked her scientific mind taking over.

"They are both Nahuatl. Acolmiztli is the Aztec god of the underworld. His minions are the Horaci." Mark said sounding disgusted. "They are both dark shapeshifters."

"What shape does this god take?" Liz asked.

"A puma, a black puma that has the most…unnatural roar." Nancy said her voice shaky.

"So what does all of this mean?" Tyler asked finally speaking up.

"It means we failed all those years ago." Mark said his blue eyes meeting his sons matching blue eyes. "When all of us were eighteen we went against Acolmiztli and we banished him back to the underworld where he could never interfere in this world again." Mark said closing his eyes as images of the battle long ago played in his mind. "We never told our parents and significant others what was happening." Mark added

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Liz the Horaci are shapeshifters." Nancy said.

"And that means…?" Faith asked

"Shit." Caleb breathed.

"Oh god." Liz said covering her mouth her does eyes wide with terror.

"What?" Caleigh asked looking terrified.

"They thought one of our parents was a Horaci." Liz whispered and Nancy nodded.

"Oh god, who?" Maria asked Reid wrapping an arm around her when he saw she was becoming hysterical.

"We did not know." Mark said.

"So we closed ranks." Ryan said.

"Only Evelyn was around back then to remember it she and James had just started dating." Paul said.

"So we are closing ranks again?" Pogue asked and his father nodded.

"Guys we have no idea who the enemy might be all we know is that they can't look like one of us. Your mother's and father's are fair game as well as your friends and girlfriends." Paul said.

"Damn." Caleb muttered. "So my mother and girlfriend could be the enemy?" Caleb asked.

"It is possible and unfortunately it is hard to tell unless the Horaci reveals their true self." Mark said.

"Caleb don't worry we will be here I am not going to let anything happen to you." Nancy said feeling terrible that the boy she considered a son was suffering alone. Liz grabbed her best friend's hand and laced their fingers together.

"So we close ranks." Faith whispered.

"We close ranks." Mark nodded looking to Caleb and Liz the new leaders of the bloodlines.

"I hereby declare the closing of our ranks our bloodlines." Liz said her eyes flashing black as the pentagram appeared on her forehead, the Scions bowed their heads.

"I hereby declare the closing of our ranks our bloodlines." Caleb said his eyes flashing their magical jet black as the Covenant bowed their heads.

"The Scions and the Covenant work together as always." Liz said sticking out her hand the air crackled with an unseen energy.

"Our bloodlines fight together and close ranks together, we are one." Caleb said grabbing her hand again a large energy wave emitting from their hands rippling around the room and jetting out from the room.

Sarah sighed as she sipped the water Evelyn had given her as she and the others waited for the meeting to be over. The air around the room crackled and she saw the other three sit up alarmed. "What?" Sarah asked when she saw the three slam to the ground.

"Get down!" Jeff roared and she did so when out of nowhere a powerful energy wave swept through the room smashing several of the glasses in its path. Seconds later the wave was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Sarah asked from on the ground next to Cecil.

"That was the solidifying of the closing of the ranks." Jeff muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Closing ranks is a magically binding contract." Jeff said.

"The bloodlines stick together." Cecil said her dark eyes watering.

"And those of us who are not witches are left out." Evelyn said sitting back up in her chair.

"I don't understand what that means." Sarah huffed.

"Neither did I when James's mother told me what was happening all those years ago. I noticed that James…" Evelyn swallowed hard and closed her chocolate eyes. "I noticed that James was moodier and started to push me away, he turned to Nancy and Amy more and more each day and he and Mark would hold up in his father's study for hours on end." Evelyn whispered. "He started to push me away and when I confronted him about it he pushed me away harder saying he was doing it for my own good and that the others needed him." Evelyn said.

"The will not turn to us when they have a problem they are just going to go to each other." Cecil muttered.

"Turn to each other for what?" Sarah asked.

"My dear many of the rituals they use involve powerful magic that their bodies cannot handle alone." Evelyn said angry tears forming in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked feeling like the biggest idiot ever.

"It means that a lot of their rituals that they use to enhance their powers and get results involve ancient pagan practices." Cecil whimpered.

"She means sex." Jeff ground out.

"What!" Sarah screeched.

"The pinnacle of their power can be released and harnessed in sexual acts." Evelyn said not at all phased by that.

"What so they like have one giant orgy?" Sarah asked getting up to pace and Jeff let out a laugh.

"No hun that is not what happens it is usually two of them having sex while the others perform the ritual." Jeff said.

"Well who are they going to make have sex?" Sarah asked and the silence was her answer, Caleb. "Caleb." She sobbed.

"Probably since he is the leader of the Covenant." Evelyn said secretly thrilled she knew that if her son was to sleep with one of the Scions it would be the end of his relationship with Sarah.

"Who with?" She asked her breathing erratic.

"Liz I am guessing." Evelyn said.

"No it will be Faith or Caleigh." Jeff said.

"Why?" Evelyn asked sitting up straighter.

"Because Liz and Pogue are connected." Cecil said and Evelyn closed her eyes. "Pogue will more than likely be involved in any power assistance with Liz." Cecil said a sour look on her face she really did not want to think about her son doing those things.

"What kind of threat are they facing?" Sarah asked sitting down her eyes dulled with defeat.

"We don't know and we probably never will." Evelyn said.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the Horaci?" She asked not liking their shared looks.

"It is possible but again we will not be told their oath will not allow it." Evelyn said effectively crushing Sarah.


	40. The Secret III

Part 39: The Secret III

Sarah sat up when she heard voices coming towards them. "We need to do the extraction now before it is too late." Caleb said.

"Fine but I think Caleigh and Reid should do it. The four of us are too weak." Liz said not giving Caleb any room to argue much to his displeasure.

"But I know I can do it." He mumbled.

"I know you can and I know you would either kill yourself or someone else while doing so. Caleigh, Reid will you do it?" Liz asked turning to the two blondes who nodded their assent. "Good Caleb and I will get the supplies you will need." Liz said sending a glare at Caleb.

"What are they going to perform?" Nancy asked.

"An extraction, it seems my boyfriend and best friend thought it would be a good idea to put a thing in Max." Liz said.

"A garanknar." Pogue mumbled shrinking back when he felt the hostility come through their connection.

"Pogue Alexander Parry." His father huffed his hands on his hips. The others watched as Pogue curled in on himself under his father's fierce gaze. "What the hell were you thinking?" Paul asked.

"I somehow get the feeling that it was Caleb's idea and that Pogue just knew where to look." Nancy said and Caleb had the grace to at least blush.

"She is right." Caleb mumbled.

"How did you know where to look?" Maria asked.

"Gorman might have mentioned something." Pogue said.

"Alright so Caleigh and Reid will take care of this and next time the two of you decide to do something this risky you two are going to be the ones to clean it up even if it will kill you." Mark said and Pogue and Caleb nodded.

"Come on Danvers let's go and get the supplies from your dad's study." Liz said grabbing his thick tan arm in a vice like grip.

"Pogue you can go and prepare Caleigh and Reid." Paul said and his son dutifully nodded.

"I swear they get into more trouble than we ever did." Paul huffed as Tyler, Faith and Maria went after their friends.

"Paul you know as well as I do that the nine of us got into far more trouble than they do." Amy sighed. "Should we have told them?" Amy asked as the others crowded around her.

"I was wondering that as well." Nancy breathed.

"I think one of our secrets was enough for tonight, there was no way they could handle the rest tonight." Mark said his blue eyes haunted and cold.

"I am just afraid that what we did when we were their age is going to come back and haunt them." Nancy whispered.

"Nan…"

"No Paul you know as well as I do that what all of us did…it changed things and we have no idea what the repercussions might be this time around." Nancy hissed.

"We were dumb kids." Ryan admitted.

"Let's just hope our kids understand that when they learn the truth." Amy said.

Motel in Ipswich

Alex sat outside by the closed pool in his thick jacket thinking. He knew that Michael and Isabel were holed up in the room conspiring and it made him more angry than he felt was necessary. At one point not too long ago he fancied himself in love with Isabel but her actions recently turned him off in more ways than he could count.

"Hey." A soft voice whispered from behind him a voice he knew so well that haunted his dreams.

"Hey, Kyle asleep?" He asked turning slightly to look at her.

"Passed out in front of the TV and since Michael and Isabel are busy hissing at each other in the other room I wanted to come and see you." She said sitting down next to him on the pool chair wrapping a blanket she had brought down from the room around them.

"Thanks for not letting the others get too far Tess I really appreciate it." Alex said wrapping an arm around her.

"Alex they are acting different or maybe…"

"Maybe you are seeing the real them for the first time and not the version of them you had ingrained in your head?" Alex asked giving her a knowing smile.

"When I was younger I was brought up on stories of how wonderful and caring my fellow aliens were and that the moment I met them they would welcome me with open arms and full hearts. It hurt a lot when I found out that was all a lie." Tess whispered her big blue eyes full of pain.

"Sometimes people harp on something so much and build it up that when we finally get what has been promised to us it is not all that we made it up to be in our heads." Alex said and Tess nodded.

"I came to Roswell only to find that everyone had a great life and was not even missing me and on top of that I messed everything up for them and they still hold that over my head. They hate me." She mumbled.

"Hate is not the right word there Tess, they just don't know what to think of you and are afraid that you are going to destroy the lives they worked so hard to build." Alex said gently rubbing her arm. "I don't hate you Tess and I know that Liz does not hate you she was afraid of what you would mean to her relationship with Max but I know she does not hate you and Kyle does not hate you. Isabel does not hate you either she just does not know how to show she cares." Alex said.

"Really?" Tess asked her blue eyes unusually watery. "You don't hate me?" She asked.

"I don't hate you Tess and no one else does either." Alex said.

"Alex…"

"Hum?"

"Thanks for being such a great friend." She whispered before she let the silence sit between them as the two of them stared at the empty pool.

Danvers Home

Reid and Caleigh sat side by side Indian style on the stone floor with Pogue kneeling before them a thick balm in his large hands. "My blood is your blood." Pogue said dipping his thumb into the balm before smearing it under Reid's eyes the thick red liquid clotting like blood. "My powers are yours. Our blood lines connected we work as one." Pogue said drawing symbols on the backs of Reid's pale hands.

"Sisters and daughters." Caleb muttered dipping his finger into the balm before drawing the lines under Caleigh's eyes. "Powers amplified by the generations past united you stand and divided you fall." Caleb said drawing the symbols on the back of her porcelain hands.

"We work together as one." Caleigh and Reid breathed a blue glow emitting from them.

"Now remember what you have to do, concentrate." Caleb instructed softly.

Caleigh extended her bloody hand and rested it over Max's head her eyes open but staring blankly ahead. "I can see what is unseen." she said grabbing Reid's hand.

"I see it." Reid muttered.

"Behind the optical nerve." Caleigh said tightening her grip on his hand. "Begin the extraction ritual now." She said and Pogue nodded as he lit the blue colored incense the scent of amber filling the air. Caleigh's hand began to glow brighter and turned red the lower her hand traveled.

"Nice and easy now Cal." Caleb muttered all of them holding their breath as her hand hovered over his eye before it glowed even brighter and she plunged her hand into his eye grabbed at something before she pulled her hand back out and her hand stopped glowing a small stone in her hand.

"It worked." Reid sighed looking drained.

"Oh that was sick." Maria said making the others jump.

"I hate you two." Caleigh muttered looking darkly at Caleb and Pogue. "Because of the two of you I had to reach my hand into someone's head and yank out a stone, I could have pulled out his eyeball!" She screamed even though she had lost all her strength.

"Yeah that was weird even for me." Reid admitted.

"I had to reach in there." She grumbled darkly.

"Now what?" Liz asked.

"He is supposed to wake up." Pogue said.

"That is if Caleigh did not kill him." Caleb added.

"I did not kill him if anyone killed him you did." She growled throwing the stone at his head hitting him in the eye.

"Ow!" He moaned rubbing his stinging eye. "You people are evil when you are angry." He growled as a moan was heard from the floor.

"Max?" Maria asked as his amber eyes slowly blinked open groaning at the dim light of the dungeon.

"Where am I?" He whimpered.

"Ipswich." Liz said as Pogue moved to stand behind her.

"Liz…" He gasped out trying to reach towards her. "What happened to me?" He whimpered. "The things I saw were so terrible Liz please I need you." He moaned his eyes not focused on a fixed pointed it was obvious to the group that he was not seeing perfectly yet.

"Max focus." Caleb instructed his gruff voice breaking through Max's haze.

"You." Max said the fog around his eyes clearing and the face that haunted him glowered over him. "You are not real." Max muttered.

"Max you need to focus. Now what is the last thing you remember?" Pogue asked moving away from Liz his deep voice finally penetrating through Max's magic induced haze.

"I remember this thing crawling up my face and then…" Max sat up and scooted back against the stone wall pressing as close to it as he could. "I saw the most horrible things…" Max said his eyes shifting back and forth between the two standing in front of him and finally to Liz. "How could you let them do this to me?" Max asked.

"She did not let us do anything champ we did that all on our own." Pogue said grabbing Max and pulling him close so that he could whisper and no one else hear him. "Listen and listen good Max. Liz and you are over for good she is with me and we have something you two never did." Pogue whispered.

"Oh and what is that?" Max laughed bitterly confusing the others.

"A future." Pogue growled.

"Okay Evans here is the deal." Maria said pushing Pogue and Caleb back. "The others are in the motel in town and they are waiting for us to return you. You are going to go with them and never come back here because next time you come here uninvited I will not stop the others from killing you." Maria growled.

"I will make the call to Alex and tell him he can come and pick Max up." Liz said grabbing Pogue's arm to drag him upstairs. Tyler turned to Maria when he sensed her emotions skyrocket.

"What is it?" Tyler asked his blue eyes dancing over her form. "Why are you so giddy?"

"I just had a brilliant idea." Maria gloated.

"And that would be?" Caleb asked.

"How about we ask the aliens for a little help?" Maria asked her green eyes dancing.


	41. The Secret IV

Part 40: The Secret IV

The phone rang shrilly on the hook startling Michael and Isabel out of their silence. They waited for one of the other three to answer but no one did so Isabel reluctantly picked up. "Hello?" She asked rubbing her forehead.

"_Isabel?" Liz asked_.

"Liz!" Isabel shouted her brown eyes wide with anticipation as Michael scrambled up from the bed.

"_Max is awake and we are ready to hand him over to you, hold on…" Liz said and Isabel heard a voice in the background. "Oh and you all are requested here for a meeting we have something to discuss with you." Liz said._

"Fine we will be there soon." Isabel said not really hearing the last part of the conversation all she heard was that she could come and get max.

"_Press the bell on the gate box and Caleb will let you drive up." Liz said before hanging up._

Isabel turned to Michael her eyes darting all around the room. "Liz said we can go and pick up Max but all of us have to go apparently they need to talk to us about something." Isabel said.

"Well if Liz said something it must be important Isabel you know Liz she does not want to talk unless she has something to say." Michael said feeling as if a weight has been lifted off his chest when Liz called.

"I don't like this Michael she is different when she is with them." Isabel said.

"No Isabel, Liz is the same it's just she has put her interests and theirs above ours." Michael said. "You know as well as I do that when she was involved with us that she put us above herself on more than one occasion." Michael said.

"Well it was her fault our secret was let out in the first place she has a duty to protect us." Isabel said.

"No Isabel she does not and she has a secret to protect as well." Michael said. "Now come on we need to get the others and go." Michael said walking into the other room to see Kyle passed out on the bed, Alex and Tess nowhere to be found.

"Where is Alex?" Isabel asked "And Tess?"

"No clue." Michael said opening the door hoping they were sitting outside the door. He stepped outside and did not see them but he heard voices below and walked over to the railing and looked down by the pool. He could see Alex's unmistakable form and Tess snuggled up next to him the two of them laughing softly. "Well that is interesting." Michael mumbled looking back at the 

room where Isabel was pinching and hissing at Kyle to get him awake he quickly went down to the pool to get the other two.

As he approached the two from behind Michael could hear gentle whispering coming from the two. "Hey guys." Michael said watching as the two jumped. Alex had reflexively pushed Tess behind him impressing Michael.

"Michael." Alex said the tension in his shoulders melting away.

"Liz called we can go and pick up Max. Apparently she wants to talk to us as well." Michael said.

"That worked out so well for us last time." Tess grumbled.

"We got Michael." Alex pointed out and she reluctantly nodded.

"Come on you two we need to get going before Isabel has a meltdown." Michael said watching as Alex got up first and then turned to help Tess onto her feet as she gave Alex a shy smile. Michael watched as the two raced back to the room to deposit their things.

"This really is an interesting turn of events." He grunted.

Danvers Home

She knew he was watching she could feel his eyes on her trailing over her as she moved around the kitchen. The others had gone to wait in the sitting room for the humans and aliens to come and pick Max up. "What?" She asked softly turning towards him.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered his dark eyes flashing with deep pain.

"Caleb…"

"Faith I don't know what I am going to do I feel like I am in a pool treading water waiting for someone to come and help me but no one is coming and I know I can't stay above water for much longer." Caleb whispered. "Faith I need help." He whispered.

"I figured as much. God you and Liz are more alike than you think." She let out a dry laugh. "The both of you take the world onto your shoulders and when you get out to deep you never call for help." Faith said.

"Well I am asking for it now." Caleb said. "Faith I have been living in this damn shell for too long and so has Liz. Look at us we are broken there is nothing to us we just exist." Caleb growled. "The two of us keep saying over and over that we want to go back to our old selves but the truth is neither of us know how to get there and I am too afraid to take the steps to get there." Caleb said.

"I know. Pogue came to me and told me that Liz has said the same thing. He is going to work with her on letting herself go and I am going to help you." Faith said patting his hand. "We need the two of you Caleb and not just in this fight but in general we need you two." Faith said.

"I am weak and nowhere near the power level I should be." Caleb grumbled.

"Caleb our powers are connected to us on a deep level, we survive by our powers they keep us alive. By you not fully accepting yourself and not opening up you are stunting your powers just like Liz." Faith said. "Pogue and I have been working on a few ideas…"

"Since when?" Caleb asked the hurt coming through.

"Since we first arrived in Ipswich. Pogue loves Liz and hates that she hides herself and the two of us love you and hate that you do the same thing." Faith said.

Caleb let out a deep sigh as he closed his dark eyes resting his head on the cool table. "What have you come up with?" He asked his voice muffled by the table.

"Several things some of which we know are not an option and a few that might work." She said purposefully avoiding giving him a direct answer.

"Faith…"

"Alright fine sheesh you are worse than my mother." She grumbled.

"Faith…"

"Okay. Liz is the easier one to work out since she now has a connection to Pogue we were able to find a few things that will awaken her and her powers through Pogue. He is her center now and a key player in whatever is going to happen to her." Faith said and Caleb nodded in understanding.

"I take it I don't want to know what some of those things are." Caleb said and Faith nodded her cheeks going pink. "What about me?" Caleb asked finally looking at her his eyes dull.

"We had to work carefully on you because of your relationship with Sarah we knew that you…" Caleb held up a hand silencing her.

"You all can work as if we are not together." He sighed. Faith looked at her friend through sad eyes. "It is not fair to her to be kept in the dark this much but it is what we have to do to survive." Caleb said reading into her look. "I need to break things off with her so that she is not stuck in the same position my mother was with my father, always waiting around for any little bit of news always living on the edge of her husband's life never living in it." Caleb sighed.

"So you can make a conscious decision to include her just…"

"Just not too much, the story of our life. Besides we still do not know who the Horaci are and as much as it kills me to say this, Sarah could be one." Caleb said.

Faith looked down feeling terrible for her friend but at the same time she knew in her heart that it was for the best. She had grown to like Sarah and if Sarah had remained as involved in their lives as she was it was more than likely that she was going to be either killed or begin her decent on a dark path. "Alright." She sighed. "We did look up ways to help you without Sarah as a consideration." Faith said.

"An example please?" Caleb asked raising one of his thick eyebrows.

"There is an ancient Greek ritual from the pre Hellenistic era that Pogue wants to try with Liz." Faith said.

"Greek that sends up red flags." Caleb laughed. "It involves sex." He stated and Faith nodded. "I was wondering when that was going to pop up." He let out a dry humorless laugh. "My dad had warned me that a lot of the powerful rituals involve sexual acts." Caleb sighed.

"More than I think you realize. I was a little sickened and shocked by some of what I read. I can safely say I understand why so many stopped the ancient ways and stuck with basic power manipulation." Faith said blushing.

"Hey ah Faith." Caleb said turning towards her.

"Huh?"

"For the ah rituals who ah did you have in mind to help me out?" Caleb asked trying to get past the dry lump in his throat.

"Well at first I was looking at Liz but Pogue nicked that one. Caleigh and Maria are not taped into your powers since they are from the last two blood lines. It would ah have to be it would ah well you see…"

"It is going to have to be you right?" Caleb asked taking pity on the small girl next to him and filled in for her. Faith nodded her face flaming red. "Alright that works for me. Thanks for offering to do this." Caleb said not quite sure what to do in this sort of situation.

"No ah problem." Faith mumbled. "So you interested?" She asked.

"Yeah I think we should try something, anything at this point." Caleb said standing up offering her a hand up.

"Good ah great." Faith squeaked and the two of them quickly left the kitchen heading towards the sitting room.

"Faith." Caleb said grabbing her arm gently as she twisted around her eyes meeting his. "I really am glad I have you to help me out." He whispered pulling on her arm so she was closer to him Caleb tilted his head down and watched as her eyelids lowered slightly as he rested his forehead on hers. "I have a feeling you are going to be the one to save me when I am drowning." He whispered as the doorbell rang.

"They really do have bad timing." Faith whispered and Caleb laughed in agreement dragging her to the front door where Liz slowly opened the large door revealing the Roswell group minus Max.

"Where is my brother?" Isabel snapped barging into the Danvers home the others hot on her heals.

"Isabel…" Alex tried.

Max sighed when he heard his sister enter the home and he rolled his eyes making Maria and Reid laugh. "She really annoys you sometimes doesn't she?" Tyler asked and Max nodded as he slowly stood up.

"Time to face the music." Max grumbled. "You ready to talk Maria?" Max asked and she nodded.

"Talking is what I do best Maxwell and with your help we are going to convince the other three that helping us is a good move." Maria said.

"I have no doubt in your skills Maria it seems you have a way with words." Max said as he stepped out into the foyer blinking his eyes several times to adjust to the dark light of the foyer.

"Max!" Isabel shouted before she latched onto him.

"Isabel I am alright." He said feeling it best to leave out the torture he had endured.

"No thanks to them." She hissed her eyes lingering coldly on Liz and Maria who remained indifferent.

"Come sit down we have a few things to discuss." Liz said.

"No thanks we are going to get the hell out of here." Isabel spat yanking Max towards the door. Liz raised her hand and sent a wave of energy in front of Isabel forcing her to freeze in place. Isabel turned hotly towards Liz her golden eyes screaming fury.

"That was not a request." Liz said a ring of fire flashing in her brown depths before they changed into solid black pools. "Come and sit down." Liz said leading the way into the sitting room where Reid, Tyler and Caleigh had remained seated.

Isabel glared at Liz as Max pulled her to sit down on a dark green couch, Michael and Tess choosing to sit with them while Kyle and Alex chose to sit near Liz and Maria. "I don't see why we owe you anything after all you were the ones who kidnapped my brother." Isabel said.

"Isabel I was the one who broke into their house." Max said squeezing his sister's hand. "Listen to them please for me. What they have to say is important." Max said turning to Maria.

"Why thank you Max." Maria said sitting forward in her wingback chair. "It has come to my attention that our two groups are both in trouble with two very formidable enemies." Maria said.

"And?" Michael asked.

"I propose a sort of trade. We will help you keep the skins away from you if you help us fight our enemy." Maria said.

"And what enemy is that prey tell?" Isabel asked.

"You do understand that we would be breaking a blood oath by telling you that right?" Tyler asked. "We would need to make a blood pact with you in order to divulge that information." Tyler said.

"Why don't you tell them how you plan to help us." Max said hoping that the others would go along with it.

"You know?" Tess asked and Max nodded.

"How?" Michael asked not liking the secret look Maria shared with a bleach blonde on an adjacent couch.

"Why Michael I am so very glad that you asked that." Maria smirked.


	42. The Secret V

Part 41: The Secret V

Tess looked back and forth between their two groups more confused than she had ever been in her short life. She did not like being kept in the dark but she believed Maria's friend when he said that it was a matter of life or death and that they were unable to tell. Max though was what stumped her the most she could not understand why he was going along with this it was just so unlike him.

"Why Michael I am so very glad that you asked that." Maria smirked looking to Liz to continue after all her best friend knew how to get the facts out and Maria knew how to spin it in the aliens favor.

"As Michael and Max have seen we are very good at what we do. The wards we have in place were triggered by Max and Michael using their powers." Liz said watching three of the four aliens. Tess looked confused and then her blue eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yes Tess we could work our wards to your advantage." Maria said.

"I am confused." Michael admitted looking sad.

"Michael our wards are just the tip of the iceberg we can extend them to fit any area and we can manipulate them to alert you to any kind of threat, human and alien." Liz said.

"Michael we can use our wards to protect you four in Roswell from the FBI and the evil aliens who always seem to be after you, hell Liz and Caleb can even create portable wards for you." Maria said.

"Portable how?" Isabel asked hating to admit that this had caught her attention.

"The wards we carry are all personal and we have them in certain objects that are always on us such as rings, watches, necklaces and bracelets." Liz said. "My mother and Gorman taught Caleb, Serena and I how to make them and we are willing to make them for you if you agree to help us." Liz said.

"Help you how?" Isabel asked not liking how silent her brother has been.

"You all have interesting and unique powers, powers that our enemy has not seen in a long while." Caleb said with a devious smirk. "It would be interesting to see what happens when he realizes what bloodlines he is messing with." Caleb sighed not realizing he had once again peaked the aliens interest.

"Is helping you dangerous?" Michael asked.

"Very." Liz said.

"How dangerous?" Tess asked.

"Well on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being mortal danger it is like a 32." Liz said.

"A bit exaggerated?" Isabel huffed.

"No." Caleb said. "Look without breaking out oath all we can tell you is that what we are going up against has no problem taking on immortals." Caleb swallowed hard.

"But you guys aren't immortal…" Isabel stopped when she saw Liz's guilty look.

"We kind of are." Liz said shrinking back slightly. "When I was shot I could have easily used my magic to make it all better." Liz said.

"Most of us have been in situations and done things that would have killed a normal human." Pogue supplied.

"Like jumping off cliffs." Tyler grinned.

"Taking our cars head on into a semi truck." Caleb said.

"Jumping off the roof." Maria said.

"Getting hit by a subway." Caleigh said her cheeks going red.

"The point is our powers prevent us from getting killed by man made errors. Magic can kill us." Liz said.

"So we exposed ourselves for nothing?" Isabel asked.

"No Max exposed you to save me or what he thought was to save me he had no way of knowing at the time if I could save myself and he reacted before I could make it all disappear." Liz spat. "Again though you are missing the point. The thing we are up against is very powerful and can kill us and we need your help. He has not seen your powers for awhile and it will catch him off guard." Liz said.

"Wait our powers are unique he would never have seen them." Isabel huffed.

"No they are not." Tess said her porcelain cheeks tuning apple red.

"Excuse me?" Isabel asked.

"Our people are just very advanced humans we have the same gifts as humans." Tess said. "And like humans we have people who have special gifts, like us." Tess said.

"So we are like the Antrian version of witches?" Max asked and Tess nodded.

"We are nowhere near as powerful as we used to be but yes I guess you could call us that. We were royal because our powers were unique and different from the general population." Tess explained.

"So you know people who have had our powers?" Michael asked Liz.

"Not directly, my great great grandmother had Tess's ability to manipulate what a person sees but not to Tess's extent without some help." Liz said.

"My dad had Isabel's from what I understand." Caleb said remembering what Liz had told him about the alien's power. "Except our people don't call it dreamwalking we call it walking on Sonoros a dream plane said to be ruled by Darlishai or something like that." Caleb said his face screwed up as he tried to remember what little his father told him as a child.

"There have been others with healing abilities and all of us can blast similar to Michael." Maria said. "It just looks different."

"Back on topic though we need your help and it sounds like the four of you need ours to keep your enemies off your backs. We are willing to help you if you help us." Pogue said. The witches and two humans watched as the four aliens shifted about until Max finally spoke up.

"We need to discuss this. One of us will give you a call when we decide. The problem is we only have a little over a week to help since we still have school." Max said.

"Oh crap school!" Liz screamed her hands flying to her head.

"What is it baby?" Pogue asked.

"Oh no!" Caleb groaned his hands flying to his head as well.

"God the two of you are alike." Faith muttered.

"I have so much homework to do and like an hour or two left to finish it. Oh and I have a six page paper to write on Rose Red." Liz moaned.

"Shit!" Reid moaned and Maria giggled.

"You forgot." She snickered.

"Hey I did not forget." He denied.

"Yeah because he was asleep when the assignment was announced." Tyler said.

"Yeah thanks for filling me in there pal." Reid grumbled.

"Listen we should get going so they can discuss this." Alex said as he and Kyle stood up. "Kyle and I will give you a call with their answer." Alex said heading to the door forcing the aliens to scramble after him.

"We will be in touch." Max mumbled before they left the house Caleb leaning against the large front door in relief.

"That was brilliant Maria." Reid snickered kissing her cheek as he held her to him.

"Well I try." She blushed.

"How did you get Max to go along with you anyway?" Faith asked her eyes narrowing when Maria shared a look with Reid and Liz. "Oh you didn't." Faith hissed.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"She put something in his water." Faith hissed.

"Well what else was I supposed to do he was so not compliant so I just gave him a little magical help. Don't worry I am monitoring his doses it should last until late tomorrow, I just have to find a way to get him another dose." Maria said.

"Liz you went along with this?" Faith asked.

"She was the one who ground up the ginger and apple seeds." Maria huffed Caleb looked between the girls and grinned at Liz.

"I don't think I have ever been more proud in my entire life." He sighed and Pogue nodded in agreement.

"You fems and Reid of course are evil when you want something." Caleb said.

"Question Liz." Tyler said. "What is this little magical assist going to do to Max? I mean he is an alien and you all said he could not handle alcohol who knows how he is going to handle one of our little quick fixes." Tyler said.

"We had no other choice." Maria whispered.

"Besides it's not like we are really going to let them go into the thick of the fight without knowing all the facts and letting them know what Max was on." Reid said.

"We so cheated this time." Caleigh whispered.

"Yeah I do have to admit I feel bad about doing this to Max but…" Liz trailed off.

"He is not my main concern right now you all are and based on how he was in the dungeon earlier he is more of a risk than an aid right now and if getting him magically compliant is the way to ensure our safety I am all for it." Caleb said before heading up the stairs. Pogue pulled Liz to him and lead her upstairs.

"Liz you know as well as I do that the herbs just calmed his mind they did not take away his freewill or sway him to our side in any way that was all him. You did nothing wrong." Pogue whispered in her ear warming her heart.

"Thanks for saying that it's just I can't quite shake the feeling that something is off." Liz whispered.


	43. The Secret VI

Part 42: The Secret VI

She kept turning in her seat to look at him making him more and more uncomfortable as the ride continued. After the last hurt look from her he had enough, "What!" He shouted startling the others.

"Max why did you agree to listen to them?" Isabel asked the muscles in her neck twitching as she spoke.

"Several reasons actually." Max laughed dryly. "The main one being I have seen just how powerful they are and I know that they could be very helpful in our fight. Also Maria slipped something into my water." Max laughed causing Michael to slam on the breaks causing screams and yells of panic in the car.

"She did what?" Michael asked in a strangled hiss.

"Relax Michael it is nothing dangerous just some herbs to help me relax. It was like this fog cleared from my head sort of like brushing away the cobwebs." Max said not seeing the streak of fear flash over Tess's face.

"What?" Tess asked gaining everyone's attention. "You said your head was in a fog, how long?" Tess asked.

Max looked confused for a moment his amber eyes squinting in concentration. "A few months why?"

"Because that is what it feels like when you are waking up from a mind warp or mind block." Tess said her blue eyes wide. "I don't understand though I mean the only other person who can do that besides me is…" Tess trailed off.

"You were mind warping him?" Michael barked.

"No she did not say that." Alex huffed "Tess said it sounded like someone was doing it not her people!"

"Who do you think it is Tess?" Kyle asked.

"Nicholas." She whispered.

"The timeline does fit." Isabel reluctantly agreed. The others in the car watched waiting for it and then they saw it flash in her dark eyes, panic. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." Isabel moaned her breath coming out in short pants as her panic settled in her chest.

"There is a plus side to all of this." Tess whispered.

"What?" Michael barked.

"With Liz's help we can keep him away from us." Tess said.

"She has a point. I think we need to get back to the motel and talk this out." Max said running his hands over his face as he took in his surroundings his eyes taking in the world around him differently. It was as if for the first time in months he was free.

Elsewhere in Ipswich

She stood in the woods the damp mold smell filling her nostrils as she sat in the thick dark. The bitter cold wind was her only companion as she waited for the others. She was lucky that her master was so forgiving and understanding and was merciful enough to send replacements for the dead foot soldiers and then some. She had underestimated the witches a mistake she was not going to make again. As the time drew closer her mission became all the more important she needed to remove the threat before her master had to do it for her.

A twig snapping behind her altered her to their impending presence and she readied herself. "Took you all long enough." Her cold voice cut through the night stabbing the new Horaci in front of her. She watched as they bowed their heads in defeat as they gathered around her, twenty in all.

"We beg for your mercy we were delayed by humans." The closest one to her spoke never meeting her eyes.

"I will only forgive you once. We have a job to do and you know what it is. Follow my orders and you will succeed fail to follow orders and you die just like the others." She hissed her yellow eyes taking in the new beasts in front of her.

"We will not fail." They hissed back.

"Good." A wicked smile spilt on her face. Her plan was coming along very nicely.

Spencer Academy

Even though it killed them all eight witches managed to drag themselves to school the next morning, after all they had to get into Harvard. Liz sighed as she trudged to her next class with Maria trailing behind her; gym was their least favorite class. "Is it just me or are our suits getting smaller?" Maria grumbled as she pulled on her skin tight blue suit.

"Caleb did laundry." Liz muttered.

"So?" Maria asked neither of the two girls realizing most of the teen girls in the pool locker room were focused on their conversation.

"Oh Caleb shrunk your suits." Caleigh laughed as she slammed her stuff in her locker. "Reid did the same to us. Tell me please why we let them do our laundry?" She pouted as she pulled it on.

"Because he begged." Liz groaned. "Now I know why. I swear if he shrank anything else…"

"Relax Liz it was just our suits in the wash." Maria said.

"We stopped letting Pogue do the laundry when he shrank our tops." Faith grumbled making Liz laugh.

"No wonder Caleb never tried that." Liz laughed just as Sarah walked into the locker room dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey Sarah." Caleigh said giving the girl a brilliant smile only to cower when the other blonde sent her a death glare.

"Sara?" Liz asked trying to hide her displeasure over Sarah hurting Caleigh.

"I just don't get it." Sarah whispered.

"What?" Faith asked.

"He kept telling me that all of you were just his best friends that there was nothing going on and I was willing to go along with that after all your families have been friends for so long. Hell I was willing to accept that when I saw Caleb in bed with Faith and Liz dry humping him. Hell I was even willing to go along with being kept in the dark about certain aspects of your life." Sarah fumed confusing the four girls not even caring that she had a large audience. "But what I don't get is how you can pretend to be my friend when you are sleeping with my boyfriend or excuse me my ex boyfriend." Sarah spat as she pulled on her swimsuit before marching out of the locker room.

"Wait, what the hell just happened?" Maria asked.

"Looks like Caleb broke up with Sarah." Liz said never taking her eyes off of Faith who looked sick. "Hey you alright?" She asked wrapping her arm around her best friend.

"Not really. No one has ever said something like that to me." Faith whispered as she grabbed her towel. "Come on we need to get out there." Faith said rushing out of the locker room. The four girls walked over to the bleachers and sat next to the boys. Faith glared at Caleb before she purposefully sat next to Pogue and Tyler.

"What did I do?" Caleb asked Maria who just huffed at him.

"Does telling Sarah that you and Faith were doing the horizontal mambo rig a bell?" Maria asked waiting for the look of understanding to cross his face but it never came.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Caleb asked.

"Faith he does not know." Maria hissed confusing all four guys. Faith turned to look at Caleb her sad eyes knocking the air out of him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Kate came into the locker room and said that she knows that Caleb and Faith are sleeping together oh that the two of you are now ex's." Maria said watching as the color drained from his tan face.

"What would make her think that?" Faith asked her sad face stabbing at Caleb.

"No clu…oh she didn't." Caleb hissed running his hands through his hair.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"My mother." Caleb huffed. "This sounds exactly like something she would do. Knowing her she probably let it slip to Sarah the nature of some of the spells we do." Caleb ground out.

"But why would she tell Sarah that and what would make Sarah think I was the one you would sleep with?" Faith asked.

"Because my mother is not fond of Sarah and Sarah knows me better than I thought and knows that I would for you." Caleb muttered.

"Hell any of us could have told you that." Pogue laughed. "So our little Sarah thinks the two of you are together now or something?"

"Apparently and she seems to think it has been happening behind her back." Faith said.

"She has to know I am not like that, that Faith is not like that." Caleb sighed.

"Caleb when a woman's feelings are hurt she does not exactly see reason. Right now all she knows is what your mother has told her and as far as she knows Evelyn has no reason to lie to her so she is taking your mother's word as gospel. She thinks you cheated on her and that is clouding her judgment at the moment." Maria said.

"But taking it out on Faith is not exactly fair." Pogue pointed out.

"Well from her point of view I am the other woman." Faith grumbled. "And she thought I was her friend. In her eyes that is a huge betrayal since I know how she feels about Caleb." Faith said.

"It is for the best in the long run." Reid muttered not faltering under Caleb's dark look. "Don't Caleb don't give me that look because you know I am right. You know how dangerous things are going to get for us and the less she is involved with us the better. Right now you can't afford 

to be distracted by her." Reid said knowing that even if his friend did not want to hear what he had to say it needed to be said.

"She is not a distraction." Caleb spat.

"Yes she is Caleb and it was not too long ago that you were starting to realize that." Reid said as Caleb let out a deep breath.

"Fine you are right it just…"

"Hurts." Maria added and Caleb nodded.

"So are the two of you going to just go along with the story?" Liz asked looking to Faith who it seemed the boys were over looking.

"It's your call Faith." Caleb said feeling terrible that he had to do this to her. "You are friends with Sarah."

Faith sighed not meeting his gaze. "You're right Sarah and I are friends but we are new friends. The two of us and this group have been together forever and that means more to me. I am going to go along with the story if anything it will keep her safe." Faith whispered.

The rest of the day dragged by for the witches until they found themselves back at the Danvers home waiting for a phone call from Alex and Kyle. Liz and Pogue had disappeared right when they walked in the door and soon after Maria and Reid left as well leaving the other four to sit and wait.

Pogue watched her as she sat there on her bed biting her lip softly as she highlighted her text book twirling the florescent pen in her nimble fingers. Gone was her uniform and instead she wore her gray sweat pants and a white tank top or what Liz called her relaxing clothes. "What?" Liz asked startling him out of his musing.

"What, oh nothing sorry." Pogue said grinning knowing that she had caught him staring at her the light blush in her cheeks gave her away.

"Something you need?" Liz asked closing her book when Pogue continued to stare at her.

"Yeah you." He said giving her one of his patent dark smirks sending her into a full body blush.

"Ha ha very funny." Liz mumbled looking down again. She felt the bed dip behind her as his arms snaked around her.

"Liz I was very serious." Pogue whispered.

Caleb looked down at the phone buzzing on the glass table trying to decide if he should answer it but Caleigh beat him to it when she snatched up the buzzing phone. "Lizzie's phone." Her soft voice sang ignoring Caleb's indignant huff.

"You are coming over?" Caleigh asked darting a look around the room her eyes landing on Caleb who nodded. "Alright you all can come over." She squeaked before hanging up.

"That was Alex he said they had reached a decision and are coming over to deliver it. Apparently the aliens insisted on that." Caleigh huffed.

"Well good." Maria said her sudden appearance causing the four witches to jump. "Maybe they can help us stop this." Her green eyes darted about the terror in their depths shocking her friends.

"Ria?" Faith asked.

"We have a major problem." Maria whispered. "Gorman is dead."


	44. The Secret VII

Part 43: The Secret VII

The air felt thick and oddly warm for the middle of winter. His chest burned as she took in each breath his eyes stinging was salty tears built in their corners. "What?" He asked in a painful whisper.

"My mom just called. Gorman is dead he was killed sometime last night at the ancestral home." Maria whispered as she crumpled to the ground Reid latching onto her to prevent her from getting hurt.

"How?" Faith asked. "How did he die?"

"Mom said that the wards did not go off so no one broke in but…" Maria looked away.

"What Maria what is it?" Caleb asked.

"Her mom found Gorman in the attic…there were claw marks on the floor next to him as well as dark black animal hairs…" Reid said.

"Horaci, they did it." Caleb snapped.

"How can you be sure?" Caleigh asked.

"Cal the black hairs are part of the other form the Horaci take." Maria whispered.

"The dog."

"Oh god." Caleigh moaned.

"How the hell did they even get into the ancestral home?" Faith asked. "I mean there are more wards around that thing than any other place." Faith said tears rolling down her cheeks unchecked.

"It has to be someone we know." Caleb sighed looking sick. "The wards we set up are tricky in that if we invited the person in there is a chance they would be able to get through without a problem." Caleb said.

"So it really could be one of our parents?" Tyler asked.

"It looks like it." Caleb sighed.

"So wait does that mean one of us is like half Horaci or something!" Maria screamed her cheeks flaring red in her hysterics.

"Maria you know that is not possible." Reid whispered in her ear hoping to calm her down, he knew that she tended to go crazy when she was upset but he was hoping that she held off until Liz at least got downstairs.

"I know it is just…"

"Scary." Caleigh whispered and Maria nodded giving her friend a teary look.

"Where is Liz?" Caleb asked. "And Pogue?" He looked around the room when he was finally able to comprehend that his two friends were missing.

"Upstairs in her room." Tyler said.

"Someone has to go and get them and tell them what is going on." Caleb sighed not seeing the look Maria and Tyler were sharing.

"You should go and do that Caleb." Maria said and Tyler nodded in agreement.

"It would be better coming from you." Tyler added.

"Alright I will go and talk to them. God this is going to kill Liz she always thought of Gorman as a grandfather. Hell all of us did god what are we going to do he was the go to guy for all of us." Caleb sighed his dark eyes drooping with sadness.

Maria checked to see if Caleb was heading up the stairs before she allowed a small smile to come over her sad face. "Think he is going to scream?" She asked softly.

"More like cry." Tyler sighed. "If Gorman is not bad enough, what he is about to walk in on will kill him." Tyler said.

"What is he about to walk in on?" Faith asked.

"WHAT THE HELL! POGUE GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER!" the group heard a slight thud. "OH MY GOD!"

Maria and Tyler started to laugh softly through their tears. "What the hell?" Faith asked.

"Caleb got his surprise I take it." Reid said and Maria nodded.

"What surprise?" Caleigh asked.

"Let's put it this way. There was a reason Maria and I were in the lounge upstairs and not in her room." Reid chuckled softly.

"Huh?"

"Liz is a screamer." Reid mumbled making Maria and Tyler laugh as Faith nodded in understanding.

Motel Ipswich

Alex sighed as he shut his phone he had a bad feeling all of the sudden as if something terrible was about to happen or as Maria would say his spider sense was tingling. He and Kyle shared a look as the group piled into the car. "What is it?" Tess asked her blue eyes darting around to see if she could find what he was enthralled by.

"Nothing just a funny feeling." Alex said giving her a weak smile. Something was changing and he knew that it had to be bad for him to feel it.

Danvers Home

Caleb slowly trudged up the stairs dreading having to give Liz and Pogue the bad news. He knew that Liz and Pogue were in her room studying so he felt it was alright to just walk into her room, boy was he never going to make that mistake again. The image of Pogue naked and on top of Liz doing unmentionables was seared into his eyeballs for eternity and then what they were doing hit him.

"WHAT THE HELL! POGUE GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER!" Caleb roared feeling the blood rush to his head. He saw Liz slam upwards as Pogue flinched back and was knocked to the floor as a naked Liz stared at him in horror her chest very visible to him. "OH MY GOD!" He roared his large hands flying to his face to cover his eyes as Liz scrambled to cover herself.

"Oh fuck." Pogue growled.

"Caleb!" Liz screamed.

"Get dressed young lady!" Caleb yelled not removing his hands.

"I will not, not until you tell me why the hell you are in my room!" Liz yelled back.

"I have something to tell the two of you and it will be better for all of us if the two of you are not screwing while I tell you. Put some clothes on Parry." Caleb snapped and Pogue scrambled to do so.

"Damn he is scary when he is mad." Pogue muttered.

"Damn straight." Caleb growled making Pogue blush.

"We are dressed daddy." Liz snapped and Caleb removed his hands blinking at the bright light. "Now what did have to talk to us about?"

Liz and Pogue watched as Caleb's angry expression turned pained as he leaned against the wall to afraid to go near the bed. "Maria's mom just called. Gorman was killed last night." Caleb said bracing himself knowing that Liz was not going to take it well.

"He what…no that…no" Liz chocked out as Pogue hugged her tightly his dark eyes clouded over as he stared at his best friend.

"How?" Pogue asked.

"Not sure as of yet but I know our parents are going to figure it out. Right now the general consensus is the Horaci." Caleb said feeling terrible when he saw Liz sobbing on her bed. Liz looked up from Pogue's shoulder at Caleb glaring at him.

"Well are you waiting for an invitation get over here and hug." Liz sobbed as Caleb joined his two distraught friends on her bed the three of them holding each other like they had when they were kids. "Why him?" Liz whimpered.

"Because he was our knowledge center the one we went to when we had a problem. By taking out our keeper they knew that we would be destroyed. They are coming after us." Pogue growled.

"I am going to miss him." Liz whispered.

"Me too." Caleb sighed. "Me too." The doorbell sounded throughout the house making Liz groan.

"They have stupid timing." She grumbled and her two boys nodded in agreement. "Come on let's go and greet our guests. I have a feeling they are going to be sticking around for awhile." Liz grumbled as the two trailed behind her.

Faith pulled open the front door and motioned for the six to enter her domain. Michael looked around wearily as Isabel sniffed at her surroundings. Tess and Max were the more subdued ones followed by Alex and Kyle. Caleb sighed wearily when he saw the two humans not looking forward to what he was about to do to all of them but he really liked Alex and Kyle.

"We are going to work with you but only because you are going to help us." Isabel said trying to take charge the way she always did in Roswell, her voice had to be the top one. Liz and Caleb shared a dark look knowing that the aliens were going to need to learn a lesson and they were just the witches to teach them.

"Yes we gathered that when Alex called and told us that you were going to work with us." Faith sneered.

"So we need you to…" Isabel was cut off by Caleb who waved a strong and hand and sent a small mass towards Isabel.

"What the?" Michael asked when Isabel suddenly started to scream only it was oddly muffled as she jumped up and down pointing at her mouth.

"That should keep her quiet for awhile unless she would prefer I remove her vocal cords." Caleb said as he and Pogue shared an evil smirk.

"Undo that now!" Michael barked not seeing Max's distressed face.

"Please don't make them mad." Max whispered his amber eyes darting around the room.

"Now!" Michael roared.

"No." Liz said standing up her small form shaking with her anger as she extended her arm forcing Isabel and Michael into their seats magically keeping them there. "You all do not run this meeting we do. You will sit there while we discuss this and you will not make demands." Liz growled her black eyes glaring dangerously at Michael and Isabel.

"Now Max was there something you wanted to say?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. We think it would be a good idea to work with you and contrary to what some people might say…" Max sent a pointed glare at his sister and best friend. "We are not just in this because of what we are getting out of the deal. We really want to help you." Max said.

"I know Liz, Maria and I are not the closest of close but I don't want anything bad to happen to them." Tess added her pale cheeks going pink at her admission making Alex smile.

"Are you all really willing to work with us?" Maria asked suddenly looking like the youngest as she sat next to Tyler and Reid her hopeful expression breaking Michael's heart.

"Yeah we want to work with you." Michael said and Isabel nodded her head in agreement. "But no more drugging Maxwell." Michael added.

"But he needs one more dose." Maria said looking flustered.

"What was the drug supposed to do?" Tess asked.

"Ah herbs actually and they just clear the mind." Liz said.

"Well they worked." Max gave them a small smile. "Apparently I have been mind warped." Max said looking sick. "And before anyone jumps to conclusions it was not Tess." Max said sending a pointed look at Liz.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Liz asked not loving the look.

"Well come on Liz we all know that you hate Tess…" Max said.

"That is so not true!" Maria growled. "Liz is not like that she might not trust Tess but she is willing to work on that." Maria snapped looking as if she wanted to charge the amber eyed alien.

"You will not judge my girlfriend." Pogue growled as Caleb sat up in his chair looking worriedly at his friend as the other witches shifted in their seats all sensing the change in Pogue, his fiery temper bubbling to the surface reading to burst at a moment notice.

Liz's hand extended to his arm gently rubbing the fevered skin that threatened to blister as his powers manifested. "Pogue…" her gentle voice broke through his anger induced haze. The aliens and humans watched as the glowering male seemed to melt under Liz's touch it was like watching a lion go from roaring rage to a purring kitten in a matter of moments.

"Alright people back on topic." Caleb said waving his arms to get the people at attention. "So you four swear to help us?" Caleb asked noticing Kyle and Alex share a confused look.

"We swear." Tess said.

"Would you four be willing to make a blood oath?" Liz asked.

"I would be willing." Tess said.

"So would I." Michael and Max said and Isabel nodded vigorously.

"What about us?" Kyle asked motioning to him and Alex neither of them liking the pained looks the witches were sharing.

"We have to close ranks." Maria whispered. "We have already lost two of our friends we are not willing to risk more. With the aliens their blood is different enough that our enemy can't shift into their form but you two are human…" Maria whispered tearfully.

"And you could be our enemy right now and we would never know." Caleb said.

Kyle and Alex shifted in their seats looking disgusted when suddenly Kyle looked up at the eight witches his cold eyes startling them. "Well it's funny that you should mention that…" His yellow eyes sparkling with mirth.


	45. The Secret VIII

Part 44: The Secret VIII

Maria could not believe what she was seeing and yet the evidence was grinning at her in a manic way making her stomach turn. She could feel the others tensing beside her as their powers activated unconsciously as the threat before them laughed.

"What is going on?" Max asked when suddenly Kyle turned to look at him.

"You people are so pathetic I could have easily killed you all numerous times. Never knew the snake was in the pit with you." Kyle growled whipping himself off the couch to stand in the center of the room. "I almost had you two." Kyle said glaring at Liz and Maria.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked her voice betraying her brave front.

"Oh please the entire time I was in Roswell I was trying to find a weakness but you two were always with your mothers and the others and I could never make a move." Kyle snarled his form blinking for a second revealing thick black fur on his body.

"Where is the real Kyle?" Liz asked standing up with her friends fear clawing deep within her. "What happened to him?"

The Horaci wearing Kyle's face smirked at the small brunette as he advanced towards her. "You will find that Kyle is missing in action so to speak." He smiled. "I believe you all started to notice the difference when he came back from camp this summer." Kyle said.

"Yeah you had a new look on life ever since Max saved you." Michael said.

"No more like I was a whole new person." Kyle laughed.

"You killed Kyle?" Liz asked her black eyes raging. "He never did anything to you!" She shouted.

"He was a means to an end." The Horaci shrugged. Caleb looked at Liz and Maria and knew that they were not going to be able to hurt the Horaci since he wore the face of their friend. He glanced at Pogue and the two of them nodded at each other. A slight movement out of the corner of his eye caught Caleb's attention and he saw Michael protectively prowling in front of Alex and Tess as Max stood in front of Isabel. Caleb subtly nodded at Michael who seemed to have gotten the message.

"Why are you trying to take us out?" Liz asked her voice oddly steady.

"Because your lines are the only thing standing between my masters return and the end of the world." The Horaci snapped before Kyle's face turned carefree once more. "Besides I would think that you of all people would not want to stand in our masters way."

Liz looked confused looking to Caleb to see if he knew what the monster was talking about but he shook his head." What are you talking about?" Liz asked not liking the nasty smile that formed on her friend's face.

"You mean your mommy never told you?" The Horaci asked looking much too gleeful for the groups comfort. "I am shocked I would have thought Nancy would tell the leader of the Scions this right away since it is important information." The Horaci said. "I mean why would your mother and the other elders keep something like this secret from all of you?" The Horaci asked.

"Well obviously we don't know so why don't you fill us in?" Reid growled in an almost inhuman way.

Kyle laughed coldly sending shivers down their spins at the unnatural sound. "Oh but this is the best little secret of all." Kyle laughed.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Did your parents ever tell you how they defeated my master?" The Horaci in Kyle form asked his gaze roaming the room.

"No." Tyler ground out.

"Well let's see which part should I tell you first? The one where Liz's mommy committed murder or the one where Amy and Mark screwed each other's brains out conceiving a child?" The Horaci asked. Maria, Liz and Tyler stared in stony silence not knowing if they should believe the demon before them or not. The air crackled around the room when suddenly the sitting room door burst open and seven adults appeared a black haze around them.

"Expello malum pro mihi quod nunquam permissum reverto absentis suus visio quod permissum exuro!" They chanted raising their collective hands towards the Horaci who just smirked.

"My damage is done death is nothing." Kyle laughed when the black haze surrounded his laughing form. "My master will rise and all of you will die." He growled before the haze covered him completely and then it was gone and so was Kyle.

The room was deathly still as everyone tried to process what happened. Liz was finally the one who broke the calm. "Parents in the library now!" She roared not even caring that as she spoke the room shook dangerously causing the others to stumble.

"Liz…" Mark Simms tried but was silence by Liz's dark eyes.

"I said now!" She roared her voice magically magnified. The witches and aliens alike could feel the power in the room and it was unlike anything they had ever experienced. When Liz saw that no one was moving she took matters into her own hands, literally. Her small hands raised up and large jets of what looked liked energy waves streamed towards the parents at an alarming rate 

making them stumble out of the room. "Do not make me say it again." She thundered getting ready to raise her hands again but the parents quickly scrambled towards the library.

"Bit of an over kill baby." Pogue said wrapping an arm around her hoping to calm her down if not for her sake his because he could feel the rage of magic pouring through their connection.

"Ah you five wait here and make yourselves comfortable. There are drinks over there and the bathroom is three doors down the hall." Caleb said waving his hand to replace Isabel's mouth. "We will be back in a bit." Caleb said as the eight charged out of the room towards their parents demanding blood.

The eight walked into the old library six of them taking a seat leaving Liz and Caleb standing looking more than a little irritated. Liz and Caleb shared a look and he nodded for her take the floor and Liz began to pace. "Mark what are the rules for the Covenant regarding the passing of leadership?" Liz asked her voice oddly cold.

Mark looked at the small girl trying to decide if she was really looking for an answer and when he saw her rigid form and dark eyes he had his answer, "When the eldest son reaches his eighteenth birthday he becomes the new leader of the Covenant." Mark replied.

"Who is the current leader of the Covenant?" Liz asked looking at Mark for a reply.

"Caleb Danvers." Mark ground out.

"Right that would be my equal right?" Liz asked and Mark nodded. "Nancy who is the leader of the Scions?" Liz asked addressing her mother in a disturbingly formal manner.

"Y yo you are Liz." Nancy stuttered her childhood aliment coming back in her distress.

"Right and what is the number one rule both of our lines have? What is the one rule that has existed since the old world? What is the silver rule for our lines involving the eldest heirs?" Liz asked not caring that everyone was cowering now besides Pogue and Caleb.

"That the eldest are let in on all of the secrets and nothing is held back for their benefit." Paul sighed.

"And what have you all done?" Liz asked.

"Ba br ba brrr brrro broken that rule." Nancy stuttered. Liz sighed she hated seeing her mother like that but she knew all of this needed to be said.

"And did none of you think it was important to tell us this so that we would not be blindsided?" Liz asked quietly sending a glance at Amy who looked crushed. "Our parents and teachers should have told us not some monster wearing our friend's face." Liz said before sitting down next to Caleb and Pogue.

Caleb let out a deep sigh before looking at the adults. "You all need to stop pretending that danger is not here and start explaining what all you have left out of the equation. There is more going on here than you are letting on and it is putting us in more danger." Caleb said. Paul Parry looked at his son and sighed before he looked at Caleb his best friend's son and wished things were different for them.

"You are right Caleb." Mark sighed feeling terrible that his son Tyler was not even looking at him. "We need to stop stalling and tell you everything." Mark said as Tyler scoffed.

"Yeah like that is going to happen." Tyler grumbled and Maria nodded.

"Excuse me?" Mark looked at his son not liking the disrespectful tone he was taking.

"Please we can feel what you are feeling and you all are being less than honest right now." Tyler said.

"No we are not…"Amy tried.

Maria rolled her eyes at her mother willing away the furious tears that were forming. "Oh save it. I can feel the deceit all the way over here." Maria snapped startling her mother.

"Fine we will tell you our secrets…all of them." Mark said knowing nothing less than that would ever get his son to look at him again.

"Start talking." Reid said and Nancy took the floor.

"W wh when we fi first encountered the Horaci we were fifteen. We hhh hhaa hhad no idea what theey really were then. There were just a few of them at first and were only in small groups." Nancy said closing her eyes hoping to control her stutter.

Mark took pity on the fiery redhead and took over. "It took us another year after numerous attacks to figure out what the Horaci were really doing." Mark explained. "We knew that they were shape changers but we did not know how they went about getting a shape and how to tell if they were really dead." Mark said looking grim.

"We thought we had killed so many of them." Faith's mother Pearl whispered her lower lip trembling. "We thought we had it all under control but we had started to notice something was wrong." Pearl groaned closing her eyes fighting away the memories.

"What?" Faith asked forcing her mother to open her eyes.

Pearl took in a shaky breath her thin neck shook with the effort. "We noticed that each time we fought the Horaci it was getting harder that they were better prepared and could almost predict our actions." Pearl whispered.

"It was then that we figured it out." Mark said looking to Caleb and Liz knowing that they were the heart of the group. "The Horaci we kept fighting were actually the same bunch the same ten to be more precise." Mark said.

"How is that possible?" Reid asked.

"Reid they are shape changers." His father whispered.

"So?" The blonde asked and turned to Liz the analytical person for answers.

"Of course." Liz whispered her now brown eyes shadowed in fear. "They shifted before death and took on someone else's form." Liz said.

"The black dust they turn into is just ruse of sorts it hides their getaway." Nancy said more composed than earlier. "It was not until this morning when we figured out how to get rid of them once and for all."

"The spell." Liz said and her mother nodded.

"It kills the 'dust' if you will." Nancy said making Liz snort.

"Is Kyle dead?" Maria asked suddenly gaining the rooms attention once again.

Amy looked at her daughter sadly before nodding her head. "The only way for them to take a persons' form is to take their life. The only comfort we can gain from that is knowing that they kill quickly." Amy said.

"When they are not injecting you with their blood." Liz muttered.

"So Abbott is dead?" Pogue asked and his father nodded.

"Oh god Kyle." Maria whispered her green eyes filling with tears knowing Liz was once again hiding her outward pain.

"Are they going to look like Gorman?" Caleigh asked her blue eyes darting around the room tearfully.

"No sweetie since Gorman was a witch." Her mother April said softly.

"Now out with the rest." Tyler said his snappy stance shocking the adults since he was the most laid back out of all the teens.

"Did you kill someone?" Liz asked and her mother nodded. "Spell?" and her mother nodded again. "Which one?"

"Banishing, Aztec." Nancy replied and Liz nodded.

"Fair enough." Liz let out a small sigh. "A lot of the ancient Aztec spells involve ripping out hearts and spilling blood. Since Acolmiztli is an Aztec god it is only reasonable that a banishing spell would involve something of that nature." Liz reasoned and Caleb nodded in agreement.

Nancy looked confused and stared hard at her daughter. "Wait you are not destroyed that I killed someone?" Nancy asked and Liz shook her head.

"I have done and caused far worse." Liz replied ominously. Suddenly Liz's eyes shifted to Amy and Mark and the two knew that they needed to clear up what was said.

"So I have a sibling?" Tyler asked hoping to hurt someone and when he felt the spike of pain and sadness go through the two he was happy.

"No." Amy said looking desperately at Maria who just rolled her eyes at her.

"How old were you?" Maria asked.

"Maria I am the youngest of my line." Amy pointed out.

"I know."

"By two years. While the others were nineteen when they had all of you which hell is very young I was seventeen with you. But when I was pregnant for the first time I was sixteen and it was right before I met your father." Amy said.

"Go on." Tyler said.

"A lot of the spells we use are pagan you know that…" Amy tried.

"Amy I believe you misunderstand why we are upset." Tyler said stopping the rambling woman.

"Excuse me?"

"We are not upset that you two had sex because come on let's be realistic here you two are not the only ones and that can be said for our group as well." Tyler said. "No. We are angry that you two never saw fit to tell us this, yes it is personal but it is also ammunition against us." Tyler said knowing that the adults knew he was right when he saw his father go pale.

Sitting Room Danvers Home

The four aliens and Alex sat there in shock for what seemed like forever until Tess finally had the nerve to speak. "Wow I so do not want to piss Liz off."


	46. The Secret IX

Part 45: The Secret IX

The eight teens sat tensely across from their parents not knowing if they wanted to continue but they knew that they needed to. Maria rubbed her head feeling the warring emotions in the room bombarding her with so much anger, sadness and pain and it was enough to make her head hurt. "Okay so what happened to the baby?" Maria asked feeling the emotions from Tyler and their parents spike.

"We were going to keep the baby and had even told our parents what had happened." Amy said not meeting her daughter's eyes. "They were not thrilled but knew that it was a risk from the spells." Amy said.

"We know that is a possibility since no form of protection is allowed." Liz grumbled.

"One might think that they wanted this to happen." Pogue sighed.

"Continue." Caleb motioned trying to be sensitive but at the same time his priorities were with his group and their well being, not the parents.

Amy shared a look with Mark his blue eyes showing defeat. "Everything was fine for the first few months but at four months Amy started to notice that something was wrong." Mark said.

"I went to the doctor and apparently all fetal movement had stopped." Amy whispered. "At first they thought nothing was wrong but then they could not find a heartbeat. After several tests it was determined that the fetus had died." Amy said her eyes unfocused as she remembered the horrible day.

"They told her that she had to ah to ah give birth to the fetus." Mark sighed.

"That's terrible." Liz gasped and Amy gave her a small smile for her sympathy.

"It was all they could do." Amy croaked.

"My dad told the doctor about our ah family tradition for a midwife to birth our children and we asked if Gorman could do it and the doc reluctantly agreed." Mark said.

"That was the worst experience." Amy whispered her eyes roaming over her daughter. "But Gorman made it bearable inducing labor and coaching me through everything." Amy sighed.

"It was later when Amy was resting at the hospital when the doctors told us what had gone wrong." Mark said.

"What?" Maria asked feeling terrible for her mom.

"I was young Maria and my body might have been ready for sex but it was not ready to carry a baby to term. That coupled with a genetic defect caused the baby to die." Amy said looking 

pained even worse her daughter and Tyler could feel her pain. "It took me a while to finally accept that it was not my fault that we lost the baby and that there was nothing I could do." Amy said.

Out of nowhere a mass barreled towards Amy lifting her off of her seat. It took the group a moment to comprehend that it was Tyler hugging Amy tightly willing away the pain he was feeling from her. His father looked at him stunned as Maria launched herself at her mother and Tyler as well hugging them both tightly. "It's okay Amy I still love you." Tyler said shocking the woman but also warming her heart.

Mark stared at his son confused at his sudden turnabout but was just going to count his blessings. "That is really nice of you son I hope…" Tyler glared at his dad shocking the senior Simms.

"Nope still pissed at you." Tyler said his silky voice would fool anyone and convince them he was just joking but his father knew better and knew that a pool of fire was raging within his son and that he was not going to be forgiven easily.

Liz stared hard at her mother before she too took off towards her knocking her backwards with the force as she hugged her fiercely. "I love you mommy." Liz whispered.

"I love you too baby." Nancy cried happy that her daughter still loved her. Finally the three teens returned to their seats and faced off with their parents once more.

"Alright there is more we need to know and let us have it." Liz said and Paul nodded.

"What spell did you use in the sitting room?" Caleb asked.

Mark sighed rubbing his forehead before he continued. "A banishment spell, it has no name other than what the Aztec's called the spell to send the darkness back. Real helpful that name was." Mark grumbled rolling his blue eyes. "It was only after trial and error that we found that this was the spell we needed. Apparently our powers are enough to break them of their human bonds but not enough to kill them so the spell is sort of a bigger bang." Mark explained.

"How is the drain?" Liz asked.

"Intense the first few times." Ryan said and the other adults nodded.

"After your body gets used to the magical aid it gets better." Pearl said laughing slightly "Think of it like a sour candy. When you first eat it the candy makes you pucker and cringe but the longer you suck the sweeter it gets to where you can tolerate it." Pearl said.

"Okay you all are going to have to teach us the spell. Moving on." Caleb said ignoring Reid's groan. "How did you get rid of the god the first time?"

"We thought another banishment spell would do him off but apparently that just banished him from this reality and did not kill him." Nancy said.

"Human sacrifice part of the ritual?" Liz asked and her mother nodded.

"We might need to look up other Aztec rituals and stay away from the banishment spells they might not be powerful enough. We will concentrate our research on strengthening our powers and ways to kill a god." Caleb said.

"Check the Maya records and then the Romans and Greek since they were more into controlling their gods than being controlled by them." Maria said.

"No stay away from Mayan they are too tricky, a little snag could be involved in the spell and we would be in even more trouble." Liz said.

"How about Hindu? Their gods were nicer and more willing to work with the people. They might have a spell or two that could help." Reid added none of the children seeing the shocked looks the parents were sharing until Pogue nudged Liz.

"What?" She asked and he pointed to the seven adults gaping at them.

"Where the hell did you all learn that?" Mark asked.

"School." Tyler ground out.

"The research is going to be the hardest part of all this. Make a list of all potential spells and then we will get together and break them down and see which ones we are going to try." Liz said.

"We should also focus on how to stop the Horaci since they are the ones who are going to raise this god. I am hoping that if we stop them we stop the raising." Caleb said and Liz nodded.

"Anything else we need to know?" Faith asked and the adults shook their heads to stunned to speak.

"Great now we have to go and talk to the others." Caleb said and the eight stood up and left leaving the older generation of witches sitting there in stunned silence. Amy was the first to move as she got up to pace in front of her friends.

"Were we ever that organized?" She asked "I mean like not just at their age but ever I mean look at them." Amy rambled.

"No Amy we were never that organized. I guess they really are more prepared than we are. Maybe they really can win this fight." Mark said.

"So those kids in the room are aliens?" Pearl asked making Nancy and Amy laugh.

"Only four of them, the other is Alex." Nancy said.

Danvers Sitting Room

The five of them waited anxiously for the others to come back and after a couple hours the doors finally opened and the eight teens were there looking tired. Max bolted up right and rushed to a drained Liz trying to usher her to sit next to him, but a sharp hand on his arm made him look up. Pogue Parry's dark eyes glared at him as he pulled Liz into his arms leaving Max to watch as Liz melted into the larger guy and cuddle close.

"Is Kyle alright?" Isabel asked looking worried for the first time in their presence.

"No." Maria whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked looking sick.

"He is dead and had been for awhile apparently." Liz whispered. "Apparently he has been a Horaci since he came back from camp." Liz said.

"But that does not mean he is dead I mean he could just be missing or in a holding cell someplace." Michael tried.

"No, the only way for a Horaci to take someone's form is if they are dead." Caleb said.

"Your parents are witches too?" Max asked looking confused.

"Yes it is genetic." Maria said.

"The girls pass it on to girls, boys to boys." Liz explained.

"Well that is interesting." Michael huffed.

Tess stared hard at Liz trying hard to figure out how to word her question before she gave up and blurted it out, "Liz are you powerful?"

The brunette stared at the small blonde in shock but it was Pogue who answered. "Of course she is after all she is the female leader."

"That display earlier was cool." Tess said.

"And to think that is her weakened." Reid muttered but Tess heard him.

Her blue eyes widened comically, "That was weak?" She asked and Liz nodded her cheeks reddening.

"I have not exactly been myself for a while and well I am still trying to grasp my new powers." Liz explained.

"But not to worry we are so going to unlock her powers." Caleigh said making Liz turn an even deeper shape of red.

"Good to know." Michael grunted. "But now we need to get down to work." Michael said.

"And sort out the Alex situation." Reid muttered they could tell it was going to be a long night.


	47. The Warning

**Thanks for the replies to the last part I love reading what all you have to say! Please let me know what you think of these new parts!**

Part 46: The Warning

Liz and Pogue stumbled into her room far too drained to even comprehend that her parents would not be happy to see their only daughter in bed with the bad boy. Sorting out Alex had been more work that they had thought but after hours of deliberation and trial and error, with Amy's help, the witches and aliens were able to bring Alex into the fold. Amy was the one who actually came up with the solution and left the rest of them kicking themselves for not thinking of it sooner.

It was their blood that made them who they were and it was their blood that kept them safe and made it so that the Horaci could not look like them. Amy's solution was the equivalent of a magical blood transfusion. By having witch blood flowing through his veins Alex was going to be not only a member of their family but he was going to reap the physical benefits as well by having small defensive powers and one strong offensive powers like normal witches, nowhere near the level of the two bloodlines but it was enough to keep him safe in the fight. The actually application of said idea was a lot harder done than said.

It took Caleb and Liz hooked up to each one of Alex's arms sharing blood, which was not sanitary and safe. While the blood was flowing Pogue and Faith had to create the magical bond while the other four performed the bloodletting ritual. It was an uncommon and dangerous ritual at the best of times but since they people performing it were a bunch of teenagers still getting used to their powers it was even more dangerous. After three hours and three sick takes later the ritual was done and Alex and the aliens were pulled into the ranks and the oath was taken.

"I hate spells." Liz whined as she crawled under her covers.

"I hate powerful spells even more." Pogue grumbled as he pulled her to his chest.

"I don't want to go to school." Pogue blinked at that and cracked a smile.

"Liz Parker not wanting to go to school it is official the world is coming to an end." She slapped him half heartedly.

"Too tired to function." She muttered.

"Same here. Go to sleep Parker." He grumbled.

"You first Parry." She whispered as her dark eyes dropped closed before the two were dead to the world.

_Liz blinked as she came to understand what was going on around her as the panic started to set in. The tight feeling in her chest and the thick still air and whispering shadows gave her location away immediately. "Oh god." She gasped as she fell to her knees looking around for help._

"_Liz?" A familiar voice sounded close to her. She stilled instantly when she realized who it was. Her mind was screaming at her telling her she was just dreaming but her heart was telling her something else._

"_Rena?" She choked out her doe eyes welling with salty tears._

"_Yeah Lizzie it's me." The golden voice sang._

"_Hey what am I invisible?" Liz laughed when she recognized the voice. She wanted nothing more than to launch herself at the girl in front of her and wrap her arms tightly around her and breathe in her familiar comforting scent but Liz knew that was not possible. She had to content herself with just staring avidly at the woman in front of her, her best friend and sister._

"_Yes Chase you actually are." Liz laughed._

"_Damn she is right." He grumbled before their shadow like forms appeared before her. "So I guess I owe you huge thanks." Chase said in his slow drawl._

"_For what?" Liz asked._

"_Giving me back Serena. You freed her." Chase said not liking how confused Liz looked._

"_But I didn't." she looked between the two clearly confused. "Who how did you get freed?" _

"_We thought you and the others did it." Serena said her eyes wide with terror. _

"_No that was our next project." Liz said trying to stand which was proving to be much more difficult with the weight of the world literally pressing down on her._

"_Well the only other way this could have happened was if you killed the person keeping me captive." Serena said._

_Chase's dark eyes flashed with understanding as he looked at the small brunette in front of him. "It was him." His dark voice rumbled. "It was the one posing as Kyle he was the one keeping Serena back." He growled. Serena watched as Liz's dark eyes filled with even more pain and regret at the news._

"_We were so stupid Rena we did not even realize he was one of them until he told us. Just like Aaron he tricked us." Liz whispered._

"_Liz you could not have known." Chase said feeling bad for the living witch. "But that is beside the point you all killed the Horaci but something good did come out of this." Chase said trying not to smirk at the little brunette._

"_Oh and what is that?"Sarcasm dripping from her voice. _

"_Serena was in the enemy camp Liz." _

"_And…"_

"_And she was unconsciously let in on a few of their secrets." Chase said studying Liz closely as she stared silently at the two of them._

"_What did you find out?" Liz asked almost afraid to ask._

_Serena's face changed from her pinched unease to downright terrified in seconds. "They did not realize that I could hear them when they spoke and that by connecting with me on this level that I was connected to them in the physical world some of the time." Serena said. "Liz they are planning something, something big and it is going to be very, very bad for all of you." Serena said._

"_We know they are trying to raise the Aztec god Acolmiztli."Liz huffed. "Apparently our parents have faced him before and did not bother to tell us and then opps sorry kids looks like we sucked at our job and now you all have to help clean it up." Liz grumbled._

"_Yes well see Liz that is only part of the plan." Serena said._

"_You mean there is more than raising the really evil god of the underworld?"_

"_Yeah but I drifted out before I could hear, but Liz I do know that Kyle was not the only Horaci in your midst. There is someone else there who is leaking your secrets and has been for a really long time."Serena said._

"_Who?"Liz asked._

"_I am not sure but I do know that it is a female and that she is your age, I think she was dating one of the boys. It was either Caleb or Pogue I am not sure I just know she is really mad that they broke up." Serena said hoping Liz knew who it was._

"_Well that describes two people. Sarah and Kate." _

"_Damn I liked those two." Chase muttered._

"_Great now Caleb is really going to be broody." Liz grumbled._

Pogue felt something was wrong deep in his sleep, it was the throbbing feeling in the back of his head that warned him Liz was in trouble. Slowly his golden eyes blinked open fighting the white spots behind his eyes from the pain. "Liz." He grumbled blindly reaching over towards her as the sleep coma drained away. He sat up looking down at Liz and he knew, something was not right.

"Liz." He tried again this time shaking her but she would not wake up. He could feel the panic starting to rise and the sick feeling rose in his stomach. Her grabbed her arm and felt how cold she was her skin slightly clammy. "Lizzie!" He yelled willing her to wake up. He did not know how this was happening all they were doing was sleeping in her room and suddenly she was like this. "Liz!" He roared louder.

"What is going on?" Caleb asked barging into the room. Originally he was going to ignore Pogue's yells thinking that it was in the heat of passion but the desperation and fear in his voice told him otherwise and he came running. He saw Pogue shaking Liz trying to wake her but it was obvious she was not even stirring and her pale complexion was even more troubling.

"She will not wake up." Pogue said. "Something is wrong I can feel it." Pogue said as Caleb raced over to the bed.

"Get her to the tub maybe cold water will wake her." Caleb said not knowing what else to do as Maria and Reid entered the room.

"Liz?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes only to be pulled out of the way by Reid as Caleb and Pogue carried the limp brunette into the bathroom and filled the tub with cold water. "What is wrong?" She asked fear coursing through her.

"We don't know." Caleb ground out.

_She felt different it was getting harder to see in the shadow world and the air was getting harder to breathe. "What the?"_

"_Someone is trying to wake you up." Chase explained and Liz nodded._

Liz gasped for breathe as the sharp pains shot through her body. It was as if thousands of needles were jabbing into her skin at the same time forcing the wind from her body. Slowly she started to register that she was in a tub of freezing water and that three people were looking at her as she splashed around.

"Liz?" Maria asked.

"I hate you." Liz gasped out.


	48. The Warning II

Part 47: The Warning II

The four gaping teens stared at Liz darkly as she tried to climb out of the deep tub but kept slipping until finally Pogue gave in and helped her out. Maria stewed silently as Pogue and Caleb helped Liz back into bed, Reid purposely staying as far back as possible knowing a blow out was coming. Maria marched over to the bed and grabbed Liz face making said girl yelp.

"Maria!" She did not listen her green eyes glowing dangerously before she released Liz's face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Liz Parker." She growled her anger and fear pouring off her small frame.

"Do what?" Liz asked still confused.

"Leave like that. Do you have any idea what I was going through what we were going though?" Maria asked her pouty lower lip tembling.

"What do you mean leave? Maria I was in the shadow plane again. I got pulled in by Chase and Serena they had information for me, valuable information." Maria let out an exasperated scream.

"Liz you keep leaving and I keep on thinking that maybe this time you are not going to come back and it is killing me!" Maria yelled.

"I did not mean to worry you Maria, any of you." Liz looked pointedly at Pogue feeling him stew in through their connection.

Caleb knew that she did not mean to worry them and knew that Pogue was going to talk to her later so he felt it was best to move on. "What did they want?"

"Well Serena is free." Maria squealed making Liz smile. "Apparently the Horaci holding her captive was the one posing as Kyle."

"Figures the one messing with us on the inside was the one keeping her out of contact." Maria grumbled.

"But there is more." Caleb inched forward when he heard that.

"What?"

"Apparently while Serena was held captive she could hear some of what was going on and found out what they were planning." Liz said looking at Caleb and Pogue. "She found out that Kyle was not the only Horaci in our midst."

Caleb let out a dry laugh hating that they had let so many of the enemy close to them and never knew it. "So which of the parents is it?" Caleb asked not liking the pained look that crossed her face.

"Caleb it is not one of the parents." Liz whispered.

"Then who?" Reid asked.

"Well I was pulled out before she could tell me but Serena said it was one of the girls you and Pogue were dating. Chase said it was either Kate or Sarah." Liz whispered feeling terrible that she was dealing her best friend yet another painful blow.

"It could be Kate?" Pogue asked looking unsure but when Liz nodded he just sighed.

"Sarah?" Caleb chocked out.

"It could be either one." Liz whispered.

"But I mean they might not be right?" Pogue asked.

"No they were sure it was Kate or Sarah." Liz said getting annoyed. Sure she knew that the two were a great part of their lives but if her ex was a Horaci it was possible one of theirs was as well.

"It would make sense." Reid added moving away from Caleb and Pogue when their hostile glares registered. "Oh come on guys think about it what better way to get to us than by being with us?" Reid asked.

"Get close to us and then sneak attack." Maria sighed. "Just like the one posing as Kyle." And Liz nodded.

"So ah how exactly do we go about figuring this out?" Caleb asked.

"Well for right now we all go to sleep. We are all tired and not going to be thinking at our best. We will tell the others what is going on in the morning, go to school, come home and work this out." Liz said. "We have to take this step by step and stick to solid plans." Liz said.

"She is right we already have ground work down this is just another snag that we have to work out. The main goals stay the same." Caleb said. The three reluctantly left Liz and Pogue in her room to get some rest knowing that the danger around them just increased tenfold and that they were going to be going after yet another friendly face.

Pogue looked at Liz sharply finally letting his fear catch up with him and he pulled her tightly to him. "Don't do that to me again." He ground on as he crushed her against him burying his head in her neck. "Every time I see you like that I go crazy, worse than Maria since I can feel you Liz. You are a part of me and when you go away like that I just…"

"I am sorry I did not know I was going to get pulled in. I am sorry that you were so worried." She whispered rubbing the back of his head now that she focused she could feel his distress 

through their connection and she felt like kicking herself. "What can I do to get you to calm down?" Liz asked looking into his soft brown eyes.

"Just hold me." He mumbled as the two cuddled up on her bed Liz hugging Pogue as tightly to her as she could never wanting to be the cause of such distress in him again. She could feel his hands lifting under her tank top searching for her bare skin as he pulled her close his head resting on her chest. No she never wanted him to feel that again.

Caleb had put up the aliens and Alex in another wing of the house feeling more comfortable with Max and Michael as far away from him as possible. He knew that they were working together and that they were now part of a blood oath but that did nothing to ease his fears. So that left Max in a room with Michael and Isabel and Tess sharing with Alex in a room by himself.

Max sighed and looked at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He could hear Michael softly snoring beside him on the Queen sized bed. He sat up and was startled when his feet came in contact with the cold wood of the floor sending chills up his legs waking him up further. He knew that it was no use he needed to get up and move around in order for him to burn off some of his nervous energy. Chancing a glance back at the bed Max slowly opened the large heavy door of the bedroom and stepped out into the hall.

"Couldn't sleep?" Max jumped and whipped around at the soft voice only to see Isabel standing before him in her red silk pajamas looking bed rumpled.

"Pretty much." He grumbled, "Feel up for a walk around the house?"

Her brown eyes lit up at the thought of exploring the mansion. "Oh this should be fun." She giggled and the two siblings were off never giving it a thought that maybe sneaking around the home of a powerful wiccan family was not exactly wise in the dead of night.

"This place is kind of creepy." Max whispered as they turned down another hall. From the outside the house looks ordinary and block like but it was apparent to the alien twins that there was more to the house than met the eye especially after the halls started winding, almost as if the walls decided to play with them.

"I know it almost feels like the walls are watching us." Isabel shivered as they passed a large oil painting of Caleb sitting in a chair, a redhead standing beside him. Isabel stopped and went back to the painting feeling drawn to it. She could feel something strange emitting from the painting almost songlike.

Max leaned forward and read the gold plate at the bottom. "Lord Lajos Danvers and Lady Ravelyn Danvers. 1520."

"Old." Isabel muttered.

"Is it just me or does that guy look exactly like Caleb?" Max asked taking in the dark eyes and stormy expression on the man's face.

"No they look exactly alike, right down to the scar on the eyebrow." Isabel said, she shook her head to clear it of the foggy feeling and pulled Max along as they continued down the hall. She felt Max tugging on her hand and turned to look at him.

"Look at this." He whispered the awe in his voice spiking her interest. She walked next to him and felt her eyes go wide. It was another painting but it was obvious that it was extremely old and well loved. There were ten dark figures in the painting all staring darkly in front of them. It was as if the twins were looking into their friends past as their hollow eyes stared at them. "This is in another language." Max said pointing to the worn plate on the bottom. Isabel bent closer to see if she knew it.

"I think it is Latin." She hissed.

"You took four years of that." He hissed back, "What does it say?"

She studied it closer irritated that the words were not coming to her and then suddenly it clicked. "Through ancient blood ten families bound together in secrecy. Death will never stop us and the world will bleed in our misery." Isabel breathed. "There is no date on this one." She whispered.

"That is because it is ageless." A voice hissed from behind them. Max pushed Isabel behind him and raised his right hand ready to fight when a figure moved out of the shadows. It was Caleb's mother. "This was done around 1350, before these techniques were even around in paintings." Evelyn said her horse voice grating against the teens.

"How is that possible?" Isabel asked not liking the dark smile that spread over the older woman's face.

"My dear anything is possible when it comes to the Covenant and Scions. It was created with magic, a sort of snapshot of history if you will." She said coming closer to look at the picture. "I know that the kids did not tell you this but the Covenant and Scion lines were not the original covens."

"What?" Max asked feeling his anger rise that the others had left out information once again.

"Oh no they were created hundreds of years later as a last resort to stay alive. No originally there were ten covens in England, Ireland, Scotland, France, and Spain each ruled by a certain family and larger than you could possibly imagine. Sure there were smaller covens around Europe but there were ten dominant ones." Evelyn said. "They were Danvers, Parry, Simms, Putnam, Garwin, Lax, McCullum, Aires, Hawksworth, and Killian." Evelyn said pointing to each of the figures in turn. Max was fascinated when she pointed to a woman who looked like the perfect combination of Liz and Nancy Parker and said that she was Lax.

"What happened?" Isabel asked.

"The witch burnings and the Inquisition happened. Thousands were killed in Europe and those who were left of the ten families fled to the New World and settled here in Ipswich. The five female lines formed the Scions and the five males formed the Covenant. The two most powerful magical lines made up of ten of the world's most powerful witches. Slowly even here in the states their kind were hunted until only the ten were left. The ten most powerful." Evelyn said her eyes tracing each of the figures in the picture. "Your friends are more powerful than you realize and doubting them and their abilities will not help you." She whispered.

"We are not doubting them…" Isabel said but her response lacked passion or truth.

"We want to trust them but we grew up trusting no one but ourselves." Max said and Evelyn nodded.

"They have as well." She whispered. "It is not wise to wander this home alone at night especially when you are unfamiliar with it. The Danvers have a warped sense of humor and would gladly trick you in the dead of night." Evelyn chuckled.

"Huh?" Isabel asked making Evelyn laugh harder.

"Go back to bed you two, tomorrow is going to be a trying day."


	49. The Warning III

Part 48: The Warning III

_She chased after her following closely but somehow she always managed to fall behind only catching glimpses of her blonde hair around the corner before she disappeared again. The air was crisp and bit at her skin as she ran it felt as if a blade was sliding over her skin repeatedly creating painful shallow cuts. The whispers grew louder the more she ran each hall becoming dark and dark until she could not see in front of her and had to feel her way along the walls. _

_She could feel wood under her fingers cracked and moist but hollow to the feel, slightly warped in some spots. The air smelled stale and musty with a hint of ginger and lavender a scent she knew so well growing up. "The ancestral home." She muttered feeling around for one of the doors her small hand coming in contact with a cold brass knob which she eagerly grasped pushing against the door. _

_Light spilled out in front of her blinding her as her dark eyes adjusted to the roaring fire in the fireplace. She recognized the room as the work room in the attic the wooden floors creaking in familiar spots. Gorman's solid hunched figure loomed in front of her over his worktable the sound of his knife hitting the table in a rhythmic pattern etched in her memory, slice tap slice tap slice tap. _

"_Darn root withers." He grumbled reaching for a small glass vile on his left. She moved closer and saw the vile was full of a thick red substance, blood she guessed but species she was unsure of. "Mullein and calf blood make the base of all banishment potions. Add gallium arsenide powdered and a pinch of yarrow and let it simmer, careful now or you will poison and wither."He grumbled as a purple flame appeared below the potted mixture._

_She watched as the keeper suddenly stiffened and then stepped away from the table and turned towards the door. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." Gorman said his calm voice strong and controlled._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting." A familiar voice purred. She gasped recognizing the source. Kate stepped further into the attic a victorious smile on her face. "What ya making?" She asked strutting over to the work table sniffing the mixture clucking her tongue. "Oh you are a smart one, how did you figure this out?" Kate asked standing up._

"_I have been around a long time, I figured you all would return again." Gorman sighed._

"_So you did your research like the good little keeper you are. You have been living in the Covenant's shadow for so long, don't you want to break free and show them what you are, prove to them that you are just as powerful and that they have no claim over you?" She asked her eyes glowing viciously._

"_I protect my family and I am loyal to them till the end. They are the masters and they will banish you once and for all." Gorman growled the sound oddly strong and dangerous coming from a man his age. She watched as Kate laughed her brown eyes flashing yellow. She watched as the girl grabbed the mixture from over the fire and threw it to the floor she watched as its red _

_color turned a murky brown as it bubbled on the ground seeping into the wood. Gorman closed his eyes willing away the pain knowing his master's hope was seeping into the floor along with his life._

"_Well then what do you say we make that end tonight." _

Liz sat up with a yelp making the others in the room jump at the sudden noise. The others looked at her putting aside their books noticing her panicked eyes. "Liz?" Her brown eyes swung to Pogue knowing that he knew how terrified she was.

"I know who killed Gorman and I know who the other Horaci on the inside is." Liz said.

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"It's Kate." Pogue whispered startling the room but when Liz shook her head yes the room flew into a fit.

"That little…I always knew that there was a reason I wanted to wring her neck every time I saw her." Maria growled.

"Who is Kate?" Max asked noticing how stiff Liz was whenever she was mentioned and the dark look on Pogue's face.

"Pogue's ex girlfriend." Alex supplied shrugging when Pogue gave him a look.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Liz and I are girlfriends." Alex said.

"And girlfriends tell each other everything." Faith said and the other girls in the room nodded in agreement.

"But he is a guy." Michael pointed out for what felt like the billionth time. "What is it with you fems calling Alex and Maxwell girlfriends?"

"Well Max was only a summer girlfriend, Alex is a lifetime member." Maria said not seeing the pained expression come over Alex's face.

"Ah baby you might want to hand Alex back his balls there." Reid muttered.

"Okay people back on track. My ex girlfriend is trying to kill us remember." Pogue growled.

"Right." Caleb sighed. "Liz how did you find this out?"

"Caleb do you remember what our base power was when we first started getting powers at thirteen?" Liz asked watching as her friend thought back to the frightening time in his childhood.

"Ah it was ah post cognition of sorts ah premonition post cognition." Caleb said.

"Right and like all of our base powers it only comes out when we really need it and it is usually the weakest of all." Liz said and the other witches nodded in agreement.

Maria gasped her green eyes lighting up, "You saw it." She breathed and Liz nodded.

"I must have dozed off or blanked out because one minute I am reading about the Mayan Empire and the next I am running down numerous hallways following this blonde girl and the next I am in the attic of the Danvers ancestral home watching Gorman doing something and the next Kate was there." Liz said.

"Liz what was Gorman doing?" Reid asked.

"Ah he was at his work table making something he was cutting up an herb of some kind and he was muttering something about the base for every banishment potion and then he grumbled a bunch of ingredients and put it over a potassium flame." Liz said suddenly her eyes widened.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"It was something that Kate said…damn what was it…oh, oh, oh she said Gorman was smart and she wanted to know how he figured it out. Gorman said that he thought that they might come back and had done research." Liz said.

"Wait a minute you mean Gorman found the banishment spell and not only that but was making the potion?" Caleb asked and Liz nodded her head vigorously.

"Liz this is huge!" Faith yelled making the others wince.

"I know but the freaky part was that Gorman seemed to be expecting her like he knew that she was going to show up it was almost as if he knew that Kate was the Horaci all along." Liz said.

"How the hell is that possible?" Maria wondered.

"He was our keeper." Caleb whispered.

"What does that mean?" Tess asked.

"The keeper knows all." Liz replied and the aliens did not question them anymore knowing that this was one of the things they were going to be left in the dark about.

"Okay Liz do you remember what all Gorman was making. We know that the base of all banishment potions is Mullein and fresh calf blood but what else did he add?" Pogue asked watching as his girlfriend closed her eyes and thought back to what she saw.

"Ah he mumbled something about arsenic." Liz said.

"What kind?" Caleb asked startling the aliens.

"There is more than one kind?" Michael asked making the witches roll their eyes.

"Several different kinds actually." Pogue said as he moved to kneel in front of Liz. He grabbed the sides of her face cupping his hands behind her ears staring into her dark eyes. "Liz look at me, look into my eyes." He watched as she did what he said. "Good now remember when we were kids and you and Caleb would see something scary?"

Liz nodded taking a deep gulp of air as Caleb came to sit by her as well. "Okay Liz now calm down and breathe through your nose." Liz took in a slow deep breath and Liz focused on her dream.

"Okay after he created the base he said he said um he said add gallium arsenide and then oh what did he say." Liz moaned feeling Pogue tighten his hands on the sides of her head. "Powdered he said it had to be powdered!" Liz shouted looking triumphant.

"How the hell are we going to powder that?" Reid asked not seeing how amazed the aliens were by this display of unity and working together. Sure they worked together to strengthen their powers but never like this.

"It is two elements together that is going to be hard." Caleigh added.

"But it is possible." Max said and Liz nodded.

"Okay Liz what else?" Pogue asked.

Liz took another deep breath and was once again taken back to the scene in the attic. "Okay after that he said to add something else he said to add a pinch of yarrow and let it simmer. Then he muttered something a warning it sounds familiar like something my mom and grandmother used to tell me it was something like be careful about killing yourself." Liz sighed opening her eyes watching as a wide grin spread over Pogue's face.

"Let it simmer careful now or you will poison and wither." Pogue said and Liz nodded vigorously making the other witches laugh.

"Liz that is an old wives warning when making potions with arsenic, too much heat will release poisonous vapors and kill the cook." Caleb laughed.

"Oh right." Liz blushed but she smiled suddenly. "Guys do you know what this means?"

"Gorman figured out how to banish something." Maria said.

"But what did he figure out how to banish?" Caleb asked.

"Who is this Kate girl though and is she dangerous?" Isabel asked gaining the rooms attention. Pogue let out a deep sigh as he turned to address the aliens.

"Like we said before she is my ex but I broke up with her to ah be with Liz." Pogue said. "See I really liked Liz and did not want to cheat so I felt it best to break up and I have never regretted it." Pogue said squeezing Liz's hand.

"But what Pogue did not know was that Kate was insane and that she secretly had the hots for Caleb as well and she had this whole thing where if she could not be with Caleb or Pogue, no one could." Maria said.

"We always knew she was psycho but none of us could convince Pogue of that." Tyler said.

"She hates Liz with a fiery passion." Reid added.

"Yeah because I have Pogue." Liz said.

"Well that and Caleb is at your beck and call I mean you have control over the two guys she has always wanted." Tyler said.

"Hey I am not at her beck and call." Caleb groaned.

"Caleb can you please get me a glass of water?" Liz asked giving him her best big doe eyes.

"Sure." He said getting up and heading to the kitchen returning moments later with a glass. Liz looked at him smiling as did the others in the room. He stood there for a moment wondering why they were all looking at him like that then it registered. "Damn."


	50. The Warning IV

Part 49: The Warning IV

Caleb sighed as he stood at the wooden gate of his ancestral home. Gorman was not there leaning out the window with his shot gun, there was no warmth coming off the home. He felt Faith come up beside him and warmth instantly spread through him. "You don't have to go in." She whispered as Liz and Pogue stopped beside them.

"Yes I do." He sighed looking darkly at the house. "Gorman knew the banishment spell and what we need is in there and possibly a clue for us as to what the hell is banishes. We need to go in."

"Alright, but Faith and I will take the attic." Liz said as they walked towards the front door. "You two take the basement he tends to frequent it and he might have left something out in the supply room." Liz said and the two boys nodded as they walked into the silent old home.

The house was still and calm but the four of them could feel the rumbling undercurrent of magic, and death. "Something is wrong here." Pogue muttered.

"It smells like a trap." Faith agreed.

"Alright be on the lookout, you two are probably right." Liz said as her and Faith quietly moved up the old winding stairs towards the attic. Liz stopped on the second floor landing her senses screaming at her she reached out and stopped Faith's progression.

"What is it?"

Liz looked down the dark hall her eyes flashing. "We are not alone."

"Who?" Faith asked in strangled whisper.

"Two Horaci both male, one on this floor the other in the room in the basement," Liz said.

"How do you know this?" Faith asked.

"I can sense them and I know Caleb can as well." Liz said moving back down the stairs cautiously. "We need to get out of here and get to our parents we need that spell and fast." Liz hissed.

"They already know we are here don't they?" Faith asked and Liz nodded.

"Going somewhere?" A gruff male voice asked making the two girls jump. Through the dark shadows Faith and Liz were able to make out a pair of yellow eyes.

"Yup." Liz said before pushing Faith down the stairs almost making the girl fall but she quickly scrambled to stay up right as the two raced away from the Horaci who was hot on them. Faith 

wrenched the door open and ran out in front of the house with Liz close behind her as well as the Horaci the three stood facing each other the Horaci grinning manically at Liz.

"Let me guess you were the one pretending to be Abbott." Liz said startling the Horaci who quickly brushed her comment off.

"So you figured it out huh. I guess you all really are smarter than the last bunch. It took them years to figure that one out." The Horaci laughed.

"No more like you lot just get dumber with age." Liz snapped wincing when she realized it was probably not a good idea to make the demon wanting to kill them angry. The Horaci growled dangerously his yellow eyes glaring at them, Liz swore she could feel her skin blistering under his stare. "Ah!" She screamed when she realized her skin was burning.

Liz threw up her right arm willing a jet of pure energy out of her arm and watched as it flashed towards the Horaci who easily deflected it. Faith whipped into action raising her hands calling on the most destructive power she had. It looked as if her hands were water jets when liquid suddenly burst from them and doused the Horaci who just laughed at her attempt his hoarse laugh slowly dying off as the liquid made contact with his skin and started to sizzle.

"Acid." Faith breathed. "And not the cheep chemistry stuff either." She yelped as she distracted the Horaci long enough for Liz to recover and send a ripple of blistering fire back at the Horaci. Pogue and Caleb raced out of the house and threw their hands up as well when they saw the fire and aimed at the Horaci. The sound of a motor behind them barely registered as Liz felt a pinching sensation in her stomach and then as if her blood had suddenly become magma she felt liquid fire running through her veins and watched in rapt fascination as it jetted out of her fingertips at the Horaci.

"Expello malum pro mihi quod nunquam permissum reverto absentis suus visio quod permissum exuro!" Two female voices hissed as a black haze built around the Horaci until it covered him completely and then in a screaming rage he too was gone. Liz sank to her knees feeling as if someone had kicked her in the gut but not before chancing a look behind her. Her mother and Amy were racing towards them their jet black eyes taking in everything around them.

"There is another." Liz wheezed out.

"In the basement." Caleb nodded.

"We a sort of detained him." Pogue said as he rushed towards Liz her mother joining them also.

"How?" Faith asked her eyes roaming over Caleb to make sure he was alright.

"Well Gorman was smart and I guess he figured they were going to set a trap for us and well he set one of his own." Caleb laughed.

"What do you mean!" Amy yelled hysterically.

"He turned the basement into one giant Horaci trap. The other one had no idea that his partner was contained. He is in the basement ready to be killed." Pogue said helping Liz to her feet.

"Well let's go send him off." Nancy said and the six witches cautiously went back inside.

"There are no more besides him." Liz whispered and Caleb nodded not noticing the shocked looks on Nancy and Amy's faces.

"Okay let's do this Nan." Amy said and the two went down the stone steps cautiously. The two gasped and stopped stunned when they saw the large man floating several feet off the ground a large green energy band around him as he floated there unconscious.

"No this is not possible." Nancy breathed.

"Gorman was powerful Nancy, anything is possible." Amy whispered as she reached down to grab Nancy's hand. "Okay, let's do this and get the hell out of here." Amy hissed.

"Expello malum pro mihi quod nunquam permissum reverto absentis suus visio quod permissum exuro!" They chanted and like before the black mist covered the still body and he too disappeared.

"Alright we are going!" Amy said grabbing Faith and Liz and racing up the stairs as Nancy herded Pogue and Caleb.

"No wait we need to grab a few things. A few items that Gorman left for us." Caleb said causing the two mothers to stop in their tracks.

"What did he leave you and how the hell do you know he even left you anything?" Nancy asked.

"Post cognition." Liz and Caleb said giving each other a look.

"Oh right I forgot that was your base power." Nancy hummed.

"Gorman found a banishment potion and spell and Kate killed him for it." Faith said her lip curling at the mention of Kate.

"Okay split up again I will take Amy, mom go with the boys." Liz said and the two women nodded before they hurried to their locations. Liz went up the stairs first and cautiously made her way up to the attic. No longer was there a warm fire roaring in the hearth and the smell of ash and sulfur filled the air.

"Damn Kate sure is powerful." Faith hummed.

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked as they moved towards the work table.

"The smell of sulfur is intense. Only someone using on a regular basis would smell like that." Faith said watching as Liz got down on her hands and knees and moved to grab something under the wooden work table.

"Faith grab the ingredients I see something back here." Liz's muffled voice said and Faith pulled out her cloth bag and grabbed the ingredients listed as well as the tools. Liz wiggled back out from the confined space holding a sheet of paper that looked as if it had been removed from an old book.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"Not sure, I don't recognize what I am seeing. It is just a bunch of pictures." Liz said handing the sheet to Amy who scanned it her eyes growing larger the father down on the page she got.

"Girls do you know what this is?"

"No." Liz said.

"This is Aztec, ancient Aztec and not one of the newer Aztec spells." Amy breathed.

"Amy nothing Aztec is new." Faith pointed out.

"Not necessarily true." Amy muttered. "The Aztec empire spanned for a long time and encompassed a large area. Right before it became an Aztec empire the indigenous people practiced similar magic's that were later carried on into ritual practices for the empire, but at the same time the ancient practices were different." Amy explained.

"How so?" Liz asked.

"Well the gods that they prayed to were just being created if you will the people were just finding out about them…"

"Which means they were just coming up with ways of controlling the gods." Liz said and Amy nodded.

"Girls this is ancient magic way before the empire boomed. The fact that it was written down at all is a miracle but then again someone could have passed it down and then when pictography came about decided to record it." Amy breathed running her hand over the page. She looked up at the two girls a wide grin on her face. "What all do you have in there so far?" Amy asked and then listened to Faith tick them off. "Okay you need a few more items."

"What?" Liz asked turning to the table.

"Liquorices, Frankincense resin some pretty big chunks. Ah wow this is some weird list I had no idea any of this existed in South America." Amy muttered. "You also need carob pods and if this picture is right you also need dog hairs" Amy said.

"Okay while I am not sure what the hell some of that is let alone looks like I am guessing it is all here on the table." Liz said and Amy nodded dropping the items into the bag, careful not to let anything touch knowing how dangerous mixed ingredients could be.

"Alright let's get downstairs and wait for the others." Amy said hurrying the two girls down the stairs and into the kitchen to wait. They did not have to wait long for the other three to come running up the stairs, Pogue's face was stark white and his golden eyes were unusually bright.

"Well that was interesting." Pogue gasped out.

"Pogue!" Liz screamed running over to him his large arm quickly wrapped around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I think it is safe to say we know what Gorman has been up to." Caleb whimpered.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Experiments." Pogue whispered.


	51. The Warning V

Part 50: The Warning V

Max stared hard at the door willing Liz and the others to walk through it, but it never happened. They had been gone for almost three hours and he was going out of his mind with worry. He had not been pleased when Caleb insisted that only the four of them go and that the rest of them stayed at the house waiting. He wanted to go with them to protect Liz and make sure that she stayed away from danger, but then as Alex pointed out, Liz was more powerful than he gave her credit for.

"You know staring at the door will not make them come back any faster." Tyler said startling Max out of his stupor.

"In case the others did not tell you already, worrying is my job." Max sighed making the other guy laugh.

"I know I can feel how worried and stressed you are. Maria assures me that I will get used to it after awhile." Tyler laughed.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked sitting up in her chair.

"Oh I am sorry I thought you knew." Tyler said his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Maria and I have the ability to read people's emotions they just sort of wash over us in a wave and if we concentrate we can pick them apart. We can even manipulate feelings at times, depending on the person and the situation, it is not really a strength of ours so much as a reaction." Tyler said.

"How can you manipulate people's emotions?" Isabel asked leaning forward. The five watched in awe as a ring of fire flared in Tyler's eyes before they turned jet black but then returned back to blue.

"Nothing is happening." Michael grunted but stiffened, he swore the room changed temperature. It was a tingly feeling that put him off center, he could feel the fear well inside of him and then it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Max asked.

Tyler whooped and spun around looking proud of himself. "That was my power. I am best at making people feel uneasy and fearful."

"Is that useful?" Tess asked.

"Very. It can put my enemy into a tailspin with worry and it is useful when trying to extract information out of people. It is also damn fun causing turmoil." Tyler let out a deep sigh. "Only down side is that I feel the fear coming off other people. At first I had a hard time with making people fearful because their fears bounced back onto me sending me into a pit of fear. Eventually I learned to block the emotions I am sending out." Tyler said.

"Cool." Tess breathed.

"Maria's much more friendly." Alex giggled and Tyler laughed.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"She can make certain people feel very amorous. She wanted to try it on you all but she liked you too much to try. Instead she did it to Jim Valenti and hooked him up with her mom. She might say she is sickened by the relationship but since she is the one who set it up she is really okay with it." Alex said.

"So what Jim is feeling for Amy is all magic?" Isabel asked feeling terrible for the Sheriff of Roswell.

"No the feeling has to be there to begin with in order for our powers to work. You all were already on edge and I was able to manipulate that. Maria knew that Jim had a thing for her mom so she played with him sort of gave him a nudge in the right direction." Tyler explained.

"We can't create something out of nothing. The two of us are not that powerful." Maria said coming into the room.

"Liz and Caleb are the most powerful, before that it was…" Tyler cleared his throat not wanting to continue.

"Who?" Michael asked never one for tact.

"Ah it was Serena and Chase." Maria whispered. "They were the oldest. Chase had his father's powers as well and Caleb has his father's powers making the two of them wicked powerful."

"What about Liz?" Max asked.

"Liz was always controlled with her powers, freakishly." Maria grumbled. "But ah that changed a little over a year ago."

"What happened?" Isabel asked.

"She met you." Reid growled from the doorway. "She met you and since you all made her feel like a bad person, indebted to you forever, she lost part of herself. Liz is a fraction of what she used to be and we are looking to bring her back." Reid snarled.

"Liz is not different…"

Maria cut Max off glaring at him. "You do not know the real Liz." Maria spat. "She hides herself around humans and all of you. She never felt comfortable letting the inner beast out to play." Maria huffed.

"The Liz we are seeing now is so…"

"Reserved." Caleigh suggested coming into the room.

"I was going to go for uptight but reserved works as well." Reid laughed.

"Liz is a firecracker and so is Caleb. The two of them have had so much emotional trauma that it has blocked their powers. Now that they are the oldest they are the grandmasters of witches." Tyler said as the front door banged open. The group jumped to their feet and bolted to the foyer where six raged people stood.

"Nancy, mom?" Maria asked looking at the two women who looked as if they had raced in a marathon.

"We were set up." Caleb explained.

"They were waiting for us and mom and Amy showed up just in time to kill the two." Liz said.

"Yeah after you and Fait decided to liquefy and fry the Horaci." Amy grumbled making the two girls blush.

"Wait what about the other one?" Caleigh asked.

"It seems Gorman knew that they were going to come back so he set a trap for them in the basement that was where we found the second one." Caleb explained.

"The trap should still be in place as well as any others that Gorman set up." Pogue said pushing is way into the sitting room protectively holding Liz to his side. "Hey you alright?" His breath tickled her ear.

"Yeah just tired and scared. I will tell you more after we fill in the others." She whispered back giving him a small kiss more for her comfort than his.

"Okay so what happened?" Maria asked.

"Well aside from the set up we learned a few things." Faith said.

"We found the potion Gorman was working on and with Amy's help we should be able to finish it." Liz said grinning at her second mother.

"It is ancient Aztec pre empire and Amy seems to be able to make out the pictures." Faith said beaming at the older witch who just grinned.

"We also found out what Gorman was doing right before Kate showed up." Pogue said tightening his hold on Liz, the images from the basement roaring through his mind.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Experiments." Caleb sighed.

"He was capturing Horaci and storing them in the basement, and then he would try out different potions and spells seeing which one worked best. We found his notes and his ah failed attempts." Pogue said. Maria gasped and clutched Reid's arm tightly her imagination running wild thinking of all the possible horrors the older man came up with.

"How would this Gorman guy be able to do that?" Michael asked. "I mean from what all you have said this guy was in his seventies." The witches shared a look before Liz nodded at Caleb.

"Ah well Gorman was our keeper and he was in his seventies but incredibly powerful. He would have to be in order to take care of us." Caleb explained. "See it takes a certain magical strength to be able to handle us, especially when we go bad." He grimaced thinking of his father and how Gorman had to take care of him at the end when his body was failing him due to his radical use of magic.

"After numerous tests he found that there is another spell to get rid of the Horaci and it is less of a magical drain." Nancy filled in her eyes showed just how tired she was but the older woman kept on plugging. "We believe that this banishment spell is what is going to kill Acolmiztli. Problem is that the spell is far more complicated than just a simple potion."

"What do you mean?" Caleigh asked.

"I mean that the spell that Gorman found, the ritual, it calls for a lot more power than I have ever seen before." Nancy whispered.

"Not only that but we have reason to believe that the only way to kill this god is if he rises first which means there will be a lot of Horaci around." Amy added.

"Basically it is going to be a hell of a fight." Liz said.

"And Liz and I need to be at full strength for us to even have a fighting chance." Caleb ground out.

"This fight calls for a massive power surge and the potion is what binds it all together." Liz said.

"Wow this is bad." Reid grumbled.

"Bad yes but we can do this." Faith said her face hard as she stared at her friends. "We are the strongest of the strong, and this dude had no idea who he is messing with." Faith ground out.

"I'm in." Tess said and Alex nodded the other aliens agreeing as well.

"Good because we are going to need your help." Nancy said.

"Alright guys I know this is a lot to dump on you in one night but you all need to get some sleep. You will be no good if you are going to be dead on your feet." Amy said pointing towards the stairs. Maria pouted but she did what her mother told her and grabbed Reid's arm dragging him upstairs with her.

As she stomped up the stairs the group could hear her muffled voice. "If I have to go to bed you have to come with me. Serves my mother right for sending me to bed."

"Great just great. My daughter is going to have sex just to spite me." Amy grumbled as her and Nancy left as well followed by Tyler and Caleigh.

"Come on Tess you owe me a game of gin." Alex said making the blonde laugh as she was dragged away by Alex. Isabel stared after the two feeling sick. She had started to notice the time the two of them had been spending together and how comfortable they were with each other, the small touches and long stares they shared.

"Isabel you coming?" Max asked startling his sister out of her thoughts. She looked around and saw that only Pogue, Liz, Faith, and Caleb were left and she quickly left with her brother.

The four waited until they heard the twins reach the top of the stairs before they turned to each other. "We need to unlock your powers." Faith deadpanned and Caleb nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I was going to talk to Pogue about that." Liz blushed.

"You sure you are ready for this?" Pogue asked looking from his girlfriend to his best friend.

"Pogue you know I am ready, I am so tired of being weak." Liz said kissing him softly again watching as his eyes fluttered closed and he pulled her closer. Caleb and Faith turned away letting the two of them have their time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caleb asked Faith knowing he was asking a lot of her and was putting her through a lot. Faith moved to sit on the edge of his chair squealing when he pulled her down into his lap.

"Caleb you are one of my best friends that alone would make it alright for me, but you need to do this and well…"

"Thank you." He whispered running his hand through her long brown hair. He pulled her closer and watched her as she wrapped her arms around him. He brushed a quick kiss over her lips, "But I would prefer to sleep with you before we do so in front of our friends."


	52. Unleashing the Power

**Thanks for the replies to the last parts I am glad you are liking this. Please let me know what you think of these!**

Part 51: Unleashing the Power

Maria snuggled closer to Reid trying to ignore the pounding in her head and the voices as Reid tightened his hold on her. The pounding persisted until her green eyes slowly blinked open. "Reid open up!" Faith barked "Come on!" Maria squinted at her bedroom door in confusion and then shook Reid smiling when he just cuddled closer.

"Go back to sleep baby we can play in the morning." He mumbled making her laugh.

"Reid, Faith is pounding on our door looking for you. I suggest you put on some pants and go and see what she wants before she decides to take a page from our book and barge in." Maria said watching as his blue eyes sluggishly opened.

"What did you say?" He groaned blinking slowly sitting up in bed making her laugh.

"Faith is banging on the door, it sounds important she wants to talk to you."

"Oh right." He said grabbing his boxers and sweatpants. "What?" He asked opening the door to reveal Faith still fully dressed.

"Liz and Pogue are going to do 'The Thing' we had talked about; Caleigh is in the room waiting with the two of them." Faith hissed watching as his blue eyes widened.

"Bout damn time." He grumbled.

"What thing?" Maria asked.

"Nothing." Faith said far too quickly for Maria's liking. "Just ah the power unleashing spell." Faith rushed.

"Oh great let's go." Maria said getting ready to get out of bed.

"Ah no." Faith whispered.

"What?"

"Ria, only three of us are allowed in when the ritual is going on and since you and Tyler don't know the ritual…"

"Babe I will come and get you later when everything is done. Trust me when I say you do not want to be there to see Pogue and Liz. It is bad enough I am going to be scared by this experience." Reid grumbled.

"Okay I guess." Maria whispered Reid sent a look at Faith who nodded leaving the two alone.

"Maria look at me." He instructed waiting until he was looking deep into her green eyes before he continued. "You are not being left out on purpose. We know the ritual and that is it. Besides do you really want to watch Liz and Pogue have sex?"

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No I don't want to see that." He just laughed.

"See I am looking out for you here!" Reid said kissing her forehead. "Now I have to go watch my best friend have sex with his girlfriend who could be my older sister." Reid grumbled.

"Just don't stare at her boobs." Maria blurted out her eyes wide.

"Come again?"

"Just don't stare at Liz's boobs I mean I know they are great and all and oddly perky and they have this perfect shape but please don't look. Oh and don't stare at her hidden treasure either." Maria babbled making Reid laugh.

"Maria I promise not to look any more than I have to. Besides Pogue will be covering her mostly." Reid said kissing her one last time before closing the door.

Maria went and sat down on her bed in a huff. "She really does have better boobs." She pouted.

Reid walked into Liz's bedroom still laughing but stopped when he saw the once light and carefree room shrouded in darkness as blue and green flames licked around the room casting the occupants in an unearthly glow. "Alright let's do this." Reid said slapping his hands together.

Liz stumbled out of her bathroom with one of her golden sheets around her glaring at the occupants of the room. "This is wrong on so many levels."

"I agree." Caleigh snickered making Pogue growl. He was on the bed waiting for Liz and looked less than thrilled that Reid was in the room as well.

"Look at my girlfriends…"

"Boobs yeah yeah Maria already gave me this talk. No looking at Lizzie's goodies or hidden treasures and all that." Reid said rolling his blue eyes.

"I don't know why anyone would want to look at my boobs anyway." Liz grumbled crawling into bed. "Caleigh's are way better." Said girl blushed furiously shaking her head no.

"Okay too much boob talk not enough action." Faith said. "Places everyone." She barked out.

"Hey you okay?" Pogue whispered to Liz as he situated himself on top trying to cover her as much as possible. Having sex with his girlfriend in front of his friends was the last thing he wanted to do. It felt wrong and horrible to share such an intimate moment in front of an audience, but that was what the spell was hoping for.

"Blood?" Caleigh hissed looking freaked as Faith nodded.

"Reid close your eyes for a moment." Faith instructed and the blonde did so as Faith motioned for Pogue to move slightly so she could spread the sheep blood on Liz's chest, stomach, and head before doing the same to Pogue. "Alright you can look again." Faith said as she pulled out charcoal and drew several signs water and air on Pogue's back.

"Cool." Reid chuckled. "Does he get foreplay?" Liz chuckled when she heard the sound of a smack. "Owe, women in your blood line are violent." He whined.

"Alright you guys can do ah your ah…" Faith blushed and blinked furiously looking at the couple. "You can ah do the ah warm up I ah…"

"Oh yay foreplay my favorite." Liz giggled making Faith blush even more.

"I can't watch this." Caleigh muttered and Reid grunted in agreement and Faith nodded vigorously.

"We will just ah start when we feel you are good and warmed up." Reid laughed closing his eyes.

"But we can still hear them." Caleigh said it was obvious to the others that she was about to mental on them.

"We will be really quiet." Liz said.

"Yeah like you can do that Parker." Reid huffed.

"Shut up I am trying to have sex."

Pogue held in a laugh as he nuzzled her neck trying to force thoughts of the being watched and listened to out of his mind. He could feel Liz shaking in his arms and held her tighter. "Just pretend they are not there baby." Pogue whispered into her ear gently kissing her ear before moving to her lips.

Reid stood there trying hard to block out the sounds of kissing and the rustling of sheets coming from the bed. He heard Pogue groan and had to hold in a whimper there were just some sounds he did not want to hear. A soft moan from Liz had him wishing he could close his ears up and her gasps made it even worse. Reid flinched visibly when the kissing sounds became wetter. He knew that sound and it meant that the two of them were getting closer to the no return point and he had to admit he was impressed, he did not think he could perform like that. When the two started to moan and groan louder Reid knew that it was time to perform the ritual. He opened his eyes and saw Caleigh and Faith had done the same, unfortunately he had also glanced at the bed and saw Pogue attached to Liz's chest.

"Damn she does have a great rack." He muttered wincing when Faith kicked him.

"Let's start." She ground out trying not to look at the bed.

Reid grabbed an unlit candle and used a green flame to light it a red flame shimmered on the wick of his candle. "Red is for love, passion and power."

Faith lit her candle and a purple flame erupted. "Purple is for unleashing the hidden, finding what has been lost."

"White is the light in the darkness and a way to find your way home." Caleigh said lighting her candle a white flame appearing.

"You have lost your way and need to fight through the darkness." Faith said nodding at Reid who began his chant the ancient Greek spiting fiercely out of his mouth his eyes trained on the bed as Pogue reared up bringing Liz with him the other two girls watching in fascination as Pogue's darker side appeared. This was exactly what they needed.

The three of them shared a quick glance before their eyes turned jet black. Faith began her chant while the other two watched in both horror and awe as Pogue pounded into Liz, it was sex unlike any of them had ever seen or experienced and the pulsing black and green lights crackling on them raised alarm bells in their head as the house began to shake with the magical force the five were generating. The three viewing witches moved farther away from the bed to their designated spot as Caleigh took over her part of the chant as Reid and Faith blew out their candles and finally Caleigh did as well.

The three stood silent for a moment waiting for it to happen, waiting for Pogue to go over the edge. With his inhuman roar and Liz's unnatural scream the three finished their chant fighting against the instinct to close their eyes as green and black light erupted around the room burning their eyes. The light disappeared in an instant and the shaking stopped and all that was heard in the room was Pogue and Liz gasping for air.

"Intense." Reid muttered and the others nodded.

"Major rush." Liz moaned.

"Definitely." Pogue agreed.

Max rolled over in his bed again pounding his pillow to fluff it up but it was no use, it was not going to help him sleep. With Michael softly snoring beside him and the buzz of the house he knew that he was going to have a hard time sleeping. He could not shake off the feeling that something was not right, it was a strange charge in the air similar to when the skins were playing human in Copper Summit. Glaring at the clock he finally decided to get up and walk about to waste some energy. Like the other night he saw his sister pacing in the hall in front of their rooms and smirked.

"Couldn't sleep?" He watched as she jumped and spun around to face him.

"No. There is just something weird going on and I can feel it, they are up to something." Isabel mumbled and he nodded in agreement.

"I think we should just ask Liz and Maria what is going on. They will tell us." Max said.

"No Max they won't and you know it. Besides we can't exactly walk around here like we did the other night, Mrs. Danvers said it was dangerous."

"I know." Max sighed. "But I just have this feeling that something is going on and that Liz…" Max stopped and gripped the wall when he felt a small tremor underneath his bare feet.

"What was that?" Isabel asked clinging to her brother.

"No idea I think…" Max was cut off again by a much larger tremor followed by a series of violent shakes making the paintings on the walls shake.

"Oh my god what is happening?" Isabel asked her brown eyes wild with fear and suddenly it stopped. The twins shared a look before they took off towards the wing they assumed the others were in. They rounded the corner just as Faith, Caleigh, and Reid were leaving a room looking dead.

"What is going on?" Max asked as Reid looked at him confused.

"The ground was shaking." Isabel shrieked.

"Oh that." Reid laughed softly. "That was Liz and Pogue getting their freak on."

"What?" Isabel asked.

"He means that was them having sex, a real the earth is moving kind of moment." Caleigh said as she stumbled down the hall to her room as Faith went into the room across the hall and Reid next door.

"Go back to bed." Faith grumbled closing her door leaving the alien twins in the hall alone.


	53. Unleashing the Power II

Part 52: Unleashing the Power II

Caleb looked up when he heard Faith enter his room and winced at her state. "How was it?" He asked. "It sounded like Pogue was having fun."

"Yeah and unfortunately for me I had to witness it." Faith said changing into her PJ's before crawling into bed with Caleb who wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"So Liz is back to her old self?"

"I am assuming so but tomorrow we will know for sure. I think the Roswell bunch will be blown away. According to Maria, Liz wore sweater sets and conservative getups in Roswell. The whole dominatrix thing might shock them." Faith said.

"Hey that was for Halloween!" Caleb protested making Faith laugh.

"Don't worry she will just be like the Liz we are used to." Faith said.

"Good, I love that Liz she is a great drinking buddy and well you know how she is."

"Yeah the best friend and sister a person could ask for." Faith whispered and Caleb hummed in agreement. "Come on big guy get some sleep we have school."

Caleb slowly went down to the kitchen the next morning knowing that he was the last one awake and that the others were waiting for him to go to school. Right when he walked into the kitchen he could feel the change, it was an electric hiss in the air covering him like a thick wool blanket, it was Liz's magic finally mixed in with the others.

"Morning Care Bear." Liz chirped bouncing around the kitchen making the others laugh.

"Ah the energy is back." Caleb laughed chancing a glance at the four aliens who just stared at her.

"You bet ya I feel wonderful, great, super duper, and oh so snazzy and that has nothing to do with the mind blowing sex Pogue and I had this morning." Liz sang making Maria and the other girls giggle.

"Damn straight." Pogue grunted.

"I am glad to see you so chipper." He said smiling when she put a plate of food in front of him.

"Oh that is just a side effect." Faith laughed.

"Yeah man all that energy pouring through her and Pogue last night was like lightening to a fly." Reid laughed stabbing at his scrambled eggs.

"I love it!" Pogue smiled.

"Yeah I know." Tyler grumbled.

"Probably because the two of you had hot monkey sex all night long." Maria added and Pogue nodded ducking when Liz moved to swat his head.

Michael looked at his best friend and saw the pained look on his face and felt bad for him. He knew how Max felt after all he had to deal with Maria and her new blonde boy toy but having to hear about your ex-girlfriends sexcapades was a low blow. "You alright?"

Max let out a soft chuckle before shaking his head. "Not really I guess I was trying to hold onto the hope that Liz was not sleeping with this guy but this conversation just proved otherwise."

Michael laid a hand on his shoulder patting his back. "Well at least you know that she was innocent when she was with you. With Maria I know she had already been with another guy." Michael said.

"I don't know Michael. Looking at all of them together and looking at how Liz acted in Roswell I am not so sure of anything anymore. It could be entirely possible that Liz was with someone else before this guy."

"Ah stop!" Liz screamed as Caleb and Pogue heaved her onto a chair and made her sit there.

"When exactly does this energy burst go away?" Caleb asked.

"When exactly does this energy burst go away?" Liz mimicked snickering when he glared at her as the others just laughed.

"In a day or two." Faith sighed. "Then she will not be as annoying."

"I am not annoying I just need something to do I mean I feel like I drank pot after pot of coffee here people." Liz said waving her hand over her plate to clean it not even flinching under Caleb's glare.

"Liz…"

"Oh shove it I am not addicted I am just not in the mood to scrub a plate."

"Come on baby we need to get to school." Pogue said pulling out her chair before he picked her up and carried her out of the house fireman style while Caleb grabbed their bags with the others scrambling to keep up.

"School sure is going to be interesting today." Caleigh grumbled.

"So Lizzie are you going to be the shy human or one of us?" Reid asked from the driver's seat of Tyler's hummer.

"Oh since being like you all is so much more fun and there is never a dull moment I am going to have to go with you!" Liz giggled when the others cheered.

"Finally my chica is back." Maria laughed.

"I never left."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh of course darling. So what are we doing after school?" Liz asked bouncing in her seat.

"We are going to practice with your powers. I want to see just how kick ass my girlfriend really is." Pogue said.

"Oh yay." Liz said clapping her hands.

"She really needs to calm down." Tyler grumbled rubbing his chest. "I can feel her all over me and it is driving me insane." Tyler groaned.

"Sorry Charlie." Liz giggled.

"Oh god make her stop, if she giggles one more time…" Tyler just glared at her.

"Don't worry I will be fine in a few days when the magical high wears off. I swear before Pogue I would have said this high is better than sex but since Pogue I am going to have to go with a close second." Liz sighed.

"I wonder if Kate is going to show up to school?" Tyler asked sending the car into a deadly silence.

"She will be there, just to taunt the hell out of us. It has been a game with her the entire time. She knew that we could not find her and she has been laughing at us whenever we make a mistake." Liz spat looking disgusted.

"No one is to go anywhere alone today." Pogue added rubbing a hand over his face. "We need to be careful we have no idea if she knows that we know yet. If she finds out that we have found her out then the game just ended and she is going to take action."

"Can I fry her?" Liz asked pouting.

"No."

"Oh please just a little zap in the butt?"

"Not gonna happen." Tyler added.

"Now who is the stick in the mud." She grumbled making Maria laugh.

"Liz no using around her." Tyler warned as she let out a huff.

"Alright, but when we get to kill her can I be the one to it?" Liz asked.

"We will see babe." Pogue said. Liz sighed as they pulled into the parking lot at school she had a feeling that today was going to suck the big one.

"Ready girlfriend?" Maria asked.

"As I will ever be." She chirped.

"Let's go." Maria dragged her away from a protesting Pogue who was hoping for a quick morning kissing session in front of the lockers but that hope was dashed when Maria pulled her away.

"Come on man the dogs await." Tyler sighed pulling his friend into school after the girls.

Pogue, Reid, and Tyler strolled down the hall looking for Caleb who had left right before them. They saw him standing a few feet away from the math hall looking glum. "Hey man why the long face?" Reid asked looking down the hall to see if he could spot what Caleb was staring at.

"Oh." Tyler said when he saw Sarah talking to Kate.

"This is bad." Pogue said.

"This is just depressing." Reid added.

"Why is Sarah back to hanging out with her?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know maybe because they are roommates." Pogue pointed out. "Which again is very scary."

"I need to warn Sarah." Caleb said moving to head towards her but Pogue stopped him pulling him backwards.

"No man you can't do that, if anything it will put her in more danger. Also the information is need to know only Caleb. We closed ranks man she is not one of us and she does not get let in." Reid said.

"But we let Alex in."

"Alex is different he is not in enemy territory on a daily basis and our enemy does not know what role he plays in our group. The one posing as Kyle would have thought he was just there to drive people around and for entertainment. Sarah is a different story. There is a reason Kate is staying so close to her." Tyler said his voice laced with anger. Caleb turned to look at his friend and was surprised to see how angry he really was.

"Ty…"

"You are smarter than this Caleb I know you are but for some reason you are thinking with the wrong brain and because of that you might get us killed. Not just the four of us but the girls as well and that is not something I am going to allow." Tyler growled before walking off in a huff.

"He is right man. You always want to run to Sarah with everything and you can't do that. Closing ranks was a group decision for all of our safety." The blonde took one last hard look at Caleb before he too walked away.

"We think with our hearts and not our heads sometimes." Pogue whispered. "I get it man really I do but I can't let you put the others at risk. At least think of Faith and Liz before you decide to do something stupid." Pogue muttered before he too walked away.

Caleb stood there for a moment longer staring at the blonde beauty at the end of the hall his chest burning. When he met her at the beginning he did not think he was going to be this attached to her this quickly but now… he knew he had been wrong. He knew that Pogue was right and that he was thinking with his heart and not about what was right for the others, for "Faith…" He breathed closing his eyes. "I am an ass." He mumbled turning away.

"You okay?" a soft voice asked behind him Caleb turned already knowing who it was.

"Not so much."

Caleigh gave him a small smile extending a hand to him. He smiled at her and clasped her hand in his walking to class with her. "What is bothering you?" She asked.

"I realized just how unfair I am being to someone." He sighed and Caleigh gave him a knowing smile.

"Faith is a big girl she knows what the score is and knows you are not interested in her that way." Caleigh said making him stop.

"What?" He asked swallowing hard.

"Us girls talk a lot more than you think. Liz asked Faith if she was sure she wanted to do this and Faith said yeah. She knows the score here Caleb and she knows you are in love with Sarah."

"But I care for her…"

"And she knows that but she has no delusions that you two sleeping together is anything more than a means to an end." His heart ached at her words hoping that Faith really did not see it that way.

"She means more to me than that. A lot more."


	54. Unleashing the Power III

Part 53: Unleashing the Power III

Faith looked up from her textbook when Caleb raced into the library out of breath. "There you are." He said plopping down in a seat across from her.

"Duh this is the only place in your house besides our room where we can go and actually get some studying done." Faith laughed.

"Good point but I have been trying to talk to you all day." Faith raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his confession.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah let's just say I have seen the error of my ways." He said giving her a small smile.

"Huh?" She asked closing her textbook realizing that she was not going to get anything done now.

"Faith you know I care for you right?" He asked softly looking upset.

"Of course."

"No I mean I care for you as more than a best friend, or a sister, I care for you in a much deeper way. I don't want you to ever think that you are just a means to an end for me because you are anything but that." Caleb said watching as her eyes lowered slightly.

"Really?" her horse voice surprised him making the sting in his chest more pronounced.

"Really Faith." He said moving to hug her pulling her tightly to him. "I meant what I said. I am not in this for the power wakeup call you mean more to me than that."

"Thanks but it is hard sometimes. I know what Sarah means to you and I know how much you hated having to let her go…"

"But you are different Faith." He whispered maneuvering her so that he was staring down into her eyes. "You come from my world and grew up with me. You have seen me in my good times and in the very bad. You know all of my deep dark secrets and you don't hold that against me. I know that there are things I have done in the past that I could never tell Sarah about but you already know them and are still friends with me."

"That is because for every bad thing that you have done I have done something just as bad." She whispered.

"I know. Faith even if I never wanted to face it, you know me way better than Sarah ever could." Caleb sighed. "I am sorry if I have ever given you a reason to think that I just want you to unlock my powers because that is not true." He said kissing her forehead.

"You know…" Faith was cut off by a loud bang that followed by a bunch of yelling. The two shared a look before they bolted towards the source of the noise.

"I said not to sneak up on her!" Pogue roared holding Michael against the wall his forearm cutting off the alien's oxygen.

"What is going on?" Caleb asked crossing his arms over his chest taking in the scene before him. Liz stood in the center of the ball room her hands raised with a large black crater around her while Calegih and Reid were groaning on the ground as Tyler rubbed the back of his head in pain. Isabel and Tess were yelling at Pogue to release Michael as Max sat wincing on the floor while Alex tended to the others.

"We were going through drills to help the four of them prepare for a Horaci attack since this room is the only one that repairs itself. The number one rule we had was don't sneak up on Liz since she is still getting used to her powers only Michael here did not listen." Pogue growled.

"I…" Michael gasped out grabbing at grabbing at Pogue's arm.

"Time to release him Pogue he is turning purple." Faith said going up to the large guy trying to pull on his arm but it would not budge.

"Pogue…" Liz called softly and he released his arm letting out a growl as Michael fell to the floor coughing and struggling to suck in air.

Isabel went and helped Michael up while Tess took a step back not liking the stony expression on Caleb's face. "Rule number one in fighting is you don't sneak up and take the enemy from behind." Tess shivered at the cold voice and moved towards Alex and the others wanting to get as far away from Caleb as possible. "It is a coward who can't face a person head on in a battle. Taking someone by surprise is one thing but from behind is another. You will learn to face your enemy head on or not at all." Caleb said.

"I am alright I am just getting used to the power rush." Liz said trying to calm the male tempers in the room she could tell that not just Caleb and Pogue were angry but Tyler, Reid and Alex as well. "In the past you four have had to do sneak attacks and that has involved hitting the enemy where it hurts where they are vulnerable." Liz said.

"There is a difference between sneaking at them from the back and attacking them at the back." Maria said.

"Let's demonstrate." Liz said and motioned for Pogue and Reid to help her. "I am going to come at them from behind. This is the wrong way to do it." Liz said she waited until the two were facing away from her before she sent a small blast at them propelling them forward.

"Why is that bad?" Max asked crossing his arms like Caleb.

"Because it is cowardly. They were not fighting back." Caleb ground out.

"Maria." Liz said and the blonde got up and faced the two boys nodding at Liz as they began to throw small blasts at each other. Liz snuck up on them from behind and sent a warning blast at the two guys causing them to turn around giving Maria a window to blast them back.

"See the difference?" Tyler asked.

"No." Isabel admitted.

"Yes." Tess said smiling slightly. "They knew that the girls were there in the second one they knew that if they turned their backs they would be open for attack but they took the risk. In the first one they did not know that Liz was behind them." Tess said.

"Right." Caleb said.

"Come on now that everyone is here we can test Liz some more." Reid laughed.

"Oh I get to blast her first!" Faith shouted jumping up and down ducking when Liz sent an energy blast towards her. "Hey!"

"Opps sorry." Liz smirked.

"Oh I will get you back for that Parker!"

"Bring it on girly bring it on! I am the lord of lords powerful!"

Faith gave her a mock glare before she raised her hands sending what looked like a distorted clear ball of energy at Liz who reached out and grabbed the ball before crushing it in her hands making the air hiss. "Cool." Faith breathed and the others nodded in agreement.

Caleb and Pogue grinned knowing that this was going to be fun. Simultaneously the two raised their hands releasing energy towards Liz who grabbed it out of the air twisting it around before sending it back. Reid, Tyler, and Maria blasted at the small girl who saw no way of grabbing all three so Liz concentrated and jumped into the air making herself float above the blasts.

"Holy shit Parker can fly." Michael breathed.

"No levitate. Flying is not one of our abilities we can just manipulate the gravity around us to give us the illusion of flying." Maria said before flipping into the air and floating on her stomach. Pogue and Caleb laughed.

"We did that when we snuck into the records room at Spencer to check out Chase's background." Caleb laughed.

"Yeah the security came by and Caleb and I were floating above him."

"You dropped a few pages."

"But hey you caught them." Pogue grumbled,

"Can you imagine his reaction if he looked up and saw us there?" Caleb asked looking pained.

"Scream and then run away yelling 'the rumors are true!'" Pogue laughed as Maria and Liz came down.

"Alright so Liz can dodge but can she send?" Caleigh asked raising an eyebrow. Liz arched her eyebrow grinning madly at her friends.

"Maria what have you hated about me since I was thirteen?" Liz asked slowly stalking her friend.

"What besides your freakish abilities to have men fall at your feet, your excellent grades, the great skin, the…oh hell who am I kidding it is your control over your powers." She grumbled.

Liz gave her another wicked grin watching as Maria's green eyes widened. "Run!" Tyler bellowed as the witches took off Alex darting after them leaving four confused aliens behind.

"Start running. There is nothing I love more than a game of cat and mouse." Liz said sending an electrical current their way watching in awe as it split in four directions hitting them in the center of their backs. "Oh yeah baby I am back." She cackled.

Hours later Caleb flopped onto his bed face down feeling both exhausted and elated. Liz was back and kicking butt, she had tracked them the little witch and then sent shocks at them all showing more control with her powers than any of them had. Sure none of her power usage had been major and none of it had been with her new powers, for that they were going to have to find a place for her to practice that the Horaci could not barge in on.

"You alright?" Faith asked coming out of his bathroom in her undergarments. Caleb let his eyes wander and then shook himself when he realized what he was doing.

"Huh? Oh yeah your fine."

"Excuse me?" Faith laughed.

"Oh ah I, did I say that out loud?" He asked his tan cheeks turning an interesting shade of red.

"Yup." She grinned. "Now close those eyes I need to put on my top."

"What's the point you are putting something on?"

"The point is in order to put something on I also have to take something off." She laughed.

"What?"

"No girl sleeps in her bra Caleb, especially one with an underwire, can you say painful." Faith sighed.

"Oh you mean you oh ah…" Caleb stumbled making her laugh again.

"Although you can watch if it floats your boat." She laughed watching as he turned an even deeper shade of red. She knew this was going to be fun she reached behind her and grabbed her clasp knowing that it was not going to just fly off her. When Caleb saw this his brown eyes grew larger.

"Hey Caleb did you finish the…" Reid barged into the room and stopped when he saw Caleb sitting on his bed facing Faith in her half on undergarments. "Oh shit sorry man." Reid said quickly leaving. The two silently stared at the door not believing that just happened.

"Can you believe him?" Faith huffed dropping her hands to her hips glaring at the door. Caleb glanced at her and felt at the air leave his chest. When Faith had moved her hands from her bra to her hips she forgot to hold up said garment and it was now dangling off her left wrist.

"Yup." He murmured.

"Caleb?" Faith asked giving him a strange look not understand why he was so intent on staring at her. She did not have time to react before she was on her back on his bed with him hovering over her his black eyes taking her in. A sly grin formed on his face as he lowered his face towards hers.

"Wanna play?"


	55. Unleashing the Power IV

Part 54: Unleashing the Power IV

Her back felt odd, slightly numb on one side and weighed down. She tried to move but found herself pinned somehow how. Faith opened her eyes slowly blinking away the sleep and tried to figure out what had woken her, she tried to shift again but found herself trapped underneath something large. Based on the breath on the back of her neck she deducted that it was Caleb on top of her or half on top of her in his sleep.

"Caleb…"She groaned trying to wiggle but his solid form was hindering her. "Caleb…"She tried again and this time he did move but farther onto her pressing her harder into the mattress. She felt him shift his weight again and his breathing had changed.

"Agh." He groaned.

"Caleb…" She tried again.

"Huh?" His voice muffled by his pillow.

"Can you please move off my back?" She asked softly trying not to laugh.

"What?" He opened his eyes and sure enough Faith was half underneath him looking very uncomfortable. "Oh sorry." He rolled off of her feeling his body heat up in his embarrassment.

"No problem didn't even know you where there until I tried to roll over." She sat up and grabbed her undergarments putting them on. "We need to get up knowing Liz she is already up and moving about even though we don't have school today. She is going to want to practice and get the aliens and Alex in working order." Faith said heading into the bathroom.

"That's Lizzie always wanting to be prepared." Caleb groaned rolling back onto his stomach again.

Across the hall Pogue groaned he was not used to any of his bed buddies having the same endurance and darkness as him. He tried to get his breathing back to normal but it seemed that Liz was intent on not letting him get comfortable too easily.

"You are tired already?" She asked as she kissed her way up his chest letting her long dark locks trail over his body.

"Liz you wear me out in the best way possible." He laughed.

"So I take it you need a break?" She asked straddling him.

"Hell ya. Besides knowing Caleigh she is already up and bouncing around downstairs." Pogue groaned.

"No she is probably screwing Tyler's brains out as we speak." She laughed at his horrified look.

"Since when?" He asked sitting up his hands going to her hips to keep her steady.

"Not too long. Tyler is very good at keeping his love life private and so is Caleigh I guess they just do not want anyone from the outside influencing them keep it to themselves." Liz said kissing his cheek.

"I still don't understand why we don't know."

Liz smiled at her boyfriend kissing his nose. "All of our lives are open books to each other Pogue. Their relationship is the one thing that they want to have for themselves. You don't have to understand it because it is not about you. All that we can hope for is that they are happy." Liz said climbing off him.

"Where are you going?" He whined watching as she went towards the bathroom.

"To get ready for the day I want to create a practice schedule and start to work on the spell and potion Gorman found, Amy said it is a lot more complicated than we would like." Liz said closing the door.

"Damn woman is going to be the death of me." Pogue grinned.

Against what the witches believed it was actually two of the aliens who were up first in the kitchen with Nancy and Jeff Parker who was grudgingly sitting across from Max Evans. Max sighed every time he heard the older man huff and kept looking to Tess to make things better but she was set on reading the paper.

"You always run away." Jeff finally said making the other three stop and look at him. Max shifted in his seat when he realized the older gentlemen was talking to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You always run away. Whenever you think danger is around the corner you run away with your tail between your legs. I don't trust you Max I don't trust you to not get these kids killed. They mean the world to me and your track record with danger is not exactly warming me up to you." Jeff said his glare that much more pronounced on his unshaven face.

"He won't run." Tess said looking at Max. "I won't let him. I was raised to fight and so was Michael. We just have to get Isabel and Max into fighting mode instead of the run and hide at the first scent of danger mode."

"Pogue will be good at that and Reid. Then when Caleb is back in action he will whip them into shape. Liz I think would be more willing to work with Michael and get him under control and taking orders and leave Isabel to Faith and Caleigh." Nancy said.

"Maria and Tyler will probably take Alex." Jeff sighed. "Those three are more lovers than fighters." He said clucking his tongue.

"Tyler and Maria might seem like that but given the right motivation they are dangerous, which I sense is going to be true for Alex." Nancy said putting a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes on the table with a side of bacon and toast.

The soft pitter patter of feet was heard by the four stopping all conversation as Maria and Reid entered the kitchen looking depressed and sleepy. "What is wrong?" Nancy asked becoming her usual mother hen.

"Liz makes noise." Maria grumbled.

"Nothing new there." Reid shot back.

"But Caleigh makes more."

"I know. God it is like surround sound in the morning. Both sides, all we needed is Danvers and we would have had a complete symphony."

"Too much information you two." Nancy grumbled sitting down.

"No too much information would be telling you that Liz makes this hissing noise when…" Maria slapped a hand over Reid's mouth staring wide eyed at Nancy who just stiffened and shook her head.

"Too much like their parents." The older woman grumbled.

Tess sat there picking at her food for a moment before turning to Reid and Maria, "Do I need to work on my powers?"

"Not too much, we know you are the strongest of the four." Maria said.

"But you have never faced what we are up against." Reid added.

"Liz will want to train with you as will Caleb." Nancy said. It did not take long until the kitchen was full of teenagers and adults alike scrambling to eat as Liz told them the plan for the day as Jeff ducked out to go and sit with Evelyn for the day.

"Liz ready to go?" Pogue asked and the brunette nodded quickly getting up to follow Pogue and Caleb to Tyler's Hummer so they could go and practice behind the Simms home which faced the woods. Tyler's home was the only one with an extensive protected wood area and the perfect place for Liz to practice her new powers; Mark was going to be helping them as well.

"Nervous?" Caleb asked as he raced down the road.

"About you driving, yup." She chirped making him glare at her through the rearview mirror. Pogue just smirked at the two shaking his head.

"I can't wait to beat your butt when this car stops." Caleb grumbled.

"Have to catch it first." She sang laughing.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Pogue growled.

"Don't worry you are the only one hitting this." Liz said leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Aw not in the car I think I might pass out from disgust and crash."

"Not like it is going to kill us." Liz quipped.

Caleb scoffed and focused on driving suddenly remembering why her and Maria were always peas in a pod, it was their gift of gab or more like Maria's rambling ability and Liz's finesse for comebacks. The Hummer pulled into a large gated compound that looked like a combination of a haunted house and an old Victorian mansion. Mark Simms was on the from porch looking giddy at the thought of helping the younger generation with their powers. He never had the opportunity to help his own son since Tyler's powers were similar to those of Serena's mother who had helped his son, Maria, and her daughter with their powers.

"Good morning." Mark said and Liz bounced out of the car and bounded towards him in her thick winter clothes only her hands were bare.

"Morning Mister Simms." Liz sang hugging the older man and Caleb and Pogue rolled their eyes.

"No one should be that happy in the morning." Caleb grumbled.

"Not my fault the spell gave her an unusual burst of energy." Pogue whined.

"Boys planning on joining us anytime soon?" Mark asked his arm securely around Liz as he lead the way to his back yard.

"Coming." They chimed. Pogue glowered at the arm around Liz willing it to wither and die not caring that it belonged to his best friend's father, it was on his Liz and that did not sit well with him. Liz laughed softly before ducking out from under the older man's arm and went and cuddled up to Pogue as Mark laughed.

"Parry's are all the same." The older man laughed as Pogue tucked her under his arm and held her firmly against him. The three teens gasped when they entered the winter wonderland of a backyard set up for battle training.

"Cool." Liz breathed.

"If this is a dream please don't wake me up." Pogue muttered and Caleb nodded.

"Glad to see you three like it. Now warm up you three, I don't need you going into this cold with your powers." Mark said and motioned to a table of objects and a table in the distance. "Float all of these over to the other table one at a time without dropping them. If you drop one you start again." Mark said and released a blue blast signaling them to go.

Liz let out a shaky breath and let the magic loose. It felt like little fingers itching their way through her body spreading out from her stomach to everywhere warming her up. She could feel her skin tingling and the little hairs on her body standing letting her know that she was ready. She glanced to her left and right and saw the boys using their hands to guide the items but she was fairly certain that she did not have to use her hand. Liz looked down at the table and looked for a small item to start with and her eyes landed on a deck of cards. She concentrated on the deck and felt her mind become heavy, like she had a head cold, and the pressure above her eyes built; the deck of cards began to float. Sighing Liz took a deep breath and concentrated on mentally pushing the pressure above her eyes outward towards the deck and watched with a small smile as the cards moved across the lawn towards the other table before coming to a rest on the new wooden surface.

"Nicely done Liz it looks like your control is coming back." Mark commented as Caleb glared at her.

"Show off." He grumbled making her grin larger. The rest of the objects she transported in a similar manner only straining on the last three items which were larger and heavier in size but she did not drop them and happily completed her task as did the two boys.

"Alright you three get over here." Mark barked. "Next we are going to do some basic target practice with both stationary and moving targets."

"Yay!" Liz cheered.

"Even when we don't have school she is the super stellar student." Caleb grumbled.

"Look who's talking." Pogue shot back.

"Liz first since she is the main one we are working with." Mark said.

"Actually why don't Caleb and I help you throw moving targets at her?" Pogue asked and Mark nodded.

"Great idea. Alright you three I want to see each of you destroy a line of the clay birds. Liz you're up!"

Liz took her usually fighting stance and raised her right hand waiting for the tingle in her hand to quickly build. When she felt her fingertips turn to pins and needles she realized she had built up 

more energy than intended and knew she had to watch how she blast the objects. With a slit tip of her hand a green blue energy ball left her hand hitting the first clay bird and she proceeded to go down the line hitting them all directly turning them to dust.

"Very good Liz your aim control is excellent." Mark said and Liz did her little happy dance.

"You next Caleb." Mark said and the lesson progressed until the three males stood facing Liz who looked extremely nervous at the thought of all three of them sending objects and magical blasts at her.

"You guys suck!" She huffed.

"You know you love us." Pogue laughed.

"No I love sex with you. This is just mean!"

"Hey!" Pogue protested "I thought you loved me for more than my body!"

"Yeah yeah pretty boy just get moving!" Liz laughed feeling better already when Mark send a disk flying at her which she easily blasted. She felt an energy blast from the older man brush her cheek and she went into defense mode. They blasted and threw things at her faster than she could process, in the end she left it up to her reflexes and senses to get the job done. She did not like the manic smiles on their faces when suddenly three large streams of energy raced towards her. Panic started to set in when her stomach started to feel hot and liquid heat raced through her veins she raised her arm expecting a jet of fire to come out but the stream of fire stopped before her and suddenly warped itself into a tizzy. It looked like a spiral was taking shape rapidly in the air in mere seconds and with a slight push of her hand the fire whirled away towards the energy and the three male witches. She watched as the whirl of fire absorbed the energy streams and continued towards the male witches.

Mark gaped at the sight but snapped back to reality when he realized that the fire swirl was not stopping and was shooting right towards them. "Boys run!" He roared as the three took off. He could feel the heat waves brushing against him as the fire chased them, the three tried not going in the path of the fire but it just continued to follow them. Liz stood there paralyzed in fear as she watched her fire chase the boys all over Mark's yard as the screamed and tried to get away from the fire that seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Uh oh!" She whispered.


	56. Unleashing the Power V

Part 55: Unleashing the Power V

Faith laughed as Reid and Maria chased her around the house, she had caught them in the wine cellar earlier and had laughed at them. The two wanted to get back at her so they decided a game of cat and mouse was in order. The aliens watched the festivities from the stairs with Caleigh and Tyler as Maria trapped Faith in the sitting room.

The front door banged open startling the teens and they all wearily looked at the three who came in. "I am so sorry." Liz said chasing after the two. "I did not know that would happen!"

"Agh!" Caleb groaned and for the first time the others got a good look at the two boys. Caleb and Pogue had singe marks all over and Caleb was missing half an eyebrow. Both of them were covered in a thick blue paste.

"What happened?" Tyler asked fearing for his father.

"Liz tried to kill us." Caleb groaned.

"I did not!" Liz said bursting into tears. Pogue groaned and went to hug her but when he moved his arm a searing pain shot though the limb.

"No you did not." Pogue said trying to calm her down noticing Maria and Tyler's wince.

"What! She so did!" Caleb sputtered instantly regretting it when Liz just cried harder.

"Oh…" Liz sobbed. "You think I was trying to kill you?" She shrieked. "I will show you trying to kill you!" She raged.

"Now there is the Liz we know and love." Reid cooed as her eyes flashed back and she stalked towards a stumbling Caleb.

"Liz I did not mean it I was joking I know you would never want to hurt Pogue and me. Please Liz I am so sorry please don't hurt me!" Caleb begged wincing as his clothes brushed against his fresh burns covered in the paste. Liz stopped and grinned at her best friend.

"Okay you are forgiven." She said before bouncing over to Pogue. "Come on baby let's get you comfy so that your burns heal nicely. Mark gave me more balm to put on you." Liz cooed leading him upstairs to her room.

"She did it again." Caleb groaned.

"What?" Max asked.

"Made me feel bad for getting burned by her." Caleb said.

"Did Mark give you extra balm?" Faith asked wincing at the sight of him.

"Yeah. Unfortunately we discovered that we are not immune to Liz's fire. It burns like a bitch." He groaned.

"Come on big guy I will rub you down." Faith said gingerly leading him up the stairs.

Tyler let out a low whistle. "I really don't want to piss off Parker. Those two were really hurting, which means my dad probably is as well." Tyler said grinning at the thought.

"You really don't like your dad do you?" Isabel asked.

"What gave it away?"

"Why?" Max asked.

"My dad and I have never seen eye to eye." Tyler said walking away. Caleigh sighed looking after him knowing that he needed to be left alone.

"What was that about?" Isabel asked looking put off.

"Tyler has always been the emotionally sensitive one. The peace keeper if you will." Reid said looking upset. "His dad is the exact opposite."

"How so?" Michael asked.

"He is like you and Pogue combined, a real hard ass most of the time. He is always on Tyler's case. Their family has a few skeletons in the closet and his dad has always been there to thrust them down Tyler's throat. After years of being told you are not good enough it sort of leads to real problems." Reid said.

"Ph don't I know it." Michael grumbled.

"Michael picture the life you had with Hank and amplify that tenfold." Maria whispered her eyes oddly shinny.

"Maria, Hank used to hit Michael." Isabel spat.

"I know." Maria whispered looking ready to cry.

"Like I said a real hard ass." Reid muttered hugging Maria.

"His dad might come off as nice and kind to the rest of the world but behind closed doors…" Caleigh stopped feeling a sob coming.

"Tyler had it the worst growing up." Maria whispered.

"Our parents might space on us or be absent but none of our parents hit us." Reid said.

"If Tyler did not have the magical healing he would probably not be here right now." Caleigh sobbed before running up the stairs.

A few hours later the group minus Caleb and Faith were down in the game room messing around when Caleb finally decided to show himself. He gingerly walked into the room free of the blue paste but his skin was raw and pink in some areas. "Hey guys." He called out weakly.

"Hey." Reid said not even looking his way. "Get beat up by any girls lately?" The others in the room snickered as Caleb made his way over to the couch to sit next to Liz and Pogue who were furiously scribbling on a pad of paper.

"Shove it." Caleb growled.

"Where?" Caleb hissed in annoyance before turning to Liz.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he saw what looked like a timetable.

"Charting."

"I can see that…why?" Liz looked up and glared at him.

"Because I learned today that some people are very out of shape and can't run away from a little fire." She said sarcastically.

"Hey I will have you know that fire was chasing us all over. No matter how fast we ran and where is just kept following." Caleb replied looking offended that she even dare call him out of shape.

"You are looking a little pudgy around the waist line." Pogue nodded.

"Am not!"

"You so are see this right here." Liz said grinning evilly as she poked Caleb's side right where she knew a sensitive pink spot was. Caleb's eyes widened and his body tensed, his breathing stopped as his eyes filled with manly tears.

"Ouch." Pogue winced.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" Liz asked not looking very apologetic.

"Nope not a bit." Caleb growled not caring that he had tears falling out the corner of his eyes.

"Oh good then I should press harder next time." Liz said before going back to her pad of paper.

"She is still pissed at him." Maria said in her stage whisper to Tess who just giggled at the sight before her. "When Liz is angry she gets even."

"Normally Caleb is not her punching bag though." Reid added

"Yeah he is." Maria snickered.

"Hey!"

"Well you are the one who usually makes her mad!" Maria shot back and Reid nodded his head conceding that she was right.

"Are you guys like Harry Potter?" Isabel finally blurted out blushing furiously as the room stared at her.

Tess just shook her head at her friend and fellow aliens comment. Liz and Pogue snickered slightly but it was Reid who finally responded. "Harry Potter can kiss my ass."

"Huh?" Isabel asked her blush increasing.

"We are so not like that!" Reid roared.

Liz rolled her eyes at his antics "Here we go!" She grumbled leaning her head on Pogue's good shoulder.

"Harry Potter and friends are frauds and the woman who created them knows nothing about magic. We do not wave twigs around and yell little words like alama or bubble luscious and fizzie wizzie and shit happens!" Reid spat getting up to pace as his pale face turned an odd shade of pink. "We don't run around wearing robes and there are no magic schools. Spell books are not alive and we don't use cauldrons."

Maria shot her boyfriend a look and his hands shot in the air exasperated. "Okay fine we use them sometimes but we also use bowls! We are allowed to have TV's and we do not live in separate communities we try to blend in and live with humans. We do not ride broomsticks and there are no special candies that we eat and we do not have a ministry of magic that is just ridiculous. And and…"

"And someone has read those books one too many times." Liz laughed watching as Reid visibly deflated and curled in on himself in embarrassment.

"So I take that as a no on the Harry Potter front." Max muttered.

"Good idea." Caleigh laughed.

"Liz!" Amy shouted breezing into the room looking excited!

"Amy!" She shouted back as Amy plowed towards the couch. The older woman saw that all of the seats were occupied and looked mad so Liz shoved Caleb onto the floor and motioned for Amy to sit down. The older woman grinned and gingerly stepped over a groaning Caleb. "What's up?"

"I just heard from Mark's wife what you did. Apparently his burns were the worst!"

"Really?" Tyler asked looking very interested suddenly.

"Yes and boy Liz I have to say I don't think I have ever been more proud of you!" Amy gushed making Maria on the other side of the room laugh.

"Only my mother would get joy out of causing a friend of hers pain."

"Oh shush you!" Amy laughed at her daughter before turning back to Liz. "So is it true that you made the fire chase the three of them and it was only after they hit the ground that you figured out that you were controlling the fire and making it chase them?" Liz blushed furiously before nodding her head.

"I did not know that I was doing it I just thought it was interesting that the fire kept on following them and I was wondering what was going to happen!" Liz giggled.

"You almost burnt them crispy!"

"I know and for that I will always regret almost burning up my gorgeous boyfriend, after all I am only with him for his body." Liz said in a stage whisper making Pogue roll his eyes.

"Yes killing Caleb would not have been a terrible loss just Pogue!" Amy said.

"I agree!" Liz nodded.

"Hey!" Caleb growled.

"Oh we are just kidding Care Bear! I love you like my favorite pair of red boy short panties!" Liz said blowing her friend a kiss on the floor.

"Oh gee thanks!" Caleb dryly replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey that is a high compliment coming from Liz!" Caleigh protested and Maria nodded in agreement.

"They are her favorite pair." Pogue agreed.

"And a great pair of panties can make a girl feel like a million bucks baby! Caleb you are Liz's feel good friend…except not in the creepy way." Maria added making Caleb laugh.

"Don't worry I know Liz can't resist me."


	57. Unleashing the Power VI

Part 56: Unleashing the Power VI

Nancy added the final pinch of ginger and looked at the green smoke wafting from the concoction and watched as it turned purple and started to hiss. "Oh!" She breathed when the hiss turned louder and more pronounced to where she could tell that it was a whisper. "Oh!" She squeaked.

"Nan?" Amy asked coming into the kitchen full of smoke. "What is that noise?"

Nancy pointed to the concoction her eyes wide. "This is not good!"

"Is it whispering?" Amy asked fearfully hugging her best friend's arm.

"Uh huh." Nancy ticked as the two backed away.

"Is it supposed to?"

"I don't know!" Nancy screamed her eyes wide with terror. "It's not like I can translate the damn thing very well, for all I know I just created a whispering ancient toothpaste."

"I don't think they had toothpaste back then Nan."

"Not the point Amy. We are not positive on what the pictographs said we are just guessing because they are not even the originals just copies."

"I know but they are all we had and Gorman seemed to think that they were right. Hell the Horaci killed him for it." Amy huffed leading Nancy out of the kitchen. "Is it done?" Amy asked finally and Nancy shook her head.

"No It has to sit like that for a few days. There are a few more things to add when we are ready to use it."

"God I feel so terrible for doing this to our kids I mean this is dangerous. Nancy the pot is whispering at us!"

"I know Amy but at this point this is all we can do. If we were to use as much magic as they are going to we would kill ourselves and leave our children in more trouble."

Elsewhere in the Danvers home Liz sat on a plump pillow facing Tess her blue eyes meeting Liz's. The two just stared at each other as Caleb glanced back and forth between the two. "Are they supposed to be doing something?" Reid asked out the corner of his mouth.

"Liz wanted to see what all Tess could do." Caleb said.

"Well they are doing nothing at the moment."

"Ah guys what are you talking about?" Maria asked coming into the living room where Reid and Caleb were sitting on the floor staring at two pillows on the ground.

"We are watching Tess and Liz practice." Caleb said motioning towards the pillow. Maria raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and his best friend as they continued to stare in front of them.

"Well I ah hate to break it to the two of you but Liz and Tess are eating sandwiches in the greenhouse and they have been for the past half hour." Maria said her lips twitching when she realized what was going on, Tess was mindwarping the two from the other side of the house. "Though I do have to admit Tess is getting better and making people see what is not even there, she is not even close to you guys." Maria said before bouncing away in a fit of giggles.

Caleb and Reid just shook their heads waiting for the foggy feeling to leave their heads. The two just stared at each other bewildered. "They played us." Caleb huffed.

"We have been sitting here watching them stare at each other for half an hour, they were not even here." Reid grumbled standing up massaging his backside that had gone numb from sitting there for so long on the ground.

"Come on let's go tell the girls their charade his up." Caleb muttered leading the way to his living room where sure enough Liz and Tess were vegging on the couch looking relaxed as they watched a music video.

"God he is so cute!" Tess squealed.

"I know. I always thought he reminded me of Pogue." Liz breathed.

"He does but look at his hands, those are the hands of a musician and so Alex." Caleb and Reid just stared at the two that used to be enemies, or well they at least strongly disliked each other.

"When do you think they are going to figure it out?" Tess asked picking up another sandwich.

"They already did." Liz huffed turning around in her seat and Tess did the same.

"Hello girls." Caleb growled.

"Hi Care Bear." Liz smiled sweetly.

"Not going to work Lizzie." Reid grumbled.

"Hey we were just practicing Tess's powers. She is much more powerful than I thought. Did you know that she can manipulate fire at times like Pogue and I but to a lesser degree. I think with Pogue's patience and understanding of how to manipulate the fire in different degrees he could help Tess way more than I could. After all he is helping me so that I don't accidentally burn my family and friends again." Liz blushed.

"Interesting." Reid said stealing a sandwich off the tray. "Tess you have more mental powers than the guys, is this true for all females of your race?"

"Yeah." Tess nodded her blue eyes focused in her concentration. "Nasedo always told me the females were better with their mental abilities but we do have physical powers but they are not as strong and take more energy to summon."

"Physical how?" Liz asked resting her head on her knees.

"Well like I do things with my mind mostly I think it and it happens. Isabel manipulates dreams and different things related to subconscious. Max and Michael on the other hand are different their powers come out of their hands mostly like blasting and shields and healing."

"Okay so basically the males have offensive powers and the females defensive, put them together and you have the perfect team." Reid said and Tess nodded glad that they understood, the other aliens did not seem to get that concept just yet.

"Isabel seems to think that if she works at it hard enough she is going to be able to blow things up." Liz giggled and Tess rolled her eyes.

"Yeah like that is going to happen, her genetics will not allow it, that is a power from my bloodline not hers."

"So powers run in families?" Caleb asked and Tess nodded.

"According to Nasedo."

"That is similar to us we all have one family ability and the rest is left up to chance." Reid said.

"And where you are born in the order, magic is funny that way it just seems to know where you are born in the lines." Caleb sighed.

"I know it is freaky that way." Liz laughed.

"It just passes torches from one kid to the next."

"I am just afraid that Isabel and Max have unrealistic expectations. Michael seems to get that his powers are limited and that he needs to focus on certain aspects but the other two…"

Liz gave Tess a small smile. "Don't worry I know just the person to get them into shape."

"Why does that send tingles down my spine?" Tess asked darting a look at the two boys who just grinned.

"Remember how we said Pogue would be great with you?" Caleb asked and the small blonde nodded, her blonde curls bouncing all about. "Well that is because you listen and he can tolerate…Max and Isabel on the other hand…"

"General Pogue will whip them into shape, he is the drill master."

Pogue gaped at the two in front of him they had to be the worst students ever. They seemed to believe that he was there to watch them show off instead of helping them tap into their powers and make them stronger, but no Max and Isabel would have none of that. Isabel was aiming at a statue in front of her trying to disintegrate it the way she had done with Congresswoman Whitaker not too long ago but she was having no luck.

"You don't have the basics down." Pogue ground out for what felt like the billionth time but yet it went through one ear and out the other. "If you don't know how to summon that power you are just wasting energy by sparking and that is going to get you killed in battle." He growled not caring when Isabel jumped away from him in fear.

"Hey man she is trying as hard as she can go easy on her." Max said hating that the Neanderthal in front of him was making his sister so worked up.

"She needs to learn and so do you, if you can't listen to what I am saying it will not only get you killed but your family and friends." Pogue sighed.

"I don't understand why it is not working." Isabel moaned running her hands through her hair as she flopped to the floor in defeat. Pogue rolled his eyes wanting to yell that, that was obvious.

"You don't know where your power is coming from." Pogue said motioning for her to lay back. "Alright you are able to go into people's dreams right?"

Isabel nodded taking a deep breath. "Right"

"Okay now what do you feel right before you enter the dream world? How do you know where to go and when to do it?" Pogue asked as he placed two fingers on her temples wanting to check her power levels, he felt a small hum under her skin which meant she was just barely taping into her powers.

Isabel closed her eyes and thought about her dream travels. "I feel a pressure build in the back of my head at the base of my neck." Isabel said and she felt Pogue's hand move to the knobs at the base of her skull.

"Here?" He asked pressing on the two bumps.

"Yes." Isabel said.

"Alright, now let that feeling build." Pogue instructed and watched as Isabel took in deep calming breaths while he maintained his hold on her head, and then he felt it the ripple of power. 

"Well Isabel I think we just found where your powers are centered." Pogue laughed as her brown eyes blinked open.

"What?" She sat up looking confused.

"You have been trying to build your powers in your hands like Michael does but that is not where your powers are centered they are centered in the back of your head at the base of your skull that is why you always feel a tug and pressure there." Pogue said motioning for her to stand up. "Do you think you can build up that pressure if you are awake and standing?"

Isabel looked confidently at the witch in front of her but Pogue just stared at her watching as her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. He could tell she had never tried it before. "Y yes." She said.

"Okay let's try it. I want you to let the feeling build and when you feel it throb let me know and I will tell you what to do from there." He watched as Isabel stared hard in front of her and a moment later she nodded. "Okay now raise your dominant hand." Isabel raised a perfectly manicured right hand. "Now get it in the position you wish to use to attack an opponent." Pogue instructed and he watched as she tilted her hand at a slight sideways angle and then forward slightly. "Good now Isabel let the power at the base of your neck release slightly but force the pressure out of your neck and down your arm sort of like blowing up a balloon." Pogue instructed.

Isabel took in another deep breath and focused on the energy and pressure she felt in the back of her head. She released it slowly at first and concentrated at sending it down her shoulder blade towards her arm; she felt it pass her elbow and her eyes widened in shock. Pogue could tell it was working and grinned. "Now let it travel to your hands and picture what you want that energy to do." He instructed and Isabel concentrated on sending it out the palm of her hand. Max watched as the center of Isabel's hand started to glow and what looked like a small glowing cut formed on the palm and spread open and then a large red beam of light shot forth from her hand and hit the large statue in front of her in a whoosh sending shards of porcelain showering over the room as the red beam disappeared.

"Cool." Pogue grinned as Isabel stared at her right palm in wonder.

"I did it." She whispered looking stunned. "I actually freaking did it!" She breathed still staring at her hand.

"How did you get her to do that?" Max asked staring at his twin sister in awe.

"I didn't do that much all I did was show her how to find her power center and let it out. Now she needs to learn to draw on that and make the actions more natural. Based on what she was doing I think it is safe to say her powers are run differently than yours and Michael, hers is more of a mental push where yours is a physical one." Pogue said turning to the door where he knew Liz would be soon entering. Sure enough the large wood door swung open and Liz and Caleb entered first followed by Reid.

"Hey." Liz called smiling broadly at her boyfriend.

"Hey how was practice with Tess?"

"Relaxing." Liz sighed hugging Pogue gently wanting to make sure she did not jar the sensitive pink skin of the freshly healing burns.

"Relaxing?" He raised a thick eyebrow at her choice of words.

"She had Reid and I staring at her and Tess for half an hour waiting for them to do something only to learn that they were not even in the room at the time but across the house eating lunch." Caleb laughed.

"Well we thought you would have figured it out sooner than you did." Liz rolled her eyes. "It is not my fault that the two of you are slow." Liz snuggled closer to Pogue loving how he tightened his hold on her. "How are things in here?" Liz asked glancing at the aliens.

"Well Isabel now knows how to get to her powers and she has a pretty strong offensive power but it seems to be the only one so far."

"It is probably going to be the only one because according to Tess the females only have one offensive power and it is not that strong, they are more defensive warriors." Liz explained.

"Well that explains that." Pogue sighed. "I can work with her more on those later."

"They cause any trouble?" Caleb asked his hard gaze roaming over the two murmuring aliens in the corner of the room.

"Max and Isabel yes they do not like to listen to what I have to say but I seem to be able to get through to them after beating it into their heads I swear it is like talking to two of Reid." Pogue huffed.

"Hey!" Reid growled.

"Hey Reid is not that bad." Liz pouted making Reid smile. "If anyone is like that it is Maria."

"Hey!" Reid growled "That is my girlfriend."

"And my chica." Liz added. "I can call her stubborn and pig headed if I want to. Caleb also has a hard head…you know I am starting to think this is a running pattern.

"Ha ha Liz very funny you should take your show on the road." Caleb growled.

"So how is Max doing?" Reid asked.

"Max is well Max. I have not worked with him enough to get him to open up power wise, Isabel was actually the easier of the two."

"Isabel has always been more open with her powers, always wanting to know more to work more with them like Michael. Max is going to be hard to work with because he sees his powers as a bad thing subconsciously he is going to need to some serious Pogue whippings." Liz sighed.

"I have no problem with that." Pogue grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't." Liz laughed. Caleb stared hard at him two friends happy to see how well they were adjusting to their unique connection. Liz had her normal healthy glow back, when she first came to Ipswich he had missed it missed the almost unearthly light she had about her that seemed to radiate from within. After Pogue and the others unlocked her powers it seemed to unlock the real Liz who was so tied to her powers bringing back her shine and spirit. He knew that he was missing a part of himself and that he no longer looked or acted the same, he could feel it in his bones and see it when he looked at himself in the mirror. Liz looked happy to be home in her skin again and he knew that it was time to come home as well. He knew that he needed to speak to Faith right away because he wanted to do the ritual as soon as possible.


	58. Unleashing the Power VII

**Thanks for the replies to the last part I love reading what all you have to say! Please keep the replies coming!**

Part 57: Unleashing the Power VII

Faith stood in the corner of the room watching silently as Tyler worked with Alex on his powers. It was amazing that a human who had never had power before was so focused and able to perform as well as he did. Alex had grown up knowing the risks of having powers and he knew that his were not as powerful as the others but he felt as if he had been entrusted with a scared weapon that needed the utmost care and in Faith's opinion it showed in how he worked with his new powers.

The Covenant and Scion lines were very particular about how to introduce humans into their world knowing what could happen if a human is involved in their world too deeply too quickly. It seems Maria and Liz filled in Alex while growing up on the dangers involved with knowing them and he was more than conscious of what he was doing. "Okay I need a break." Alex gasped and Tyler nodded.

"You are doing well Alex you seem to take after Liz in the control area."

Alex grinned at his friend. "I have seen Liz use her powers and she is amazing she really does have an odd level of control, I just want to master what I can." Alex said lying back on the ground rubbing his eyes from too much strain.

"Very smart of you, are you sure you should be working with Maria and I?" Tyler joked making Alex laugh.

"You two are perfect for working with me, besides it is fun to tick Maria off."

"Yeah she does seem to be angry that you can levitate already when it took her a year to learn that." Tyler laughed as Faith moved to join them.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sitting down next to the lanky teen picking at his ripped jeans rolling her eyes.

"Tired and oddly energized at the same time, I take it that is a magical buzz." Alex said and the two witches nodded.

"Yup I guess you used more than we thought." Tyler said his cheeks turning red as he looked down guiltily.

"It was my fault I guess I did not see the warning signs. Now I know what to look for." Alex said hoping to make his new friend feel better.

"Give it back!" a loud voice roared out in the hall startling the three. The sound of feet slapping against the wood floors and soft giggles bubbling out. Liz darted into the room her face tinged pink as she hid in the corner holding something tightly in her right fist.

"I am not here." She hissed and Tyler nodded making Faith grin.

"Where is she?" Caleb roared as she barged into the room out of breath his head whipping side to side searching for the little brunette.

"Not a clue." Alex said.

"Try checking the library her and Pogue usually hide in there and in her room." Faith said and Caleb quickly nodded before racing away to the other side of the house.

"It's safe to come out." Tyler sang and Liz popped up from her spot like a jack in the box.

"So Lizzie what did you take?" Faith asked as Liz threw herself onto the floor next to her gal pal. Making Liz giggle again.

"This!" Liz squealed pulling out what looked like a cork on a string.

"Is that…"

"Caleb's lucky charm!" Liz giggled.

"Oh you have got to be kidding." Tyler scoffed. "I thought Pogue threw that out years ago."

"He did but ah Caleb dug it out and now I stole it. I did not realize he was so attacked to the cork!" Liz laughed flicking said object.

"What the heck?" Alex asked.

"It is part of an old glamour spell he did when he was thirteen to get rid of a zit. He got his first kiss three hours later and thinks the thing lucky. He used to carry it in his pocket." Tyler laughed.

"Still does. Looks like Caleb is looking to get lucky." Liz giggled again wiggling her dark eyebrows at Faith who turned fire engine red when the others turned to look at her.

"You little sex fiend you I knew that you would convert Danvers to the wonderful life of sex." Tyler sighed.

"How could he resist?" Liz asked waving her hand in front of Faith as if the girl was on display.

"Please…stop." Faith said her face turning slightly purple as she held her breath in her embarrassment.

"You know I think Faith should go and find our fair Caleb and have her wicked way with him." Alex wiggled his eyebrows ducking a red throw pillow she hurled his way.

"Here is his lucky charm now go get lucky." Liz said shooing her friend away in a fit of giggles.

"Gee Parker you giggle more than I remember." Alex said and Liz sighed.

"Blame it on Pogue he brings out the giggling school girl in me." Liz sighed laying her head in Tyler's lap.

"He brings out more than the school girl in you Lizzie, and Caleigh can attest to that one since she was there when it happened." Tyler said.

"I know I was the one who put on the show in the first place." Liz sighed.

Faith moved around the house trying to sense where Caleb had run off to in his search. Unlike Liz and Pogue, her and Caleb did not have the intimate sense of where the other person was all the time making her search that much more difficult. "Caleb!" She called out stomping up the stairs moving through the winding halls.

"Faith?" He asked darting out of a room out of breath his brown eyes broadcasting his living nightmare.

"I think you are looking for this." She said letting the charm drop from its cord in her hand dangling it in front of the taller witch who visibly sagged in relief at the sight.

"Where did you find it?" He asked as he placed it back in his pocket.

"Ah Liz gave it to me when she was hiding, Tyler told us what it was and I thought I should give it back to you since you were tearing the house apart looking for Liz."

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck feeling the heat rise in his body as Faith shifted from foot to foot in front of him. "Yeah ah…thanks for giving it to me." He mumbled.

"So what is this about you hoping you were going to get lucky?" Faith asked grinning wickedly at him watching as the color drained from his face.

"I ah well you see the thing is…" Caleb stopped and closed his eyes visibly trying to compose himself before he continued. "I want to try and unlock my powers…as soon as possible." Caleb mumbled not meeting her eyes.

Faith grinned letting out a squeal as he jerked his head up and she launched herself into his arms. "Yay this is so great I have to go and tell the others so we can get ready for tonight!" She sang kissing his cheek before she ran to tell the others. "Be ready and in your room at eight tonight!" Her voice rang from the other end of the hall as she slammed down the stairs.

"Okay." He breathed a wiggly feeling developing in his stomach. "Tonight I get to have sex in front of my friends…great." He sighed running a hand over his face. "Some things I never wanted them to see."

In no time at all eight was just around the corner. Liz kissed Pogue goodnight as he and Reid left to go to Caleb's room leaving Liz and Maria snuggled together in Maria's bed. "This sucks." Maria moaned.

"What you don't like me in your bed?" Liz quipped.

"No I love you in my bed Lizzie, but it sucks that we can't be part of the ritual."

"Well I for one am happy I do not have to see the full Caleb as he and Faith get down and dirty. Yuck." Liz shuddered making Maria giggle.

"Okay you have a point there but it feels like I am always getting left out of the rituals." Maria pouted.

"Trust me Maria you are not missing anything. Besides you get used for way more than I do, heck for the past year you were more powerful than me!" Liz exclaimed throwing her tan arms into the air. A soft knock on Maria's wood door made the two girls shush.

"Ria…" Tyler's voice hissed softly.

"Come on it Ty." Maria said as the door opened and Tyler in his yellow happy face boxers came into the room with his pillow.

"Hey Liz." Tyler said staring at the bed.

"Hello want to join us for a nightcap?" Liz asked scooting over in bed as Tyler eagerly nodded before hoping into bed with the other two.

"Man one guy in bed with two beautiful girls, every guys fantasy." Tyler sighed laughing when Maria and Liz pinched his arm.

"We are not naked!" Liz giggled.

"Yet!" Tyler laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tyler Nathaniel Simms control yourself!" Maria said wagging a finger at him as Tyler darted to bite it she screamed. The bedroom door opened and Reid popped his head in he saw the three in bed with Tyler's finger in Maria's mouth.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Reid asked glaring at Tyler who quickly removed his finger.

"Nothing!" The three chorused.

"Right well just making sure. Are you two planning on staying here all night?" Reid asked worried that he was not going to be able to sleep with his girlfriend.

"Probably." Tyler said.

"I don't know I might slip in bed with Pogue later." Liz said and Reid nodded before leaving to head back into Caleb's room. Pogue looked up from the chalk drawing he was creating on the ground.

"What is up with them? Everything alright?"

"Yeah Tyler is just in bed with our girlfriends and I caught him getting frisky with Maria." Reid pouted.

"I knew he was going to go to them!" Caleigh giggled as she dripped the red candle wax onto the floor in the pattern from the book she was holding. Reid picked up the water bowl he had set down earlier to check on the others and went back to blessing it.

"As long as he stays away from Liz we are okay." Pogue laughed.

"She was sandwiched between the two giggling."

Pogue just laughed. "I might be worried if I didn't know Liz and trust her."

"Are you done yet?" Faith's muffled voice sounded from behind the bathroom door.

"No!" The three shouted.

"Keep your pants on woman!" Reid barked.

"I'm naked!" She screamed back.

"Oh." Reid blinked. "Right."

"Finished!" Caleigh chirped hoping around the room so that she would not step on any of their work.

"Great grab some chalk." Pogue said and the blonde eagerly snatched some up moving to help Pogue.

"This spell is far more complicated prep wise than Liz's." Reid grumbled.

"That's because one Liz was a girl, and two she was connected to Pogue. Caleb is working blind here and he sort of needs to pop." Caleigh said as she scribbled on the ground the white dust covering her tan fingers.

"Are you done now?" Faith whined.

"God you are like a two year old! No!" Pogue growled. "We will let you know now shush up we have work to do!" Pogue huffed before he went back to furiously scribbling on the floor pressing harder on the chalk than was necessary.

"I am finished over here." Reid whispered and Caleigh nodded setting down her chalk.

"Same here, now we can call them out here. One would think that Faith was excited to get it on in front of us by how anxious she is." Pogue scoffed.

Caleigh smiled softly at the two boys. "No she is not excited about this she is nervous, Faith has always taken on the belief that it is better to get it over with quickly when it comes to something she is unsure of." She explained as she went over to the wooden bathroom door and rapped softly on it. "The three of us are going to close our eyes now, are you all marked up?" She called softly.

"Yeah we are marked up, you just have to finish with the oils." Faith said and the door squeaked open an inch and the three quickly shut their eyes. They could hear the soft patter of feet and the rustling of sheets and the squeak of Caleb's bed as the two got situated.

"Remember Faith has to be on top for this to work." Reid muttered and more rustling was heard causing the blonde to smirk, apparently the two had forgotten that part of the spell.

"Okay ready." Faith called softly. The three opened their eyes slowly wishing that they could keep them closed.

"Okay how about I just do the oil think and the boys can keep them shut?" Caleigh asked and the two eagerly nodded.

"Great idea I am all for that option." Pogue said slamming his eyes shut.

"Yup." Reid said making Caleb laugh slightly.

"I never thought I would see the day that those two were uncomfortable in a sexual situation."

Faith grinned down at him her hair fanning around them in a makeshift curtain. "Well it is not every day that they are confronted by the image of two of their friends having sex in the same room with them and they are forced to watch."

Caleigh uncorked several small bottles of assorted oils that the group had made a few days earlier in hopes that Caleb would soon decide he wanted to go through with this. It involved cooking and grinding of numerous herbs and precise measuring but they knew they had it right. Caleigh dabbed some of the first oil on her finger tip and went towards Faith. "Rose oil for passion." Caleigh's soft voice washed over them as she placed the oil onto Faith's upper lip and Caleb's lower lip. "Joring oil is for strength." She said using her thumb to place a small dab of the orange oil onto their foreheads. "And Lyonsar oil is to unleash the hidden and strengthen the 

old." Caleigh motioned for the two to open their mouths as she poured a small drop into each of their mouths.

"Okay open your eyes boys we need to begin."

Pogue flipped the page in the book and grimaced when he saw the page they needed was spattered in blood. "This is not going to end well."

"Okay um ah you two should ah start to ah..." Reid babbled pointing to Faith and Caleb his pale face turning a deeper shade of red the longer he spoke.

"Start to have sex." Caleb supplied.

"Yeah that." Reid nodded.

"Okay no problem." Caleb said wiggling his eyebrows at Faith who blushed wishing she could hide at that moment.

"I don't feel right about watching this." Caleigh squeaked.

"Close your eyes you two while I start the spell." Pogue sighed and the two blondes eagerly complied. "I will tell you when you need to open them." Pogue ran his finger over the page and found his place taking a deep breath he began. Faith and Caleb for the most part were able to tune out the deep timber voice of their friend and concentrate on each other.

"Awaken and rise, break the human bonds and rise again…" Pogue's voice hissed charging the air around them in an ethereal web of magic. Pogue moved and tapped Reid to open his eyes and Reid tapped Caleigh. She nodded and motioned for Pogue to continue as she grabbed the other glass bottles of oil that she had not used and Reid grabbed thrice blessed water. Pogue continued his chant his breathing deeper than normal as the magic within took hold and sizzled into the air around them. Caleigh uncorked her first bottle of red oil with strange black bits in it and drizzled it over a white candle in the corner, the flame liked higher releasing an strange perfume of liquorices and mint. Reid dipped his fingers into the water and bent down and started to erase the chalk design on the floor.

What started off as soft and gentle moans was slowly turning into deep guttural groans coming from both of them. Reid fought the urge to roll his eyes as he continued to erase the chalk outline being mindful of the wax drawings, he could sense his magic unfolding and the other's joining in. Their power laying over the couple on the bed like a thick blanket cloaking them in power, Faith pulling it all together.

"Oh god." Faith groaned as Caleb slammed upwards his black eyes staring ominously at her.

"Find what you seek and unlock the hidden." Pogue growled moving away from the bed to light the four red candles on the dresser. As each wick was lit the air tightened unbearably. Caleigh dumped another oil onto another white candle and flames shot out in a sparkler fashion as a thick 

heavy scent of ginger and thyme filled the air mixing with the other floral scents creating a choking atmosphere. When Pogue lit the last candle the air stilled, the witches could feel their hair lift away from their body as the breath rushed out of them and a loud silence filled the room until Caleb slammed Faith down one last time.

Caleigh, Reid and Pogue stood still bracing themselves "Ah!" Caleb roared the air charging back into the room blowing the candles out as a shock wave of magic erupted from Caleb and Faith knocking the three witches in every direction. Pogue slammed against the wall the wind rushing from his body as he fell to the ground.

Liz snuggled closer to Maria as Tyler held them close enjoying the magical hum of her friends as she slept. Maria blinked her eyes open when she felt the change in the air and the change in emotions, fear. "Tyler…" She hissed waking the other two up as the air thickened and settled over them.

"Uh oh." Liz whispered when an energy wave raged through the room blasting them out of bed and onto the floor.

Maria sat up slowly looking very pleased "Uh oh kiddies it looks like daddy is back!"


	59. Banishment

Part 58: Banishment

Max, Isabel, and Michael slowly crept down the stairs the next morning they had all been woken up last night by a huge energy wave and were knocked out of bed. Now they were terrified to see what the results were.

"Good morning my little aliens!" Liz sang as she danced past them on the stairs slapping Michael on the back. "Caleb is making chocolate and coconut pancakes this morning so hurry up! The last E.T. to the kitchen is doing dishes!"

The three shared a look before Isabel bolted down the stairs at an alarming rate before she skidded into the kitchen and sat down next to a giggling Tess. "E.T." She giggled and Isabel smiled as well, she did have to admit this Liz was much more chipper and pleasant.

"Baby sit down too early to bounce around like that." Pogue grumbled pulling the small girl into his lap as Max flew into the kitchen panting Michael slapping in after him looking angry.

"No fair you cheated and used your powers!" Michael growled.

"She never said we could not use our powers." Max pointed out sitting down next to Maria who passed the heap of pancakes his way.

"It was implied!"

"Nope I still beat you, you do dishes." Max said grinning at the oh so sinful pancakes, his mother was not known for her cooking and so far in Ipswich he was being well fed on a daily basis.

"Heads up!" Caleb called as a pile of pancakes floated towards the table laying neatly on the plate with the others.

"Flying food this place is perfect." Tess sighed. "And the food is extra sweet!"

"The amount of sugar and hot sauce you four go through is insane so I decided to cut out one of the ingredients." Caleb said cringing when Isabel shoot red liquid all over her food. "Nasty." He shuddered before he continued to bounce around the kitchen in an unusually happy way.

"Says the guy who pours salt all over his food." Tess jabbed her fork in his direction. "Actually you all do that, except Alex."

Maia and Liz just shrugged. "We like our spices actually, salt is our favorite but I also love ginger." Maria said and Liz nodded in agreement.

"We have grown up with our parents smothering our food in the white heaven and it sort stuck." Faith said jabbing at her pancake with odd veracity.

"See your dependence on salt is our dependence on sweet and spicy, food just does not taste right without it." Michael said.

"Yes but we do not put salt on our pancakes." Liz said as Tyler said down shoveling a pile onto his plate.

"I love it when Caleb cooks!" He grinned reaching for the salt and shaking it onto the sweet concoction. The others stared at his plate in horror.

"Oh that is just wrong." Liz gagged.

"Hey did you just put salt on my special pancakes?" Caleb barked his hands on his hips glaring at his best friend.

"Yes." He gulped.

"You are so dead!" Caleb growled charging at the table spatula in hand. "These pancakes are a bit of heaven on earth take that back now! How dare you defile them!" Caleb raged.

"I am sorry!" Tyler yelled bolting out of his chair to stand behind Caleigh hoping for her protection.

"Say it!" Caleb shouted pointing his spatula at his friend.

"I am so sorry Caleb your pancakes are heaven on earth and I am stupid for trying to defile them with salt." Tyler muttered and Caleb nodded.

"Good."

Pogue rolled his eyes at his two friends and turned his attention towards the aliens while Liz played with his hair at the base of his skull. "So Max eager to practice today?"

Max looked up from his plate weary of the sudden turn the conversation made. "Ah sure."

"Oh come on Max it will be fun." Maria said slapping Reid's fork away as he tried to steal a bite from her plate.

"Yeah Max it is fun." Faith nodded.

"Nothing like getting your butt whipped by Pogue." Liz sighed.

"Baby I only do that to you." Pogue laughed as Liz swung at him.

"No the others are right Pogue is a great instructor, I learned more from our session yesterday about my powers than I ever have." Isabel said.

"If you want I can sit in with you as well since Liz and Caleb will be at the Simms working on their powers." Faith said and Max slowly nodded agreeing that it would be less awkward for him if he was not left alone with his ex-girlfriend's current boyfriend.

"So Caleb looking forward to practice today?" Liz asked bouncing on Pogue's lap making him wince.

Caleb turned from his skillet and grinned at the feisty little brunette. "Liz we are going to cause much more damage today than you did when you tried to kill Pogue, Mark and I." His evil chuckle made Liz squeal in excitement.

"Oh that sounds fun." Michael grumbled.

"It will be." Liz nodded.

"Hey mind if I tag along? I want to talk to Mark about something." Reid asked and Caleb nodded.

"Not a problem with me we could use the distraction." Caleb said.

"More like he just wants to use you as a moving target." Liz giggled making Reid pout.

"Reid I promise not to intentionally try and hurt you." Caleb laughed. "Too much…"

"Great I feel super safe now." Reid sighed leaning his head on Maria's shoulder. "Tell me again my darling why we all thought it was a good idea to get Caleb back to normal?"

"Because cupcake the shell we were living with was a tight ass who had a very big monster or witch aversion. We had to do it. Promise he is much better this way…he is the fun Caleb remember." Maria cooed trying to make Reid feel better.

"Remember man Caleb was the one who taught you how to pick up girls." Pogue laughed.

Faith glared at Caleb who just shrugged giving her one of his adorable smiles. "You still love me." He pointed out.

"You taught Reid the womanizer how to pick up girls." She deadpanned.

"No that is not true." Caleb said sitting down at the table finally. "He knew how to pick up girls I just taught him how to me more efficient about it."

"And that is better how?" Liz asked.

"It got him Maria."

Liz rolled her eyes at her friend "Yeah and about a million other girls."

"Hey!" Reid cried. "I will have you know I am very picky about who I go out with. Maria is special."

"Maria is special Reid." Caleigh said in her soft comforting voice causing the other blonde to smile gratefully. "But that doesn't mean you haven't picked up random girls all the time in the past. You were a man whore." She said giving him a sweet smile watching as the color drained from his face.

"You women are evil." Reid grumbled.

"Eat up buddy we have work to do." Caleb said slapping his friend on the back.

In no time at all Liz, Caleb, and Reid were standing in front of the Simms manner bundled up, Liz and Caleb hoping in place to keep warm as they waited for Mark to answer the door Reid just rolled his eyes at their boundless energy praying for one of them to snap out of it. Mark was not one to keep his guests waiting and soon ushered the trio inside keeping a wary eye on Liz who smirked at the older man. "Ah Reid I thought Pogue was coming today."

"No he has work to do with the aliens and I have business with you." Reid said and Mark nodded taking a small step away from the blonde. Reid rolled his eyes at the older man and motioned towards the study.

"Ah yes, Caleb and Liz you two can go out back awhile and get warmed up. Reid and I will be out in a moment." Mark said his left eye twitching when he said Reid's name.

"Alright." Liz said grabbing Caleb's arm and dragging him towards the back of the estate where their training ground was set up.

Mark chanced a look at the glowering blonde and led the way to his private study. He could feel the anger rolling off the teen and was nervous to find out what had caused the most recent bout of distress in the young boy, but he knew from experience that what did not sit well with Reid never boded well for him.

"Did you get it?" Reid asked sitting down in his chair not waiting for Mark to take his seat behind his large grandfather marble and cherry wood desk. Mark let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"It was hard to get hold of but I did as you asked and fed them the line, they handed it over willingly." Mark said using a cold key to unlock one of his desk cabinets. Mark pulled out a small red pouch with odd stains all over it and gently handed it to the Garwin heir who smiled at the sight of the bag.

"I had a feeling they would see things my way." Reid chuckled as he gently opened the bag to inspect its contents. "Hard to imagine something as small as this has started wars." Reid sighed 

closing the bag. "Thank you for acquiring this for me, I trust you will keep this to yourself?" Reid asked and Mark eagerly nodded at the teen.

"Of course I will Reid." The twitch was back making the intimidating older man look like a coward.

"Good. Tell Liz and Caleb I had to run back to him place for a moment, I forgot something. It is believable enough." Reid said quickly standing and leaving the manor.

"Of course." Mark muttered before heading into the back yard where Liz and Caleb were floating objects across the year from table to table, this time neither of them were using their hands. "Like I want to anger those two."

Liz noticed how hard Caleb was concentrating and felt bad she knew that he too was going to have to get used to the new onslaught of power and she knew that was not easy. Sure he had a taste when he was fighting Chase but that soon gone away when he was done and went back to wimpy Caleb. "You're afraid."

Caleb sighed and turned to look at her. "I am but I know that I have to do this. I can feel the power raging through me like liquid fire tempting me to use it but I am afraid."

"You are not your father Caleb and we are not going to let you turn into that…I am not going to let you turn into that." Liz said grabbing his arm. "You need to let the powers out to play once in a while otherwise you will go back to the way you were and that was no fun, you were magically constipated." Liz giggled at his disgusted face. "What it is the truth and you know it." She laughed.

"I know." He sighed. "Will you practice with me?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows in a challenge.

"Of course. What do you say we play pin the blast on Mark?" Liz giggled and Caleb nodded.

"We are being watched I can feel it." Caleb sighed.

"How can you tell?" Liz asked her small frame tensing.

"One of my dad's powers." He said and Liz nodded in understanding.

"Handy."

"Very."

"Who is it?" She finally asked.

"Mark he is watching us from a window in the house. We should continue floating the objects so that we don't raise his suspicions." Caleb whispered.

"You two are getting very good at that, but that is enough for today." Mark called striding down his lawn towards the two brunettes who looked strikingly alike. "Now Liz are you ready to try your new powers again? You can throw them at Caleb and I and we will deflect and send back at you. Caleb feel free to use your new powers as well after all you are just learning as well." Mark said rubbing his hands together to keep the bitter cold away.

"Sounds perfect." Liz grinned loving the flinch that the older man gave at her enthusiasm. "But where is Reid?"

"He forgot to do something but he will be back shortly." Mark said and motioned for Liz to get back to her powers. They had a lot of work to do that day with two of them instead of one having to deal with the onslaught of new powers.

"Great let's get started." Caleb said jumping like a bottle rocket startling the older man.

"Right…"

"Okay bring it on!" Liz yelled and Caleb glared.

"You are so asking for it Lizzie, this is for burning me!" Caleb grinned raising his hand an odd shimmer formed around the hand and started pulsing outwards towards Liz at an alarming rate.

"Oh fudge!" Liz breathed this was not good.


	60. Banishment II

Part 59: Banishment II

Pogue ran his hands through his long hair in frustration for what felt like the millionth time. Max was not working with him at all, he seemed to think that he knew all he needed to know about his powers and that he did not need help, he even went as far as to suggest that they work on Pogue's powers.

"Hey you two alright?" Faith asked coming into the ballroom to see Pogue at his wits end.

"Fine." He growled as Max threw up his shield once more before it flickered away.

"Oh I love the sarcasm."

"He is not getting this…he won't even let me try and help." Pogue hissed as Max once again unleashed his shield only to have it fizzle out. "I feel like I am talking to a wall here." Pogue huffed.

"Aw poor baby do you want your Lizzie to make it all better?" Faith asked giving him an exaggerated sympathy pout making him growl louder.

"Yes she at least can handle him."

"No she can't." Faith laughed "She has a hard time with his control freak tendencies and his macho me perfect attitude." Faith said as she watched Max once again fail to keep the green mist up. "Alright this is getting bad." She sighed.

"I need to do it don't I?" Pogue asked and Faith nodded patting him on the shoulder.

"As much as you hate it you need to be the mean Pogue."

"Mean Pogue." He huffed. "Alright I can do that…" He stopped moving away from Faith his face pinched in discomfort.

"Pogue?" Faith asked gathering Max's attention.

"Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked fear clawing in her stomach.

"Liz she is hurt, something is wrong with her head and stomach I can feel it." Pogue groaned as Max came over to them looking worried.

"What is going on?"

"Liz is hurt." Faith said helping Pogue sit down as he tried to move away from her to head to the door. "Stay." Faith said wagging her finger at Pogue who glared back at her.

"Pogue!" Maria hollered running into the ballroom her cell phone in hand looking frantic.

"What happened to Liz?" He asked.

"Reid said that Caleb was using his new powers and he blasted a hole in Liz's stomach when he knocked her backwards and knocked her unconscious." Maria rambled her green eyes swimming with tears.

"He what!" Pogue roared scrambling out of his seat clutching his stomach as the pain started to dull. Faith grabbed her coat and chased Pogue out of the house towards her new car forcing him into the passenger seat as she raced down the driveway and out of the gated home towards the Simms home. Faith raced down the winding Massachusetts roads covered in a light dusting of snow as she passed under the wooded roads.

"She is going to be alright Pogue, Mark is not going to let anything happen to her not to mention Caleb and Reid they will make sure she is alright." Faith whispered as she took a sharp turn fishtailing the car slightly before righting herself.

"I know which is the only reason my best friend is not going to die when I see him, that and I know it was an accident." Pogue hissed rubbing his head. "She is regaining consciousness."

"Great we will be there in a moment." Faith said as she pressed harder on the accelerator.

Reid looked down at Liz and shook his head knowing from his conversation with Maria that Pogue was not going to be a happy camper when he arrived. Caleb was looking over Liz looking exceedingly worried the longer she stayed unconscious. Mark applied balms and herbs to Liz's wound and fed her a nasty blue liquid with squiggling worm like creatures inside to heal her, since they were witches it was darn hard to kill them but Liz's wound sure could have been fatal if Caleb, Reid, and Mark had not reacted as quickly as they had.

"Liz!" Caleb shouted when he saw her eyes start to flutter open grinning broadly at her.

"Ow." Liz whined watching as the grin slipped from Caleb's face and his brown eyes filled with tears. "Oh no." Liz said when she saw the tears start rolling down his cheeks. "Caleb…"

"I almost killed my best friend." He whispered sniffling as the tears started to roll faster down his cheeks.

Liz winced as she tried to move to comfort him but the gaping wound in her stomach made that much more painful and less possible. "Caleb I think you are forgetting that I almost burned you and my boyfriend to a crisp." Liz said rubbing his arm.

"But Liz you just burned us I shot a hole in you." Caleb sobbed laying his head on her shoulder. Liz could feel the tears falling onto her neck and cringed.

"What the hell?" Reid asked looking at a sobbing Caleb on Liz. "You broke him!" Reid yelled poking a finger at Liz who just stared at him with wide eyes. "We just fixed him last night and you already broke him!" Reid yelled.

"I did not mean to!" Liz yelled wincing when her stomach was jarred shooting pains through her body, the pain balm was not really helping. Tears swam in her eyes until her first sniffle came and soon Reid had two crying witches on his hands.

"Oh crap." He groaned. The front door banged open and Faith and Pogue raced inside pushing Reid out of the way.

"What happened? Why are they both crying?" Faith asked rushing to pull a sobbing Caleb off Liz who was now crying as hard as him.

"He hates himself for accidently hurting me and I feel bad that he feels bad." Liz sobbed as Pogue rushed towards her kissing her forehead wanting desperately to take her into his arms but her sensitive wound was preventing such a bold move.

"Aw sweetie shh it is alright." Pogue whispered eyeing the wound and Caleb who just looked pathetic. "I take it Caleb is back to kick ass right?"

"He is great he blasted a hole in me." Liz said wiping at her tears. "See look he did great, I just burnt you all crispy he blasted a hole in me." Liz said pointing to her belly which now had a newly formed layer of skin thanks to her powers and the magical heal alls. Pogue knew that there was still healing to be done internally but with the skin covering there was less risk of infection and serious complications.

"Caleb man you alright?" Pogue asked.

"No!"

"What is wrong?"

"I almost killed your girlfriend need I say more?" Caleb asked cuddling closer to Faith hoping she would make it all better. "I hurt her." He grumbled.

"Get over it already." Reid huffed. "We have all taken a bite out of each other numerous times we have all almost killed each other. We would not be true witches if we didn't so stop bitching Caleb and suck it up." Reid growled shocking the room.

"Wow that was brave of you." Liz whispered watching as the color rose in Reid's pale cheeks.

"Well…"

"No you are right I need to stop my whining already." Caleb said sitting upright. "Sorry Honey Bear." Caleb said patting her arm.

"It's alright Care Bear." Liz said as Mark crept back into the room to check on Liz.

"Liz how are you feeling?"

"Much better, but my stomach is still sore."

"It will be for awhile." He nodded. "Caleb, Reid if you two are up for more training it would be a good idea." Mark hinted and the two nodded.

"Pogue and I can take Liz home if you want." Faith said and Caleb nodded.

"Great idea." Caleb said bouncing up from his seat like a spring.

"Way to exuberant." Faith hissed and Caleb just grinned.

"It's the magical burst of post coital energy." Liz hummed as Pogue pulled a face.

"Don't say coital."

"Fine it is the post magically induced orgasm burst of energy." Liz said looking very serious making Caleb laugh.

"Very true you were right Liz it is like this constant high of coffee and sugar with this warm tingle spreading to each limb. I can see why you were so happy." Caleb grinned.

"Was happy?" Reid raised his eyebrow at his friend shaking his head. "She is like this constant ball of energy. I thought this was supposed to wear off." Reid grouched.

"Alright Lizzie let's get you home." Faith said as Pogue picked her up and carried her out of the house.

"Bye Care Bear, bye my blonde Adonis!" Liz hollered.

"Don't let Ria hear you say that." Pogue warned as Liz giggled.

"She would just agree with me." Liz mumbled. Reid and Caleb watched as the three left feeling better now that they knew Liz was going to be alright.

"Reid what the hell is going on?" Caleb asked when he knew that Mark was no longer within earshot.

"What do you mean?"

"What did Mark give you?" Caleb asked glaring at his best friend daring him to try the innocent act with him.

"Let's just say I was very convincing when I asked Mark to get something for me." Reid said.

"Oh no Reid what did you do?" Caleb sighed.

"What I should have a long time ago." Reid grumbled but he saw Caleb needed more of an explanation than that. "Caleigh and the others don't know but Tyler came back with bruises a few days ago…"

"What day?" Caleb ground out his teeth grinding together in anger.

"The day our parents filled us in on their little secret."

"Damn." Caleb growled. "I knew I should not have let him run home that night, I should have gone with him." Caleb growled starting darkly down the hall where they knew Mark was waiting.

"I know I felt the same way, I was steamed enough that I had a brilliant idea."

"Like what?" Caleb asked crossing his arms looking mildly amused.

"Well see I knew I wanted to hurt the old man because I wanted to give Tyler some insurance that if he was upset with his old man he was not going to get his ass kicked. I knew that I had to hide my reasons for hurting Mark though since just sticking up for Tyler was not an option because…"

"It would just make Mark go after him more I know."

"Right so I said that since he hit Tyler to make his point I figured that was the only way to get a point across to Mark." Reid grinned watching as Caleb chuckled. "So I told him what I wanted as beat him to a bloody pulp and then left him for his wife to find."

"What did you ask him to get?" Caleb asked.

"Ah yeah see that was the other problem I had to work out. See Maria had mentioned something to me and it got my gears working…"

"That's a first." Caleb laughed ducking as Reid took a swing at him as they moved towards the backyard again.

"Shut up. Anyway I remembered something Maria had said about the shadow world…"

"What?" Caleb asked extending his arm to stop his friend's movements.

"We were talking about Serena and Chase and how the shadow world is sort of the holding cell for the afterlife."

"Oh god you didn't." Caleb breathed the color draining from his face.

"Yeah I did." Reid sighed. "I did."


	61. Banishment III

Part 60: Banishment III

"Yeah I did." Reid sighed. "I did."

Caleb cringed when Reid confirmed his fears he just knew that something was going to make the day get worse. "Reid." Caleb whispered looking pained. "That is not only dangerous but illegal, if any of the other covens find out you have it…"

"Relax Caleb I got it off one of the other covens the deal is already broken." Reid grumbled.

"Reid this is dangerous even for you."

"I know but this is for Serena and as much as it weirds me out, Chase." Reid sighed.

"But Reid it is the gem of Hamond. That shit has started wars and not just magical ones!" Caleb hissed.

"I know that but…they are family man we don't leave family like that." Reid whispered.

"But what you want to do is not only dangerous, we don't know what will happen." Caleb sighed "Even though I desperately want to agree with you on this and say let's do it…we need to talk to the others about this."

"I know, but I knew I had to bring it up with you and Liz first."

"Reid if this works…"

"We could have two very powerful allies back on our side."

"Two powerful allies that have powers we don't. Sure Liz and I have the oldest power kick and the powers of the oldest but Chase and Serena had unique individual powers…"

"Like creation." Reid said referring to the time Chase created a swarm of spiders and almost killed Kate.

"Yeah there is that and the fact that he has his father's powers on top of his."

"Serena is a powerful fire starter like Liz and she does that cool earth thing." Reid said.

"Earth thing?" Caleb quirked an eyebrow at his blonde friend who laughed.

"You remember the time Caleigh threw a vase at Faith and the glass shattered and Faith used her skills to throw the shards of glass at Caleigh and Serena stepped in and turned the glass to dirt?"

Caleb stopped and his eyes widened. "That's right I forgot about that." Caleb sighed running his hands through his hair. "When we get back we need to talk to Liz and see what she says, if she gives the go ahead we can bring this up with the others."

"Sounds good."

Liz gingerly touched her stomach as she sat in the backseat waiting for the car to stop so she could get inside and pass out. She knew that if she was not a witch and somewhat immune to Caleb's magic she would be dead, hell if it had been Maria or Tyler they would be dead.

"Lizzie we are here." Faith called as Pogue moved to help her out of the car, Liz swatted at his hands as he tried to pick her up.

"I can walk." Liz said as she stumbled out of the car. "Just not well." She grumbled as Pogue huffed in annoyance and put his arm around her waist to at least steady her movements to not jar her stomach.

"Liz!" Maria screamed when she saw Liz enter the house.

"Danvers tried to kill her." Faith said making Pogue chuckle as he finally saw the humor in the situation.

"He did not he just got a little carried away with his new power, he did not realize his blasting was intensified by becoming the oldest." Liz huffed trying to justify her friends actions.

"Did he get my dad?" Tyler asked his blue eyes looking hopeful.

"Narrowly missed him." Liz sighed.

"Damn." Tyler grumbled.

"I know but the good news is that Reid and him are still there training so there is a good chance that he might get hurt yet." Liz said slapping Tyler on the back.

"Music to my ears." Tyler said heading off in a random direction.

"So what have I missed while I was gone?" Liz asked sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"Well Isabel is having a small melt down and Max made no progress with his powers, he will not let Pogue help." Faith said and Maria nodded.

"Wait Isabel melt down?"

"Oh yeah." Maria giggled slapping a hand over her mouth. "It seems our dear friend Alex has been partaking in some very interesting nightly activities."

"Like what?" Liz asked.

"Not what baby…who." Pogue said giving his girlfriend his patent wolfish grin watching as her large brown eyes widened comically.

"Who?" She whispered.

"Tess." Maria snickered as Liz's mouth dropped open.

"That is out of left field." She muttered.

"Tell me about it." Maria giggled. "Here I thought he was part of the we hate Tess team but no he was batting for her." Maria snickered.

"Well to be fair we never really hated Tess and we both know that Alex does not hate people…"

"True." Pogue grunted.

"Okay now that we cleared that up what is up with the Max situation?"

"He will not listen to me Liz, I try and help and he refuses to listen." Pogue groans leaning his head on her shoulder closing his eyes concentrating on getting rid of the frustration. Liz slapped her hand to her head and groaned.

"I hate pigheaded aliens." She muttered.

"Amen to that." Faith said.

"So Parry what are you going to do about this?" Maria asked.

"I think I need to go general Pogue on him." Pogue sighed.

"Oh yay big scary Pogue." Liz giggled clapping her hands making the others laugh.

"I hate being the bad guy it always makes me feel bad at the end of the day." Pogue pouted.

Liz leaned closer to him being mindful of her stomach leaning so that her mouth was just brushing his ear. "Well if you whip him into shape being scary Pogue I promise I will make you feel better at the end of the day." Her breath tickled his ear making her grin as he stiffened in his seat.

"Alright I will do it." He breathed turning to grab a kiss.

"Great." Liz giggled as the front door opened moments later Caleb and Reid rushed into the kitchen looking panicked.

"Oh no what did you two do now?" Maria asked rolling her eyes as Reid shook in place.

"Ah well you see Caleb really needs to learn to control his powers." Reid gasped out.

"What did you do?" Pogue growled as the others entered the kitchen.

"Well Ty's pop spooked Caleb and the firecracker over here went bam." Reid gushed making Maria laugh.

"In English please." Faith deadpanned.

"Well I sort of blew up half the backyard." Caleb muttered his cheeks turning red as he looked at the ground shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

"You did what?" Tyler asked laughing slightly.

"I blew up the backyard and sent your dad flying, he almost got decapitated." Caleb growled making Tyler laugh.

"Man the old man is going to be grouchy tonight, this makes twice now that a kid has almost killed him on accident." Tyler said.

"Yeah so stick around here." Caleb said sending a sharp look at his friend who just nodded not really wanting to go home. "Anyway Lizzie how are you?" He asked giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Liz giggled, "Much better, I am almost healed. It is weird but I can feel my insides shifting around."

"Ew." Michael grumbled.

"Yeah." Caleigh whispered.

"Alright that's the news." Caleb said shooing the others out of the kitchen. "Back to training." The others grudgingly left muttering about being over worked.

Pogue looked at Max's retreating form and sighed. "I guess I better go and crack the damn whip. See you later baby." Pogue said plopping a kiss on her head before he jogged to catch up to the brunette alien.

Reid glanced at Maria and Faith and then turned to Liz. "Hey Lizbit I need to borrow you and Caleb for a moment." Reid said and Liz nodded getting up following the two boys who were sharing secret looks, annoying her slightly. They led her into the library and closed the doors blocking out the outside world.

"Alright what is this about?" Liz asked flopping down into a chair looking back and forth between the two boys not liking to be kept out of the loop.

"Reid…" Caleb motioned for him to take over.

"Alright I have recently acquired gem of Hamond and I want us to use it to…"

"To bring Serena back." Liz breathed.

"Yes but not just Serena, Chase as well. Even Pogue said he was different the magical lust gone." Reid said.

"But what about their powers what will happen?" Liz asked not wanting to get her hopes up.

"We would still be the oldest and have the powers of the eldest heir. They would take up places according to when we bring them back." Caleb explained releasing a strong sigh.

"So that would make them next after Pogue and Faith." Liz said and Reid nodded.

"Yup." Reid sighed. "So Lizzie what do you think should we do it?"

Liz stood up and started her pacing routine biting her plump bottom lip her nervous energy washing over the room. "This is dangerous…not to mention we would be breaking almost all the rules of nature and our covens." Liz muttered but the boys knew she did not want a response she was merely talking out her options. "Oh god we are so breaking the rules, we could be killed or shunned hell we could be burned at the stake for this…" Liz muttered becoming more and more hysterical as she went along. "I am too young to die, but wait I will not die I am a witch." She muttered rolling her big brown eyes making Reid and Caleb snicker. "But if we do this we could be getting our family back I could get my Rena back and Chase would be back, they are two powerful witches." Liz muttered.

"So…" Caleb asked as Liz turned to face them.

"I say go for it, but we need to ask the others firs." Liz whispered watching as a large grin spread over Reid's face.

"You got it Lizzie." Reid laughed hugging her tightly.

"Ouch!" Liz grumbled

"Sorry." Reid muttered but he kissed her cheek anyway feeling very happy. They were going to get their family back.


	62. Banishment IV

Part 61: Banishment IV

The room looked at the three witches with trepidation Liz and Caleb looked far too somber to sit well with them. "What is going on?" Tyler asked breaking the chilling silence.

"Reid…" Liz whispered motioning with her hand for the blonde to take the lead after all it was his idea.

"Ah thanks…" He muttered preparing himself for the battle ahead. "Well I recently acquired something and…" He stopped not knowing how to continue he turned and looked over his shoulder at the two leaders who just shrugged right there with him unsure of what to say. "Oh hell why don't I just show you." He muttered reaching into his jacket pulling out the small red bag. Tyler stared hard at the bag not liking the ugly stains all over it, most of which he knew were blood. The others watched as Reid reached into the bag and pulled something out clasping it tightly in his right hand.

"Reid?" Maria asked when he finally opened his palm to reveal a small gem the size of a lima bean and the color of smoke with a hint of green and blue.

"Holy shit." Faith breathed backing away from the blonde her eyes wide with terror.

"Ah Reid…" Maria said scooting away from him as well. "I really don't think you should have that."

"Man where did you get that?" Pogue asked moving forward much to the others dismay.

"I had to do some convincing but I had someone acquire it for me." Reid said his hand shaking slightly as he continued to hold the gem in his bare hand.

"What is that?" Max asked fear instinctively taking over as he felt the power radiating off the small stone.

"It is the gem of Hamond it was created by the original ten covens to raise the dead." Liz whispered.

"When one of our kind died we could bring them back from the holding cell on the other side if they were there." Caleb explained.

"It is a powerful gem." Pogue said. "So powerful the other covens hated the ten strongest covens for having it they were jealous that their numbers were dwindling and we stayed the same."

"So a war started." Caleb sighed. "Thousands of witches died for the damn gem. After almost all of our kind were gone the covens all got together and agreed that no one would use the gem ever again, it was too powerful and too dangerous and messed with the natural order."

"Dangerous how besides starting wars?" Tess asked not liking how still Liz and Caleb had become, she knew that when the two balls of energy stopped that something was very wrong.

"When the gem is not used properly to bring people back things happen…" Liz whispered looking down at the red carpet.

"Like what?" Isabel asked not able to keep the fear out of her voice.

"You name it." Caleb sighed. "The major problem the covens had was people came back wrong." Caleb's mouth twisted into a sour expression.

"The last reported case was in the eighteen hundreds. A priest had gotten a hold of the gem of Hamond and tried to raise one of his sons who had been taken, but the priest did not understand how to use it. His son came back but he was wrong, he was no longer the loving and caring son who loved god, he was evil and went on a mass killing spree." Faith said.

"What happened then?" Max asked.

"The witches intervened and took care of the problem." Tyler said.

"Meaning they killed him." Tess said and the others nodded.

"It is painful for the person being brought back. Imagine the pain of knowing that you were brought back only to be killed because you came back wrong." Caleigh sighed. "Then there are the horror stories of witches being trapped in their bodies with another entity"

"It is called ghosting where one soul attaches to the other and sort of hitchhikes into the body. The two souls fight for control and when one takes over the other is stuck there helplessly." Maria filled in.

"So many things can go wrong with bringing someone back." Faith sighed rubbing her eyes.

"But if it goes right the benefits for us are far better." Reid added.

"If they come back where the hell would they fall in line?" Maria asked the question that had been bugging her since she found out this was possible.

"Only a little over a month has passed since Serena passed." Liz whispered.

"And Chase was four months older than me." Caleb added.

"So if the two came back now the day they rise would essentially be the day of their birth." Liz said hoping Maria would fill in the blanks.

"Aw crap." Tyler growled. "Even after they die and come back they are going to be older than us." He grumbled.

"What?" Maria asked still confused.

"They are going to fall right before Reid's birthday." Tyler said and Maria pouted.

"Damn."She muttered. "It really sucks not having ascended."

"Ria you have a little over a month and then you join the big kids." Faith said eliciting a growl from the small blonde girl.

"Why did the four of us have to be born so late?" She grumbled.

"And so close together." Caleigh added. "We are like days apart."

"That is a little odd." Max said.

"It is how our lines work." Liz sighed. "Once one becomes pregnant it is like mating season for the others and wham bam the others come a popping as well."

"Yeah I never exactly figured out how all that works." Caleb blushed.

"It's magic." Reid grumbled. "Now can we get back to the matter at hand. Four of us have not yet reached our peak, if we bring back Serena and Chase we will have two others with a hell of a punch to them."

"Do you really think it is a good idea to bring back Chase?" Maria asked in a shaky voice sending waves of unease through the four aliens and Alex.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to bring back Serena?" Caleb snapped.

"That is different Caleb and you know it. Serena did not try and kill us all!" Maria shouted standing up and glaring at the Covenant leader. Caleb was on his feet instantly his anger barely contained.

"Are you questioning me?" He roared taking glee in the fact that she cowered away from him in his anger. "I am your elder and leader you have no right to question me!"

"And I am her leader!" Liz snarled her hand latching onto Caleb's arm. "And you will not speak to her like that!"

"I am older than you!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "But you are not my superior and you will not order her about this way! She was asking a question and you bit her head off. Take it back!" Liz growled. The two leaders glared furiously at each other the air around them laced with magic and power ready 

to fight. Pogue and Faith were circling the two now hoping they did not have to jump into a fight.

"Whoa why don't we all calm down." Alex said standing up he held his arms between the two witches hoping to diffuse any confrontation. "Why don't you both sit down and we can talk this out." Alex soothed.

"Pft yeah right Caleb does not understand the concept of talking he is more of a monkey see monkey do kind of guy." Liz snarled and Alex backed away.

"Or we could try the fighting thing." He mumbled sitting down next to Tess who just stared in fascination.

"That's rich coming from you Elizabeth. Have an original thought lately?" Caleb spat. "Oh wait I forgot you don't do that you just follow along like usual. No wonder you were so damn sad when Serena died you no longer had a leader to follow." Caleb snapped glaring at Liz but the sudden gasps sent warning bells off in his head.

Liz went stiff in front of him and he could feel the cold furry pouring off of her. Her normally warm brown eyes were a dull murky color all of which sent whistles blowing in his brain. Pogue looked sick as he stared at the two in front of him his heart, body and soul willing Caleb dead for the anger and pain he felt coming off of Liz but his mind which was trained on loyalty was telling him to stick to Caleb. His instincts were at war and he felt as if he was going crazy.

"Maria, Caleigh, Faith grab your things." Liz said in a steel voice not looking at any of them. Maria and Caleigh hurried away but Faith did not know what to do. "Now Faith." Liz said and the other girl nodded walking away. Liz turned to the aliens and Alex who shivered at the sight of her gaze. "You five are welcome to join me but it is up to you." She said before walking away.

Alex took in a shaky breath before he too stood up looking to Tess who nodded and stood as well. Max got up next as did Isabel and Michael none of them looking at the four witches who stood there shell shocked as they hurried to get their things and leave with Liz and the others.

Pogue stood there shaking not knowing what to do, he just knew that his life had changed and he was going crazy with confusion. "Calm down we will figure this out." Tyler whispered laying a hand on Pogue's shoulder hoping to calm the elder male down. Pogue looked ready to be sick and Caleb was not moving. None of this boded well for them.


	63. Banishment V

Part 62: Banishment V

Faith kept glancing at Liz who was driving her new car like a manic as she raced down the roads of Ipswich. She could feel the fear rolling off the other two in the backseat and knew she had to stay sane long enough to get through to Liz. Liz for her part had not spoken a word to them and the others wisely chose not to say anything to her knowing that she was at her breaking point and for someone as powerful as her this was a dangerous situation.

"We are going to be staying at my Grandma Claudia's home just outside of town." Liz said her normally calm voice wavered slightly under her stress. "It should have enough room for all of us." Liz whispered.

"Lizzie are we going to be okay?" Maria asked wanting her leader to comfort her.

"Of course we will Ria." Liz said as she checked her rearview mirror to make sure that Michael was still following her at her breakneck speed. "Are you alright?" Liz asked taking a deep calming breath when she realized she was scaring her friends.

"Not really but I am more worried about you at the moment." Maria muttered looking lost.

"I am alright or at least I will be…I wish Pogue was here." Liz whispered biting her lip. Right now she wished for her magical high back that had been there only hours before. Now she just felt dead inside and everything in her was calling out for Pogue to come and get her.

"I have a feeling he will be showing up at our new location by night's end." Faith whispered knowing that the call of the connection between the two would overpower Pogue to the point where he could no longer deny what his mind, body and soul needed and he would come and find Liz.

"I doubt it Faith. It is part of what we are, our loyalties are ingrained in us right out of the womb and it is hard to go against what our minds are telling us."

"Speaking from experience?" Caleigh asked.

"Yes."

Maria sighed sitting forward in her seat "Let me guess…Maxwell." Maria said and Liz nodded.

"I wanted out of the relationship but I had some weird warped sense of loyalty." Liz said as the car pulled up in front of a dark ominous two story building that looked like a black mass in the moonlight. A car door slamming behind the four girls startled them out of their silence.

"Where are we?" Michael asked looking up at the house.

"My grandma's. This is our new place." Liz said grabbing her two bags and headed up to the front door unlocking the creaking door. Her grandma Claudia was originally from Ipswich like 

her maternal grandma and had always kept the home she grew up in on standby, willing it to Liz upon her death.

"Liz how old is this place?" Isabel asked as she batted at a cobweb that hung in her face.

"Well the house itself is from the late 1700's, but the last family to live here was my grandma when she was a kid. Once she married my grandfather they moved to Roswell." Liz said cringing when she ran face first into a cobweb. "It has remained desolate since."

"I can take care of the mess." Isabel sighed waving her hand over all the surfaces and nooks. Tess sighed and did the same while Max and Michael stood there sheepishly.

"We ah were never as good at that as Isabel." Max muttered.

"Well that is something we are going to have to work on then." Liz muttered. "Alright, there are enough rooms for each of us to have our own plus three extra. It is up to you if you wish to go in by yourself or with someone." Liz said and led the way upstairs in the dark home. "Later on I will flip the switch and get the water and electricity back up." Liz muttered as she led the way up the old partially rotting stairs to bedrooms that were remarkably preserved with white sheets over all of the furniture.

"Alex and I will bunk together." Tess said quickly grabbing his hand. She hated the tense atmosphere in the home, the feelings of anger, unease, and fear were choking.

"Caleigh and I are going to bunk together." Maria whispered leading the other blonde into a room with her as Michael and Max took one and Isabel went in another alone leaving only Faith and Liz to contend with themselves. The two knew that Maria and Caleigh were both hurt by having to leave their boyfriends but they knew that they could go and see them anytime they wished unlike Liz and Faith. With the two lifeless brunettes it was a matter of picking between the loves of their lives and their bloodlines.

"Lizzie I got your back no matter what." Faith muttered as Liz turned towards her.

"I know Faith and you need to know that I will always have yours…even when your heart is with another." Liz whispered before she went into her room leaving Faith to do what she wanted. Liz sighed as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother's number waiting anxiously for the elder witch to pick up. "Mommy?" Liz whimpered. "I need you."

Pogue paced the length of Liz's room ripping at his long hair not knowing what to do. Caleb had just stood there blankly not knowing what to do and Pogue had to leave before he ripped his leaders damn intestines out of his belly button. Reid and Tyler slowly walked into the room weary of the pacing second.

"Sit." He commanded taking up his place as current leader since Caleb was too out of it to make a coherent decision and right now he was not feeling much better.

"What are we going to do Pogue?" Reid asked fingering his left breast pocket which held the gem pouch.

"We need to get Caleb to fix his little temper tantrum and we need to mend some bridges here boys. Liz is pissed and stewing and the longer she sits like this the worse it is going to be for our fearless leader." Pogue said startled when Tyler let out a humorless laugh.

"What?" Reid asked sneering at his best friend.

"Maria said that they used to call Max their fearless leader, it was an insult." Tyler laughed as tears started to pool in his eyes. "Not to mention I never thought there would be a time in my life when I would rather be at home with my father instead of here with my friends." Tyler muttered and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Yeah not feeling so great being here myself." Pogue sighed. "Man things are really messed up."

"And it is all my fault." Reid muttered wising he could just crawl into a hole and die at the moment. He knew that he was the reason the fight began he was the one who planted the damn seed and he felt like dying for it. Pogue was in front of his friend faster than the other two boys had time to process. He roughly grabbed Reid's shoulders and put him in an iron grip.

"Don't ever think that." He hissed. "This is not your fault all you did was bring an idea before us. You are not responsible for the actions of others and I don't ever want to hear my best friend will himself to die ever again." Pogue growled his black eyes flaring with a deep burning fire. Reid stared at the second with wide blue eyes.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked in an awed whisper.

"Do what?"

"Hear my thoughts."

"I did not…" Pogue ground out but Reid just shook his blonde friend.

"I never voiced my wish to die, that was all in my head." Reid hissed.

"That is not possible." Pogue pointed out.

"But its true Pogue, Reid really did not say that out loud." Tyler said his blue eyes nervously darting around Liz's room silently praying for the older girl to come back and offer her comfort.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean what the hell is going on?" Pogue asked growing more and more panicked.

"Looks like one of your powers is starting to rear its ugly little head. You only ascended a little while ago you probably have several powers that you know nothing about but will become very familiar with in different forms by year end." Tyler said.

"The first year after we ascend is all about discovering the different aspects of our powers and this is a new one for you. Granted it is probably not a main one…" Reid said.

"So wait you are saying I can read people's minds?"

"Maybe not all the time just when a person is broadcasting a lot." Tyler said.

"Okay trying not to freak out right now." Pogue huffed running his hands through his hair he really needed Liz right then.

"Go to her." Reid whispered "Actually I want to go to Maria as well." Reid muttered.

"Yeah I need to see the girls as well and make sure Caleigh is alright." Tyler sighed.

"We just have to get around the problem of not knowing where they are and getting away from Caleb." Reid grumbled.

"I think I can help you with that." The soft delicate voice of Nancy Parker rang from the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. The three boys jumped at her sudden presence but relief quickly swept over their dark features when they saw Liz's mom.

"You know where she is?" Pogue asked and Nancy nodded letting out a tired breath.

"I just got off the phone with her, she told me where she was and gave me the whole I can go where ever I want to speech. Amy and I decided to stay here with Jeff and Evelyn, we know that the girls will be back sooner than later they can never stay mad at you boys for too long." Nancy said.

"Well it is more like one boy they are all mad at." Tyler pointed out. "The rest of us are not in the dog house." Tyler said.

"Yet…" Nancy added with a small smile. "If you three don't get over to them soon I have a feeling it will not be just Caleb that the girls are mad at." Nancy said as Pogue quickly stood up.

"Where is she?"

"Follow the old mill road towards the edge of town. When you get to the old Willow Church turn left onto the dirt road, go past the old settle grounds and go towards the Black Woods. Follow that road till you reach River Pike Road and follow that until you get to the great two story house, Liz will be there." Nancy said.

"Wait that is the old Swann home." Reid pointed out looking anxious. "Why would Liz be there?"

"Because that is her home. Her grandmother on her father's side willed it to her." Nancy said.

"But that place is…" Nancy held up her hand silencing the blonde teen.

"I know Reid but that is where Liz is." Nancy said as she pushed the three boys out of the room towards the stairs. "Go and try and make things better. All Liz and Caleb need is time to cool off, the two of them love each other a lot."

She watched the three race towards Tyler's Hummer and let out a deep breath as the tension left her small frame. She knew what had started the fight and she knew that it was also no accident that Mark was able to find the gem now of all times. Someone had let the gem of Hamond be found knowing that the ancient gem would do what it did best, spread chaos. Now it was up to her and the other parents to find the culprit before the lives of their children were forfeit forever.


	64. Banishment VI

**Thanks for the replies to the last part! Please let me know what you think of these new ones!**

Part 63: Banishment VI

The three stood in front of the dark house waiting to see if there was any life left in it. If it was not for the soft flickering candle light in an upstairs window and two cars in the driveway they would have sworn the old home was still abandoned and left to its demons.

"What the hell Parker." Tyler muttered his breath puffing in a white mist in front of him. "What made you choose this place?"

"Well it is the one place you all would not look for her." Faith said standing in the doorway with a small white flickering candle, it was obvious from her shaking form that she was very cold standing in the winter wind.

"Hey Faith." Reid muttered as she motioned for them to follow her inside.

"Where is she?" Pogue asked softly but he already knew that his girlfriend was up stairs and that his senses would lead him right to her.

"Follow your heart big guy, but in case that is not working, she is the forth door on the right at the top of the landing." Faith said as she pushed the tall witch towards the wooden stairs. "Maria is right next to her in the third room and Caleigh and Maria are in the room across from Liz."

Faith watched the head up and when she heard the two doors open and close she sat down in the cold chair staring ahead into the cold dark of the room. She did not understand why Caleb had reacted the way he did, she knew that he was not overly trusting of Chase but to say the things he did made it sound as if he was his new best friend. She could understand why Liz was so upset with him for attacking Maria the way he did after she asked a valid question, but she did not understand his need to fight back. Watching her two friends was like watching a death match between two alphas looking to claim rights over the pack, and she knew that in a sense that was what was happening. Liz and Caleb could get along fine on their own when decisions were based only on their lines but when the lines merged the fight for dominance was on. Matters before were trivial compared to the life and death decisions that were forced upon Liz and Caleb now that they had the gem of Hamond in their possession and now their little alliance might come crumbling down around them.

Alex stared at the small blonde sleeping soundly next to him. He knew that she was scared like the rest of them knowing that divided they were weak but their sense of loyalty to Liz made them choose her. "Stop staring at me." Tess whispered with a small giggle startling the lanky teen.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah I tried going to sleep but this place gives me the creeps." Tess mumbled as she turned to burrow closer to Alex seeking his strength and comfort.

"Yeah this place tends to do that. Maria told me stories about this place when we were younger. See this house has a very dark past, Liz's father's family has a dark past." Alex whispered in the choking night.

"What?" Tess asked staring up at him with big blue curious eyes.

"They were hunters back in the day, they hunted her kind and tried to wipe magic off the face of the earth." Alex whispered. "It is yet another little magic secret that her family has had to live with. See up until Claudia was born the family hated magic with a passion and everything that was associated with it. Then one day a young Claudia met a man…"

"Oh who?" Tess asked looking like an eager child waiting for the next bit of the bedtime tale.

"Theodore Garwin." Alex said and Tess's blue eyes widened comically.

"No." She breathed.

"Yes she met one of the infamous Sons of Ipswich. See she went to Spencer with them and had heard of the four boys and their rumored association with magic. It was after a history lesson when Theodore cornered Claudia and asked for permission to take her out to the local café for an after school soda or something like that. The two of them became friends and soon Claudia found herself immersed into their lives. She then met Liz's maternal grandmother and her four friends. I am not sure what happened but somehow Claudia was let in on their secret and became even closer to the witches. Her family found out about it though." Alex whispered.

"Oh why does that sound so bad?" Tess asked her eyes squinting in nervousness.

"Tess remember her family hates all things magic…"

"Oh god what did they do?"

"Well they of course knew that the rumors about the families and their involvement with magic were true and forbid Claudia from ever seeing them again. They were apparently planning an attack on the witches and did not want their daughter caught in the crossfire. Claudia the old…well then she was young…bird went and told her friends what was happening, betraying her family and everything they stood for in the process." Alex said.

"Wow." Tess breathed.

"The Covenant and Scion lines retaliated and this home is the sight of a blood bath." Alex explained.

"What do you mean Alex?"

"At the time four different families lived here forming one big one. Claudia was the only one to survive Tess, around twenty men, women and even children were killed. Not exactly a bright spot in their past." Alex sighed.

"What happened to Claudia?"

"She decided she could no longer live here in Ipswich and moved to Roswell New Mexico where she met Joseph her husband and they had a son Jeffry Parker." Alex said watching as Tess's face changed to girlish delight, a strange sight on her.

"Well how did Jeff meet Nancy then?" She asked making Alex laugh.

"Claudia brought her little man with her to Ipswich to visit her old friends and catch up. It was there when little Jeff met little Nancy. I am not sure how but eventually the two ended up together and Nancy moved to Roswell with Jeff as the rest of her line moved out of state as well, Amy following her."

"So Liz is like really imbedded in magical history." Tess hummed.

"Yeah and so is her father. See there is a reason they were willing to give me powers and not the parents and it is not just because it is so dangerous. Jeff comes from a whole bloodline that hates magic with a passion, they had no idea if Jeff's bloodline did something so that if magic was ever introduced into him that it would backfire somehow. They had this fear with Liz when she was younger but when Gorman had told them that the magic from Nancy would overpower anything from Jeff they all were relieved. A safe guard though was put in place and Liz had to take all of these funky herbs that Gorman gave her a year before she got her powers and a year after." Alex said chuckling as he remembered the smelly concoctions he had seen his friend swallow.

"So they did not allow Mr. Parker to join in on the fun, but why not the other parents?" Tess asked.

"Because they did not want to risk anything." Alex said and Tess left it at that.

"Do you think they are going to make up?" Tess asked as she cuddled closer to his chest loving how he ever so gently stroked her back as if he was rubbing a cat.

"Caleb and Liz…" Alex let out a deep sigh thinking about how he wanted to phrase this. "They are very alike those two more so than you probably realize. When you put two people together who are so similar backlash is bound to happen." Alex said and Tess nodded. "They will get over it though, the two of them love each other and even if they are fighting they will find a way to get over it, if not for themselves then for the others."

Pogue sighed when he felt Liz on the other side of the door tossing and turning in a fitful sleep. He knew that she was having trouble sleeping with the weight of the fight pressing on her and without his constant presence at her side it was hurting her in her sleep. The door creaked open 

as he went in and he found it cute that her senses knew that whoever was there posed no threat and she continued to toss and turn in bed, the cotton sheets. Pogue could feel the distress rolling off of her in their connection and knew he had to help her. He quickly stripped his clothes and climbed into bed with her.

"Liz baby wake up." He whispered knowing that she would sense him there before she saw him in the dark.

"Pogue?" Her groggy horse voice breathed close to his ear. He leaned down and kissed her as she started to come out of her sleepy fog. "Mmm." Liz hummed when she felt it was him, the whirlwind of her mind calming in his presence as his embrace ignited her body.

The Swann house was bathed in an uneasy calm, the witches instinctively uneasy in the home of their killers. All of them silently praying for Caleb and Liz to make things better so that they could leave as soon as possible.

Nancy and Amy raced down the roads they grew up on heading towards the Simms home where they told the others to meet them. Amy wanted nothing more than to rip Mark a new one for giving Reid the gem but she first had to find out where he got the gem from. Pulling up in front of the large home the two women raced inside feeling the twitchy energy coming from the others inside.

"What is this about Nan?" Ryan asked as the two appeared in the parlor.

"Where the hell did you get the gem of Hamond?" Amy growled making the older male jump in surprise.

"Mark?" Paul asked looking weary.

"How did you know…"

"The boys and Liz told us after Caleb and Liz had a huge blow out." Nancy said. "Right now the girls are staying in the Swann home while Caleb his holed up in his manor." Nancy ground out taking great pleasure when she saw Mark wince at the new knowledge.

"Are you sure their being there is a good idea?" Paul asked.

"They will be fine." Amy said.

"But what we need to know is where you got the gem. See the way I see it this was something far too easy for you to acquire." Nancy ticked and Mark nodded reluctantly.

"The thought had crossed my mind as well but I guess I was so excited about being able to help the kids get another person on their side that I did not stop to think about what was happening."

"Where did you get it?" Pearl asked.

"Well I went off a tip Reid had. See he was using Gorman's records and was looking for its last known location. From there he tracked it to a monastery in Romania and then I took over from there." Mark said looking ill.

"Impressive work." Ryan mumbled proud of his son.

"Didn't know the boy had it in him, but then again he has proven to have a few tricks up his sleeve." Paul agreed.

"Anyway from Romania I found that the monastery was actually a cover for the Aratiattis coven."

"The keepers of the gem." Amy filled in,

"Right but the thing is the gem was stolen from them and the Hexal coven was the current keeper." Mark said.

"Wait say that again." Nancy said her eyes betraying her fear. It felt as if a rubber band was being tied around her heart as she absorbed the new information.

"The Hexal coven is the current keeper." Mark said not understand why his friend was suddenly starting to tremble.

"Not possible." Nancy muttered looking sick.

"Nan?" Ryan asked.

"No." Paul gasped when it suddenly clicked.

"Will someone please fill the rest of us in on why you two are so upset?" Amy asked.

"The Hexal coven was wiped out over two centuries ago." Nancy whispered "The people who were keeping the gem were not Hexal at all…"

"Wait so if they were keeping it then that means…" Amy's eyes clouded with despair.

"The Horaci had the gem." Ryan whispered. "Holy shit this was part of their plan all along."

"And we walked right into it." Mark grumbled his head dropping. He might have just killed them all.

"Where were they Mark?" Pearl asked getting up to pace the small room.

"Ah their base of operation was in France, but they moved to Florida two years ago." Mark said. "And now that I think about it that was a very suspicious move." He mumbled running his hands 

through his hair. "I remember reading that the Hexal coven vowed to never leave France. Stupid idiot." He chastised himself slapping his forehead.

"What is done is done and we need to move on and find a way to fix this." Paul said.

"Yeah before anymore damage is done." Amy grumbled.

"They let the gem be found." Nancy sighed.

"Because they knew that it would break the kids apart." Ryan muttered letting out a tired groan. "They are going to attack soon, when the kids are weak."

"We need to work quickly." Nancy hissed and the adults went to work forming a plan to make the trouble go away.


	65. Banishment VII

Part 64: Banishment VII

A strange buzzing nose was the first thing that registered in his mind, second was that he was not alone in bed, a very strange smelling bed. The familiar tingle in the back of his head signaled that it was Liz next to him but for the life of him he could not figure out what the buzzing was from.

"Hello?" Liz asked her voice thick with sleep. Pogue rolled over and draped his arm over Liz as she spoke on her phone, the source of the buzzing. "What?" Liz asked sitting up in bed pulling the covers off of Pogue slightly. "You are joking right?"

Pogue did not like the fear he felt coursing through Liz the longer she spoke on the phone. Her small tan hand started to shake the longer she spoke making him sick to his stomach, he knew that he was not going to like whatever news Liz was going to deliver. "Okay see you then, love you." Liz said and hung up the phone chucking back onto the old night table before falling heavily back onto her pillows her eyes staring blankly at the badge ceiling.

"What is it?" He asked pulling her to his chest.

"That was my mother. Apparently the Horaci are responsible for Mark finding the gem for Reid. Mark, your father, Faith's mother, and my mother are all headed to Miami to take care of the problem." Liz said her voice devoid of emotion.

"It was a plan of theirs I take it."

"Yes they think so. Sounds like a good plan, splitting us up from the inside so that we would do the work for them." Liz muttered.

"Good yes, but we are better. We can get through this Liz, we need to." Pogue murmured hoping his girlfriend would agree with him.

"I know we need to work together but I don't know if I can work with someone who does not respect me or my decisions and who so readily attacks my sisters. I mean I get why he said it but the fact that he continued to attack after making his point makes me so angry." Liz growled feeling the fresh anger rising again.

"Shh calm down." Pogue tried to sooth her without making himself a target. "I think we need to put you and Caleb in a room together and just let you hash it out." He muttered. Liz turned her head to look him dead in the eye.

"You do that and I can guarantee he will not leave the room alive."

"Oh come on Liz…"

"No Pogue. You know how Caleb is, it is his way or no way and I am sick of it. I am so tired of stupid male leaders thinking they can boss me around thinking themselves my master. I have had it up to here buddy!" Liz yelled slicing her hand over her head. Pogue knew that the situation was serious but the image of an angry naked Liz threatening Caleb was just too funny and he had to turn away so that Liz would not see him laughing.

"Hey!" She protested when she saw his body silently shaking in laughter "It is not funny."

"You just look so cute when you are angry."

"I am serious here!"

"I know that baby. Seriously Liz I think you and Caleb need to fight it out, at this point you two even yelling at each other is progress."

"Alright fine lock us in a damn room but it is not my fault if I rip out his kidneys for the fun of it." She growled flipping over so that her back was to him as she pouted.

"Alright that is all I ask. Thank you Lizzie." He said kissing her shoulder

"Well I guess I better go and tell Faith that her mom is going away with my mom." Liz said leaning over to grab her boxer shorts and a tank top.

"Yeah and Tyler is down the hall with Caleigh if you need to tell him." Pogue said.

"Oh he came with you?" Liz asked looking happy.

"Yes and so did Reid. We just missed you girls too much." Pogue said as he watched her stretch and get out of bed.

"Oh well we missed you too more than you probably realize." Liz said kissing him before she left the room. Liz always instinctively knew where her sisters were and she could tell that Faith was still downstairs. She softly padded down towards her and saw her best friend curled up shivering in a high backed chair with a thin afghan over her and it was then that Liz knew she had to make up with Caleb, if not for her own peace of mind then for her best friends and family.

"Faith." Liz hissed as she gently shook her friend awake. Faith's dark brown eyes slowly fluttered open like butterfly wings revealing the dark orbs.

"Liz?"

"Hey my mom just called. My mom, Pogue's dad, Tyler's dad, and your mom are all headed to Miami to take care of a Horaci problem." Liz whispered. "Come on why don't you come to bed, Pogue would be willing to share with you." Liz hissed as she guided her still sleepy friend up the old stairs.

"But I don't want to impose…"

"Faith you are sleeping with us and that is final." Liz hissed dragging the stumbling girl into her room. "Move over sweetie we have a few more hours of sleep ahead of us and I still need to go tell Tyler. Faith is sleeping with us." Liz said as she pushed her friend into bed with her boyfriend and bounced out of the room.

"You know if anyone else but Liz did that I would be worried." Pogue muttered looking at Faith.

"You are naked aren't you?"

"Yup." He sighed.

"And she just forgot about that when she pushed me into bed with her boyfriend." Faith sighed and Pogue nodded. "Well I am going to close my eyes right now and wait for you to put on boxers or something." Faith muttered making Pogue laugh.

"It's safe to look now." He said as Faith felt the bed dip again.

"Sorry about this." Faith muttered.

"S'okay it's just Liz being Liz. She is worried about you and wants to watch over you but be with me at the same time. She tends to not think about how awkward the situation could be." Pogue explained.

"Well you have to give her points for having her heart in the right place." Faith laughed as Liz came back into the room.

"Okay you two scoot over it is Liz in the middle." The little brunette giggled before she climbed in.

"Yes dear." The other two chimed receiving dual pinches from Liz.

"Night my little snuggle bunnies."

"Night Liz." They said and soon were out.

Nancy nervously clawed at the armrest of her seat as they made their descent into the Miami airport. Paul just kept rolling his eyes at her as she clamped her eyes shut waiting for the tell tale jolt of the plane that signaled they had landed.

"We are going to be okay Nan." Paul said and the redhead vigorously nodded her head.

"I know I really do but I just hate the thought of leaving my baby girl back there in Ipswich when the fight could break out at anytime. We are just going by a very misleading Aztec calendar and guess work here I mean I know that they were amazing with dates and all that but it could have 

gotten mixed up throughout the years." Nancy babbled her lower lip quivering as they hit the tar mat.

"Nan we just have to hope that our kids are strong enough to hold their own. They are more powerful and put together now than we ever were. They will get through this and we will help them." Paul said and Nancy nodded giving him a watery smile.

"Let's just get this over with so that we can make sure our kids don't get themselves killed." Nancy said as the flight attendant motioned for them to leave with their carryon bag.

"Alright Mark where the hell do we go from here?" Pearl asked they had already worked out their game plan for what would happen when they got there but getting to the actual location was all up to Mark.

"Let's take a rental car." He mumbled.

The ride over was silent as the four adults made mental preparations. They knew that when they got there the Horaci would either all be stationed there or they would find the place empty. It did not take long for Mark to drive them there but when the four arrived at the compound they knew they were in trouble.

"Mark?" Pearl asked.

"No this is wrong they were here only a few days ago." Mark muttered stumbling out of the car looking at the deserted homes in the neighborhood.

"They moved on obviously." Paul sighed when a slight movement to his left. "Movement by the blue house left side." Paul hissed and the others went on alert. Mark motioned for them to get into their formation. Paul and Nancy headed off to the left side of the house while Mark and Pearl took the other intending for the two pairs to meet at the back of the house. Paul cautiously led his onyx eyes taking in all of his surroundings preparing for a fight.

The air suddenly felt charged and Nancy had the sudden urge to duck her instincts were never wrong so she did just that only for a strong electrical blast to whiz over her head slamming into the large tree out front. Paul threw his hand up and sent a charge at the woman in front of him cringing when she easily deflected the blast. Nancy felt the power rushing down her arms as she pointed a manicured finger at the other woman and released what looked like a bolt of purple lightening hitting the woman in the chest as Paul kicked an energy wave at her. The woman hissed in pain before she shot another blast their way forcing the two witches to bail out of the way forcing a sharp pain to shoot through Nancy as the wind was knocked out of her.

Blasts could be heard around them as Mark and Pearl joined the fight hoping to subdue the woman long enough to perform the spell to get rid of her. Nancy raised her fist and let out a large blast hitting the woman in the chest knocking her into the side of the house. She watched in satisfaction as the woman slid down the side of the house looking disgruntled. Paul charged at 

her but was met by some invisible barrier knocking him backwards. The woman's hissing laugh caught them off guard.

"You are too late." She giggled as the four witches tried to get to their feet.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked inching closer to Nancy and Paul.

"You are too late your children are already dead." The woman laughed before she burst into a black mist.

Ipswich

Caleb groaned as he flipped over in bed for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew that the rest of his friends were all off with Liz, not that he could blame them, and that only Jeff and his mother were left in the house. He wanted to go to wherever Liz was and make up he hated fighting with her and he hated not being around Faith.

A green light flashed throughout his room forcing him wide awake, someone had broken the wards. He heard his mother and Jeff yelling and he raced out of bed. He felt the air ripple and the hair on his arms stand on end. His eyes started to water when the high pitched noise reached his ears at an unbearable tone before the home he grew up in exploded around him.


	66. Banishment VIII

Part 65: Banishment VIII

He could feel his skin burning as debris sliced through his skin. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. Noises around him were muffled as he tried to move his burning limbs but they would not cooperate. He could feel the magic in him working to fix his dying body and his strength started to leave him.

"Caleb!" someone shrieked, it was the first clear sound he had heard since the explosion.

"Over here!" He heard a high pitched familiar voice. "Careful he is really hurt." He knew that voice it was Liz his Liz was there to save him. He could feel the gentle hum of her power washing over him and a familiar tickle across his mind, it was Tyler, Tyler was trying to block his pain. He felt the fire leave his lungs and the searing of his skin dimmed as his friend manipulated his sensory reactions.

"Damn." He heard Ryan Garwin mumble as he was gently lifted by the older man's magic from the debris.

"Mom…" Caleb groaned.

"She is being looked over by Amy. Damn good thing she was on the other side of the house at the time, the explosion was centered on your wing where all you kids were supposed to be staying." Ryan said as Caleb slowly opened his eyes but he could not see a thing and the pain was too great.

"Easy Caleb your retinas are destroyed and you need to re-grow a cornea on each eye." Liz whispered her voice soothing him. He wanted to cry but his damaged eyes would not allow it. "In a few hours the pain will go away and you will be able to see by tomorrow night." Liz said in a shaky voice. He could tell something was wrong but he did not have the strength to ask.

"Not now man just rest we will fill you in later." Pogue's deep voice penetrated his foggy mind but he had yet to hear Faith's. "Keep him awake for a little while longer." Pogue muttered and Ryan grunted like his son did in agreement. Ryan tried to keep the brooding teen awake but soon Caleb fell into darkness again.

He did not know how long he was out but the next time he became aware of his surroundings he could tell he was on a bed, a very soft and comfortable bed. The stinging in his lungs had dissipated to a dull roar and he knew that most of his flesh wounds were healed. Slowly he tried to open his eyes, the soft light from the bedside lamp stung the fresh eyes as he hissed in pain.

"Glad to see you are awake." Faith chuckled.

"Faith…"

"Yeah big guy I am here, Liz and I have been switching on and off all day. Nancy and the others got back several hours ago and she came in to take a look at you. Amy has been applying balms 

to you all day and sticking some weird green syrup liquid in your mouth for pain and healing. Nancy said your eyes will be fine but it will take longer for them to heal than we thought, apparently they were worse than we thought. She said you are going to be sensitive to light and when you do see it is only going to be shadows and blurs until you are fully healed." Faith said taking a deep breath after her long speech.

"Faith what is going on? I can tell you are worried about something, and why is that?" Caleb asked.

"Well you can probably feel my emotions slightly because Tyler was hooked up to you mentally for about six hours blocking your pain, he said this might happen but it is only temporary." Faith said.

"Alright that answers that question but what is wrong?" He could hear Faith let out a shaky sigh and he knew that whatever she was going to say he was going to hate.

"Ah Jeff was in the kitchen at the time of the explosion Caleb." Faith whispered. "Amy said he died instantly."

He felt the air rush out of his lungs as images of Liz and her dad raced through his mind. "Liz…"

"Is not doing so well. Between grieving for her father and looking after her mother and worrying about you she is not holding up too well. Pogue had to forcibly drag her out of your room earlier." Faith whispered.

"Why?" He knew that Liz was still mad at him so it does not make sense for her to want to be anywhere near him.

"She is afraid she is going to lose you Caleb. Losing her dad was a huge blow after losing Serena not too long ago and now you are hurt badly she does not know what to do." Faith sighed.

"Where is she now?" Caleb asked.

"With her mom, Pogue and Amy in the kitchen." Faith said.

"And where are we?"

"In a bedroom."

"No I meant our actual location."

"Oh." Faith laughed snorting slightly. "We are at the Garwin's. Amy called us in for school tomorrow and is going to pick up our work for us so we do not fall behind. Everyone knows about the explosion it is all over town. The report says it was a gas explosion and that only 

Evelyn and Jeff were home at the time so no one will question why you are perfectly fine." Faith said.

"Oh no…" He groaned worrying the brunette at his bed time.

"What is it are you in more pain?" She asked leaning over him inspecting his wounds.

"No it's the potion for the banishment spell, it was in the kitchen." Caleb groaned but Faith's chuckle quickly caught his attention.

"Ah no it was not, see Amy could not stand the constant hissing and spitting and whispering coming from the thing so she moved it here yesterday, talk about freaky timing." Faith mumbled.

"It was whispering?"

"Ah yeah it was weird Liz and I were afraid to go near it. Amy said it is not too long now until it is finished. I can't wait for this all to be over."

"Same here." He grunted wishing he could open his eyes and see her. "But at the same time I don't want it to because once all of this is over, you four fems are gone." Caleb sighed. Faith knew he could not see it but she gave him a million watt smile anyway.

"Caleb we are going to finish our year out here no matter what and after that well…I did not want to tell you because I was not sure how you would take it but…"

"What?"

"I got into Harvard." She whispered. Caleb grinned whishing more than ever that he could see her and hug her.

"That is great Faith we are going to school together!" He laughed wincing slightly when his lungs protested.

"Easy there but yes we are going to school together and since she told me it was okay to tell you I think I should let you know that Liz and Pogue got in as well and so did Tyler and Reid. Maria and Caleigh are still waiting to hear back but they applied late." Faith said.

"Wow so we might really all be going to the same college."

"Yup now all you have to do is get better and all of us have to survive this fight." Faith whispered sending the room into an uncomfortable silence.

"I need to make up to Liz, I don't think I am going to be able to sleep if she is still mad at me, and I need to make it up to Maria. I was an ass to her."

"Yeah you were but I think you getting hurt is working in your favor at the moment. They are going to be much more forgiving now." Faith sighed.

"Still…"

"Alright I will send Maria in, she will be the easier sell anyway." Faith sighed.

"Wait…" Caleb said reaching to his right to grab her, his hand connecting with her jean clad knee. "I need to make it up to you as well." He let out a deep resounding sigh. "I am sorry that I attacked Maria and Liz and forced you to choose. I am sorry that I was so stuck in my own opinion that I did not bother to see that of your family. I am sorry that I was so mean. I have not been perfect Faith, far from it, but I am hoping that you will forgive me and I can work on being a better boyfriend for you." He whispered when he felt a light brush of her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered the air moving around her in a gust as she stood up. "I am going to go send Maria in and check in with Amy, she might need help with the concoction, she is very spooked out by it." Faith said as the old solid door of the Garwin red bedroom swung open with a deep groan.

Pogue shifted her weight on his side so that she was half laying on him and half on the couch much to her mother's discomfort, but in her current state that was the least of her worries. Nancy put of a brave face for her daughter knowing that she could not break now if she wanted her daughter to survive this battle, and she knew that Jeff did not, would not, want her to break right now. Letting out a shaky breath Nancy fixed her eyes on the map in front of her as Amy furiously scribbled down different notes. It was a strange sight to see the four of them around the table but they were plotting the possible locations for the banishment to take place as well as possible locations for the Horaci holdings; Spencer was marked as that seemed to be a spot they particularly liked.

"Alright I think we covered this." Amy sighed ripping off the last yellow sheet from the legal pad. "What next?"

"How much more do we have to do on the banishment potion?" Liz asked as Pogue tightened his arm around her.

"According to the chart we have three more days of work and then a two day simmer we should be ready to move in five days." Amy said.

"Pogue can you have Max ready by then?" Liz asked startling her boyfriend.

"I can have him ready. I know what needs to be done." Pogue sighed resigned to the fact that he had to do.

"Alright next order of business. I know that the gem of Hamond was a set up by the Horaci." Amy said pausing knowing that this was a sore subject. "But we do have it, the question is do you want to use it?"

Liz let out a deep sigh her breath blowing strands of her dark hair out of her face her dark eyes showing her silent misery. "I still need to talk to Caleb about that, after the two of us work out our issues we will bring the issue up with everyone again."

"Sounds fair enough." Pogue agreed.

"Sweetie you should go and get some rest, it has been a long day." Nancy sighed stroking her daughter's soft cheek.

"No I am good what else do we need to do?" Liz asked sitting up more.

"Noting tonight Liz it has been a rough day and you need to rest if you are going to be any good in a fight and in the preparation for a fight." Amy said as Pogue hauled a reluctant Liz up from her seat. Liz gave Amy a hug and squeezed her mother tightly before she left with her boyfriend to their room at the Garwin home, her mother was not going to fight her about sleeping in the same bed with her boyfriend.

The soft groaning of the old door sent shivers down Liz's spine as she sat in the center of the bed hugging her knees to her chest as Pogue crawled up behind her and pulled her flush against his chest. "How are you holding up?"

"I am okay." She whispered.

"Liz I have yet to see you shed a tear…that is not normal for you." Pogue said not really wanting to push his girlfriend emotionally but he knew that he needed to if he wanted her to get through this and not revert back into sad puppy Liz.

"Well things are not exactly normal right now." She ground out.

"I know that but you are closing yourself off…I can feel it Liz." He said giving her a small mental tap through their connection, or what he thought was a tap. Liz slapped her hand to her head groaning in pain.

"Too hard." She hissed.

"Sorry." He grunted rubbing her head. "But will you let me in?"

"I don't think it has really sunk in yet." She finally said after several minutes. "It is like some weird dream that I am having and no matter how many times I pinch myself I just won't wake up." He could feel her small body start to shake and he held her closer. "Please Pogue please tell me this is all a dream and that I am going to wake up soon and that Serena is still alive and that my dad is downstairs with my mom in the kitchen sipping his late night coffee and that we are not about to go into a life and death battle." Liz cried turning to bury her head into his neck as he held her tightly to him.

"I wish I could Lizzie I wish I could." He whispered as he held her. Somewhere in the back of his mind Pogue knew that the death of Jeff Parker was just the first twig snapping in the breaking of the damn, and the destruction was going to worse than any of them realized.


	67. Banishment IX

**Hey guys thanks so much for the replies to the last part I love reading what all you have to say!**

Part 66: Banishment IX

She heard the steady beat of his heart under her ear and took deep comfort in it. Her mind was racing with scenarios of him leaving her and his death and each one ended in her going crazy with despair. In his sleep he moved her closer to him and the arm he had around her waist tightened making her grin, even in his sleep he wanted to comfort her.

She heard the door to their room groan open and a blonde head popped into view, Reid. "Parker." He hissed as her head slowly rose from Pogue's solid chest. "Parker." He hissed again doing what Liz thought was a great impression of a snake.

"Need something Reid?" She asked.

"Yeah ah Maria is done talking to Caleb, she wants to know if you want to go and talk to him now." Reid said scratching the back of his head nervously knowing that waking Liz up was probably a bad idea.

"Yeah, yeah I am coming." She grumbled trying to get out of Pogue's death grip on her waist, but the harder she tried to get out the tighter he held her. "Ah I might have a problem here." Liz said trying not to get angry with Reid as he laughed at her predicament.

"Pogue sweetie I have to get up." Liz whispered.

"Caleb can wait." Pogue growled holding her closer.

"You and I both know Caleb hates to wait." Reid said stepping farther into the room.

"Did I say you could come in?" Pogue asked checking to make sure Liz had clothes on.

"No but like that has ever stopped me before." Reid chuckled and the other two nodded. "So can Liz please go and talk to our little leader who is holed up in his bed groaning miserably in bed waiting for Liz so that he can kiss her ass and get back on her good side?" Reid asked.

Pogue rolled his eyes at his blonde friend knowing that he got his talent for laying it on thick from his father. "Liz is tired they will talk in the morning." Pogue said winching when she pinched his side.

"No I will talk to him now."

"Liz…" Pogue huffed.

"Pogue. I lost my dad tonight and I almost lost Caleb as well, I need to see for myself that he is really alright and that he is doing better like Faith said. We have a few issues to work out as well, I know that you just want to look out for me but I know the witch in you knows that the two of us need to talk."

Pogue let out a reluctant sigh making Liz smile as she leaned in and hugged him kissing his soft cheek knowing that he had just agreed with her. "Go on and go make up…after all it will make my life easier." He grumbled.

"Thank you Pogue, oh and in the future I don't need your permission to talk to a friend." Liz said shoving him slightly making Reid laugh harder.

"I know." He grumbled ducking his head finding the bed spread very interesting as Liz and Reid left.

Once in the hall Reid led a boxer clad Liz towards a door at the end of the hall away from the others. Part of her wanted to go rushing in there and make up with her best friend but the other was shouting for her to get the hell away from the door and never talk to the arrogant bastard again. "You planning on going in?" Reid asked as they stood in front of the door.

"Thinking about it."

Reid bobbed back and forth on his feet shoving his hands in his relaxing pants as he and Liz stood there waiting. "Ready yet?"

"Not yet."

"What about now?"

"Nope."

"Now?" Reid whined. "Liz he is sorry I promise, I mean if Maria the queen of drama forgave him it has to be better. Please go and talk to him and make nice. Maria told me last night that I would not be getting any action until all is right with you two, why I have no idea but please for my sanity get your ass in there and let him kiss your ass." Reid begged getting down on his knees as he hugged her legs.

"Wow someone is desperate." Liz laughed. "Alright I am going in." Liz said laughing at his relieved look. "I am so going to have to talk to Maria about withholding sex…ruining the fun for the rest of us." She grumbled as she stepped into the room without knocking. Caleb was sitting up in bed getting comfortable when he saw Liz.

"You are so lucky you entered now, two seconds ago I was naked." He said and Liz shrugged.

"Nothing I have not seen before."

"True but I don't think Pogue would care when he kicks my ass."

"True." She said sitting down in the chair that she had sat in when he was unconscious earlier. "So how are you feeling?" She asked shifting uncomfortably on the chair.

"Alright except my eyesight has yet to return fully right now I see in blurs of color, which is a huge step from earlier."

"That has to be scary." Liz whispered and Caleb jerked his head yes.

"Yeah but I know I will heal." Caleb chocked out. "Liz I am sorry about your dad." He whispered knowing without seeing her clearly that she stiffened. "I am sorry that you had to lose yet another person you love."

It was just like before when she was talking to Faith about Serena when they first came to Ipswich, like a light switch her emotions flooded out of her at an alarming rate. "Caleb why does this k keep happening to me?" She gasped out trying not to cry but as the tears stung her dark eyes she gave into the burning pain. Caleb sat up and jerkily moved towards Liz pulling her blurry shape onto the bed with him wrapping his strong arm around her small frame. "Did I do something wrong that the gods feel the need to punish me?" She asked looking at him through blurry tear filled eyes.

"Hey hey now none of that Liz." He whispered wiping at her cheeks not even registering that he had actually seen her tears. "You did nothing to deserve this it's like the cliché says, bad things happen to good people."

"I just…I just wish that everyone I care about would stop leaving." She sighed closing her eyes fighting off another wave of tears. Caleb hugged her to him tightly the two of them stayed up the rest of the night, most of the time spent with the two apologizing to each other for all the pain they caused each other as well as going over what their next move was going to be.

Elsewhere in Ipswich

She loved this time of night, no one was up and about and it was just her and her thoughts. Looking down at her pad of paper Sarah continued to jot down her nightly thoughts reviewing what had happened to her that day. A panicked knock on the solid dorm door startled her out of her musings and woke her roommate Kate up as well. Kate sat up and glared at the door willing the person on the other side to die, but when the knocking persisted Sarah decided she should go and open the door.

"What?" Sarah asked jerking the door open to reveal a hall full of worried students buzzing around. "What is going on?" She asked as Kate joined her at the door now wide awake at the sight of the commotion in the hall.

"Did you hear?" A small girl asked her eyes red from obvious bouts of crying.

"No." Kate snapped making the girl jump.

"What?" Sarah asked giving her roommate a look.

"There was an explosion at the Danvers home!" The girl cried as others in the hall voiced their versions of what happened. Sarah stood there numb not believing what she was hearing, it was as if someone was holding her heart in a glove of ice and squeezing tightly. The left her as black spots swam in her vision.

"Caleb?" She asked.

"They found a male body." One of the boys in Sarah's year said looking grim. "They have not made an identification yet but yeah it looks that way."

Kate closed her eyes willing herself to not reveal her true nature at the news this was far better than she ever could have imagined. With Caleb Danvers out of the way the other witches would be weak and her master would be able to once again reign over this human world.

Garwin Home

Amy bit her plump lower lip as she stared at the hissing concoction in front of her. She hated that she was one of the only ones with enough tutelage under Gorman to work on this step of the potion. The only problem was that she was terrified to be alone in the room with the thing.

"You alright?" A soft masculine voice asked from the doorway making the older woman jump and whip around so fast it made his head hurt just looking at her.

"Tyler!" She screeched slamming her hand to her chest hoping to calm her racing pulse. "Don't sneak up on someone when they are in the same room with something very scary." She scolded growling when he started to laugh at her.

"Amy I announced my presence several minutes ago but you just stood there so I asked if you were alright, your fault not mine." Tyler pointed out flashing his second mom a toothy grin.

"Well to answer your question no I am not alright I hate this damn thing but I know that I have to work on it and I am terrified." She moaned making him laugh harder. "Hey this is not funny!" She huffed striking the same huffy pose her daughter did on many occasions.

"Well how about I help you then. The four of us worked with Gorman a lot and picked up some of his tricks. How does that sound?" Tyler asked watching as Amy battled with herself debating on if she wanted him to help or not. On the one hand she wanted to yell hell yes and have the younger boy work with her to not only make the work go quicker but to keep the scary pot at bay but on the other hand her pride wanted to say no that she did not need a little boy in the room with her while she did her job. "It will make your work go faster." Tyler said and there was her out.

"Alright fine get over here." She snapped motioning for him to join her at the table where piles of herbs were located. Amy sat down and gently shoved a cutting board full of herbs and lists on it and pushed it in front of Tyler. "The ah needed amounts and styles are on the list next to each pile. Just place them in a little glass vile with a label when done…"

"Like Gorman said." Tyler pointed out and Amy nodded giving him a small smile.

"Right like Gorman." She said jumping in her seat when the potion gave a rather nasty spitting hiss.

"Amy…"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I have a bad feeling." He said putting down his knife looking at her with his sad blue eyes. "Something dark is closing in on us."

"You are probably just sensing the coming battle with the Horaci." She said rubbing his arm gently.

"I suppose you are right." He sighed as Amy studied him closer.

"Tyler when did you start to get this feeling?" She asked.

"It started about two days ago." He said and Amy mentally checked off what happened two days ago when it struck her.

"The gem of Hamond. That is when you found out about the gem." Amy pointed out and Tyler nodded in understanding.

"The turmoil in the group started then, do you think that is what I am feeling?" He asked.

"I don't know Ty. You tend to feel the darker emotions better than my daughter you might be picking up on something else as well." Amy said.

"I just keep going back to the history surrounding the gem. There is so much blood and destruction…the thing is bathed in blood." Tyler said.

Amy looked at the young man in front of her appraisingly her mind speeding through numerous possibilities. "Tyler, have you ever gotten emotions off objects?" She asked adding powered klurtz root to the hissing pot.

"No…well yes I guess." He said his face slightly scrunched as he poured through his memories. "Yesterday when I was upstairs at the Swann home I touched a Bible and I had to put it down."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I just had a bad feeling holding it, like a surge of hate or something. I just assumed I was picking up from someone in the house." Tyler shrugged looking younger than seventeen.

"Tyler I think your powers are growing, I think you are starting to pick up residual emotions people are leaving on objects. From the sound of it I am assuming that in order for you to pick up on it the emotions have to be strong and have to be geared more towards your specialty of unease and negative feelings." Amy said.

"Oh." Tyler said not knowing if he should feel good about this or not.

Amy seemed to know what the young man was thinking as she reached over and grabbed his hand. "Tyler this is a good thing, who knows you figuring out that an object has a negative vibe could help in the future."

"Thanks Amy, sometimes it sucks reading emotions." He grumbled going back to his tasks.

"So Maria says."


	68. Banishment X

Part 67: Banishment X

It was a now familiar scene to the group the adults on one side the teens on the other with Liz and Caleb running the show. Now that the two friends had made up the younger group felt that they could breathe a small sigh of relief knowing that together they were strong and that they stood a chance of winning.

"Alright what is this about?" Paul asked crossing his arms over his chest mirroring the position of his son across from him.

"Last time we had a discussion about the gem of Hamond things got out of hand. We need mediators and a full range of opinions." Liz said looking from her parents to the aliens and Alex.

"In order to help decide Liz, we need all the facts on Serena and Chase and what the odds are that this will turn out well." Michael said for once the voice of reason.

"Agreed which is why Caleb and I have come up with very accurate descriptions of the two and the others will add things as needed for you to make an informed decision." Liz said.

"What no charts chica?" Maria asked smiling when Liz glared at her.

"I happen to like my charts." Liz growled.

"We know Parker." Michael laughed.

"Okay to start with we are going to talk about Serena." Caleb said.

"Okay so Serena was the oldest of the Scion line and now she is the third oldest if she comes back, falling before Maria and Caleigh ascend. Her powers are mainly fire and electrical manipulation." Liz said.

"She is powerful and knows how to use her powers well." Caleb added.

"She is great with battle strategies." Pogue said.

"Any risk factors?" Max asked.

"Besides those of the gem, no." Liz said.

"What about Chase?" Tess asked.

"Chase is the same as Serena age wise, he falls right before Reid in the male line now. He is incredibly powerful since he, like me, has not only his powers but those of his father. He has impeccable control over his powers." Caleb said.

"Freakishly so." Pogue muttered.

"He is strong but there are risks where he is concerned." Reid added and Tyler grunted in agreement.

"More than a few." Mark said glaring at Caleb who glared right back.

"Wait what does he mean?" Isabel asked her brown eyes growing wider knowing that if the others said that there was a risk it was usually a big one.

"Chase is kind of…ah" Caleb looked at the other boys for an adjective.

"Dangerous." Reid supplied.

"Psycho." Pogue grunted.

"Homicidal in a kill all of your friends and loved ones kind of way." Tyler said making Reid snicker.

"Okay yeah he is all that, but powerful." Caleb pointed out.

"And he seems to be better now that Serena is around him I mean whenever I talk to him he is nice." Liz said watching as Isabel sat forward suddenly.

"That's it I knew I heard that name before, Liz I saw him with you in your dream." Isabel said and Liz nodded looking very disgruntled. "You mean that was real?" The tall blonde asked.

"Yeah that was Chase." Liz sighed.

"What kind of powers does he have?" Max asked.

"The same exact powers as me and I mean exact." Caleb said his mind flashing to the night in the barn when the two of them were evenly matched.

"Ah but he has a special talent." Pogue added also remembering his time with Chase.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Creation." Maria said giving a large shudder.

"Why do I get a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach when you say that?" Isabel asked.

"Because creation is not exactly nice. Creation is the ability of a witch to create a live animal, in the case of the Putnam line it is spiders and lots of them." Caleb said.

"See one or two spiders is not a bad thing but with creation you can create hundreds of spiders of any species." Liz said.

"One or two bites from the little critters is not bad but thousands of bites is deadly." Pogue explained. "He almost killed Kate that way."

"He also has the ability of the Putnam line to touch a person and put them in a trance, he can strengthen the trance and put the person in a coma or even kill them if he wanted." Liz said.

The aliens just sat there stunned at the news. "This guy does not exactly sound like prince charming." Michael grunted.

"He's not." Tyler agreed. "But I can see how he would be useful." The teen added.

"Well from what I have heard from Liz and then from Pogue it sounds as if Chase is grounded now, he does not have this constant lust. I believe Serena has curbed that and keeps him centered. Bringing both of them back would be advisable." Ryan Garwin said and his son Reid nodded.

"Yeah I got that impression as well." Reid muttered.

"I know it is true." Liz said "I saw them together guys they are happy and Serena makes Chase not so crazy."

"Alright, so we put it to a vote?" Caleb asked and Liz nodded.

"All in favor of bringing them back, both of them?" Caleb asked raising his hand as did the others except Max and Michael. Liz looked at Isabel in shock but the tall blonde just shrugged not meeting her gaze.

"Okay then they are both coming back!" Liz shrieked jumping up and down taking Caleb with her. The two continued to bounce around the room in a squealing heap looking like two little children jumping on their bed.

"Where the hell did that energy come from?" Amy asked perplexed at the sight. "I thought he was injured."

"Ah that is just the Liz infectious happiness. It strikes at the oddest of times." Pogue laughed.

"Okay you two calm down." Nancy soothed the two who stopped jumping and looked at Liz's mother with matching guilty expressions. "We need to work out the spell so that we don't mess it up. I know that we can do it in a day but it needs to be perfect since we only get one shot at this." Nancy said as Liz and Caleb took their seats.

"First off who is going to perform the spell, it takes four." Amy said and the teens looked at each other.

"Like we need to decide." Reid muttered.

"Caleb, Liz, Pogue, and Faith." Tyler said and the other four nodded in agreement leaving the older four to sit three sheepishly.

"Why us?" Liz asked.

"Oh come on chica we all know that the four of you are the most controlled with your powers and our parents can't do our dirty work!" Maria barked laughing at her friend's rouge face.

"We are doing their dirty work." Tyler muttered knowing that his father had heard him but no one else. Mark sent his son a dark look but said nothing.

"Fine we will do it." Pogue said wishing to move on. "We will do it today, the sooner we do this the sooner we get them back and the sooner this is all over with." Pogue grumbled.

"Agreed. Alright Nancy and I will get all of your supplies ready for you and set you up in the solarium." Ryan said motioning for his friend to follow him ending the group get together. Pogue looked at Max who was ready to bolt from the room with the others and shot out a strong hand to stop him.

"Hey buddy we need to talk." Pogue grinned clamping his hand around the alien's bicep.

"Okay…" Max darted a look at the others but only saw Liz closing the large double doors of the room. Pogue not so gently pushed Max into a large golden chair and continued to pace in front of the now weary alien king.

"See Max I am in a bit of a bind here, I need to get you up to snuff on your powers in a matter of days and with you not willing to listen this is a bit difficult. So I have come up with a few options for you." Pogue said giving the boy in front of him a dark grin. "See contrary to popular belief I am not the big bad wolf but I can be so you can work with me and get good or I can whip your butt into shape; those are two of your options. The third is my favorite."

"And ah what would that be?" Max asked swallowing hard making his adams apple bob nervously in his throat feeding Pogue's manic mood.

"Chase." Pogue hissed.

"Excuse me?" Max asked sitting forward slightly.

"I will hand you over to Chase. See all I have to do is tell him you are Liz's ex and that you need to learn some manners and he will make you scream." Pogue growled slamming his hands down onto the arms of Max's chair so he was in the other teen's face glaring darkly at him. "Chase has become rather fond of my girlfriend and he will take sick pleasure in making you 

squeal. So what is it going to be Max?" Pogue asked in a dark whisper. "Are you going to work with me or are you going to be Chase's new play thing?"

Max did not know what to think but what he knew was that Pogue Parry was far more dangerous than he originally thought and from the way the others described Chase, Chase was even worse. "I will work with you." Max whispered not able to meet Pogue's harsh gaze feeling like anything but the great and fearless leader of an alien race.

"I thought you might see things my way." Pogue hummed standing up at his impressive height. "We will restart our training tonight after I do the spell. You will meet me in the gym, ask Reid where it is, and you will be ready to learn because so help me Max you are going to fight and you are not going to get yourself killed because Liz can't stand to lose another person." Pogue growled as he stormed away leaving a shaking Max in his golden throne.

Liz looked down at her cell phone and saw that she had thirty two voicemails waiting for her. She frowned down at the small device and played the first one from Sarah. Liz listened to the sobbing blonde as she cried for Caleb wanting to know what happened and if it was true that she died like everyone said. Each message became more and more desperate until finally the last one had a defeated Sarah numbly saying that since Liz was not answering her phone she took that as a yes. Liz snapped her phone shut looking both sad and excited at the same time.

"What is it?" Caleb asked coming into the solarium with arms full of supplies.

"That was Sarah's numerous voicemails. Caleb everyone thinks that you died in the explosion at your house." Liz whispered as he set down his stuff, the others coming into the room to help set up.

"Are you for real?" Maria asked and Liz nodded.

"This is huge." Reid whispered looking hopeful. "Caleb this is the swing we need, not only might we have the edge of Chase and Serena but the enemy might think you are dead. Caleb they are thinking we are at our weakest they are not going to see us coming." Reid laughed.

"They also don't know about the aliens and Alex." Pogue pointed out.

"So as long as everyone in town continues to think I am dead then the Horaci might as well." Caleb said grinning at the thought things were finally starting to look up for them after all of their hardships.

"Yup." Liz giggled.

"Alright everyone let's get to work." Ryan said handing Liz a thick tome and a piece of white blessed chalk. "Liz draw the door to the shadow world and do it exactly as you see in the book, line for line and all measurements accurate. We need to make sure we have the right door to the right world." Ryan said and Liz nodded getting down on the stone floor which was perfect for this kind of work.

"Amy and Paul headed out to the ancestral home to grab the needed candles and the daggers and clothes we need." Nancy said as she pulled out bundles of wrapped herbs that were used for burning in their spells, it was like a homemade version of incense. Caleigh came in carrying a bunch of little bottles of oils setting them down gingerly on the table looking very proud of herself.

"I knew making extra oils was a good idea." She giggled before she started popping all the corks and getting to work on anointing the not only the people involved in the spell but the different objects they were going to use.

An hour later Amy and Paul came in with cloth bags full of goodies for the group and the teens once again got to work on putting out the items. Faith went into one of the bags and started to pull out the black candles with blue wicks to get into the shadow world as Pogue pulled out silver candles with red wicks, rare candles used to bind something to this plane of existence.

"Okay and now all we need is the gem." Liz said as she stood up holding a nub of chalk looking strained from all her tedious work. Reid pulled out his little red bag and pulled out the small unassuming gem and handed it to the petite brunette.

"Okay let's do this." Caleb sighed.


	69. Banishment XI

Part 68: Banishment XI

Pogue handed Liz one of the silver candles knowing that she was the one with the ability to use the binding candle. "What do I do?" She asked taking it with shaking hands.

"When you feel the pull blow on it and light it up, you know how to do this. It is a simple lighting of the candle." Pogue said.

"With my breath." Liz pointed out and he nodded.

"You have done it before."

"By accident." She grumbled remembering how she had let out a deep breath the other night and set her linens on fire.

"You know how to do it." Pogue said wrapping an arm around her, "And when the time comes you will be able to do it again, I know you will." Pogue said plopping a kiss on her temple before releasing her to take his place by the chalk door.

Liz nodded and Caleb and he lit the candles before nodding at Nancy to kill the lights. "Good luck." She whispered before she and the others left the room leaving the four oldest teens to complete the spell.

"Not of the dead and not of the living." Caleb said pulling out a dagger and slicing his left hand across the palm. Blood pooled in the palm of his hand as he held it over the door on the ground. "My blood is your blood, my blood flows through your veins and yours through mine. We are of one power of two lines." Caleb said watching the blood drip onto the ground. Pogue picked up a photo idea off the floor of Chase from when he attended Spencer and he lit it on fire before tossing it onto the blood drops from Caleb.

Caleb handed Liz the dagger and she sliced her palm as well. "My blood is your blood, my blood flows through your veins and yours through mine. We are of one power of two lines." Liz said letting enough blood pool into her palm before she let it drip onto the floor inside the chalk door. Faith picked up a photo of Serena and lit it on fire before dropping it onto Liz's blood. Liz nodded at Pogue who bent down over the now shimmering door and watched as his brown eyes flashed with orange fire before turning solid black. He reached down towards the door and where his hand should have stopped at the rocky bottom it went straight through to the other side. Caleb bent down next to him and reached his hand through as well.

The two were crouched down for what felt like an eternity before they finally brought their hands up apparently clutching something, or someone. Chase's flickering form appeared in the room standing over the doorway. Liz and Faith moved next to the doorway and Faith plunged her hand in first followed by Liz and moments later the two pulled up revealing Serena looking at them in utter disbelief.

Liz took a step back and grabbed the silver candles blowing on each one watching as the wick smoked before turning into a flame. She set the candles back into their holders and watched as the two witches became slightly clearer. Caleb nodded at Liz and the two of them sat down on the ground facing each other raising a hand towards Serena and Chase and placing another on the ground away from them. Faith took the gem and placed it in the ceramic bowl Amy had brought from the ancestral home that was filled with different herbs and oils and handed it to Pogue who set it on fire. A pungent odor filled the air as the contents of the bowl began to burn.

"Vestri animus mos fio universus iterum. Vita par spiritus quod spiritus mos per vos iterum. Animus opportunus viscus quod viscus mos fio universus. Vos es iam orior oriri ortus quod pugna nobis vestri prosapia quod cruor iterum." Liz and Caleb said the Latin spilling from their lips as if they had been speaking it all their lives. The contents of the bowl that Faith had been holding started to glow silver blinding flashes of white light surged through the room.

The air became chokingly thick as the oxygen was practically sucked from the room in a vortex like wind. The magical flames still flickered as the scent of decay and burning flesh filled the room and the worst part of the spell began. The part involving the dead bodies of their loved ones. None of the witches looked next to Caleb and Liz knowing that if they did they would see charred flesh and time bitten bodies.

Pogue pulled out a wooden box with a silver clasp and opened it pulling out a pinch of the silver dust inside and sprinkled it over the burning bowl. "Heal their broken bodies and breathe breath into their lungs, hearts beat with rich blood, and brains pulse again." Pogue grunted as the silver glow turned a dazzling opaque blue and silver. The air rushed back into the room intensifying the repulsive scents and the contents of the bowl pulsed with an unnatural life before they disappeared with the gem.

Faith went over to the silver candles taking one last look at Chase and Serena's ethereal forms before she blew out the flames. Pogue quickly moved to blow out the other candles and sent the room into a thick and silent darkness.

"Did it work?" Faith asked clutching Pogue's arm fearfully.

"I don't know maybe we should ah turn on the lights and find out." He whispered.

"Good idea." A strange voice grunted.

"I agree." Another voice said as Faith hastily threw on the light forcing the room to wince. Liz and Caleb blinked furiously before they looked next to them and saw to very animated bodies next to them.

"It worked." Faith breathed looking excited.

"I didn't know they were going to come back naked though." Liz giggled as Serena and Chase sat there covering themselves looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah ah I think we need to fix this." Caleb said as Pogue and Faith quickly left to go and get clothes for the two. Liz sat there staring at the two newly revived witches grinning not knowing what to do or say so she did the only thing she could do. She threw herself at them knocking them backwards as she peppered their faces with kisses.

"You're here you're here you are really here!" She screamed clinging to the two as Pogue came in with come of Tyler's clothes since he was the closest to Chase's size and Faith came in with Caleigh's clothes.

The two gratefully took the clothes as Liz let them up to get dressed while the four looked away. "So this is ah different." Caleb coughed.

"Ya don't say Danvers." Serena said tapping Liz's back letting her know it was okay to look as the others turned around as well. Liz hugged Serena tightly as Faith joined the them the three clinging to each other.

"I am so glad you are back." Faith sighed. "Oh god I never thought this would happen." She sobbed clinging to the two girls.

Chase grinned at the sight of the three hugging knowing that Serena had missed them terribly while they were in the shadow world waiting to cross over into the afterlife. "It's good to have you here." Caleb said catching Chase's attention. Pogue and Caleb stood there smiling at their fellow witch noticing that his aura was very different than when they first met him.

"It is great to be here and finally meet you without an ulterior agenda." Chase said as Pogue and Caleb reached to shake his hand similar to how they had done when they first met. When Liz and Faith finally let Serena go she went and hugged the other two before returning to stand next to Chase who pulled her close.

"So what do you say we let the others smother the two of you in hugs and kisses?" Liz asked grabbing Pogue's hand.

"I say bring on the smooches!" Serena squealed dragging Chase out of the room towards the other areas of the house remembering the layout from her previous visits. The other four jogged behind as Serena and Chase tore into the living room where the others were assembled. "Hello people!" She yelled skidding to a halt. The room jumped in terror at the appearance of two new people taking a moment to register who they were.

"No way, it worked." Caleigh gasped staring at the two but she was on her feet in seconds hugging Serena and shaking Chase's hand before forcing him to hug her Maria right behind her. Reid and Tyler gapped at the two not believing that one of Reid's ideas actually worked even if it worked because the enemy felt it would ruin them.

"Pinch me dude I think I am dreaming." Reid said sticking out his arm. Tyler reached over and grabbed the tender flesh of his underarm making Reid squeal. "What the hell dude!"

Tyler just stared at his friend. "You told me to do it." He pointed out.

"But not so hard and not there!"

"Hey would you two stop bickering like the women you are and get over here and hug me?" Serena asked stopping the two squabbling boys. They turned and stared at her before grinning at her as they went to hug her with their parents not far behind.

"Sorry." Tyler muttered as he hugged the girl he thought of as a big sister for the first time in over a year; relishing that she was once again in the land of the living and not dead on Caleb's floor.

"Chase good to see you." Reid said shaking the guys hand shivering when he felt the burst of power flow through him from the teen.

"Sorry." Chase said blushing slightly. "I guess I need to get used to being back and dealing with powers." Chase said and Reid nodded grinning at his fellow witch.

"Oh Chase." Nancy said staring at the teen before her who had helped guide and protect her baby girl when she was stuck in the other world, tears pooling in her eyes. Before Chase knew what was happening he was enfolded in her arms as she hugged him tightly. "It is so good to see you." She said making the teen smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Parker. It is good to be seen."

"Oh please it's Nancy after all you are family." Nancy said making the grin on his face grow.

The aliens and Alex stood to the side and watched the reunion feeling uncomfortable like they were invading their personal space. Max stared hard at Chase seeing that the teen was roughly the same height as him if not a little taller with visible muscle and a powerful presence. Max had felt the instant ripple of power from the two when they entered the room, it was the same feeling he got when Liz, Caleb, Pogue, and Faith entered a room. As he stared at Chase he could feel that there was a slightly different feel about him than the others something he could not place.

"Wow Chase is cute." Isabel breathed staring at him and the beautiful woman on his arm.

"Serena is not bad looking either." Michael added.

"They are taken." Alex said startling the two. They turned to look at their friend who usually refrained from talking to them and saw him starting hard at them. "Serena and Chase are together and trying to come between them would not be a good idea." Alex said.

"Who said we are interested in them?" Isabel asked.

"I never said you were." Alex said. "But I am just warning you that trying to get between them will not turn out good for either of you." Alex said grabbing Tess's hand as he led her over to the group of witches.

"Ah the ever lovely Serena great to see ya." Alex said watching as her eyes comically widened.

"Alli!" She screamed hugging him tightly "OMG Alex it is so good to see you!" She cried stepping back to look at him. Chase raised an eyebrow at Caleb who was laughing at Alex's red face when Serena called him Alli.

"Long story." Caleb said.

"Yeah long story involving a dress and lipstick." Liz said watching as Alex introduced Serena and Tess.

"Alex, Tess this is Chase Collins my hot boyfriend." Serena said making Chase laugh.

"Ah yes Alex Whitman I have heard a lot about you. Apparently you are what the Scion lines call a 'girlfriend'" Chase said and Alex nodded.

"Yup I have been one of the girls for many years now and I have come to realize that being emasculated does have its benefits." Alex laughed. "After all learning to listen properly landed me the always beautiful Tess Harding." Alex said making the small blonde laugh.

"Oh flattery will get you everywhere!" She said kissing his cheek. The other three stood to the side wishing that they could join in but the others seemed to forget that they were there until Chase's eyes landed on them and a cold chill settled over them.


	70. Banishment XII

Part 69: Banishment XII

Chase stared hard at the three in the corner of the room but more so at one in particular. This is the Max Evans that Serena had told him about, the one who kept hurting Liz. He did not understand why the alien was still alive, he knew that Caleb and Pogue would rather kill the creature but for some reason he was still breathing.

"So are you two hungry? Tired?" Nancy asked hovering over the two as the others backed off a bit knowing that this was a weird situation for the two to be in.

"Actually I feel a bit sick." Serena said her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Must be a side effect." Liz said.

"Ah Rena remember what you had before you were ah killed?" Faith asked smiling slightly.

"No, what?"

"The flu." Caleigh supplied. "We all had it." Serena ducked her head feeling silly for forgetting that.

"I guess the two of you came back in the same physical states you were in before you were killed." Liz said.

Caleb looked at Chase fearfully. "You aren't in pain are you?" Caleb asked remembering how bad their fight had been and much he was hurting after.

"Surprisingly no." Chase said, "And I expected to be considering you kicked my ass."

Caleb winced rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah sorry about the whole…"

"Killing me thing." Chase supplied and Caleb nodded.

"Wait you killed him?" Max asked from across the room.

"Yeah." Caleb muttered. "But we told you that."

"He kind of had to because at the time I was so far gone if he hadn't taken me out I was going to kill him." Chase said. "It is a kill or be killed world or at least that was how I saw it Maxwell."

Max flinched fearfully when he felt the cold gaze of the witch before him. "How do you know my name?" Max asked moving closer to his second.

Chase grinned at the alien king but the normally comforting gesture was anything but. "I know more than you think Max, much more." Chase turned to the others and motioned for Nancy to 

lead the way out of the room. Nancy was glad to have Chase and Serena to look after to keep her mind off of losing her husband since Liz would not let her dote on her.

Pogue hung behind as the others left the room stopping Max before he left. "Ready to get to work?" Pogue asked and Max reluctantly nodded knowing that having Pogue work with him was far better than Chase. "Good." Pogue said leading the way to the gym, the plans for Reid to show Max to the gym scraped long ago.

"What exactly are we going to work on?" Max asked as they twisted through what felt like a labyrinth of halls to Max but was really just a few twists and turns. The gym was behind a small wooden door bare of any decorations surprising Max, it did not seem to fit with the rest of the décor of the house.

The air was stale and hot inside the gym and bare of any windows, it was hard to believe that it was winter outside. "Where are the machines?" Max asked looking around the almost barren room.

Pogue smirked at Max, "This gym exercises something other than the body." Pogue grabbed a ring in the center of the room and pulled up with a grunt. "It is for practicing our powers; as such it is made to simulate different attacks."

"Like what?" Max asked watching Pogue move about apprehensively.

"Like darklings, shadow demons, and other witches. Now since Horaci attacks were rare this room was not built for this kind of training so the closest we are going to get is another witch and while I would love nothing more than to attack you, you are not ready for that and it would be counterproductive."

Max gaped in awe. "How the hell did you create a room like this?"

"Not really sure actually, Reid's family had it built. Things like this were common in the old days except they were called different things like war rooms." Pogue said finally getting the hatch up. "Okay Max here is how it is going to work, I am going to manipulate this and the room is going to simulate an attack."

"How?" Max asked.

"Quartz. See humans are smart and realized that quartz is great for storing energy and memory. It has been used in computers and watches for years but they had to get the idea from somewhere." Pogue grunted. "Witches figured it out long ago that in areas of battle where large deposits of quartz, salt, water, and iron are buried. Impressions of the battle are left behind and for years after the battle the 'ghost' of the battle will replay itself. I am not sure how Reid's family did it but they used that to make this." Pogue said pointing to what looked like a panel of crystals. It looked like one multi colored mess to Max.

"So quartz stores memories of battles?" Max asked not quite understanding.

"Yes and no, it does not save people but it does save their powers or impressions of their powers which is perfect for training. The room is going to attack you and you are going to defend yourself. I need to see what you can do in order to see how I can get you to work properly." Pogue said. "Now this is going to be pretty easy to defend against." Pogue said closing the hatch and standing off to the side in the green safe zone. "Go!"

Max gave him a confused look when all of the sudden a ball of blue light came hurtling at him. Max reacted on instinct and threw up his green shield but that crumbled when another blue ball came flying at him. Before Max had time to get his shield up again a blue ball of energy zoomed at him from his right forcing him to jump out of the way. Instinctively he raised his right hand when another ball came towards him and out of his hand erupted a green swirling mass that seemed to swallow the blue energy before it came charging back at Max and went back into his hand.

"What the hell was that?" Max asked staring at his hand not seeing the other blue orb come at him until it struck him in the chest. The lights flashed in the room once and Pogue stepped out of the green zone to inspect Max.

"You let your guard down."

"No kidding." Max huffed.

"I take it you didn't know you could do that." Pogue said sitting down on the ground next to a shell shocked Max.

"No. I mean I know I can do the shield, heal, and change the molecular structure of things and once I stuck my hand out and moved the objects in the room but I haven't been able to do it since." Max admitted feeling stupid.

"Sounds to me like you are afraid of your powers and don't want to learn." Pogue grunted but there was an odd understanding in his eyes that startled the alien kind. "Caleb was like that growing up." Pogue admitted.

"Really?" The disbelief on Max's part was apparent.

"You know how Chase went crazy over the whole power thing?"

"Yeah." Max said shuddering to think of what it must be like to be so dependent and feel a need for something so deeply.

"Caleb's dad was the same way." Pogue explained. "Except instead of being a teen when it happened it set in during his late twenties early thirties. Caleb was real little when it happened and it scared the crap out of him. When we first got our powers at thirteen Caleb would not use them."

"That had to be tough on him." Max sighed.

"It was. See Caleb was dreading getting his powers to the point where he was physically ill on his thirteenth birthday. The first time he used his powers he had to bolt to the bathroom he was so upset." Pogue said feeling bad that he was talking about his best friend but he knew that Caleb would be alright with it if it was going to get Max to shape up. "I imagine it had to be hard for you growing up with powers and not knowing what could happen, but even worse when you know." Pogue said.

"How did Caleb get over the fear?"

Pogue let out a deep breath and a small chuckle as he looked at Max. "Have you met my best friend?" Pogue asked. "He never really has, the only reason he uses his powers and has gotten to this comfort level is because he knows that if he does not use them the people he loves and care about will be dead. We depend on him for a lot and his powers are an awesome force and a great help to us and he knows that. Max yours are the same way for your group. They depend on you to survive." Pogue said getting up off the floor. "Now get up I still have to figure out your trigger so I can kick your ass."

Chase followed the directions Reid gave him and meandered his way through the halls. He was a little tired but he had too much restless energy to burn and he wanted to see if his powers were rusty. He knew Pogue was going to be there and he was hoping that Pogue would make sure he did not get too carried away. He also knew that Maxwell was going to be there and he was just the alien freak he wanted to practice his powers on.

"Knock, knock." Chase said knocking on the door and opening it slightly. He saw Pogue off to the side looking frustrated and Max laying on the ground staring at the ceiling in pain.

"Good maybe you can figure him out!" Pogue growled jogging over to Chase and yanking him into the room. "He is all over the place and nothing like the other two I mean I can't figure out where the hell his trigger is!"

"Show me." Chase said as Pogue led him to the green section. "Again Max." Pogue said and the alien got up in a huff glancing wearily at Chase. "Go!" and the quartz released its battle memory. Chase watched through narrowed eyes as Max worked with the blue energy balls.

"I see the problem." Chase sighed.

"Good what?" Pogue asked as the last of the battle played out.

"He is not trying hard because he knows that the simulation will not really hurt him. Pogue get in there and fight him for real or I can and then his trigger will be more obvious because he will really be fighting and will put all hell into it." Chase said.

"Good idea. Do you want to hurt him or me? Please let me I have been dying to take a whip to him since I found out he dated Liz." Pogue said looking frighteningly eager to inflict pain.

"Go right ahead I need to watch him to learn." Chase said and Pogue quickly went to Max and told him to take another fighting stance.

"Alright Max, defend yourself!" Pogue yelled when he unleashed hell on Max. He did not give Max a chance to even raise his hand before he shot a stinging charge at him knocking the wind out of the alien king.

"Hey!" Max yelled realizing that Pogue was purposely hurting him.

"I told you to defend yourself, you were not quick enough." Pogue growled throwing out his hand watching as clear wave like tendrils shot out of his fingers before snaking around Max, Pogue squeezed his and chuckled when Max screamed.

Max had enough he knew he needed to do something or Pogue was likely to kill him just to prove a point. Before Pogue could get off another blast Max had raised his shield. Pogue grinned when he saw the green shield appear and he put more power behind his hits watching as Max strained against the force after three hits each one getting stronger until the shield flickered out. Max raised his hand and sent Pogue flying back.

"Stop!" Chase yelled grinning like mad. "I figured it out!"

"Really?" Pogue shaking off the odd feeling Max's push had given him.

"When he uses his powers enough this spot over his chest glows." Chase chuckled. "The more oomph he puts into it the more visible it is."

"So his powers come from his chest, interesting."

"What are you saying?" Max asked cautiously moving towards them.

"Your powers are connected to your chest. More specifically right here." Chase said tapping the area next to Max's heart. "When you are using do you feel a warm sensation or a pull?"

Max scrunched up his face before nodding. "Yeah it heats up and spreads out from there."

"Do you think you can conjure up that feeling right now, think really hard about that warm sensation and then imagine it there now?" Pogue asked and Max nodded closing his eyes to concentrate. Chase and watched as Max's hand began to glow brighter the longer he thought on the feeling.

"You did it." Pogue grinned.

"Really? I felt it but I wasn't sure."

"It is there. Now we need to work on you channeling that all the time." And the three set to work, Chase just waiting for his opportunity to get his revenge for Liz.

"Okay Chase you are up. Max remember what we worked on, remember to summon and maintain that feeling and think about what you want to happen." Pogue said as he stood back in the green zone sensing the need for the extra protection.

"So do you want me to go easy on you or let it rip? Me I am voting for the second." Chase said his black eyes making his already sinister sneer look all the more threatening. It was in that moment that Max knew, Chase was out for blood.


	71. Banishment XIII

**Hey everyone thanks so much for reading this I love reading all of your replies. Here is the last chunk of this story enjoy!**

Part 70: Banishment XIII

Amy looked at Nancy as the red head gently added the last ingredient to the hissing pot that now smelled of a sweet garlic and something darker, more human. "There we go." Nancy said and the two watched as the thick paste of a liquid turned into a pearl color. A soft thump filled the room but neither witch paid attention to it until it sounded again.

"Nan?"

"I hear it Ames."

"Is it?"

"The potion yes, it is thumping." Nancy said looking at the pot perplexed.

"No Nancy that is not thumping." Amy said taking a good step back.

"What is it?"

"A heart beat." Amy whispered grabbing her friend and racing out of the room. They needed the others.

In the gym of the Garwin home Max was learning to control and summon his powers and he was making more progress in those few hours than he had his entire life. The progress was largely due to Pogue's sheer determination and willingness to use any means necessary to get results, enter Chase. Max knew that Chase had no qualms about hurting him and did so regularly throughout the session forcing Max to be faster and summon stronger powers.

Max had already found that Chase had darker powers than the others let on but at the same time he knew that Chase was holding back. "Break!" Chase called moving to the wall for support.

"You okay man?" Pogue asked and Chase nodded.

"Just fighting a strong urge." Chase said and Pogue nodded confusing Max.

"What urge?" Max asked.

"Sometimes when we use our powers for a long time we get the urge to ah go darker." Pogue said trying to explain an urge and feeling that all of them had felt at one time. "The powers we have been using on you are basic and not individual, but when we are fighting for practice we sometimes get the need to pull out our destructive powers that we know the other person can't take." Pogue said and Max nodded a sick feeling and compassion welling inside him, he knew it had to be rough fighting your nature.

"What ah power did you want to use on me?" Max asked.

"Something not very nice." Chase chuckled running his hands through his hair. "I can put my enemy into this coma like state and then slowly sap the life out of them. It is a painful death but easy on my part. I also really, really want to use creation." Chase muttered.

"Well it is a cool power, and if it hadn't almost killed my ex I would probably love it." Pogue said.

"Yeah I was surprised that the two of you broke up." Chase said looking at Pogue as if appraising his worth. "But I have to say Liz is a much better choice, she does not play petty games."

"I know which makes her even more appealing." Pogue said.

"Liz plays games." Max grunted before he could think. Chase pushed off the wall and Pogue turned to glare at him.

"Really? How so?" Chase asked fighting the need to kill the alien in front of him.

"She tells you she will be there for you and then in your moment of need she bails on you. Then when she comes back to town she looks hot and then throws it in your face for months on end that you can't have her." Max growled. Pogue just looked at Max and shook his head.

"From what the others tell me it was you who were into games. I have known Liz all my life and she has never been one for games, she detests them. Kyle and the other guys she dated including you played them with her." Pogue said.

"Name one time when I played games."

"Tess comes to mind." Chase said startling Pogue and Max. "Serena and Liz are close as are Serena and Maria. Liz and Maria told Serena everything and she in turn told me everything, it's not like we had much else to do except talk when we were in the shadow world." Chase said.

"What about Tess?" Max asked defensively.

"Hell of a lot of what you did when she first came to town was playing games. Lucky for you Liz was not in a relationship with you at the time otherwise she would have kicked your ass to the curb."

"This is true." Pogue nodded.

Max glared at the two of them not liking how they were ganging up on him. "Let's get back to work." He huffed making the other two smile.

"Just what I was thinking." Pogue said once again getting into the ring. Max had a feeling that he was not going to be done for awhile.

Liz and Maria looked at their mothers not knowing if they should laugh or cry, it seemed they had finally cracked under the pressure. They kept babbling on about the potion and a thump thump, eventually they figured out it was a heartbeat. "Mom…" Liz tried grabbing the taller woman's shoulders. "Deep breath." Liz hissed and Nancy took a deep shaky breath looking down at her daughter fearfully.

"Liz I swear the potion is making a heart sound." Nancy sighed.

"Come on let's go take a look." Maria said grabbing her mother's hands and leading the way down the stairs and towards the kitchen not wanting to wake a sleeping Serena up.

"Maria we swear we are not trying to trick you it really does have a heartbeat." Amy said clutching her daughter tightly as they approached the kitchen. A soft deep thump made the four stop short of the kitchen, it was soon followed by another.

"Holy crap." Liz breathed looking at her mother. "You were right."

"Of course we were right!" The two woman yelled.

"Well there has to be a reason it is making heat tones." Maria sighed.

Liz bit her lip as she worked out why the hell a potion to banish a pagan god would have that sound. "I don't know if this is right but what if the potion is what connects Acolmiztli to the mortal world and with the spell we bind him to it and then with the banishment part we kill the 'heart' or potion and it kills him?" Liz asked.

"You know Lizzie that sounds just crazy enough to actually be true." Amy said.

"We are working blind here. I guess anything is possible." Nancy admitted.

"So see there is nothing to be afraid of. It is just a noise." Liz said and the two adults nodded. A deafening scream filled the air sending ripples of fear through the four witches.

"Serena!" Liz yelled darting off towards the room. Maria, Nancy and Amy headed that way when Chase raced past them and up the stairs with Pogue hot on his heels.

"Rena." Chase said catching her as she bolted into his arms sobbing her blonde hair matted with sweat. "Shh Rena what is it?" Chase asked rocking her back and forth as the others watched from the doorway not wanting to overwhelm her.

"I keep keep hearing them whisper whispering." She sobbed. "I hear their voices hissing at me telling me things."

"What things?" Chase asked.

"They kept saying the ones I love are going to die they are going to die like I did and it is all going to be my fault because I am not strong enough to protect them. They showed me terrible things." She sobbed burying her head into his neck clinging to him for dear life.

"Serena listen to me sweetie." Chase whispered but the others could hear him just fine. "The shadows are gone you are no longer there. You are here in the mortal world again and you can fight for your family. Those things they were whispering to you are not true. You are strong Serena and we will win this fight." Chase said kissing her cheek as he cuddled her close.

"They showed me Liz dead, they said that she was going to die for taking me away. I can't let that happen I would rather die than let them have her." Serena cried.

"And I would rather die than let them have you back." Liz said startling Serena who turned to look at the others through blurry tear filled eyes.

"Liz…"

"No Serena! You are not leaving us again and neither is Chase. I will be damned if I am going to let the Horaci or anyone else take away another member of my family because the next person to do so will know what it feels like to be in eternal hell!" Liz shrieked startling the room before she took her leave Pogue trailing after her leaving the others to deal with Serena and Chase.

"What just happened?" Chase asked.

"Who else did Liz lose besides me?" Serena asked fear welling inside her again.

"Her father." Nancy whispered. "A few nights ago, the Horaci attacked Caleb's home and Jeff was killed in the explosion." Nancy muttered her lower lip trembling as she left the room Paul and Amy heading after her.

"Oh god." Serena whispered.

"You didn't know Rena. Liz will do just about anything now to make sure she loses no one else. As it is she has the fighting furry in her and is ready to kill but losing you and then her dad just gave her a final push." Maria said.

"As you know she was kind of broken there for awhile, we had to use magic to un do the damage." Tyler said as the adults pushed the aliens minus Alex out of the room to give the kids time to talk.

"Yeah Max really did a number on her." Serena muttered.

"But it was not just Max." Maria said pacing the room. "There were just so many things pressing in on her that she just gave in and became what she thought everyone wanted her to be."

"You should have seen her Rena she was so shy and timid." Faith said scrunching her face in disgust.

"I saw. I got to experience the new Liz first hand when the Horaci sent her and Pogue into the shadow world. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. I am glad she is back to normal." Serena said giving her friends a small tired smile.

"Well as normal as she can be in this situation. We have come to accept that while she is back to her spunky self there are some personality traits that have changed through her growing up and as clichéd as it is, life experiences." Caleb sighed.

"Don't sound so happy there champ." Serena said and Caleb rolled his eyes.

"She is more closed off than before but that also has to do with her not knowing who to trust." Alex said.

"Once again thank you Horaci you make our lives so much easier." Reid grumbled.

"You going to be okay now Rena?" Caleigh asked and the taller blonde nodded.

"Caleb could you finish up with Max please? I don't think Pogue or I want to leave Liz and Serena alone right now." Chase said.

"Sure man, how far along is he?"

"He just needs to get quicker at accessing his powers, he knows how to now all you have to do is give him practice on drawing on those defensive and offensive powers." Chase said and Caleb nodded.

"Alright night you two." Caleb said ushering the others out of the room. Faith turned back quickly moving over to Serena and Chase. She hugged the two tightly and then left the room.

"Was it a vision?" Chase asked once he was sure the others were out of hearing range.

"Not sure." She mumbled snuggling closer. "It could be anything, the Horaci messing with me, memories from the shadow world anything."

"I promise Serena, I will do everything I can to make sure the others are alright. I will not let anything happen to you or them as long as I am around." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"I know and neither will I."


	72. Banishment XIV

Part 71: Banishment XIV

Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess sat huddled together in the sitting room of the Garwin home, one of the only rooms in the large home they were familiar with. They did not like that the others were so scared and worried, it made them worry because when something as big and bad as the Covenant and Scions were scared than it had to be bad. "Wonder what they are talking about." Michael muttered making Tess laugh.

"They are either talking about us or something personal that they do not want us to know about." She said but it was obvious to the others that she did not care that she was being left out like they did.

"It does not bug you?" Isabel asked.

"No. People have talked about me behind my back all my life I mean I have always been the new girl and the odd girl out. Even when I came to Roswell you all talked about me behind my back, I have just gotten used to it. Besides if we needed to know what they were talking about if it was important to us and our survival they would tell us. We just have to give them some of the same trust that they are giving us I mean it's not like we have ever really given them a reason to trust us." Tess said.

"Maxwell!" Caleb's deep booming voice rang throughout the room as he hung in the doorway. "We need to finish you up." Caleb said.

Max groaned looking at his new torturer. "This is so not fair, the rest of you had it easy." Max grumbled.

"Yeah well the rest of us did not date Liz Parker." Michael said grinning at his best friend knowing he was once again going to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter. He did not want to be Maxwell right now.

Liz lay on her bed curled up in a tight little ball letting the emotional trauma of the past few days crash upon her. She could not believe that so much had happened in so little time, her only comfort was that it was all soon going to be over she was going to make sure of that. She could feel Pogue through their connection coming towards the room they were now sharing at Reid's and felt him enter the room. The bed dipped behind her and she felt his warm solid mass of a body before his arms snaked around her holding her to his chest. His breath tickled her ear as he nuzzled the side of her head bringing her instant comfort. He did not say anything knowing that she did not need words at the moment just for him to hold her and hold her tight never letting go letting his presence do all the work.

He could feel the tension and stress in her small body start to melt away until just sadness flowed through their connection. Liz sighed turning over to face Pogue, his dark eyes glowing slightly as the roamed over her. She loved the magical light that always shown behind them. Liz tilted her face up and placed a kiss on his pouty lips the soft smack the only sound that filled the room. "I feel like such a baby."

"What makes you say that?" He asked tucking a piece of her chocolate hair behind her ear in a familiar gesture.

"Every time something bad happens I run away and cry."

"Well again this is how you deal, though I could do without the running part." Pogue said kissing her forehead. She tilted her face up again and sought his lips humming when they met he slowly deepened it pulling gently on her bottom lip.

"I need you." She whispered against his lips as he gently brushed hers again.

"You have me." Pogue breathed and captured her lips again his hand sliding under her top to brush the soft warm skin of her stomach as he trailed his hand higher seeking her curves. Liz traced her small hands down his back working her way to his front and down again to the bottom of his shirt slipping her hands under the fabric to play with the band of his jeans, her knuckles brushing over his abs feeling them softly contract under her ghost touch.

"Liz…" He groaned loving her soft touches that danced across his bare skin. He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head attacking hers next having it off faster than she could process and then he unclipped her bra sending that to the hardwood floor as well. Liz laid down again pulling him down with her wrapping her leg around his waist pulling his hips closer. Liz moaned when she felt his lips his a sensitive spot on her collar bone sucking slightly to intensify the sensation coursing through her. Her hand tangled in his long hair as his lips tickled down her chest the rolling wave of pleasure forcing her eyes closed.

"Oh Pogue…" He grunted in response spurred on by her reaction. A harsh rap on the door followed by said door opening shocked the two but they were not fast enough as the door swung open.

"Hey Liz I was wondering…" Max stopped seeing the two half naked, Liz's full chest glaring at him.

"What the hell man!" Pogue growled slamming on top of Liz flattening her on the mattress as he covered her up from Max's prying eyes.

"Whoa sorry." Max said slapping a hand over his eyes while trying to burn the image of Liz into his mind hoping Pogue will not realize how turned on he is by the image of Liz partially naked on a bed. "I ah needed to talk to Liz. I can come back later." Max said.

"Good idea." Liz huffed.

"Later Max." Pogue growled as the alien stumbled out of the room. "Why do people always interrupt us when we are getting to the good part?"

The adult witches sat together in the Garwin solarium at the large glass table, Nancy nursing a strong cup of coffee with a healthy shot of rum. "Better Nan?" Paul asked.

"No but I will be, we have other matters to discus other than my emotional state." Nancy said and the others reluctantly agreed.

"The spell to banish the Horaci is not strong enough to take on the wave we are expecting. The spell can kill one or two at a time, three is pushing it. It is not going to be enough to take them all on." Ryan said.

"What else can we do Ryan? We have looked in all the books, there is not much on Horaci as it is and there is even less on killing them and killing them for good. The only other spell we found involved ritual sacrifice and we know the children will not go for that." Amy spat rubbing her temples in frustration.

Pearl shook her head at her friends knowing that they were all thinking the same thing but none of them were willing to voice it. "So either we go behind their backs again and do the ritual or we pray that our children are strong enough to hold their own while we take the Horaci out bit by bit." Pearl said sending waves of unease through the group gathered around the table.

"We can't do the ritual." Mark whispered.

"Why not?" Paul asked.

"Because we have less than a day before this bitch is going down and it is not enough time to sneak behind our kids backs and do the ritual. Our children need to rest up, we are doing it the way we know works and all we can do is hope for the best." Mark said.

"Mark is right." Nancy sighed taking a hearty drink of her coffee. "We stick with what we know. Besides we already promised them no more secrets and at this point in the game keeping something else from them could get them killed and that is not a chance I am willing to take." Nancy said.

"So tomorrow night it is." Amy sighed.

"Tomorrow night." Mark nodded.

"I will begin the banishment ritual at seven. Where are we going to fight?" Amy asked.

"I heard Caleb and Liz talking earlier they are thinking the ancestral home. The land is familiar to all of us even Chase and Serena and the layout is easy enough for the others to get used to. We can draw on the power of the land and the home is the perfect spot for the banishment spell." Nancy said.

"Good spot, those two work well together." Ryan said.

"I would feel safer doing the spell there." Amy admitted feeling foolish.

"It is alright to be afraid Amy you would be a fool not to be." Pearl said.

"Come on we should go and tell the kids what we have decided and run it by Liz and Caleb and then tell them all to turn in for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day and an even worse night." Mark said.

Spencer Academy

Sarah felt numb she could not breathe. None of them had return her calls and she had long given up hope of hearing any news from them. It seemed like the whole school knew that Caleb was dead and now rumors were swirling that the others might have been hurt. Kate though, she seemed far to calm and content for her liking. Caleb a friend of hers was dead and she was acting as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Hey Kate." Sarah said watching her roommate bounce into the room. She had been coming and going at all hours the last few days, Sarah thought she probably had a new boyfriend and didn't think Sarah would approve.

"Sarah." The other girl chirped.

"Where were you?"

Kate grinned at the little blonde, "Out with some friends of mine that flew in to see me." Kate said knowing she had to be careful what she said to the little human if she did not want important information leaked to the enemy but with Caleb dead she really did not think it was a problem.

"Oh I didn't know you had people visiting." Sarah said hating that Kate was keeping secrets.

"Well it was a spur of the moment kind of thing they will be leaving in two days. Tomorrow they have one more thing that we need to take care of then they are getting the hell out of Ipswich and on to bigger and better things." Kate said.

Sarah just nodded pleased with the answer even though she secretly wished to meet them. Kate seemed to know what she was thinking though, "I would introduce you but these friends of mine are not the nicest they are stuck up snobs. Think Aaron Abbot but with a mini skirt. I wouldn't normally be friends with them but we grew up together and we have been through so much as a group that I can over look their faults, but I don't want to subject you to their scrutiny." Kate said hoping the blonde would forget that she even had friends in town.

"Thank you I understand." Sarah said giving her roommate a dazzling smile. "Here I thought you had a new boyfriend and were just trying to break him in before you introduced him to your crazy roommate." Sarah laughed and Kate gave a fake laugh as well.

"I wish." Kate laughed. "I guess part of me is still hoping that Pogue will come to his senses and come back to me and after weeks of begging and pleading I would take him back." Kate sighed hoping she was putting on a good show for the little human.

Sarah sighed inwardly, "He and Liz are great together. I know that the two of us are roommates but Kate he is so happy with her. Besides when Chase was here weren't you shopping around for a new boyfriend saying that you didn't think that the two of you were going to make it that you were tired of him?" Sarah asked.

Kate paused feeling like an idiot, she knew that the human she was posing as really did say that earlier that year. "That was then when Pogue was going through his possessive phase."

"Kate I hate to tell you this but that is not a phase with Pogue he is just that possessive all the time. I think that once you get some time under your belt you will realize that these feelings are just residual can't have him I want him feelings that does not mean that the two of you are meant to be together." Sarah said.

"You know you are probably right. Only time will tell." Kate said applying another coat of lip gloss before she got up from her chair yet again and switched winter jackets. "Well I am going out again, ah see you around." Kate said leaving the room waving at Sarah one last time.

Sarah didn't know why but as her roommate left she had a sudden feeling of dread in the pit of her belly. Something was telling her that those last words of her roommate would haunt her forever. "By Kate." She whispered not realizing that she had just bid her friend goodbye for the last time.


	73. Banishment XV

Part 72: Banishment XV

The chilly biting air of an Ipswich winter nipped at them inside the ancient home where witches from their lines had congregated for centuries. Amy rolled the last bundle of herbs ignoring the constant beating of the hear that was coming from the black pot in front of her. "Okay kids now all I have to do is light this baby and we are set to go. Tell Mark to start the summoning spell the faster we can get the Horaci here the quicker we can get this all done." Amy said using a match to light the bundle on fire. Hissing in Latin she threw the bundle into the pot.

Maria and Tyler nodded heading up the stone steps of the basement towards the kitchen where the others were waiting. Chase was looking out the window with Michael both keeping a wither eye on the shadows of the forest not wanting to be caught off guard.

"Mom says you can begin the summoning spell." Maria whispered as Serena squeezed her hand.

"Okay everyone. Tonight is the night we have all been preparing for." Caleb said gaining their attention. "We are strong and we can win this fight. We know our strengths and we know our jobs. This is your last chance to back out if you are having second thoughts because in a few minutes we are heading into battle for our lives and that is not the time to get cold feet." Caleb said looking at everyone in the room. "Are you with me?" Caleb asked.

"I Liz Parker head daughter of the Scion line will fight with you." Liz said shaking his hand the power flowing through their hands in a magical contract.

"I Pogue Parry of the Covenant your captain and brother will fight with you. Brothers to the end." Pogue said shaking Caleb's hand.

"I Faith McCullum of the Scion line captain of Liz Parker, will fight with you to the bitter end." Faith said shaking Caleb's hand smiling when he grinned at her.

Chase stared hard at Caleb before he began in his ethereal deep voice, "I Chase Collins of the Putnam line long thought dead will fight and give my life for you for the good of our family. You have my word." Chase said sticking out his hand when the two male heirs clasped hands a clap of winter thunder sounded shaking the ancient house.

Serena grinned at her boyfriend before turning to Caleb. "I Serena Aires daughter of the great Aires line of the Scions will fight with you." Serena said shaking his hand.

"I Reid Garwin of the Covenant your brother and constant pain in the ass will fight with you."

Maria giggled at his words before turning serious. Caleigh smiled at her friend before turning to Caleb. "I Caleigh Killian the rattalen of the Scion line will fight with you."

Tyler turned to Caleb next. "I Tyler Simms of the Covenant will fight with you brother Danvers."

Maria stared at Caleb feeling a deep sense of pride that she was able to be a part of such a monumental task. "I Maria Deluca of the Scion lines will fight with you."

One by one the adults, aliens and Alex all pledged their loyalty and abilities to the fight. At last Caleb turned to Amy and Mark who grabbed Tyler and Maria to join them. "Mark and Amy, our success this night depends on you two completing your task of completing the ritual. Should you fall your heirs will take your place. Do you swear?" Caleb asked the four.

"We swear." They choursed.

"Alright summon the Horaci." Caleb said.

"Ah Danvers you might want to cancel that." Chase hissed looking out the window looking to Michael who nodded as well.

"Why?"

"Because the Horaci are already here." Michael said. "And there are a lot of them." Caleb raced to the window and groaned.

"Shit we need to get out there, you know where to go people." Caleb said and the others took off pairing off according to rank leaving Caleb and Liz in the kitchen.

"Ready Caleb?" Liz asked.

"Ready." The two were the only ones to head out the front door and when they did the Horaci stopped their progression grinning at the two witches.

"Oh look the cavalry has arrived." Kate sang as not seeing who was standing in front of her the shadows hiding their faces.

"Gee Kate why am I not surprised to see you?" Caleb asked stepping into the light watching disbelief cross her face.

"I thought you were dead." Kate said.

"Nope maybe next time you should go and check to make sure the person you are trying to kill is actually dead." Caleb said making Liz laugh.

"Well she has never been very good at keeping track of who is dead or not." A deep voice chuckled from the left of Liz.

"But honey that would make our jobs so much harder." A soft feminine voice laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Kate asked watching with unease as the two stepped into the light. "No I know that the two of you are dead." Kate said.

"You see Kate that is the funny thing about magic." Chase said his voice cheerful but the underlying hate was quite clear. "What is supposed to be is not always what is."

"Are we going to stand around all night or are we going to fight? After all you have to kill us to please your master." Serena said and Kate sneered.

"Fine then." Kate said and as one the Horaci moved forward.

"Here we go." Liz muttered feeling the air thicken with magical energy before the waves of magical energy burst from the Horaci furiously rushing towards the four witches practically sucking the air away from them.

Caleb lifted his hand and deflected the brunt of the energy while Liz concentrated on getting her fire ready. Seconds after Caleb surged the Horaci power back at them she had a wall of fire ready and charged it at the Horaci's Liz concentrated on sending the wall where she wanted it being mindful of Chase, Serena, and Caleb who were now actively throwing their energy around.

Serena grinned at Kate remembering the girl from before. Serena shot her arms out in front of her and let the energy form tendrils at the ends of her fingers before she wiggled them and sent them shooting at Kate. Kate snarled when she saw the biting strands of energy and grabbed onto one of the strands before using her magic to surge a searing pain through Serena. Serena released her magic and shrieked feeling the burn in her arms spreading through her body.

"Come on Rena push through it girl." She scolded herself grinding her teeth as she produced a fireball and shot it at Kate who ducked out of the way shooting an energy ball back at her. Tyler and Maria appeared suddenly both raising their right hands and surging all of their energy into a blast that knocked three Horaci away.

Nancy and Paul appeared chanting the spell directing it at the three Maria and Tyler had distracted waiting as the spell struck two of the three turning them into dust and then nothing. The third one just stumbled a bit before turning towards the two adults even more enraged.

"Uh oh!" Maria screamed grabbing Tyler's hand. She raised her right hand and shot everything she had at the Horaci watching in gasping awe as flash after flash of energy shot out of her hand in the fashion of a gun stunning the male Horaci coming after them.

Ryan and Pearl came around the other side of the house chanting targeting the Horaci Caleb was fighting catching it off guard when Caleb made it burst apart only for the adults to kill it for good.

In the Basement

Amy held the diamond tipped dagger in her hands holding it high above her head as she faced the alter resembling an ancient Aztec temple. "Ancestors give me strength." She muttered and she nodded at Mark who began the chant.

"Antepasados…" His deep voice rattling off the incantation they found that started off in modern Spanish and then transformed into an ancient tongue hoping it was close enough to the never recorded Aztec language to get the job done.

Mark nodded to Amy who brought the dagger down slicing through the human heart blood spattering over her small frame. She took the heart and poured the blood into a dish before slicing her hand and dropping two full drops of her blood into the mix. Amy held the blood in the bowl over her head while Mark chanted. When the word 'muerte' left his mouth Amy dumped the blood into the pot watching as it hissed and the heart beat sounded faster. Mark nodded at her one last time and Amy took over the chant as he waited.

"I summon thee Acolmiztli god of the underworld, destroyer of worlds. I call on thee Acolmiztli come before me." Amy chanted hoping that she was able to raise the god before his followers could. Amy watched as Mark staggered a bit before continuing. "I summon thee Acolmiztli god of the underworld, destroyer of worlds. I call on thee Acolmiztli come before me." Mark staggered and jerked around more than before knowing it was time now. Mark dipped his hand into the potion and took a hearty drink fighting the urge to bring it all back up.

"With my blood and the blood of my allies I summon thee Acolmiztli I summon thee into my world and into my body." Mark chanted taking another drink as Amy chocked back a sob as she watched her friend take in more of the noxious liquid. "With my life I will finally banish thee." Mark ground out his eyes glowing an ethereal gold as a light shone from behind them.

Amy watched as a black puma in a shadow like form paced the ground in front of the alter a devious smirk on its face which should have been impossible. The puma watched as Mark drank and drank the paste like potion. Amy could feel in her bones that the puma was trying with all its might not to go anywhere near Mark but as more of the potion entered his system the closer the puma got. Finally the last of the potion was swallowed and the puma paused.

"Acolmiztli god of the underworld I come before me. With my life I will finally banish thee." Mark wheezed out. The puma as if pushed by an unnatural force charged at Mark looking ready to pounce when its spectral form went through him making the light in his eyes glow brighter. Amy handed him the diamond tipped dagger and watched in sick terror as Mark slid the blade across his throat in a precise manner. She willed her eyes closed at the grizzly sight but knew she had to watch to make sure it was done.

Max watched as the enemy flooded the area behind the house he concentrated on the warm feeling in his chest and whipped out his shield willing it to stay strong. Tess concentrated on the Horaci in front of her and tore into its mind as Isabel began chanting to get rid of it while Alex took care of the other side. Max felt the blasts of the Horaci slam against his shield at the same force Chase had used on him, after seconds it collapsed. Michael blasted the closest thing to him and watched as it burst into a haze instead of the usual dust.

"Holy crap." Alex breathed. "Michael you can kill them without the spell." Alex said sending a surge of pride through Michael. He raised his hand again and let all hell lose on the Horaci in front of him. He was going to make sure all of them got out of this alive.

Alex ducked as a laser like blast shot towards him, he shot a blast back at the Horaci before starting the chant hoping that it worked in time. Isabel raised her hand and watched as the Horaci she was fighting disintegrated the way the Congresswoman had before turning into a black haze of death as well. "I can kill them too." She whispered.

"Isabel!" Tess screamed sending a telepathic blast towards the tall blonde, Isabel jerked to the right just in time for the blast to connect with a Horaci sneaking up on her. Isabel was livid.

"Hey!" She growled. "My friends taught me that that is not nice!" She thundered raising her hand.

Max surged his energy towards his hand hoping to push the enemy back so that Alex could begin the chant and take out more. He knew from trying that he and Tess did not have the ability to kill the Horaci with a blast but he knew he could keep them busy.

At the front of the house Chase growled as he slammed out of the way of a high energy blast. He thrust his hand into the air letting his power was over the creature in front of him as the two blasted back and forth each dodging the other's fire power. Serena screamed as she was thrown into the air using her powers to stop her furious path as she landed on her butt. She raised her hand and let the red raw energy funnel out into the Horaci who groaned at the impact as Nancy used the spell to kill it for good.

"These things just keep coming!" Liz groaned as she took yet another blast to the stomach.

Pogue ducked as Liz shot a blast at a Horaci behind him. He twisted around and came face to face with Kate. "Oh great." He muttered as she grinned at him.

"What's wrong Pogue, you don't seem happy to see me." She pouted but the yellow glow of her eyes made her look less than human.

"Oh I don't know maybe I am mad because no one has killed you yet." He snapped.

"Oh they sure tried but the one I really wanted to fight is over there." Kate said sending a blast towards Liz who happened to shift at the time making the blast hit the side of the house. Pogue could not stop the hot fury running through him. He did not even use his powers he just tackled the girl to the ground.

"I know I have this thing about not hitting girls but since you are not really a chic I can make an exception." He growled punching her putting magical force behind it. She kicked her feet and knocked Pogue off of her getting up to fight him.

"That was not very nice." She spat.

"Well you are not very nice!" He felt the fire crawl up his arm and before he knew it his arm was ablaze ready to go. He extended his arm towards the girl and watched as the fire shot off him in a raging jet at the tall girl catching her off guard. She deflected most of it to the side but took some of it to the face.

"Okay that hurt!" She snarled. "You want to fight Parry well you have a fight!"


	74. Banishment XVI

Part 73: Banishment XVI

Faith screamed as yet another blast hit her in the chest before she rolled away. She wished she could call out for help but the others were busy fight as well and she was stuck on her own fighting two very angry Horaci. Faith stuck her arms out on a v making sure to aim at the two of them and then she released an acid spraying them hoping to distract them long enough for someone to help her. Ryan and Pearl saw that Faith had an opening and they struck.

Suddenly the Horaci stopped an eerie stillness settled over them. Kate stopped and sniffed the air before she released a pitiful shriek looking distressed. "What did you do?" She growled her yellow eyes wild with anger.

Amy slowly walked out of the house onto the still battle field. "We banished your master for good. He can never enter this world again." Amy said.

"That is impossible." Kate snarled.

"Nothing is impossible for us." Amy said.

"We will kill you for this!" Kate hissed and Amy nodded.

"We never expected any less." Amy said and the fighting restarted. Amy ran towards the back of the house only two see three Horaci left. Isabel and Michael aimed and fired at two of the three while Alex chanted at the other and in no time the three were dead.

"How the hell…" Amy stopped when the kids turned to look at her.

"Isabel and Michael can kill them with a blast." Tess deadpanned.

"Neat, now come on we have a lot more out front." Amy said hurrying them towards the front of the house. "Have any of you seen Reid and Caleigh?" She asked.

"We thought they were out front." Alex said making Amy stop.

"No they were supposed to be out back with you." Amy said her heart racing. "Oh god, get out front and help the others I need to go and look for them. If you get a chance tell Paul that Reid and Caleigh are missing." Amy said and she took off in the other direction fear coursing through her blood freezing it in place. Her limbs felt stiff as she ran looking for any sign of the two blondes as she stayed vigilant for any remaining Horaci. She came around the side of the house and she saw foot prints in the half melted snow as well as drag marks from what she guessed were heels.

"Amy!" Paul hissed running towards her looking incredibly like an older version of his son in that moment. "What is going on?"

"Reid and Caleigh are missing." She said as the two followed the path.

"Amy this is leading to…"

"The old Swann home I know." She hissed as the two jogged along the path. "Why the hell would someone go there?" She asked.

"Because it is the only other place around here shielded."

"But Paul it reacts to powers, in a negative way." Amy huffed.

"I know but I am thinking that whoever went there didn't know that." Paul grunted.

"Or they do and they are using it to their advantage."

Pogue ducked as Kate sent another powerful energy wave his way, the debilitating wave just barely missing him. He plunged his hand into the ground staring hard at Kate before using one of his darker powers. He concentrated on her hard and watched as moments later when she was unaware roots shot up from the ground wrapping around her. He pulled his hand out of the earth and then stood up clapping his hands together to create a sizeable ball of potential energy before he propelled it towards a bound Kate just as Nancy turned in his direction and began her chant and just as the blast hit the struggling girl Nancy's spell took action getting rid of the Horaci posing as Kate for good.

"Bout damn time." He muttered before he took off towards Faith who was yet again trapped by Horaci.

Amy and Paul came to the end of the path that led to the Swann house not knowing if that was a good or bad thing. Paul motioned for her to be alert and the two cautiously moved towards the house trying to control their racing heart beats. A light was on inside the house and the two moved towards a window to see inside. Paul peered over the windowsill and saw two blonde heads ducked as if the people were asleep and two males pacing the room.

"Are there more than two?" Amy asked reaching out with her senses knowing that Paul was doing the same.

"Just one more I can sense them nearby." Paul said and Amy nodded.

"Take him out and then get the other two?" She asked and he nodded.

"Alright let's go." The two made their way through the thick trees surrounding the house following their internal pull towards the evil. "There he is." Paul whispered and sure enough there was a tall beast of a Horaci waiting on the other side of the Swann house his yellow eyes glaring furiously into the night.

Amy darted out before he could alert the others and shot a blast at him while Paul chanted. She shot blast after blast at him never giving him the chance to get a round off as he dodged and tucked about. Finally Paul finished and the Horaci disappeared.

"One down two to go." Amy whispered hoping that the two inside had not been alerted to their presence but they were not holding their breath.

"So we go in the front door?" Paul asked.

"We go in the front door." She nodded the two heading in being quiet.

"About time you two got here." A male growled his yellow eyes oddly tinged with orange as he and his goon of a friend hovered over an unconscious Reid and Caleigh.

"What did you do to them?" Paul asked.

"Made them go bye bye." The other laughed.

"Far away from here."

"Put up a hell of a fight they did but we were able to overpower them soon enough."

"Why bring them here? Why come here?" Amy asked "I mean this is the place where both of our enemies resided, doesn't exactly make sense."

"Oh when you think about it little Amy Deluca daughter of Miamaria. It makes perfect sense." The orange and yellowed eyed monster hissed.

"Even ground." Paul hummed. "We are on even ground. Neither of us has the home advantage here."

"That might be true but there is something you don't know about this house." Amy said inching towards the kids.

"What?" They asked.

"The Swann family hated magic very much so much that they would even curse their own bloodline to keep magic out of their house." Amy said.

"So when someone uses their powers like say us the house will react." Paul said.

"So when I do this…" Amy let off a large blast at the two Horaci before tackling the two blonde witches to the floor in their chairs as Paul jumped on top of her. The air crackled to life and then rushed out of the room as a blast overtook the ancient home.

Paul groaned in pain as debris lodged in his skin and the heat of the explosion ripped at his flesh. From the sounds coming from Amy she was suffering as he was. It felt like forever but seconds later it was over. "Expello malum pro mihi quod nunquam permissum reverto absentis suus visio quod permissum exuro!" He croaked, he heard two shrieks and knew the Horaci were gone.

"Paul." Amy croaked.

"I am alright nothing a few days rest won't cure. How about you?" He asked.

"I could be doing better if you got off me, I can't breathe." She wheezed. Paul moved off her as quickly as he could in his state working hard not to pass out from the pain.

"What about them?" Paul asked.

"Knocked out. They are not going to wake up anytime soon I have been trying to get them up."

"They are probably in a magically induced unconscious state we need to get them back to the ancestral home." Paul said.

"Why and how?" Amy asked.

"Because we happen to have a witch who specializes in magically induced comas fighting for us."

"Chase." Amy breathed and Paul nodded gingerly. "Okay then how are we going to get them there?" Amy asked standing up in the destroyed house.

"Easy, magic, but first we have to drag the two of them away from the house. We don't want to set off another alarm when we go to float them." Paul said.

"Great you take Reid I take Caleigh. For once I am glad the girl is paper thin." Amy grunted carefully dragging Caleigh outside while Paul took Reid. Once outside it was easy to manipulate the two teens bodies to levitate them. It took longer to get back to the ancestral home than leaving since they were not running and they were in an intense amount of pain.

The home loomed before them and Amy and Paul quickened their pace hearing the Horaci spell ring out. The two adults followed by floating teens entered the clearing in the front yard in front of the stone fence looking at the scene in front of them. Max and Michael stood together breathing heavily as Isabel, Tess and Alex leaned against the wall Nancy patting Alex on the back. Pogue was holding Liz off to the side and Caleb was holding Faith as Tyler and Maria babbled back and forth watching Chase and Serena slumped against a tree being looked at by Ryan and Pearl.

"There they are!" Maria yelled followed by her scream. "Mom!"

"I am alright Maria." Amy said.

"We need Chase." Paul grunted catching said teens attention.

"What?" Chase asked coming over to them dragging a worn out Serena with him.

"Reid and Caleigh were knocked out by the Horaci. We were hoping you could do your thing and revive them." Amy said and Chase nodded motioning for them to move Reid and Caleigh over in front of him. Serena and the others moved back as Chase held his hands over the two his black eyes glittering in the night. The two glowed a heavenly white as he concentrated his powers on them pulling his arms back. The others watched as Reid and Caleigh's eyes blinked open.

"Aw." Reid groaned as his dad ran over to him and Pearl over to Caleigh.

"What happened?" Caleigh asked.

"Well you two were sleeping while we won." Caleb laughed.

"Ouch." Reid winced.

"Yeah sorry about that." Chase said. "The ah reentry process is a bit painful. You are going to be feeling that for a week or so."

Tyler stared at the house moving away from the others. Amy cautiously moved towards the teen knowing he could sense her there. "Was it quick?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes." Amy said. "He was gone in seconds."

"Why do I feel so sad?" He asked as she put an injured arm around his waist. "I mean I hated the guy."

Amy squeezed him slightly feeling for the kid. "Maybe because even if he was an evil bastard he was still your father and you know that on some level he loves you. He did this for you to fix his mistakes that almost cost you and the others your lives." Amy whispered.

"Yeah he died for us." Tyler whispered a crystal tear falling from his blue eyes. "For us."


	75. Epilogue

Epilogue

The others were dead to the world once they got back to the Garwin home, except them. He looked at his father who nodded his blonde hair falling into his eyes slightly as he motioned for his son to get going. He road in his black car down the familiar road that he had just traveled. His car came to a halt in front of the stonewall the house dark and silent before him surrounded by debris and scorch marks mixed with blood.

He walked to the house and undid the lock on the door going inside the dark tomb of a house. The stench of blood filled the air from the drops left from when they had removed Mark. He went upstairs to the attic and over to the window that over looked the front yard; the place Gorman used to sit to watch for any intruders. A large stone sat on the sill and he picked it up taking it with him as he left the house and drove back to the Garwin home.

Closing the front door softly so as not to wake the others he made the trek through the winding halls. He reached the door at the end of the hall and went inside the dark room setting the large rock on the floor. He reached down and grabbed the handle on the floor and wrenched up revealing a chamber of quartz that whispered in the dark with ghosts of the past. He picked the rock up and set it inside setting it into a bed of salt and iron before he closed the hatch.

"Just one more magical secret." Reid whispered as he closed the door to the gym. "Night dad."

"Goodnight Reid."


End file.
